SW:Knights of the Old Republic III: FORCE OF ECHOS
by Agent66
Summary: The chain of events taking place during the first two games continues as a new Sith Lord arrises, while the mysterious "force echo" continues to plague the Jedi. *CONTINUED ON AUTHOR'S WEBSITE*
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am your author, WebMistressGina and I hereby present you with my first foray into the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic realm. I got the idea for this fic after finishing both games and feeling unfulfilled at the end of The Sith Lords. So, here you go!

Some things for you to know at the start of this. I was a light side female with a budding romance with Carth Onasi in KOTR and a dark side male with a romantic interest in Brianna the Handmaiden in TSL. The information that is provided or flashbacked is what I gathered during my game play. I have also included some game play from what I learned from others who played the LS in TSL or who got more info form the characters in the first game.

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way getting financial gain from the publication of this story. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and The Sith Lords is copyright to Bio-ware and Obsidian. Star Wars and all related characters are copyright to Lucas Arts.

Flashbacks and narrative are done in italics

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_It has been five years since the destruction of the Star Forge by the former Dark Lord Revan. Thanks to her and the crew of the Ebon Hawk, the galaxy lived in peace for a time. But in that time, the prodigal Jedi Knight disappeared, rumored to have left for the Outer Rim and the planet of Malachor V. Her whereabouts are still unknown._

_A year has passed since a mysterious ailment befell the Order of the Jedi. A bounty has been in effect to find those "Lost Jedi" by the crime syndicate, The Exchange. In that time, a lone Jedi had been said to have wiped out the majority of the syndicate, but his presence was most sought. It is said that this lone Jedi, along with another crew of the famous Ebon Hawk settled the war on Onderon, helped balance the economy on Telos, and brought peace to Dantooine before heading towards the forbidden world of Malachor. The planet has since ceased to exist, its pieces drifting into space. The fate of the crew and its Jedi are also unknown…_

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Prologue**

The world has changed since the first attack by the Sith. The planet had been sectioned into apartment complexes to suit the Citadel Station. Then after the second attack, things got a little better…well, as good as you got with Czerka Corp in charge of everything. But for Dustil Onasi, it was home and really the only one he had.

He had been born on Telos twenty-four years ago, during a time of war. _Funny, _he thought. _It seems war follows me where ever I go. _It was during the Mandalorian War that he had lost his father, in a sense. And then everything went to hell during the Jedi Civil War, when his mother was killed, Telos was destroyed, and he was taken in by the Sith. It wasn't until four years later, he had to once again confront the aftermaths of war…

Shaking his head, Dustil continued on his way towards the Cantina, re-reading the data pad to make sure it indeed said what he thought it did. He had returned here from Dantooine a year ago, his Jedi training put on hold when the disturbance in the Force took hold of his master and others in the Order. They sent him to be with his father, who was working harder than ever, trying to forget a past that couldn't have a future.

Which was why Dustil had been shocked to receive the message he did, telling him to meet her in the Cantina. He almost thought it was a cruel joke, someone who knew of his father and the estrange Jedi, but the bolded '**DO NOT TELL YOUR FATHER**' had nearly caused him to go to Lt. Grenn, but if this was true, if she was truly contacting him…

Letting out a breath, he walked into the smoke and music filled Cantina, ignoring those he didn't have an interest in, until he found her. She was all the way in the back, near the stage, slipping a drink and admiring the Pazaak game on her right. Dustil wondered if anyone could hear the beating of his heart, as he stared at the raven haired woman at the table. She was how he remembered her the last time he'd seen her: hair down about her shoulders, casual dress, and a small smile on her face.

He gulped, hoping this wasn't a trap of some sort, but yet hoping this was the real thing. He walked over and sat down.

"Took you long enough." She quipped, her eyes still trained on the card game.

"Yes well…" he stuttered. Looking around, he whispered, "Where the hell have you been?"

At this, she turned, her clear blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. "I went on a search." She said. "And now I'm back."

"Have you even told Father you're here?"

She shook her head. "I needed to see you first." At his raised eyebrow, she chuckled. "Still suspicious, Dustil?" she asked, amused. "Even after all that time we spent together. You really are your father's son."

He again looked around them. "You must admit, it is suspicious." He replied. "Not a word in six years and you suddenly show up. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

She grinned at him. "No trap." She said. Her grin suddenly turned into a frown. "But there is a problem. Surely you've felt it."

Dustil gulped again and nodded. Not too many people, other than Jedi knew of the disturbance. "What's going on, Bri?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "But I aim to find out, though I'm gonna need some help."

"Father said you left, to…to…"

"I left to discover who I was before…" she stopped, her hand waving to indicate the situation. "Listen Dustil, I really need help here." Her breathing became quick and her voice frantic. "I tried going to…tried to stop this…_thing_…but…" She shook her head again. "I can't do it." She whispered. "Not without…not without turning back to what I was."

He sighed and took her hands in his. "What must I do?" he asked.

Her smile, that infectious smile returned, and for a moment Dustil remember his mother. But then, she always had that way with him and his father.

"I need you to find everyone you can." She said. "I know you know where everyone is."

"As do you."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "But it's less suspicious if you find them. Don't forget, that ridiculous bounty's still on all our heads, even if someone took out the majority of the Exchange."

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

"That someone took out the Exchange or that the Exchange can never die?" she asked with mirth.

"Both."

"If my…sources are correct, then I know who did it, and I can tell you that yes, someone took out the majority of the Exchange."

Dustil's mouth dropped.

"If all goes well…with everything…The Exchange will get theirs."

Dustil sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, and absorbed what he had just learned. Or…what he almost learned. Letting out a sigh, he asked, "Are you at least going to tell Father you're back?"

She smiled. "He's next."

* * *

Admiral Carth Onasi stared at the screen in front of him. If he told her once, he told her a thousand times. He _hated _surprises. Now, as he sat in his personal quarters, provided by Lt. Grenn on Telos, he couldn't help but smile. Of course she'd just pop up after all this time, it was what she did. If anything, he was happy, relieved. Thank the Force she was alright. All this time, with no word, he had feared the worst. Feared he'd lost the second woman he loved in such a short time.

Her message was clear, to meet her at a disclosed meeting point for some answers. He'd almost considered it a trap, until he read her by line:

_Don't get jumpy, Flyboy. Think of it as a belated birthday gift._

He smiled, memories of them flooding over him. He had missed her so much, had thought her lost. He would do anything for her, to see her. This is why he hurried to their meeting place.


	2. Chapter One

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter One**

She was nervous and rightly so. Six years. It had been six years since she had seen him. She hadn't meant to be gone for so long, but her personal story, the one of her past, took her all over the galaxy it seemed and when she had come to where her past would meet her future, she couldn't go in alone. She tried and couldn't, knowing what had happened in her "past" life. So, she came back, hoping to recruit some old friends in the task of helping her.

She had to contact Dustil first, in case he held any resentment towards her departure. To get to his father, she had to go through his son first.

Brianna Tora was many things, but scared was not one of them. At least before today. But the reality was, she was terrified. What if he hadn't waited for her, like he had said? What if he had found someone else? Or worse, he didn't want to have anything to do with her? Brianna had wanted to send him messages while she was gone, send them both messages, but she couldn't do it. The task she went on couldn't have any other people. She went to some dark places, places that had almost consumed her. She couldn't let them especially him follow her on this quest, find where she was.

It wasn't until the Outer Rim, the very place of the worst evil, that she realized going in alone would mean her destruction and if she was going to save the galaxy again, she couldn't be dead. So she returned, sent a message to Dustil and to Carth. She couldn't go further in this mission unless she had those two on board with her. She couldn't slip back to what she had been, not without Carth protecting her.

So she stood, in the Telos Restoration Zone, the place where she left him the first time, waiting for him to come for her. At least, she hoped he would.

And Carth Onasi didn't disappoint.

He hadn't stepped very far from where his shuttle landed when he spotted her, hair waving slightly in the wind. He remembered the last time they were here, when he had to say goodbye to her…

"_Why can't I come with you?" he asked, his hand cupping her cheek._

_She sighed, fighting back a new set of tears. "I can't tell you, Carth." She replied. "You can't come. I have to do this by myself."_

"_But why?" He was fighting his own tears now. "Just...I don't get why you have to go alone, Bri. What if something happens? I don't knowwhat I'd doif something happened to you…if I couldn't protect you."_

_She flung herself at him, tears streaking down her face. She couldn't tell him what she was doing, was **planning **on doing. If something ever happened to him…_

"_I have to go." She whispered in his ear. She sniffed before pecking him on the cheek. "I'll be okay, Carth, but I gotta do this alone. It's something I have to do by myself. I can't take you with me."_

_Kissing him one last time, she sprinted to small Republic she had managed to swipe legally, of course and got in. With one last look, she blew him a kiss goodbye, before the ship began to hover above ground and then soared off…_

He never understood why she didn't take the Ebon Hawk, but was grateful she didn't or else he wouldn't have been able to leave a message with T3, instructing the droid to find help when two years had passed with no word. But now…now she was here, back with him, and they could hopefully pick up where they left off. After his wife had died, he didn't think he could ever fall in love again, more less think about getting married for a second time.

But with Brianna…he wanted that.

He had wanted to ask that night, the night she told him she was leaving. He wanted to tell her everything, everything he hadn't said to her during their Star Forge mission. How her upbeat manner could always put a smile on his face, how he had watched her throughout and sometimes not with a platonic thought how she had changed everyone they had encountered. Theirs was a bond that could only be forged during a war, but Brianna had made it so their crew enjoyed themselves, had fun, even if they were gallivanting all over the galaxy.

He had wanted to ask her to be his wife, to be a step-mother for Dustil…to be the mother of their own children.

But then she had told him her plans to leave, to go travel. It was something she had to do. Maybe he was just too content, too happy to notice her slight withdrawal from him, to notice the nightmares get worse, to notice her more thoughtful expressions…he knew now though, knew something was wrong. _Too little, too late_, he thought. He kept getting those flashes again…coming to see Telos in near ruins…finding his wife near death, before dying in his arms…searching for their teenage son…

Shaking his head, Carth Onasi, admiral of the Republic Army, took the first steps towards the woman he loved.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Hearing his voice put a smile on her face. Turning, her smile widened. Seeing him there, in his admiral uniform… "Seems every time I see you, you get better looking." She quipped.

"Though you'll never admit that I'm the most handsome pilot this side of the galaxy." He laughed.

She took a step towards him. "Long time no see, handsome."

Taking a step closer, he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "C'mere."

The kiss felt like the first time their lips had met and oddly appropriate for them to be on a beach at the time of their reunion. It was sweet, but still had the underlying hunger of them being separated for so long. Breaking the kiss, Carth hugged her and nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you so."

Brianna chuckled, deeply. "I guess so." She replied. Pulling away, she asked, "So Admiral, is that your blaster in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

His eyebrow quirked upwards. "Woman, if you aren't the vilest of temptresses…"

She laughed at him before claiming his lips again. "Easy, Tiger," she murmured, trying to put a stop to anything that could lead to an embarrassing public display. "We have stuff to discuss before we get…reacquainted."

Carth nodded, solemnly. "Fair enough." He sighed. "But later…"

"Later, you can put all those threats about putting me across your lap to good use." She quipped, heading towards the shuttle he had emerged from.

The ride back to the Citadel Station was hard. That underlying sexual tension that had brought them together years earlier was now teeming to overflow. More than once, the thought of landing somewhere and _reacquainting_ himself with Brianna popped into Carth's mind, but he did his best to keep to light conversation, least they deflower a TSF shuttle ship.

Upon landing on Telos, Carth showed her his personal quarters located deep inside the redone Citadel Station. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It was spacious, with a sofa in the living room and a small kitchen to the right of it. The bedroom was slight off set from the entrance, the door opened, the bed made. _The bed…_Brianna shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about _that_.

_How Bastila of you, _she thought with a grimace. Another street to be avoided at this time.

"Where've you been?" she heard him whisper, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"Everywhere." She sighed. "And then some." They were quiet, basking in their togetherness. After a time, she said, "I went looking for my past."

Carth gave her a squeeze. "What did you find out?"

She let out a breath and detangled herself from him, grabbing his hands and leading him to the couch. She sat and waited until he sat beside her before she turned to him. "It's a really long story."

"I have all the time world, beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek. "We have a lot to catch up on."

She smiled, before taking a breath. "I left here, wanting to know what happened to me," she started. "I mean, before all the stuff you know. I wanted to go, Carth, because I needed to know where I began and the…other me ended and vice versa. On top of that…" Here, she let out a deep sigh. "The memories came back. It was…small, like something that would happen when we were looking for the Star Maps. Nothing really…important, I guess."

"The nightmares?" he asked, remembering back to when she'd toss and turn at night.

"The major stuff, the big events in…my life." She said. "I…I needed to find out my past, so I could…move on, I guess." She looked at him. "Move on with you. But I couldn't until…I did this. So I left. The only place I could think of going was Coruscant, seeing as Dantooine…well…anyways, so I headed there first. The Jedi Temple is there and I figured some of the masters would be there."

"And what did they tell you?"

Brianna huffed. "Talk about talking to a wall of permacrete." She muttered. "Apparently, any records that could be about me were on Dantooine, which of course is a barren wasteland right now. Even the High Council could only give me scraps, so I ran with it. I still don't know what planet I was born and raised on, but at leastI know I started training at Dantooine when I was about eleven or so." She leaned her head back against the sofa back, before Carth pulled her to him.

"It gets kinda…mundane from there, I guess." She said, snuggling in her lover's embrace. "I trained, went up in the ranks until I was a knight…"

"Then the war happened." Carth supplied.

"Yeah." She whispered. "You remember how it was. All those planets conquered, destroyed by the Mandalorians. We saw holovids on it and couldn't believe it." She was quiet for a time, before starting again.

"I was the one who heard that the council would do nothing, even when the Republic begged them for help. I told the one person I trusted…who I thought I could trust…"

"Malak."

She nodded. "Malak felt the sameway I did, that it was against everything we had learned, everything we were teaching the new students, for us just to be sitting back and watching everyone on the Outer Rim suffer. We talked…a lot…and loudly around the enclave. More and more people felt how we did, so we did something about it."

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "The council thought it was cute and sweet for us to be worried, but they basically told us to forget it."

"Typical." Carth muttered.

She smirked. "My sentiments exactly." She chuckled. "No matter what I've done or will do in the future…I will _never_ regret my decision to help the Republic during the Mandalorian War. I only regret what I became while trying to defend those planets and people."

"So…did you…I mean…" Carth cleared his throat. This would not be an easy question. "Did you find out...what…what happened to you…when…?"

She turned to look at him. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked.

Carth leaned forward, letting a hand run through her hair. "I told you before," he whispered. "I'll do what it takes to make sure you'll make the right choice when it comes and I'll help you if need be. I love you, Brianna. I loved you before all this, I've waited for you while you try to understand what happened and why it happened, and I love you still. I've never stopped." His lips met hers, softly, slowly, before their tension caught up to them and the kiss became heated.

Standing, Carth reached for her, pulling her up from the couch and into his arms.

"I'm in the middle of a story." She whispered, her voice low and breathy.

Picking her up, Carth replied, "Consider this the long awaited intermission." He carried her into his room, her laughter trailing with them.

A time later, the two lay together in quiet, snuggled against one another. Brianna propped herself up to admire the man she loved. She admired his form, still muscular, still overtly masculine. His hair was still the medium brown it had been, still attached to that fuzzy stubble of a beard on his face.A slow smile crossed her face as she said, "Now that you're thoroughly incapacitated, perhaps I can finish my story."

A smirk came from his mouth, but his eyes remained closed. Suddenly, he flipped her over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not as _incapacitated_ as you think."

She gave a low chuckle. "Duly noted." She said, kissing him once more, before grinning. "Now are you going to shut up and let me finish my adventurous tale?"

He laughed and hugged her. "I'm sorry." He said, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm…I'm so just glad you're here. I missed you so much." He chuckled. "I never did get use to sleeping alone."

She kissed him and smile. "You'll never have to again." She whispered. "Though if you keep switching subjects on me, I'll make myself comfy on your couch."

Carth shook his head, quiet laughter coming from his mouth. "If you aren't the most persistent woman in this galaxy."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before." She retorted. She poked him in the chest. "Now get relaxed…"

"You know how to get me that way."

"I'll take that compliment and I'll thank you probably after I finish my rousing account on the history of Revan." Kissing his cheek, she nestled against him before continuing her tale.

"The Mandalorian Wars were harsh, as you well know. When Malak and I went against them with Republic, we didn't know what we were getting into. So many people died, so many. But that wasn't what sent me over. Malachor V, the last stand so to say, was…I don't even know what happened there, at least with me. I just know that something on that planet, something happened that made it even more possible for us to fall over to the dark.

"I remember studyinging there, looking up Sith history,training others in an academy there…Malak and I were still looking for the rest of theStar Maps, but I remember always going back there, even when we had found the Star Forge. So…I went there, to find the very place of my downfall."

She took a shaky breath and sniffed, tears suddenly at her eyes. Carth took her in his arms, trying to soothe the raw emotions that this one encounter must've brought. "I remember how horrific it was," he whispered. "Seeing all those planets destroyed, hoping that I would never see that kind of devastation in my life again." At that, Brianna let out a sobbed and began crying in earnest. "I promised I'd help you when you needed it, protect you, even from yourself. Nothing's changed, Brianna. I'm here for now, like you were for me back then. And no matter what, I will always love you."

The next morning, Brianna awoke as light came in through the window. Stretching, she realized she was alone in bed, but the smells of food drifted from the kitchen. Smiling and reaching for a shirt on the ground, she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Brianna found him standing in the kitchen, shirtless, and making breakfast. He was whistling a happy tune and smiling, his demeanor traveling to her heart and she couldn't help but walk over and hug him.

"Hey, handsome." She said, kissing his left shoulder and giving a slight squeeze around his middle.

"Morning gorgeous." He replied, turning and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Incredibly well," she said, taking a seat at the table. "Considering our topic last night." She smiled as he sat their plates on the table and sat next to her, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him thoughtfully, her lips pouted.

"I know that look." Carth groaned. "That's the look that leads me into trouble."

"Trouble?" she asked, pretending to be shocked. "Why, Adm. Onasi, are you insinuating I somehow bring about trouble?"

"Sorry beautiful," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to insinuate."

"Good."

"I meant to say that straight out."

"Cute." She said, sarcastically.

"No really," he asked. "What's on your mind?"

Brianna cleared her throat before venturing to speak. "I have an ulterior motive for coming back." She said. She held up her hand, stopping him from interrupting. "The main point was to see you, of course," she insisted. "But that's another reason why I came back. I can't do this alone anymore."

Carth stared at her, confusion on his face. "Whoa…wait…" he stammered. "What's going on?"

Brianna sighed, trying to think of the best way to approach the topic. "When I was out there…" she began. "I went to the Unknown Regions."

"What?"

"I didn't go in." Shaking her head, she again cleared her throat. "I couldn't. I tried, but there's this…I don't know. I panicked and high tailed out of there. But…" She shook her head again, this time sighing. "I decided to put that off and work on this other…_quest_ on my hands."

Carth looked at her inquisitively. "Exactly how many quests were you on?" he asked.

Gaining a chuckle for his efforts, he gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I think you were right." She said. "I think I do attract trouble. I mean, look who I'm sitting with."

"Woman…"

"There you go again," she laughed. "Interrupting my story. This getting to be a habit."

"Maybe I should shut you up." Said Carth, waggling his eyebrows, causing Brianna to straight out laugh.

"You do have a certain talent for that." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him. "As I was saying, I kinda…stumbled into this quest. When I was going around asking people about…my past…I learned there was something going on with the Jedi." Brianna either didn't catch Carth's look or chose to ignore it. "I mean, I felt it. A disturbance in the Force, but I wasn't sure what it was and it wasn't disturbing me. At least, not like it was disturbing everyone else." She turned to Carth, seeing an odd look on his face. "Carth?"

"I think I know where this is going." He said, thoughtfully. He stood up and began to pace, leaving Brianna looking at him in confusion. "Last year, Adm. Dodonna you remember her? she calls me into her office and offers to put me in charge of this mission. I had just made admiral, so of course I'm eager. She lays out this rescue and recover mission to me, but then stops." Here Carth also stopped, in order to look at his lover.

"She puts up a sound dampener and says to me in strict confidence, that this isn't an ordinary rescue and recovery."

"What was it then?" Brianna asked, leaning towards him, edge of her seat. She looked like a child wanting to hear the climax of a ghost story.

"She starts out by saying she wanted to come to me first, because of my…history, she said, with the people who wanted this done." He sighed and began pacing again. "She tells me the Jedi Council requested the Republic's help regarding the matter of a certain missing Jedi. I was in shock, floored. You…you had been gone for so long, I was afraid…afraid I would be looking for…for your body or something."

She grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

"She couldn't tell me anything more than that," he continued, regaining his seat. "I…I didn't know the whole story, but I jumped at the chance that I'd see you again. Dodonna said the Jedi was exiled and had been wondering around known space. The Harbinger picked him up, along with an elderly woman, and were headed to Peragus for fuel stop before reaching Telos, to see me." He grinned at her. "Being an admiral has benefits."

"I bet it does."

"I couldn't wait to see you." He whispered, playing with a lock of her hair. "But the Harbinger ran into some problems."

"What problems?"

"They were attacked by the Sith." Carth said. "I gave a message to T3 on the Hawk, asking him to find help to look for you. When I got this assignment, I told him to be on the look out for the Harbinger. From what I heard, this old woman saved the exile, by getting on the Hawk."

"Saved the exile?" Brianna asked. "How?"

Carth shrugged. "Don't know." He said. "All I know is the old woman, the exile, and another man boarded the Hawk, because that's the description I got from Dol Grenn when they first got to Telos. By then, I had to go and figure what the hell happened out in space with the Harbinger."

"What did you find out?"

"The whole crew was dead." Carth spat. "And there was plenty of Sith soldiers littered on the ship as well, no doubt having engaged with this group." He looked at her, her face in a thoughtful pose. "What did you learn?"

"When I went to Dantooine, I ran into Master Vrook." She began. "I wish I had run into someone else, like a krayt dragon or something, but just my luck he was there."

"There's a difference between him and a krayt dragon?" Carth smirked.

Brianna stuck her tongue out at him. "Thank you for your pity." She replied, sarcastically. "I'll skip the whole 'are you on the dark side again, Revan? Cause love leads to the dark and I could never love anyone cause love makes me feel icky. Even talking about it makes me sick, so of course I'll just assume you feel the same way.' conversation and get to the getting. He pulls me aside and tells me I need to hide out for a while." At Carth's look, she shrugged. "That's what I said. Until he goes into this story of how there's a disturbance in the Force and if I've felt it, which of course I had."

"But why would he want you to hide out, especially when you've just come back?"

"Here's the winning Pazaak hand," she said, moving close, in a conspiratorial gesture. "He says he can't go in to it, but that whatever this disturbance is, is killing us off. He didn't tell me how, but he said he thought he knew who was responsible, said he remind him of me, so he _couldn't_ forget who he was."

"Maybe it's the same guy." Carth murmured. "You think?"

"I'm not sure." She said. "But we're going to find out."

Carth raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Touching her forehead to his, she asked, "Wanna go on an adventure, Admiral?"

"With you?" he asked, smiling. "I'd go anywhere."


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Just a quick author's note to thank my reviewers. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far. I should have mentioned in the summary, but I figured with the "3" in the title, some people would understand. This chapter, my friends, is heavy on the SPOILERS alert. It goes into depth what happened at the end of the second game. Though some variations, the endings are the same, whether you are dark side or light. Just giving a heads up for those that have yet to play TSL.

I have to give a big thanks with those folks over at the KOTORfanfic site and forums, for answering some of my questions. Also thanks to the official Sith Lords site and Game Banshee for their 'chronicles' section.

Another note to say that I happily asked questions or clear up confusion in the reviews section at Or you can email me with questions, no prob. Cause who the hell likes reading through all those ANs when you just want a story?

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Two**

_Silent. That's how the entire two hours aboard the Ebon Hawk had been, deathly silent. To top that off, there was a nervous tension within the remaining crew. Atton Rand sat quietly in the cockpit of the Hawk, mentally playing himself in a game of Pazaak, all the while his left leg tremored in restlessness. He hadn't liked it, not at all, and it wasn't the first time he wished he was sitting back in his dingy, cramped holding cell on Peragus II. He hated it here, hated it, hated it, hated it._

_Atton wasn't the only who despised their current location. Bao-Dur, the Iridonian techie, couldn't stop pacing. He was fidgety, like Atton, and wished the General would return. The very feel of Malachor V was sinister and it brought back horrible memories of the war to him. What made it worse, was having to send his small remote off to find the computer consoles in order to start the mass shadow generators, the ones he had installed here so many years ago. He would have to wait until the General told him to activate them._

_The ship seemed incredibly empty at the moment or maybe it was just the quiet. The Mandalorian had left after the Ravenger had been destroyed, wanting to unite the rest of his clans together; Hanharr, the Wookie bounty hunter, stalked the ship like a beast looking for prey; T3 had whirled around earlier, helping Bao and Atton attend to the damage their ship had sustained when crashing into the planet, he now sadly went about his business, checking and rechecking things; Visas and the Handmaiden, normally at each other's throats, sat quietly in the starboard dorms. Neither said a word to the other, both thinking of the man who walked along the decaying surface and underbelly of this horrible planet, thinking of the man they both loved._

_Suddenly, the ship began to shake. "We've got trouble!" Atton shouted from the bridge._

"_The planet's collapsing." Bao stated. He started to say something else, but stopped. His face was grim and swallowed, saying "Yes General." on his comm. link. Looking up to those staring at him, he said gravely, "The General says to detonate the mass shadow generators."_

"_By he's not even on board yet!" The handmaiden cried. "You have to wait!"_

"_No time, sister." Atton replied, looking out the window. "This planet's going up any minute and, if you haven't noticed, we're kinda in a bad way, with the hyperdrive shot to hell. If we want to survive, nay live, we gotta get the heck outta Dodge."_

"_We can't just leave him here!" she argued. Turning to Bao, she said, "You know we can't. You wouldn't leave him down there."_

_Bao looked down, his feet and ground becoming suddenly very interesting. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I have my orders, the General said when he gave the word, to activate the MSGs. Whether he was here or not."_

_The ship another sudden lurch, before falling completely from its precarious perch. "Hang on!" came a shout, as Atton tried to right the ship as it began dropping with increasing speed. Another voice yelled "Now!" and the sound of thunder roared through the ship._

_On the outside, the planet known as Malachor V tremble violently before blowing apart, pieces of it shooting out in all directions. After that, the known space once again became silent._

* * *

As far as happiness could go for a droid, the T3-M4 was feeling very sad and low. Some would think he would be pleased and content, after all he was working for Queen Talia of Onderon, but the little droid couldn't help but be depressed.

It had been several years since he'd last seen his friends. For a droid to have so many human people care and watch over him was quite surprising, but he enjoyed the attention. His very first master was a Jedi and he helped her break into the Sith base on Taris before the planet was destroyed. T3 liked her and the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew. His Jedi always called him "little buddy", and made sure to talk to him, even though at the time, he wasn't sure what was going on.

The last master he had was also a Jedi and T3 was always worried for him. Like his first master, this Jedi was always nice to him and the little droid found he would do anything for this master. But his second Jedi master always seemed troubled, especially when he spoke to the old woman. T3 didn't like her. She was always telling him to be quiet, but his second Jedi always stood up for him, that's why T3 was loyal to him. But he was also worried, well as worried as a droid could be.

After his second Jedi returned to Dantooine, strange things happened. T3 didn't know what happened on the planet, but the silver haired lady T3 liked her too rushed from the Ebon Hawk. Later, when his second Jedi returned to the ship, he looked sad and upset. He would spend his time in the port dormitory and wouldn't talk to anyone. Once, T3 got the courage to find his new master and ask him what was wrong.

"_You're lucky, T3," his human replied, sadly. "I bet being a droid would be nice. You never worry about such things as hurt and sadness…betrayal...love..."_

_Deet deet dwooo_

"_I just…" he began, then sighed. "I don't think I can help look for your friend, buddy."_

_Deet?_

"_I don't know if I'll come back myself." He whispered. "Or if I even want to."_

T3 missed his friends.

But today would change that and T3 would be happy again, ecstatically so.

The little droid had been doing what he had been doing for most of the year, checking the defenses around the sky ramp at Iziz, checking computer stats and the sort when he summoned by his inter comm. link.

"Come in, T3."

Deet deet deet

"I'm fine, little guy," Carth chuckled. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact for a while, but I need you to do me a favor, a mission of sorts."

The little droid twittered its happy response at helping his pilot friend.

"Do a good job and I'll have a surprise for you." Carth replied, smiling to himself. "I need you to find the people you were with on the Hawk, especially the Jedi exile."

Deet deet

"Really?" the admiral asked, in surprise. "Is he around? Wait, no…wait. Let's…let's do this right. Do you know where the Ebon Hawk is?"

Dwooo

"Excellent. Then I need you to do a few things…"

* * *

Bao-Dur knew a thing or two about droids and remotes. In fact, he prided himself on the fact that he was gifted in the fields of demolitions, computers, and repairs. He had a report with mechanics… which was why he had taken the T3-M4 under his wing. After losing his remote on Malachor, Bao didn't want the little droid to be left alone, despite the fact it kept telling him he needed to continue with some mission the Iridonian was obviously not privy to.

So when the little droid came whirling enthusiastically at him, begging him to come to the Ebon Hawk, kept in the Iziz docking bay, Bao wondered if he'd been spending too much time with his little mechanics. Sighing and putting down a key card he'd been working on, Bao followed his droid companion.

Bao took the time to once again examine his new lodgings, inside the Queen's palace. Landing this job with the ruler of Onderon was totally out of the blue and once again thanks in part to his friendship with the General, the man who had helped the Queen only a year ago. Bao and T3 had asked Atton to drop them off at Iziz for a quick drink in the cantina, when he and the droid had come upon a conspiracy to once again kill the Queen and take over the throne.

Quickly seeking out the proper authorities, Bao found himself in the Queen's audience, giving his account of who he was and what happened. The Queen offered a job working with the security teams, to make sure what happened last year wouldn't happen again. Bao said he wanted to talk to Atton, ask if he wanted steady work, but when he returned to the docking bay, the Hawk was there, but Atton. He later discovered their pilot had taken a shuttle, whose last stop was that of Nar Shaddaa.

The palace, with his help, had gotten more secure in its inner sanctum. Bao was in charge of anything and everything dealing with the technological systems of the palace and some of the other businesses in Iziz. His pale appearance and dark lines that linked him to evil had faded over that year, the remains of his adventures with his former commanding officer, one that ended with that man's death. Bao had leapt into the work he was offered in order to once again forget his ordeal on Malachor, to forget how close to evil he was and had been. It was no surprise to him that most of the crew on the Ebon Hawk had found it easy to align with the General, it was a surprise though, that only two members hadn't officially cast their allegiance with him.

Shaking his head, Bao looked up and found himself outside into the cool air of the Onderonian city of Iziz. It didn't take long before the human and the droid arrived at the hanger where the Ebon Hawk sat. Not wasting time, the two climbed aboard, and Bao followed T3 until they reached the engine room.

"T3, why are we here?" Bao asked, looking around. Looking at the hyperdrive, Bao figured it was a good time to check over the ship, make sure things ran smoothly.

Deet deet dwoo deet

"You have a message for me?" Bao asked, slightly confused. "From whom?"

Dwooo

"Your friend?" _When did he get this? _Bao thought. "All right. Play it."

T3 went through his playback systems and a holocron of a woman appeared. She had medium length raven hair, tied in a ponytail and the most striking clear blue eyes. Bao didn't need the image to introduce herself; he knew who she was, but granted, the smile she gave him put him at ease.

"Hello Bao." She said. "I hope things are going well."

"They are." He nodded. "I thought…"

The image rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. "Yes, yes, the rumors of my horrific demise are greatly exaggerated, I can assure you." She remarked, sarcastically. "But I'm not here to deny or confirm anything. I have a quest for you, Bao-Dur, if you're interested."

"What kind of quest?"

"First, before we get into that, I wanted to thank you for looking out for T3." She said, giving the droid a smile. "And I'm glad you're okay, Bao."

The Iridonian blushed at the compliment. "If anything, I'm glad _you're _all right." He said. "But we're getting off topic."

The woman laughed again. "That's why I've always liked you, Bao," she chuckled. "Right to the point. Then right to the point we shall go." She took a breath, before beginning again. "We have a problem, my friend." She said. "A big problem and I'm going to need some help with it."

"What problem?"

"Six years ago, I went on a…we'll call it a quest of discovery. On this quest, I discovered there's some sort of…problem…in the Force. On top of that, I find out there's some…unnatural activity on the Outer Rim and in the Unknown Regions. Now you know me…"

"All too well."

The woman nodded her agreement. "I don't want to repeat the past, Bao." She said, a grim expression on her face. "But I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing."

"And that's why you need help." Bao interpreted, nodding his agreement. "I'm in, of course, but what exactly can I do?"

"Are you kidding me?" The image asked, incredulously. "The best tech soldier in the galaxy?"

Again, he blushed. "I wouldn't say the best in the galaxy…"

"I would." The woman said, the seriousness on her face told Bao not to argue. "You're the reason a lot of us didn't die on Malachor." The two were silent before the woman cleared her throat. "First things first, Bao," she said. "I need to know where the other members of your crew are."

His eyebrows scrunched together, thinking. "I can tell you that Atton Rand left here for Nar Shaddaa." He said. "Good luck finding him."

"Atton Rand?"

"Scoundrel, about 5'10, dark brown hair, crazy about Pazaak."

The woman looked thoughtful before signaling for the man to continue. "I do know that Visas Marr went back to her home world of Katarr and that the Handmaiden went back to the hidden academy on Telos."

"There's a hidden academy on Telos?" she asked.

Deet deet dwoo deet deet deet deet deet

"Huh." She said. "The things you find out."

Deet deet deet deet deet

"Atris is there?" the woman asked in surprise. She got a pained look on her face. "I bet _that_ reunion went smoothly." She muttered. "Speaking of which, here's the million credit question. Where's the exile?"

Bao's face fell, as he took a deep breath. "He didn't make it." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Bao shook his head. "To be technical," he began. "I don't know what happened to him, but when Malachor blew up…there's no way he could've made it, even if he was a Jedi. Or maybe I should say Sith."

The woman took in a breath. "Tell me this is a joke." She replied.

"If you go looking for him, you'll be looking for a Sith Assassin." Bao stated. "Though…he might just be an assassin now."

The woman nodded, again looking thoughtful. "Okay." She drawled. "We can get around this. All right. No problem." She smiled again. "Bao, I'm going to need you to head on out to Nar Shaddaa. First, to look for this Atton Rand, and second, I'll meet you in…five standard days in the cantina there. All right?"

The Iridonian nodded. "But what will you do?" he asked.

The woman smirked. "I'm gonna get the rest." She said. "You know how I like a challenge. Oh, and do bring the Ebon Hawk with you. Take care." With that, the holocron faded out.

Bao looked at T3, who beeped at him inquisitively. "You heard the lady." He said. "Let's get going."

* * *

If life on the Citadel Station at Telos was hectic and chaotic, the snow capped polar was quiet and peaceful. Perhaps not as peaceful as the handmaiden Brianna would have hoped. But it was quiet, when she could be left to her thoughts, and most of the time those thoughts involved a bald, handsome Jedi exile turned Sith Assassin.

She knew heading back to Telos was a bad idea, but she needed some place to…hide and collect herself. Flying away as Malachor was destroyed was devastating, especially when she believed him still on the planet. Atris had her pegged that last time. She _had_ looked upon him with love and desire, but she had let her feelings cloud her judgment. Brianna had tried to warn him, tried to tell him that the old Sith witch was leading him down a path he didn't want. Looking back on it, she was angry with him; angry that he couldn't see the forest for the trees and see Kreia for what she truly was; angry and…hurt that he could obviously that traitorous shutta over her. And maybe…just maybe…she had been slightly…jealous…over his apparent interest in Visas Marr.

So she had returned, returned to her home within the polar plateau and the hidden academy, hoping she could get some calm and peace. Until she realized Atris still walked the halls here and still held the exile in contempt, even after he spared her life.

"So, you return once more." She had said, the iciness of her voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain. The first half of the year passed with snide comments and insults from Brianna's former mistress. The days and moths would pass with Atris commenting on the once again lost Jedi, a Jedi whom both women had loved.

"It seems to me that your Jedi has left you. I knew he would."

"While you waste away here, he is off gallivanting with some shutta off world."

"I loved him once, as you do now. I learned that he could never feel love in his heart, but I suppose my telling you this will make little difference."

In her pain, Brianna had almost believed what her mistress said. Almost. Despite seeing the evidence of what was right in front of her, Brianna had the strange sense she would see the exile again, that he wasn't truly dead. But she couldn't understand her feelings on this.

The second half of the year was spent in the quiet she had wanted. Atris had given up on turning her former student against the exile and had decided to leave Brianna well enough alone, which left the woman time to either practice her fighting skills or to sit and reflect on her past adventure aboard the Ebon Hawk.

It was the second day of the first month in the second year that Brianna had been back at the academy when Atris approached her, her scornful look telling the younger woman something was wrong and Brianna had done it. "You have a message." The former Jedi master replied, ignoring the confusion on her student's face. "You will find an incoming message within the lab station area." With that, Atris turned and walked away.

Eyebrow raised, Brianna began to collect her things from the training room and headed to the lab station. The room was lit brightly and Brianna could see a holocron image coming from the lab station console, featuring a raven haired woman with a ponytail. The image was looking around before her eyes rested upon Brianna.

"Ah," the image began. "Sister of Atris. I'm glad to see your mistress being…ever so polite and telling you about this most important message."

"Have we met?" Brianna asked, suspiciously.

The image laughed. "Sorry." She apologized. "Seems I always seem to attract the paranoid types, not to say that you're paranoid. Just…anyway, you're probably wondering why I've sent this message."

"I'm still wondering who you are and how you know me."

"All good points," the woman replied. "I know you, or rather, I've_ heard_ of you from some of your crewmates aboard the Ebon Hawk."

"I see."

The woman smiled and nodded, but the look on Brianna's face made the image's smile fade. "You're wondering why I've contacted you."

Brianna nodded.

"On top of the whole 'who the hell am I?' thing." The woman continued. "First and foremost, I can assure you that I am a reputable person. Well, as reputable as…I'm a nice kinda gal, really. So, here's my sale, if you will. I have this problem. Technically, it's a galactic problem, but it concerns me." Here the woman paused. "And the exile."

Both white eyebrows rose at this. "What do you want with him?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not what you're thinking, I promise." The woman said. "I certainly don't want to harm or have any harm come to him. He's a friend of mine, so believe my shock and surprise when I find out he's been blow up. Though I can tell you this, I believe he survived."

Brianna nodded. "I believe this as well." _Why did she just admit to that?_

This time, the image's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" she asked. The image's thoughtful look soon turned back into a smile. "We'll discuss that later. Right now…"

"Right now, I'd like to know who you are, what you want, and how you know about Kaleb."

The woman's smile got wider. "I'm glad to see you two were on a first name basis." She said. "Bao was still calling him by his rank from the war."

"You haven't answered me." Brianna replied, stoically.

"Guilty as charged." The woman stated. "I understand you have many questions, unfortunately I can't answer them. At this time, but if you allow me to arrange transport for you to Nar Shaddaa…"

"And why would you want me to go to Nar Shaddaa?"

"For the simple reason that you can get lost there." The woman pointed out. "And between and me, though I'm sure after this Atris will make her feelings known, I can't have everyone knowing what I'm doing and what I'm up to."

"Why not?"

The woman hesitated for a few minutes before blowing out a breath. "As I said," she began. "The galaxy is in a lot of trouble. I've…tried to fix this, fix…what I broke, essentially. But I can't do this alone and now…well, I'm sure Kaleb's told you of his problems and I've certainly found out some of them as well…but that's neither here or…there…look, you don't _have_ to do this. I'm just asking for a little help here, especially now that Kaleb Flare is…"

"If what you say is true…"

"I told you." The woman said. "I'm a nice person. Honest."

"I don't want him hurt again."

"Either do I." she said, solemnly. "I still have two more people to talk to, but you'll think about this?"

"You haven't really told me anything…"

"You're worried and you wonder if I'm telling the truth."

"Yes."

"I am and you'll want to prove me wrong. You want to meet at Nar Shaddaa."

Brianna began to nod in agreement, before she shook her head and looked at the woman. "I shall meet you at Nar Shaddaa." She said. "And pray you do not anger me."

The image again raised her eyebrow. "The cantina, if you please." She said. "In three standard days. I'll see you there."

The holocron ended, leaving Brianna with a withered look on her pretty face. She had almost succumbed to the woman's words, before shaking herself out of it. She didn't like this, not at all. What had she meant when she said Atris would have some feelings about that message? How did she know Kaleb Flare? The woman had said they were friends from the war. Brianna could feel that tingle of jealously move to the surface before fading.

But the most disturbing thing was admitting that she sensed that the exile was alive and that the woman could feel it too. If anything, that only made Brianna even angrier. She knew a Force persuade when it came over her…

* * *

The birds still chirped and the sun still rose over the world of Dantooine. Despite its destruction by Darth Malak years ago, Terena Adare had begun restorations to make the planet safer and better than it was before. The Khoonda Plains were now safe from the vicious kath hounds and the horrible kinraths that lay inside the crystal caves and the mercenaries had been taken care of, thanks to the help of a mysterious Jedi who had landed on the planet looking for a former master.

But inside a hidden enclave, an enclave that held the remains of the once great Jedi Academy, there was no sound for the lone figure that sat inside the area that used to hold the Jedi Council. The figure sat quietly, his eyes closed, and his breath slowing down. His Dark Jedi robe looked tattered, its black color now an ashy grey. His head, previously bald, was now fuzzy with dark brown hair and before when his chin was adorned with a moderate amount of hair, had now grown into a full dark brown beard.

The lone figure was unaware of another figure, or if he was aware, he paid no mind. This second person sat in the atrium of the enclave, silently watching the lone man within the grassy council chambers. She had sworn her life to him a year ago and proclaimed him to be her new master, though he never tried her like the slave she should be. It wasn't surprising then, as least to her, to fall in love with him. Though she knew his heart belong to another, she still loved him and would protect him at any cost, even if it meant giving up her own life.

So that is why she returned from her home world, had concentrated on finding him, and came immediately to Dantooine, to watch over him. To protect him.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

"This is just what you need, Dustil. A good adventure makes a good Jedi."

Brianna, Dustil, and Carth had packed and were heading out of Telos in a Republic issued ship, called the Mylar. Dustil had been surprised when Brianna had asked him to join in this quest, especially seeing as he wasn't quite the Jedi Padawan. He had only had a few months training with Jolee and Juhani before they had sent him back to be with his father and he felt…awkward.

Not awkward in that he would be the rookie in all this, but on two different levels. First, he only knew a few Force powers and half were from his time with the Sith. He didn't think it be a good idea to take out their enemies with dark side powers, especially when he was trying to prove his worth as an upstanding, Force abiding light sided Jedi in training. He had struggled to keep his anger under wraps, to let his emotion go as he trained, and he certainly didn't want to go back to his days in the Sith.

The second problem was a much bigger one. He'd be with Brianna. Again. Not that he didn't get along with her. Certainly the months the three of them spent together had come a long way from when he wouldn't even acknowledge her to the deep talks they could at least share. But sitting around his room was completely different from traveling around the galaxy looking for some threat out on the Outer Rim. In a way, a very _small_ way, he wanted to…impress her and be impressed _by_ her. H had never seen her in action, nor had she seen him in action, or at least practice action. From spending all that time with her, he sometimes found it hard to believe this was the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

Is that what the others would think of him? That he was a far cry from a boy who wanted to take revenge on everything and everyone that destroyed his childhood, his life? Was that what Jolee and Juhani thought of her? And who exactly was this exile she had been going on and on about? After sending a message to someone on Telos, she had quickly sent word to a planet called Katarr. He hadn't heard the conversation, but from the way Brianna started to pace told Dustil something was up.

So they had packed, his father had requested the Mylar for a short travel to Kashyyyk and then to Nar Shaddaa where Brianna had 'convinced' the official dock worker that the Republic ship would be fine at Nar Shaddaa and someone could pick it up in about five days. That done, the trio arranged to meet their ship with the dock bay of Telos in order to head to Kashyyyk.

"Forget all the ridiculous training you'd get on Coruscant or Dantooine," Brianna continued. "Nothing says experience like a trip around the known, and sometimes unknown, galaxy."

"I'd just smile and nod if I were you, son." Carth chuckled, putting their stuff in the cargo hold. "Woman is so damn persistent, she'll have you running in circles."

"I don't recall asking for your advice." She retorted. "Nor did we 'run in circles' as you put it. So we made a U-turn back to Tatooine. That was in the interest of Mission's low down, scrub of a brother and dear old Candy's redemption thing with his former clansman. But that, in no way, means 'running in circles'."

"I was speaking of the way you 'conduct business'."

"I didn't hear any compliments the last timewhen I 'conducted business' with you."

"I don't want to hear this." Dustil said, hands on his ears, and his red face matching that of his father's. Brianna cackled in mirth. "Is it going to be like thisthe entire trip?" he asked.

"From here to Kashyyyk?" Brianna asked. "Possibly. From Kashyyyk to Nar Shaddaa and then some? Definitely. Rule number one into being a better Jedi, Dustil. Discount most of what the Jedi Order teaches you. Rule number two: Have fun."

"What're the rest of therules?"

Brianna laughed again. "If I told you all the rules, then there'd be no point in coming on this little vacation."

"Vacation?" Carth asked, incredulously.

"Aw, come on, handsome," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Think of this as a vacation and not a 'save the galaxy once again' space run. You'll have fun."

"With you, I always do." He said, smiling at her and dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "What're waiting around for then? Let's get going."

The trio hopped aboard, Carth going to the controls and starting the ship up. Dustil gave a small sigh, watching the only place he had called home disappear underneath him. Sitting on his bed within his crap quarters, the young man began to brace himself for their arrival on Kashyyyk. He had never been to the jungle world, where the creatures known as Wookies lived, but he had heard enough about when talking to Brianna. He was excited and scared at the same time about going there. She had told him how they had ousted the Czerka Corporation that resided there, allowing the rightful chief to govern his people.

He was also excited about seeing Juhani and Jolee again. They had been very supportive when he'd gone to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant and asked if he could begin Jedi training. It had been a surprise when they agreed, but even more of a surprise when Jolee and Juhani had offered to teach him the ways of the light. At the time, he had found it odd that Brianna hadn't volunteered for the job, until he addressed it later…

"_That's a bit opportune, don't you think?" she asked. "Me, you, in a room by ourselves, me teaching you about the Force."_

"_You could beat me." He had said._

"_If I tapped into those dark side powers I don't use?" she smirked. "I'm sure I could, but I wouldn't. And I won't. Certainly me teaching you would be a great opportunity, but either way, if you have a problem with me, you know where I am at all times. Who's to say you wouldn't off me then?"_

"_You think I'm going to kill you?"_

"_Who **doesn't** want to kill me?" she asked, rhetorically. "I'm just saying you'd have a better opportunity to do it than most people do."_

"_You really think I'd try and kill you." It wasn't a question._

_Brianna shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you?" she asked. "I would. I've tried." Dustil narrowed his eyes at her. "The point, at least from the Council, is I'm a 'lose canon'. One of those people that don't follow rules, which is funny considering they're letting Jolee teach you. I might come by and watch that."_

She had been right, of course. Dustil was still too angry, too wild to be taught by her. He already wished her dead for what she did to his mother and his home, and then to find out she was sleeping with his father…But that was then, when he was a smart mouthed teenager. Now, at twenty-four, Dustil was an adult and could make adult decisions. The only question was, would he be able to?

In the next compartment, Brianna set about putting her and Carth's things in accessible places. She had thought another trip out into space would be an utter bore and a complete drag, but in reality, she was looking forward to it. Well, maybe not the traveling, but looking forward to seeing her friends again. She had visited Zaalbar and Mission before heading out completely; Kashyyyk was on the round about way to Malachor. She had wanted to say hello to Jolee and Juhani as well, but couldn't bring herself to even come near the planet of Coruscant. Too many memories of her testimony about the Star Forge and Bastila's death made it impossible for her to even get within a five mile radius.

Sitting down, Brianna mentally counted how many people would be once again encased within the Ebon Hawk. Eleven was the figure she came up with and she had instantly winced. The last time she had been on the Hawk, there were ten of them and even that was crapped. She had thought about assigning rooms for everyone, but decided it was a lost cause. Mission used to call it "musical beds" because no one could ever stay in the room assigned to them. Mission always snuck off to hang with Zaalbar, Bastila usually kept to the cockpit until it was someone else's watch, Juhani and Jolee would often stay up through the night, talking about one thing or another, and Carth was always with her.

The last thought put a smile on her face. Even before they officially got together, she and Carth were always together. He went on just about every planet with her, discovering the same things she did, and keeping her aware of her actions. The first time she had lashed out at someone was the Ithorian store owner who sold her HK-47. She regretted saying what she did and Carth had seen that side of her and did not like it. She sighed, her mental roster of crewmates putting a slight damper on her mood. The first crew of the Hawk had been so diverse and had brought a little something to their adventure and had brought them together.

Brianna wasn't sure how the second crew worked, but she could almost _feel_ how that atmosphere must have been by talking to those whose help she wanted. Bao was always laid back, but he did seem to have a faint trace of that dark side energy she herself had tasted. The Handmaiden was down right distrustful and even though she had agreed to meet on the smuggler's moon, Brianna _knew_ the Handmaiden knew she had used a little Force persuasion. And that in itself was interesting. And then this Atton Rand…if anyone had picked a more obvious alias, she didn't know. The description Bao had given her had made her think of someone else, someone who she knew very well.

And last but not least was Brianna's encounter with the seer Visas Marr, who had traveled back to the nearly dissolute planet of Katarr. A new, smaller colony of Miralukas had come to try and rebuild the planet and from what Brianna saw, it would take some time…

"_You know," she said, addressing the woman in the dark red Jedi robes. "You could get the Republic to help you out a bit. No reason for them to just sit around, yeah?"_

"_My people will be fine on their own." The woman replied, in a soft spoken whisper. "You have contacted me for something important?"_

"_I need your help." Brianna responded. "And I know you know where the exile is."_

"_You will not harm him."_

"_That's the second time I've heard that today." Brianna smirked. "You know…"_

"_The Handmaiden." Visas Marr nodded, her lips curling into a small smile. "She worries for him. As do I."_

"_Where is he, Visas?"_

"_And what do you need him for?" she asked._

"_Surely, you've felt it, seen it." Brianna said, imploring the young woman to understand. "Truthfully, there's…more to it than just…that."_

"_Do you believe what is said about him?"_

"_What is said about him?"_

"_That he causes this rift, this echo."_

_Brianna looked at the woman through the holocron and pondered her meaning. She remembered what Master Vrook had said earlier in her quest, but she couldn't think the way the Council. He was her friend or had been. Besides, when did Brianna **ever** listen to the Council? "He's been through a lot, I gather." She said, finally. "He was my friend, Visas, and we share the same history almost. If anyone's going to help him, I'd like to try."_

"_Redemption of a Dark Lord."_

_Brianna laughed. "You could say that." She replied. "Maybe I'll call this quest that. 'The Redemption of a Dark Lord Tour'. It's catchy." The Jedi regarded the Miraluka before asking, "So will you find him? And bring him to Nar Shaddaa?"_

_The young woman sighed. "I shall try." She whispered. "But he is stubborn."_

"_Of course he is." Brianna laughed. "Taught him everything I know."_

"Credit for your thoughts."

The question brought Bri out of her musings and she turned to see Dustil leaning against her door. He looked more and more like a young version of Carth as he grew older, but within that face was the face of his mother, his mother's eyes.

"I'm sitting here thinking if I've completely lost my mind." She quipped.

"I've asked myself that a number of times." He retorted, walking into the room.

Brianna chuckled. "Between you, your father, and the Jedi Council, I'm a certified nutcase."

Dustil slightly, before it dropped from his face. "Are you going to Coruscant at any point?"

"No."

"I remember that they wanted to talk to you…"

"When don't they?" Brianna spat. "Sorry. This is misdirected anger, which should explain why I couldn't teach you."

"I'm glad you didn't." he said, honestly. "I mean, at the time, back then, I couldn't…"

"I know." She replied. "And I look forward to seeing what you've learned."

"I don't think…I mean, I didn't…haven't really…" His face darkened with red. Just like his father.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, little padawan." She chuckled. She jumped up from the bed and began heading out the door. "Come on, Dusty, let's see what your dad's up to."

"I'm gonna head to my room." He said. "I wanna mediate a little…you know, before I see Juhani and Jolee."

She grinned. "They'll be proud." She threw over her shoulder. "No sweat."

The trip to Kashyyyk was relaxed and fun. The only trouble was when the ship past the world of Korriban, to which Dustil and Brianna shuddered unconsciously. It took a few days to reach Kashyyyk, but when the planet loomed before them, Carth and Brianna both smiled at seeing the planet in better shape, while Dustil looked on in awe. The landing port was wooden, large enough for their ship to set down. Several Wookies guarded the area and a very large, dark brown Wookie met them when they touched down. Dustil couldn't stop the apprehension from rising in his gut, but as soon as the large creatures saw Brianna, they all let out a happy cry.

The trio was immediately lead through the Great Walkway into the village of Rwookrrorro, where the chieftain hall was. Along the way, the Wookies hollered out their hellos and gratitude to Brianna and Carth as they walked by, waving to their hairy friends. Dustil looked around him, admiring the high trees and wooden structures that marked the planet. They passed several more Wookies until they reached the chambers of the chieftain Freyyr.

Brianna and Carth were immediately swarmed by a large brown furred being and a small blue blur, whose hug nearly knocked the Jedi over.

"Happy to see us, huh?" Brianna joked, hugging the Twi'lek who griped her fiercely.

"It is good to see you, my friends." Zaalbar warbled, crushing Brianna to him after Mission was done.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mission Vao asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Actually, we were wondering if the two of you would like a little adventure." Carth replied.

"Awesome!" Mission exclaimed. "No offense, Big Z, but hanging around here it getting a little dull."

"And will you return, my son?" a grayish Wookie asked.

Brianna bowed to him. "I'm sorry to come unannounced, Freyyr." She said "But this was kinda important."

"I shall be able to return, father." Zaalbar roared, answering his father's question.

"Unless you need Big Z to stay." Brianna said, tentively.

The elderly Wookie made a sound, that Dustil could've been interpreted as a laugh. "No, my daughter," he replied. "My son is able to travel. Just make sure you return him unharmed."

"You know I always keep my promises, Freyyr." She joked. "Now all we need are Juhani and Jolee and…" Brianna stopped when she caught the look exchanged by Mission and Zaalbar. "What?" she asked. "Juhani is here, right?"

"Well…" Mission began, looking at Zaalbar. "Yeah, Juhani's here, but…"

"But what, Mission?" Carth asked. "You can take us to her, right? And Jolee?"

Again, Mission and Zaalbar shared a look of worry and…uneasiness.

"We can take you to them."

A while later found the quintet deep within the Upper Shadowlands of Kashyyyk and in front of what used to be the residence of one Jolee Bindo. The modest tree stump turned home still stood and the grass and trees around were still intact. Here, the group was once again reunited with the Cather known as Juhani. Also here, in front of the dwelling itself was a medium size marker.

"I tried to find you, to tell you…" Juhani said sadly, looking at Brianna. "We tried looking for the source of his pain, but could never narrow down exactly what was causing it."

Brianna fought back her tears, as she stared down at the marker that would tell those about the Jedi known as Jolee Bindo. "I should've seen him." She whispered.

"He was getting sick when I came back to Telos." Dustil added, his head bowed. "He said something was wrong with the Force and it felt like all his insides were on fire."

Brianna took a deep breath. "I know what's wrong with the Force." She whispered.

"What?" the others exclaimed.

Bri shook her head. "I…think I know or rather, I know someone who could probably explain this better, who knows what's going on."

"Well, who is it?" Mission cried, her excitement mingling with her sorrow.

Brianna turned from the marker and looked at her young friend. "A friend of mine…a former friend, I guess, I don't know…" she took a deep breath. "That's why I came here. I need help on this. There's so many…variables, so many loose ends to clear up…"

"Who's this friend of yours, Bri?" Carth asked. "I mean, you've mentioned him and you've gone through a hell of a lot to him and the last crew of the Hawk…just…just who are these people?"

Brianna looked at the marker of Jolee before turning back to the group surrounding her. "His name is Kaleb Flare." She replied. "He was a padawan before joining me…us…during the Mandalorian Wars. He…was a part of this…inner circle Malak and I had. It was basically the same group that were affected by the darkness of Malachor V. He was exiled and…just left. No one had heard from him until this…whole thing started." Running a hand through her hair, she continued with, "Look, I've…arranged a meeting on Nar Shaddaa in a few days time. That's why I came here. I was hoping I could get you guys to come with me."

"What exactly is going on, young Knight?" Juhani asked.

"Galaxy saving time again." Brianna joked, though it seemed forced and her smile faltered after saving it. "I'd really rather talk about this when we have everyone together."

"What makes you think everyone else will be there?" Mission asked.

"They'll be there."

"I am there for you, my friend." Zaalbar cried. "Our friendship dictates that I should help you in this quest."

Brianna grinned. "Thanks, Big Z."

"Where Big Z goes, you know I'm right there." Mission piped up. "Besides, how would you old folks have any fun without me?"

"Old folks?" Dustil asked, incredulously. "I'm only a few years older than you."

"That makes you old by default, son, according to Mission." Carth cracked.

Brianna watched as the group made jokes and cracks and reminisced about their time together. Turning to glance down at the marker, she whispered, "I'll make you proud, old man. I promise."

* * *

Nar Shaddaa has a reputation of being the smuggler's moon, a hideout for those looking to get lost from various bounty hunters. It's also a prime place for said bounty hunters, as most of their bounties hide on the moon. It's also a good place for a meeting between people that are otherwise easy to spot. Hence why Brianna wanted this meeting to take place on the moon of Nal Hutta and also why she wanted it inside the Jekk Jekk Tar cantina. Only a few people could enter the cantina, as the atmosphere wasn't suitable for humans and most humans wouldn't dare to even _enter_ the place of hostile aliens and the like.

She had arranged for the private room of the cantina to be opened for them and only them. She also managed to get the air to be suited for her human companions, as to not poison them when she needed their help. She only hoped there would be people in that room.

The first to arrive was Bao-Dur. He and T3 had landed the Ebon Hawk on the landing pad, taking care to slip by the dock master, thus avoiding payment for parking there. From there, Boa had preceded to scourer the entire planet looking for Atton Rand. If he thought it would be hard, he was wrong. Atton was easily spotted in the Pazaak den in the Entertainment Promenade. It had been hard trying to convince him to come to the Jekk Jekk Tar, especially when he had said who wanted this meeting.

"She's the last person I want to see." He had said, playing one of his cards. "And she's only beaten by our 'captain' of last year."

Bao had finally appealed to his sense of keeping out of trouble and influence. Though Bao had been relatively easy to come to the exile's side of things, Atton didn't think he was a bad kid. He was just following bad advice from a withered old schutta who had once been a Jedi. Typical of them. Bao finally offered to buy anything Atton wanted to drink if he just went and listened to what needed to be said. Atton finally agreed, saying "The alcohol will dim whatever she's talking about."

The two had been in the private room for only a few minutes when the white clothed handmaiden walked in, removing her hood as she did.

"Hello, sister of Atris." Atton drawled, a smirk on his face.

"Do not call me that." Brianna bristled, walking towards the two. "I am no longer a disciple of Atris."

"How convenient of you." Atton continued. "Was this before or after you discovered you were in love with our Jedi friend?"

"You can be such an ass, Atton." Brianna tossed back at him. Looking at Bao, she said, "So she has you here as well."

"I thought it was a good cause." The Iridonian replied.

"You mean, as good a cause as the Jedi Council can think of." Atton spat.

Before any of them could retort, the door opened to reveal Visas Marr, and behind her, the exile known as Kaleb Flare. All three in the room were surprised to see him, each thinking he had been killed during the explosion of Malachor. Secondary to that was his appearance: his robes were a dull grey with a series of holes, his head now covered in dark fuzz, his face now covered with a beard of the same color. The intimidating persona he once had seemed to be fading and all that was left was a shell of the man he once was.

"Well," Atton began, raising his glass in a mock toast. "Isn't this a happy reunion? The gang's all here."

"General, I had given up hope of ever seeing you again." Bao replied, shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you as well, Bao." Kaleb returned the gesture, his normally deep voice sounded gravely and weary.

"How nice of you to share him with us." Brianna snickered, her eyes narrowed upon Visas.

"I was the only one who knew where he was." The woman in red replied. "Though I had suspected you could find him if you really tried."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps you'll discover it all by yourself." Visas bit back.

A loud commotion from outside alerted the group inside that someone was coming and sure enough, a group of three humans, a Twi'lek, and a Wookie entered the room. "Hey, everyone made it!" The woman with raven hair exclaimed. "Excellent. I was kinda worried you guys wouldn't show up. This is great."

The other five didn't look happy to be there, nor did they seem happy to see Brianna. "Aw come on," she continued. "You guys can't be mad at me."

"What exactly did you bring us hear for?" Kaleb asked.

"Ah, it speaks." Brianna joked. "You know, I'm getting really ahead of myself. I should probably introduce everybody, you know, cause we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"You're taking a big chance here, thinking we'll actually do what you want us to." Atton complained.

"Ah…'Atton' is it?" Brianna asked, a slight smirk on her lips. "It's good to see you again, Capt'n. I was afraid you might've…come to some unwanted harm when you left. I'm glad Kaleb could keep an eye on you." Turning from him, she went to the door, locked it, before turning back around to face the group assembled in front of her.

"Now, as I was saying," she began. "I think introductions are in order, even if you decide to bale, you should at least know who's in this room with you. I know that half of us tend to be a bit paranoid." She looked at Carth and smiled. "Have a seat and we'll get started." Most took their seats, the exceptions being Zaalbar and Kaleb, who continued to lean against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. "Left to right, yeah?" she asked. Pointing to her furry friend, she started. "This is Zaalbar, rightful heir to the throne on Kashyyyk. He's a nice guy, until you piss him off. Next to him is Mission Vao, scoundrel extraordinaire and a whiz at electronics. Don't let her age fool you, Mission's been through her fair share and she is not to be underestimated.

Next is Adm. Carth Onasi of the Republic Fleet. There's no ship Carth can't pilot or handle and his fighting skills are first class. He's definitely someone to keep around, I like it. Next to him is his son, Dustil, a Jedi padawan. I suggested the best way to learn all things Jedi was to go on a wild and crazy space adventure."

"Anything to move up in ranks, huh?" muttered Atton.

"The smart ass next to him would be Atton Rand." Brianna continued, but her eyes darkened when looking at the man. "A very…effective soldier during the Jedi Civil Wars. He has the most… interesting way of shutting out all Jedi mind tricks." The two continued to bore holes in the other until Bri moved on to Bao. "Bao-Dur is one of the most gifted technical mechanics in the galaxy. The only person I could say might meet him in skill would be Mission. Bao saved a lot of people during the war. On his left, is Brianna. She has the distinction of being one of the famous Echani handmaidens, now under the care of former Jedi Council member Atris. I look forward to seeing you in action.

"Visas Marr is a Miraluka. Her people are famed for their ability to see through the Force. And last but not least, I give you Kaleb Flare. Jedi exile turned Sith assassin. Not that it matters, because Kaleb is hardly discriminate in his killing. Just last year, he destroyed the majority of the Exchange, saved the planet of Onderon from political crisis, helped Telos with its fuel situation, and helped take down three Sith Lords, while blowing up Malachor V. Quite the resume." Brianna took a breath. "Anything I forgot?"

"I believe you forgot to mention who you are exactly." The handmaiden supplied.

"Me?" Brianna asked. She shrugged before saying, "I'm just a former Dark Lord of Sith who saved the galaxy. But you can call me Revan."


	4. Chapter Three

A short little author's note here. Now that the crews of the Hawk are together again, from here on out I will refer to Brianna Tora as Revan and the handmaiden as Brianna to avoid confusion. Any time Revan will be referred by her alias is when she is alone with Carth or Dustil.

Disclaimer: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic is trademark to Lucas Arts, Obsidian, and Bioware. No money is being made from this fan fiction.

**This story contains SPOILERS from the first two games of KOTOR. If you have not played either, please read at your own risk**

* * *

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Three**

The atmosphere of the Outer Rim had always been somewhat of a…malevolent vibe. Most of the vile planets lay within the Outer Rim, planets that people only traveled to if they dealt with…unsavory individuals. The crime syndicate known as the Exchange had started their operations from the Outer Rim and they had quickly employed mercenaries and bounty hunters to continue their business. Some business owners had turned to the Exchange for help after the wars, in order to put themselves back on their feet. It was a deal with the devil, for sure, but some businesses couldn't afford not to be in operation.

Along with the Exchange, the Sith had also begun their siege from the Outer Rim. The planet of Malachor V was located in those parts and many Republic soldiers and Jedi had gone to the forefront of the Mandalorian Wars. It's said that somewhere out in the Outer Rim, Revan and Malak were turned to the dark side and had begun their search for the Star Maps, thus plaguing the galaxy into another Jedi Civil War. It wasn't until Revan had been returned to the light, that Malak and the Sith were destroyed, at least for a time.

Shortly afterwards, three new Sith Lords rose into ranks, continuing what Malak and Revan had begun only a few years earlier. But an unknown Jedi had taken them out, along with most of the Exchange. It was these recent events that made the man standing on the command deck contemplate his next move.

Deep within the Unknown Regions, a ship called the Destroyer hovered in space. It was one of the last Republic flag ships in the galaxy and was in the hands of the Sith. Though the galaxy now believed the Sith extinct, they didn't know one loyal apprentice remained and he had a generation of True Sith blood within his veins.

His name was Lyo. He was small in stature, but he easily made up for it in his powers of the dark side. His presence was that of confidence, but he avoided the overconfident trait that seemed to follow all the Dark Lords to their deaths. His hair was a spiky jet black, the same color matching his eyes. His skin was a light red, as if his body was under a permanent blush. His face never gave away what he was thinking, nor did it show any emotion. His former masters had all been pleased with his demeanor and his ability to learn their lessons.

And he would use his lessons for dominance and revenge.

He had studied upon this new Sith Assassin, an assassin who hadn't even taken his Sith placement among their ranks. A man who probably had gotten his Sith tattoo without so much as a ritual. He had learned much from Darth Traya, as she told him of the extraordinary Jedi padawan turned soldier turned killer. And what he couldn't learn from her, he discovered within the halls of the Coruscant Academy. And along with learning about this exile, he learned about the prodigal knight called Revan.

He learned of Revan's life, of her rise within the ranks of the Jedi, along with her friend Malak. He learned everything he could about the both of them and with that knowledge a plan was formed. He now stood on the command deck of the Destroyer, looking out at the vast darkness of the Unknown Regions. A presence behind him signaled the arrival of his lieutenant, who cleared his throat.

"Yes?" the dark lord asked, not turning.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord." The lieutenant spoke. "But our troops are ready to be deployed on your orders."

Darth Lyo nodded his approval. "And the bounty hunters?"

"They have reached the planet Nar Shaddaa, my lord." The lieutenant said.

"Very well, lieutenant." The dark lord responded, his voice loud and full for someone of his size. "Have our troops sent to Korriban and Yavin 4."

The lieutenant hesitated before asking, "Korriban and Yavin 4, sir? If you forgive me for saying, but Korriban is a desolate world and Yavin 4 is just a tropical jungle. What would be our purpose there?"

"First of all, lieutenant," Lyo began, turning to face his commanding officer. "Forgiveness is a weakness and those who ask for it pay the price." The lieutenant gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It didn't. "Secondly, Korriban is the home of our Sith ancestors and a sacred place. Yes, it is in ruins, but that does not diminish the fact that it is the pinnacle of all Sith history. Third, Yavin 4 is a perfect place to set up a base for us. Though it is in the Outer Rim, it is in central to many planets within Republic and Jedi space, such as Telos, Onderon, and Coruscant. Futhermore, it is in proximity to the world of Korriban."

The lieutenant nodded, slowly.

Suddenly, the officer was lifted in the air, his airways cut off from his lungs. Lyo, a small hand raised, sneered at the man. "Don't ever question my motives again." He growled. "Or I shall put you through the most excruciating pain imaginable." The lieutenant dropped carelessly to the ground, choking and sputtering as he gasped for air. "I suggest you go about your business, Lieutenant, least you anger me further."

"Yes…yes, my lord." The lieutenant quickly left to his duties.

"He is weak, my lord." Replied a voice, soft and smooth. A young Zabrak woman approached Lyo from the right.

"I am aware." He said, turning to face her. "But you, my sweet, are strong in every sense."

The Zabrak bowed slightly, smiling as she lifted her head. "I am glad I please you, my lord."

Lyo regarded her with a smile, before returning to look out the window. "Is everything in place?"

"Yes." She said. "The bounty hunters have landed upon the smuggler's moon, while another transport heads to Corellia."

Lyo nodded.

"My lord," the Zabrak hesitated. "I hate to ask, but…"

"You wonder what my motives are."

"Yes."

Lyo regarded her for a second before responding with, "Despite my slight reservations, I believe this exile could be turned back to our side. As it stands, he is still deep within the powers of the dark side and no amount of Jedi good can turn him. I even have some hope of regaining our former dark lord, though that thought is minor in comparison. Still, the exile is capable of destroying our enemies and helping our cause. We only need for him to realize this."

"But won't his comrades try and stop us?" she asked.

"From what I've learned, his comrades would be willing to join us, if the exile did as well." Lyo replied. "He has great influence over them and when he falls, they will too."

"But surely you remember Bastila Shan," the Zabrak pointed out. "When she fell, the Knight Revan did not fall with her. In fact, she redeemed her."

"Did she?" Lyo asked. "From all accounts, the Jedi Shan was killed in battle with Revan. How are we to know that Shan was turned from the dark? If she had been, would she be dead now?"

The Zabrak pondered this before nodding. "You are correct, my lord." She said. "Pardon my ignorance."

"Unlike the lieutenant, Zairia, you are worthy of my forgiveness." Lyo replied. "Now leave me. I must meditate on our plans."

"Of course, my lord."

As she left, Lyo again stared out at the galaxy before him. He would find the exile and Revan and bring them back to their former selves. And then, the three of them would crush the Republic and take the galaxy. It was an ambitious plan, but the young lord knew it could be done. It had once before and though lightening never strikes twice, Lyo was confident that with cunning, insight, and over all patience, the two most powerful Jedi in the universe would stand by his side.

* * *

Kaleb Flare had had enough excitement in his lifetime. From the Mandalorian Wars to his exile from the Jedi Order to his latest adventure, Kaleb was tired. His mind was mentally taxed, the events of the last year weighing heavily on his mind. The last thing he wanted was another adventure, especially when he knew he'd only bring death to those in the room.

When he had seen the last three Jedi Masters on Dantooine, he didn't know what he expected. He certainly didn't expect them to tell him he was the death of the Force or that he was probably responsible for the many deaths that had resulted in the Force being sucked out from the bodies of former Jedi friends. Nor was he prepared to learn that his companions were in danger as well, from him. That his way of gaining followers put them on the forefront of pain and demise.

To top that, the loss of his mentor upon Malachor had hit him harder than he realized. Though he suspected Kreia during their time together, he never saw her betrayal to him, never saw her dealings with the other crew members, never saw it coming. And when it did, it felt as though he'd been punched in the gut twenty times over. And then to learn that Atris had turned on him as well…it had been so hard to go through saving lives upon Telos when he couldn't stand to live himself. Arriving on Malachor had almost drowned him and he'd barely been able to keep himself from slipping like he had the last time.

And now, the prodigal knight had come to him for help. It was laughable. Didn't she know who he was now? He was an assassin, under the Sith, though he had never officially taken the ritual to deem him as such. It didn't matter, because he had slain many dark Jedi, had enjoyed it even. He had taken out their Sith Lords one by one, but didn't want the mantle that came with it. He just wanted to be left alone, wanted to be swallowed by the tremendous guilt and pain that he now felt. That's why he went back to Dantooine, to sit with the bodies that lay there still, the corpses rotting in the sun and turning to bone as he watched.

The argument that raged on brought him from his musings and pity. The announcement that Revan was amongst them once again didn't shock too many, well it had shocked Brianna, who had immediately unsheathed her swords and was prepared for a fight. She was still as graceful and poised when he had first met her, within the snow covered academy on Telos. Kaleb shook his head. That was another reason he would bow out of this crazy quest. He couldn't be with anyone from the Hawk. If things had been shaky before, they got downright…nonexistent from Dantooine to Malachor. The only person who talked to him was Visas.

There were so many factors, so many reasons why he wouldn't do this. He couldn't be around Atton, he couldn't be around Bao, he _definitely_ didn't want to be around Brianna with Visas there and vice versa. And he absolutely couldn't be around Revan. And neither could anyone else. And despite what the Twi'lek and the Wookie and those other humans with her, there was too much between Revan and the second crew of the Hawk. He wouldn't do it.

He would not do this.

To Dustil, this meeting of Hawk crews certainly didn't go the way he thought it would. He'd seen Brianna Tora in action. She could walk into a room of angry dignitaries and have them singing songs with each other within five minutes. She could charm the pants off of _anyone_, a thought that immediately made him think of the relationship between her and his father and made him wince every time. So to see her unable to convince three people, especially when two of them were supposed to have been under her command at one time, just seemed…wrong.

And things were going down hill fast. The handmaiden had already drawn her weapons, causing Zaalbar to draw his; the man Atton was saying something about how he wasn't about to get involved in another Jedi mission; and the man against the wall, the exile Kaleb Flare, hadn't said a word the entire time. Not one word. But his eyes watched the exchanges and his face became increasingly incensed, with a large frown on his face that made Dustil gulp. He could see why the man could be intimidating, he was at least six feet tall and with his arms crossed, the outline of his biceps and forearms were present, made even more menacing by the tears in his robe.

"That's enough!" Carth exclaimed. "Now we came here for a friendly discussion."

"That's a laugh," sneered Atton. "There's nothing friendly about _her_."

"Watch it." Carth replied, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"All right, everyone just shut up and calm down." Revan interjected. "All weapons away please." She waited until everyone had quieted down and had either put away their swords and blasters or had at least stopping touching them. "Thank you." She continued. "Now look, I'm sorry I had to just drop in like this, but I didn't really have a choice. There's…something out there within the Unknown Regions. If I had to guess, I'd say some upstart got the mantle of Dark Lord and is hiding out there."

"What does this have to do with us?" questioned Kaleb.

Revan looked over at him in exasperation. "Because ten to one, they'll be after you." She said. "And me and anyone who dared to take the fight to the Sith."

"This looks like a problem for you Jedi." Atton replied. "Meaning, I don't have a damn thing to do with this."

Revan chuckled. "Atton, if I could find out who you are, who you…were, what makes you think they won't?" she asked. "And when they do, you'll be knee deep in Dark Jedi, apprentices, and troopers. Then what will you do?"

Atton remained silent.

"You haven't exactly told us what's going on." Visas remarked.

Revan nodded. "Here's a…short version of it." She began. "Six years ago, I…let's say I went on a self discovery mission, okay? This mission led me to the Outer Rim, more importantly, to Malachor V. Being near the planet brought up some…memories that lead me to the Unknown Regions." Revan took a breath before continuing. "The problem with being Force sensitive and being in tune with the Force, is you can feel the power of the dark side, especially on the Outer Rim and around the Unknown Regions. In order to…spare myself any…damage, we'll say, I decided not to travel inside that uncharted piece of space by myself.

"But I will tell you, there's a…really large patch of evil there and I…just have a bad feeling about it."

"Why?" Brianna asked.

Revan hesitated a bit before saying, "Because I think…I've been there."

"Meaning?" Mission asked.

"Meaning Revan may or may not still have a hidden base within the Unknown Regions." Kaleb stated.

"So you're saying the Sith could be using that base?" Carth asked.

"I don't know." Revan whispered. "I honestly don't know, Carth." Looking up at everyone, she said, "That's why I need your help. If there's a new Sith threat, and I know there is, who knows what they could've found or discovered, especially so far out of Republic space. So I'm asking, will you help me?"

The group looked at each. "You know we're in, Rev." Mission piped up. Zaalbar growled his agreement.

"Us too." Carth replied, as Dustil nodded.

"You already know where I stand." Bao said, quietly.

Visas nodded as well. "I will help you if I can."

Atton sighed, uncomfortably. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm in."

That left Brianna and Kaleb. Revan looked between to two, the answer seemingly answered on each of their faces.

Brianna sighed, begrudgingly. "I agree with Visas." She said. "I will help if I can."

Revan smiled, then turned to look at Kaleb. The young man wore a scowl on his face and he shook his head. "No." His eyes closed and he bowed his head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't and I don't want to."

"You can't mean that!" Carth exclaimed.

"The whole galaxy is in peril!" Mission joined.

"The galaxy is always in peril." Kaleb retorted.

"But you heard what Bri…what Revan said." Dustil replied. "They'll be after you sooner or later."

"Then I'll be prepared." Kaleb said, shrugging. "It's not like I can't take care of myself."

"But…"

"Hey, guys, it's okay." Revan said, assuring them and waving off their concerns. "Kaleb knows what he's doing. He's a big boy now. And he's right. He's more than demonstrated that he can take care of himself when in a jam." Revan shrugged and spoke to Kaleb. "It would've been nice to have aboard though."

"I have my reasons."

"I know." She whispered. Clearing her throat, she said, "Okay then. No time like the present, huh? We have a lot of things to do, so…let's get going."

The group shuffled, each standing and going to the door. Kaleb was the first to move, before being stopped by Revan. They shared a quiet discussion, with Kaleb looking most distressed. Finally, he nodded and Revan patted him on the back of the neck. The two once again began to head to the door, before Kaleb stopped her, along with everyone. He was staring at the door with a strange look on his face, before gasping and taking a step back.

"What is it?" Dustil asked, becoming very uneasy.

"It's Hanharr." He said, his face showing determination, but also a bit of fear.

"Hanharr?" Atton asked, in disbelief. "What's he doing here?"

"Who the hell is Hanharr?" Revan asked.

"He's after me." Kaleb replied, his hand quickly gripping his lightsaber. "And he's got a whole load of bounty hunters behind him."

"How do you know that?" Mission asked.

"You have precognition?" Revan asked, a look of shock and envy written on her face.

"Forget about that." Atton said. "What're we gonna do?"

"It's me he wants." Kaleb replied. "I'll hold them off."

"You can't." Brianna protested. "You know how he is. He'll kill you!"

"Believe me when I say it's better this way."

"No!" Brianna cried, grabbing Kaleb's arm to stop him from going through the door. "I will not have you sacrificing yourself!"

"You don't understand!" Kaleb exclaimed.

"As much as I would love to stand here and listen to your lover's quarrel," Revan quipped. "I have a feeling this Hanharr and his friends could break in here at any moment, so I suggest you either get ready for a fight or we get the hell out of here."

"There's a back way behind us." Kaleb replied, never taking his eyes off of Brianna. "It goes through the tunnels underneath here. There's an emergency tunnel." Turning his eyes towards Revan, "I don't know where it leads though."

"We'll just make a way out." Mission said. "So what're we waiting for?"

Revan looked at Kaleb. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're the only one who knows the way, genius." Atton retorted, rolling his eyes.

Kaleb started forward, but a look by Revan stopped him from hitting the scoundrel. "Follow me." He said, breaking into a quick run, just as the sound of pounding echoed through the room.

* * *

The quick run through the tunnels was only interesting because of the arguments between the group. Kaleb and Brianna were in a deep discussion on the assassin's insistence on trying to kill himself, while Kaleb made repeated pleas to Revan that 1. he not be involved with this quest and 2. to deny that there was anything between him and the former handmaiden, which seem to ignite _another_ deep discussion between the two.

When the group finally made their way to the emergency controls, Revan exclaimed that no one was to talk for the remainder of the trip. Hacking the controls, Mission was able to open the sealed door, allowing the group to escape topside to the Refugee Landing Pad. "This explains how I got on Goto's yacht from the tunnels." Kaleb replied.

"Well, for now, we need to get out of here." Atton said, heading towards the landing pad. "You know as well as I do that Hanharr knows we took the back way and he's probably storming the tunnels for us while we stand around here."

The group headed towards the Ebon Hawk, the ship known as the fastest in all the galaxy. Revan had…procured it from the Exchange boss Davik Kang during her adventure with finding the Star Maps for a second time. Everyone proceeded to enter the ship and were greeted by T3. "Hey little buddy!" Revan cooed, patting the droid on its head.

Dwoooo

"Aw, that's sweet."

While those aboard started to settle in, Brianna was trying, and failing, at getting Kaleb to come on board.

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand." She insisted. "What Atton says is true. Hanharr and the rest of those bounty hunters will be here any minute!"

"Then I'll defend myself and get off this planet." Kaleb replied.

"How?"

Kaleb was silent for some time. "I'll find a way." He whispered. "I've put you all in enough danger."

Before Brianna could reply, a shot rang out next to the side of the loading ramp. "We've got company!" she cried, as Kaleb turned. Coming out them were a small group of Rodian bounty hunters, with the Wookie Hanharr in the lead. "Get out of here." Kaleb growled to Brianna, as he unhitched his lightsaber and let the red energy blades shoot out.

"I'm not leaving you." Brianna whispered back, her father's staff in her hands and ready for a battle.

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice. The bounty hunters were suddenly frozen on the spot in an energy stasis. Brianna turned to see Dustil and Revan standing at the entrance. "Kaleb get on this ship." Revan said.

"And leave in the middle of a fight?" The assassin smirked. "Especially when they're just waiting to die? This calls for something special for sure." He switched his weapon to his left hand, while raising his right. Sparks of lightening crackled on his fingertips.

"Kaleb, you get in this ship right now or I'll stasis you."

The dark Jedi turned slightly to regard her. "You wouldn't dare." He sneered. That was the last thing he said before he felt himself rooted to the spot.

"Grab Kaleb and let's get out here before our friends come out of that." Revan directed, as Dustil grabbed the exile and hauled him on board. The quartet quickly hurried inside, just as Hanharr and the bounty hunters began emerging from their paralysis. "Get us out of here, Flyboy!"

The Ebon Hawk rose from its roost, as shots ricocheted off the hull. The only noise was of the ship leaving and an angry Wookie's cry.

Aboard the Hawk, Kaleb had broken from his immobility and had quickly rounded on Revan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" she shot back. "I'm not about to just leave you out there by yourself!"

"I could've handled it!" Kaleb exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!" He towered over her, his voice barely a whisper, but enough force behind to make Revan tremble slightly. "You've killed us. And everyone on this ship is in grave danger."

"I've neverknown you to stick by with what the Jedi Council suggests and doesn't suggest." Revan replied, her tone matching his. "I knew a man who would stand up against anyone and wouldn't take just anyone's word without proof. All I see now is a very paranoid individual."

"You'd be paranoid too if you saw the things I have."

"Oh yes," Revan said, sarcastically. "Because the life of an assassin is much more taxing than that of a simple dark lord."

The two stared at one another, daring the other to make a sound or a move. The intensity wasn't even halted when Dustil came back from the cockpit and cleared his throat. "It looks like we're headed to Coruscant." He said.

Revan broke first, turning to look at him. "No, we're not."

Dustil nodded, saying, "Yeah, we are."

Revan shook her head. "Look, Dustil, I know you're a little new to this, so forgive me if I seem a bit…harsh." She replied. "But this is my ship and I'm the navigator and as such, there is no way we're going to Coruscant."

"We really don't have a choice." Atton said, as he and Carth walked into the main hold. "Incoming message from the…"

"Well, well, well," said the holographic image of Atris from the center display. "I had hoped to find you both, but I could never hope to find you both together."

"Atris." Revan said, a fake smile on her face. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I'd be lying because it's not."

"I see the rumors of your demise are greatly exaggerated."

"Upset?"

"Hardly," she replied, coolly. "But then I'd be the one lying."

"What do you want, Atris?" Kaleb asked.

"The High Jedi Council would like an audience with you as soon as possible, meaning in the next few hours." She responded.

"The Council doesn't joke around." Carth murmured.

"And if we refuse?" Kaleb asked.

"I wouldn't." Atris replied. "Don't worry. You and your crew will be provided with lodgings, if that was your concern."

"Oh no," Revan huffed. "I never have _any_ concerns when it comes to the Jedi Council and its teachings. Force knows, they're _always _right about anything and everything." Mission giggled, while Carth turned his laugh into a cough.

Atris' stern look remained as her transmission cut out.

Kaleb turned to regard Revan. "Looks like we're going to Coruscant."

"Revan turned to Kaleb with a grimace on her face. "Yeah." She sighed.


	5. Chapter Four

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Four**

__

The music was muted, but you could still see the lights from the large celebration that took place at the Rakatan Temple. It had been only that morning that the crew of the Ebon Hawk were each rewarded with the highest medal the Republic could give. It had only been about 24 hours since the destruction of the Star Forge, as well as the death of the Dark Lord Malak. Everyone was happy or rather, everyone **should've** been happy.

_A lone figure had escaped the suffocating glares and congratulations in order to slip down to the sandy beaches of the unknown world. Things had gotten to be a little too much for Brianna Tora, one of those heralded as the galaxy's saviors. Again, no less. The thing that wasn't mentioned in this ceremony was how Brianna had been Revan, an intelligent and talented Jedi Knight, who had defied the Jedi Council and had gone to war with the Mandalorians. Who had returned, drenched in the power of the dark side. Who had led others to do the same, not only Jedi, but Republic soldiers as well. Revan, who had turned the mighty and loyal Saul Karath over to the dark side, who had taken another promising Jedi, Malak, over as well._

_This same person, who destroyed planets and homes, had been betrayed by her best friend. And then, had been altered, mind wiped by the very organization she had earlier fought for and had turned against._

_Brianna was still reeling from the announcement when they had pushed forward to finish their quest and save one of their own, the very person who had begun this entire thing, the very person she had killed. She hadn't talked about what happened on the Star Forge, but her friends could see something horrible had happened. But Brianna put on a brave face and a charming smile as Master Vander and Adm. Dodonna decorated both her and her crew for their heroics. She had nodded politely, shook hands, waved, and all with a calming smile before she slipped out and headed here._

_Looking out into the vast expansion of the sea, Brianna likened it to her own life. It was calm, the waves rolling onto the shore, but further past that, was all dark on the horizon. Maybe by the night or the distance, but that was how she felt. On the outside, she was calm and abiding, but inside was a dark feeling, chaotic, and hazy. If she wasn't Brianna Tora, who was she? Was she Revan? How much of Revan was she? How much of Brianna Tora was she? Who** was** Brianna Tora? _

_So lost was she in her ponderings, she hadn't heard the soft fall of footsteps behind her until a hand was on her shoulder._

"_Sorry to creep up on you like that." Carth replied, smiling at her. He looked so handsome in his Republic dress uniform, the dark blue looked good on him. "I would've been here sooner, but I got lost."_

_She chuckled, before turning back to watch the water. _

"_Something on your mind?"_

"_Everything's on my mind." She sighed. "I'm finding it hard to wrap my mind around things. Everything's so…"_

"_Shot to hell?" he supplied._

_She chuckled again. "Yeah. I mean, who am I, Carth? If Brianna Tora was a make believe entity, who am I? How much of the Revan before she went Sith is me? And if I am truly indeed Revan, am I going to make the same mistakes as before?" She sucked in a breath, realizing tears had formed and were slowly falling from her eyes._

_Carth tugged her arm until she faced him, took her in his arms, and let her sob on his chest. "I told you I'd protect you." He whispered. "Even from yourself. And if I have to protect you from that damned council, I'll do that too. But listen," he pulled back to gaze at her and wiped a few tears away. "Whether you're Revan or Brianna, you've proven to me that you're a wonderful person, who's kind and caring. Someone who makes me laugh and worry, something I hadn't done in a long time. Not to mention you're the most exasperating woman in the entire galaxy." She giggled._

"_You're a magnificent woman, who ever you are or were." He smiled slightly. "And no matter what, I respect you and admire you. And you brought my son to me and certainly for that, I can never repay you." Carth looked up for a moment before looking down at the woman in his arms. "I…uh…had another reason for coming out here." He stumbled. "I'm…leaving tomorrow. For Telos, to see Dustil, and...I'm hoping…hoping you'll maybe come with me."_

_Brianna looked up at him in slight shock. He wanted her to come with him?_

"_I wanna get to know you better. I want Dustil to know you, the person I know, the person…the person I care about so much."_

_Brianna looked at him, before a small smile graced her lips. "Why Captain Onasi," she replied, slyly. "I think you're falling in love with me."_

"_I think you're right," he said. "In fact, I already know I've fallen head over heels."_

_Her smile got wider, as her eyes got a mischievous look in them. "I knew you would."_

_Carth threw his back and laughed. "Oh you did, huh?"_

_She nodded. "Why do you think I'd play the damsel?" she asked, moving her arms around his neck. "It was so you could save me and then fall in love with me."_

"_Hmmm," he murmured, placing his forehead against hers. "You had it all planned, huh?" He moved closer, his lips only inches from hers. _

"_Well, I am a tactical planner." She smiled._

"_Plan this too?" he asked, before he closed the distance between them…_

When she awoke, Brianna could swear she could still feel his lips on hers. She smiled, thinking of the dream she had, the reality she enjoyed reliving again and again. He was her one constant, had always been. Hell, he had waited for her to return. Sighing happily, she opened her eyes, to find her favorite pair of brown staring back at her. "Mmmm," she purred. "I could get used to this. Oh wait. I am."

Carth chuckled, smiling as he looked down at her. "Rise and shine, beautiful."

Brianna stretched her arms above her head, finally settling back in the co-pilot chair. She and Carth had taken first watch as they piloted the ship towards the world of Coruscant. She remembered how she didn't want to talk about anything, so they flew in silence, until she had ultimately fallen asleep. Carth now stood over her, smiling, but concern evident in his eyes.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, taking a seat on her arm rest.

"Like I'm heading to a good ole fashioned firing squad." She joked. "They're going to tear us apart. And with Atris there, we're as good as dead."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"It's not, my love." She replied. "This is gonna be like the Star Forge all over again."

"It doesn't have to be." He said, in a conspiratorial whisper. "We have enough time for me to sweep you off your feet and fly to a safe place where it's just us."

"And what about the rest of the crew?"

"We'll dump them off on the way to my secret rendezvous."

They laughed quietly, before Brianna silenced him with a kiss. "Mmm, you're right." She said. "That is an effective way to shut someone up."

"Permission to continue using effective methods, Lady Jedi."

"Permission granted." She said, giving him a quick kiss. "On the condition that you don't call me 'Lady Jedi' again." She kissed him once more.

"Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

Kaleb heard the sounds of her training before he even approached the cargo hold. Even with a reasonable rooming situation, she still preferred to stay within the cold steel. He remembered when she had first walked into the main hold, saying she would help with his search of the Jedi Masters that had condemned him. He had thought her beautiful then and even more so as they progressed in their journey, but like everything else it seemed, Kreia had the undesired effect of turning everyone against him. 

Of course now, it made sense.

But even now he couldn't say what he wanted, impress her the way she should be, all because he could kill her. And everyone else on this ship. He could never put her in danger, despite any feelings she had for him, but he could at least apologize for his earlier behavior. He knew he should've done it before, but he wanted to look presentable. So he had taken the time to shave the beard back down to the pointed patch on his chin, shave his head to the bald he had been proud of, and changed into a nicer, and more put together, set of dark Jedi robes.

Swallowing his nervousness, he entered the cargo hold. He stopped to watch her train, her moves seeming flawless and deadly to her invisible opponent. He was used to her training in her undergarments, but he couldn't deny he thought she was incredibly sexy in black. He was startled when she asked, "Is there something you need, exile?" without so much as breaking her routine.

"Yeah." He said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. She stopped to regard him inquisitively. "I…haven't been a very nice guy, have I? I haven't even stopped to say hello." He smiled. "Hello again, Brianna."

She smiled slightly. "Hello Kaleb." She walked towards him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You've shaved."

"I thought I should look the part for my execution." He quipped.

"That's not funny." She told him, sternly. "I was so worried."

"As was I." he replied. "I'm glad you're okay, though my being here has only added to the problem."

"You're worried." She stated.

Kaleb nodded, though he had an odd expression on his face when he looked at her. "I'm afraid the council has my number this time."

"What happened?" she asked. "On Dantooine? And Malachor? That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

"You're very good at guessing, Brianna." He said, pulling her hand from his face and holding it in his own. "Look…I'm glad you're all right, cause Force knows I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. To anyone. But I can't be on this ship, I can't."

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously. "What're you hiding from me? From us?"

"I won't get into this with you." Kaleb dropped her hand and turned to leave. "Believe me," he said. "In the long run, you'll thank me."

Brianna watched as he left, an odd sense telling her he was holding something back, from the entire crew. And whatever it was, the council wanted to know as well.

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was a silent one, even with Mission trying to coax anyone into a 'friendly' game of Pazaak. She finally talked Atton into it and the two were currently involved in an intense battle of wits. Carth and Revan were still up in the cockpit, with Zaalbar. Dustil had joined Bao, who was doing a routine diagnostic on T3. Both Visas and Kaleb found meditation to be a distraction from the long trip, while Brianna continued her training. 

The Hawk finally made its decent upon Coruscant in the mid morning hours, to find Atris waiting for them on the landing pad, along with a B9-T6 assistant droid. Revan and Kaleb both walked out, showing no signs that Atris' presence ruffled them. "The Council requests an audience with you both." She stated, right to the point. "I will lead you into the Council Chambers. B9 will show the rest of your party to their lodgings. I suggest we do not waste any more time."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

"Let's get this show started." Revan sighed, as she and Kaleb hurried to catch up with the Jedi Mistress.

As they walked, Revan looked around her, noticing some of the sights and sounds of the planet. It had been a cross between Dantooine and the Citadel Station on Telos, but with it's destruction it looked more like a child born from Dantooine and Korriban. Coruscant had always been a metropolis, but with its place in the Core Worlds, it had become a very popular destination with the construction of the Jedi Temple. Most padawans were sent here before arriving on Dantooine and it seemed with the financial troubles, it would again be central to those aspiring to be Jedis.

The Temple itself had been like the Academy that had been Dantooine, except it was more dome-shaped at the top to appear more of a thinking man's temple. Construction of the once mighty structure had apparently just finished and the temple looked near brand new. Their path was straight and silent, only their footfalls made any sound. It didn't take long to reach the temple, which was nestled in the center of the planet. The entrance was arched and the walkway into the temple was low lit. They had only walked two feet from the archway when Atris rounded on them.

"No need to gush, I know how you feel." Revan began, giving the white haired woman a smile.

"You have no idea how I feel, seeing you both here." She replied, stepping up to Revan. "I can only hope the Council will see the error of their ways and have you both executed."

"Now, Tris, tell us how you _really_ feel." Revan mocked.

"Going to join us at this execution?" Kaleb asked. "After what you did, I'm surprised they even let you back into the Jedi Order." Atris glared at him.

"Easy, Kaleb," Revan said, stepping right up to Atris. "She's just mad because she knows the outcome of this little 'audience'. You know as well as I do, the council is just going to praise me for the whole Star Forge thing and say goodbye. Any exile treatment you're hoping for won't happen."

"It should." Atris sneered. "You're both a disgrace to the entire Jedi Order…"

"Why?" Revan asked. "Because we stood up when we were right? When people were in need of help? Some Jedi you are."

"I'm a better Jedi than you'll ever be."

"You may be," Revan stated. "But at least I'm not some hypocritical, pompous coward, who let people suffer and didn't lift one of her precious Jedi fingers."

Atris' face grew dark. "How dare you."

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Revan questioned, smiling slyly. "Excellent."

"You're an abomination to this entire organization!" the mistress exclaimed. "You both show blatant disregard for the masters and their teachings. You completely let your emotions and your passion lead you to the dark side."

"Well, then I guess we both have something in common, don't we, Atris?" Revan retorted. "Or did you not get the memo about Jedi falling in love?"

Atris took one step closer, challenging the former dark lord. "I suggest you do not anger me any further, Revan."

"Is that a challenge, Atris?" Revan asked, her hand hovering over her lightsaber. "Force knows, I never back down from a fight."

"Ah, there you are!" cried a voice. The trio looked over as a medium sized bothan walked over to them. He was about 5ft or so, with a regal appearance, judging from his clothes and face. His lobes were pierced times three and his head was covered in a flowing brownish grey mane. His eyes were a dark yellow and he had a pleasant smile to greet them.

"I had been wondering what was keeping you." He replied. "Mistress Atris, you were asked to bring our guests straight away."

Atris bowed, her face showing a decent embarrassed hue. "Forgive me, Master Dalis," she said. "Revan and I were engaged in a…discussion."

"Oh?" Dalis asked, his face showing some surprise. He then let out a small laugh. "But why am I surprised. Revan was always known for her debating skills."

Revan also bowed. "It is good to see you again, Master Dalis."

"And you, Revan." He said, returning her bow. "I am glad to see you are well. And you, my son." Dalis smiled at Kaleb. "I am extremely relieved to see you both in good shape." Kaleb bowed to the bothan. "Come, the council has been waiting. Mistress Atris." He turned from them to head back the way he came, never noticing the smirks from the duo that followed or the harsh stare from Atris.

* * *

"This is bantha poodoo." 

The rest of the non Jedi crew of the Ebon Hawk had found themselves unwanted by the council, and so had branched off looking for something to do. Carth had stayed on board with Visas and Brianna, while Atton had gone to the much seedier section of the city in order to play a decent hand of Pazaak. Mission would have joined him, if Zaalbar hadn't insisted she stay in the nicely done cantina they had found. Bao was next door at the adjoining shop, looking at supplies they might need.

That left Dustil with several choices on activities. He ended up hanging with Mission and Zaalbar, who had quickly wandered away to a buffet set up in the middle of the cantina, leaving his two comrades sitting at a table near the back.

The cantina was unlike anything Dustil had ever seen. First off, it was clean. It seemed the floors were sparkling and the walls were a decorative cream. The lights were dim, only because it was morning, but the young Jedi could tell that at night, the place was lit up fantastically. The bartender served all kinds of alcohol, from the mild cocktail to the harder stuff of Tarisian ale and juma juice. The cantina didn't see the war torn disasters as its former block mates, but there must have been some damage, for there was a boarded up door near, saying 'Keep Out – Construction'. He had been sitting and viewing the clientele of the place, definitely the Jedi and political crowd, when Mission had made her statement.

"Bored already?" he smirked.

The young Twi'lek rolled her eyes. "I wish we could be in there with the council." She said, changing the subject. "What do you think's happening in there?"

Dustil shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know." He said. "It can't be good, that's for sure. At least for that Jedi exile."

"Tell me about it." She huffed. "That guy oozes evil. I don't get why Rev would want him around anyway."

"He was supposed to have one of the top players on Malachor V with the Mandalorians." He replied. "If you hear Bao talk about it, this guy's really a hero. He can do things no other Jedi could, which when he was on light side was an asset. But you're right. That guy is evil incarnate. And I thought Malak was bad. Force help us if he ever got as high as dark lord."

"Man, that would suck gizka for sure." Mission said. "If he ever turned on us…"

"We'd be prepared." Dustil interrupted. "He'd only have Bao on his side anyway. 9 against 2 is pretty tough odds."

The two once again lapsed into silence. Zaalbar retuned with a table full of food, which explained why so many people looked at them strangely. Mission shook her head at her furry friend. "This is bantha poodoo."

* * *

Kaleb had only been on Coruscant once and that was when he was a young padawan. It had been many years since then and he certainly wasn't little anymore. At 6ft 2in, he enjoyed using his size to intimidate people. When he had been a Jedi, he had used it to scare off those rough kids who liked to pick on smaller ones. In the Mandalorian Wars, he used it to his advantage against his enemies. For being so tall, Kaleb was incredibly agile. His stealth abilities are what allowed him to sneak pass hordes of Mandalorians and jump them. Now with his title as an assassin, he could go invisible without any help from a belt or enhancer. 

He hoped he could still be the defiant person Revan had raved about earlier. He didn't really feel like it though. Back then, he would've stood up for anything he believed in and stand up to anyone that got in his way. Atris surely knew that, as did the council on Dantooine. He had been one of several who had turned against their master's teachings and headed for war. But he was the only who had cut himself off from the Force. Willingly. With Revan, it had been suppressed and only after a mind wipe. With others, it had been taken, especially those who were commanding officers like himself.

But somehow, upon Peragus II, it had come back to him. Slowly, but surely, he opened himself back to the Force. And in doing so, had doomed probably half the galaxy. When he had returned for solace on Dantooine, he thought over what Kreia had said, about the Force, of his friends, of the future. When she had told him his companions were the last of the Jedi, he had felt a stab of guilt so painful, he'd nearly collapsed. He had been so conflicted. Should he teach these people the ways of the Jedi, just to have them treated as he was or worse, have them fall to the dark side as well? He'd known everyone surrounding him was touched by it, save for Atton and Brianna. He had dreamt of his crew following him, as he destroyed the Sith Lords and then claimed their place for himself.

But as he sat in despair in the former Jedi enclave, he wondered if he truly belonged anywhere. Was he more Jedi than Sith? He'd certainly helped people. Was he more Sith than Jedi? He'd certainly killed his fair share of innocents. It would be a simple question. Where was he the happiest? The sad thing was, he wasn't happy with either side. His disdain for the Sith could never go away and certainly his hatred for the Jedi couldn't be covered up. Could he be like Revan? Playing an even keel on both sides?

Kaleb shook his head, a sudden throbbing causing him minor distress. This was not the time, nor place to be sorting this all out. It wouldn't matter anyways. The High Council would decide his fate and punishment and it would be over. Revan could go off on her little adventure and he might be put out of his misery for good.

The trio entered a well lit, circular room, with two people facing them. The council on Dantooine had been half that of the original council here. Two Jedi Masters were appointed from five planets to make up the ten that now sat. When Bastila had brought Revan here, Masters Vrook, Atris, Vash, Vander, Zez-Kai Ell, and Kavar had all been there when Bastila gave her report. Now, those six seats were replaced with new people. She had felt, rather than heard, that all of those masters besides Atris, were dead. And she had discovered of Atris' fall. The rest, with the exception of the two in front of them and Dalis taking his seat, were all that remained of the once majestic High Council of Coruscant.

The two now stood for judgment from the council.

"Revan, it is good to see you again." Replied an elderly master. "And you, exile." He appeared to be the chairman of the council. He gestured to the Selkath that sat beside him. "This is Master Ulrich San." The fish like creature nodded its head. "And you know Master Dalis." The friendly bothan smiled at them both.

Revan bowed slightly. "It is good to see you as well, Master Donovan." She said. Kaleb just nodded. "I must admit, this was a bit of a surprise."

"I'm sure it was, young knight." Ulrich responded. "Seeing as our numbers are vast and small. Something young Mr. Flare knows all to well."

Kaleb bristled. The looks Donovan and Ulrich had given him when he walked in hadn't escaped his notice. On the contrary, the young assassin had smiled.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Kaleb asked.

"You'll do well to watch your tone." Atris hissed from the other side.

Donovan raised his hand to silence any further comments. "The lad has a right to be angry, Atris." He said. "Like many of our Jedi, his exile spelled disaster for us. It's still something I wonder about. But that is neither here or there." He took a breath before looking over at Dalis.

"As you can see, this is all that is left of the Jedi Masters." Dalis replied. "The wars of the past have taken their toll, mostly the Jedi Civil War, where countless members were drawn to the dark side."

Revan winced, before finding the ground extremely interesting.

"Our latest battle with the Sith has also dwindled our numbers." The Selkath continued. "And now, a new dark lord has arisen to continue their fight against us."

"A new dark lord?" Kaleb asked, incredulously. "But that's impossible! I killed the Sith Lords!" He looked over at Atris. "Or maybe I didn't."

"Are you implying something?" Atris asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm certain he didn't mean to imply." Revan joked, receiving a look from Atris as well.

Donovan once again raised his hand for quiet. "It does not do well to argue amongst ourselves." He commanded. Turning back to the two in front of him, he said, "I see we will continually get off topic if we do not reach a point of order." He looked at Revan, then Kaleb. "We have brought you before us to hear your account of what has happened."

"I'm sorry?" Revan asked. "I think everyone and their moms know what happened above the Star Forge."

"Not that, Revan." Ulrich said. "The council wish to hear what you discovered on your journey afterwards." Revan's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you not think that we as Jedi did not know you had left the safety of Telos?" the Selkath asked, bemused. "Or even why you were on Telos in the first place?"

"And we wish to know what happened in your travels, young Kaleb." Donovan continued. "And what you know of the deaths of Masters Vrook, Vash, Ell, and Kavar, as well as other Jedi."

Kaleb and Revan looked at each other, annoyance and anger on both their faces. It seemed, like always, the Jedi Council knew far more than they let on.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Carth knew the waiting would kill him. He remembered the first time they come in contact with the Jedi Council, how they had dismissed him with their superior attitudes. He remembered how even being in their presence for a day, Brianna had taken to their covering up, to their way of keeping secrets. He hated that. He hated knowing that this woman had tried so hard to get him to open up and trust her, then the Jedi had gotten their hooks on her and suddenly she was hiding things from _him_. 

This time was no different. Carth was left in the cockpit of the Hawk, wondering and worrying about his significant other. He was more worried about this time though. After not seeing her for so long, Carth had wanted to finalize their relationship and he was afraid that once again the Jedi could take her away from him. He had found it incredibly hard letting Dustil follow the Jedi path, but it wasn't so bad at first. He was with Juhani and Jolee, people he knew wouldn't turn his son against him or everything he had tried to teach the boy.

But then something had begun to happen and the Jedi began dying off or worse. When Dustil had returned, he was scared and he had never seen his son so frightened. He had told him Jolee had suddenly felt a sudden pain, they all had. Something in the Force was harming them, but it seemed to hit Jolee for the worse. Juhani had sent him back to Telos in a panic. And then, he never felt it again. He could feel something going on, but it wasn't affecting him as much.

Carth may not have understood everything, but he had gotten the gist. His Jedi friends were in danger, which meant Revan was in danger. And he wasn't anywhere near her to help.

This time, he could help, would help. And he knew Revan, his Brianna, wasn't going to let the council manipulate her as they had before. The only thing he wasn't sure of was Kaleb Flare and his crew. He and Atton had a rather tense conversation, which ended when Atton left the cockpit. The woman known as Visas only seemed to talk to Flare. Carth was a lot of things, but blind was not one of them. There was an underlying bit of tension whenever Visas, Flare, and the Handmaiden were together. He wasn't the kind of man to speculate, but he knew there was history there, just like he knew that was apparent history between Atris, Revan, and Flare.

What that history was, he'd have to find out.

But that Flare…he kinda reminded the admiral of Canderous Ordo. Large, intimidating, and evil. Though Carth had reached an understanding with the Mandalorian, he didn't see himself reaching one with the Sith assassin. But he trusted Revan and she had certainly proven in the past she could bring anyone together for the hope of the combined worlds.

So he did what he had done in the past, wait for the inevitable and hope it wouldn't spell their doom. He had stayed on the ship, along with Visas and the Handmaiden, knowing Revan would want to get the hell out of there when she came back. But it wasn't Revan's voice he heard, some two hours later. He had heard the pounding footsteps and guessed his lover had returned, only to rush out to the main hold and find Flare, mad as a ranging rancor, and coming from the ramp.

Visas met him on the way to the port dormitory. "You are troubled."

"Story of my life, it seems." Was the response, though he stopped the stomping in order to talk with her.

"I take it things went as you expected." Said the Handmaiden, who had left the cargo hold at his approach. Damn, Carth hadn't even seen or heard her coming.

The young assassin's gaze softened when looking at the white haired woman. "I didn't doubt it."

Carth quickly looked around the trio. Where was Revan? If Flare had come back, then surely… "Where's Revan?" he asked. The trio looked up, as if realizing for the first time he had been standing there. The mask went back up on Flare's face and he continued his path to his room. _Definitely a Canderous, _he thought. He stopped his musings however, when he noticed the young man didn't answer him.

Coming to stand in his path, Carth put out a hand on the lad's chest. "You didn't answer my question."

Flare looked down at the offending hand and moved only an inch to stare at Carth. Anyone may scare easily at the imposing glare, but not Carth. Not when Revan could be in danger. "Where's Revan?" he asked again.

"I don't know." The man shrugged. "Nor do I care." He moved back and tried to get around, but Carth once again stood in his way.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the admiral asked, furious. "You two have been together the whole time, haven't you? Where the hell could she be?"

Once again, Flare looked at the hand that had stilled him. And once again, he looked at Carth, seething. "I suggest you take your hand away." He growled. "And let me pass."

Carth shook his head. "Not until I know Revan is." He said. "How do I know something hasn't happened to her? That _you've_ done something to her?"

Flare's eyes flashed a warning Carth obviously wouldn't heed. Then he grinned. A sort of predatory smirk, a smile before the end. "Believe me, Admiral," he sneered. "If I wanted to kill her, I could've long before coming here. Besides, I'm going to eventually kill off everyone on this ship, but even I don't know what number your precious Revan will be." The exile pushed his way past Carth, but not before the older man grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Carth had heard of those stories where time slowed down right before a monumental event. Hell, he had experience more than his fair share. So, it was a surprise when he blinked and all hell seemed to have erupted. Now Carth Onasi prided himself on being an excellent marksman and even a well balanced swordsman, but the position the admiral found himself in even threw _him_ off.

When he had spun Flare around, he knew the former Jedi was going for his weapon, so Carth naturally was ready with his blaster and had it pointed at Flare's head. He also thought he heard familiar voices calling him from the side, so he figured he was in good hands.

He really hated surprises.

And he really hated being caught off guard. Currently, though he had a blaster aimed at the younger man's head, said younger man was holding a red energized lightsaber at his throat. Glancing at his left, he noticed Mission and Dustil had returned, weapons drawn, but also saw they were in the same position he found himself in, with the Handmaiden and Visas each covering them, a red lightsaber at Mission's neck and a long and very sharp looking double bladed sword at the throat of his son.

Damn.

"I think we should all just relax here." He started. He was horrible at this. This was Revan's job, not his! He took a deep breath, able to feel the cracking of energy against his Adam's apple. And just like that, it was gone. The blade was once again reholstered in its compartment and Flare had taken a step back. Carth noticed the ladies did the same.

"You certainly know how to make a statement." The Handmaiden quipped.

Flare sent a smile her way, but it quickly turned into a frown as he glanced toward where he came. His face registered confusion, his feet leading towards the loading ramp. "What?" Dustil asked, looking at the retreating back of the exile.

"Can't you feel that?" The Handmaiden asked, causing Dustil to look at her in confused realization.

"What?" asked Mission.

"Dark Jedi." Visas answered.

Kaleb knew the feeling of evil, without the Force to guide him to it. But this is what he needed, even if it was strange Dark Jedi would be on a planet with a Jedi and Republic backing. It didn't matter to him. He was in a mood and the only way he would feel better was if he hit something. Or someone. He had been just inches from taking Carth Onasi's head off when a glance to his right stopped him.

"_Do you not see their stance? It is the same as yours. They copy you, the way they fight…"_

"_Was that really necessary?"_

"_I didn't see you stopping me."_

"_I couldn't."_

The memories, the realization of what could happen, what _had_ happened stopped him. Kreia had told him they all followed him, in every way. Meaning, if he disposed of the Admiral, Visas and Brianna would have no problem in sealing the fates of the boy and the Twi'lek. Not to mention the Twi'lek's wookie friend might get upset and he already had one angry carpet on his tail. And Revan. Well, despite her easy going manner, probably wouldn't take kindly to him killing off her mate and his son. Even with all his skills, Kaleb was sure if Revan had regained her memories, she most likely regained her powers as well.

And no one could do dark powers quite like Revan.

So that left the only option and that was backing off. Luckily, he sensed his next prey just outside the Ebon Hawk and if it was a fight they wanted, a fight he was willingly to give. Striding confidently back the way he came, he vaguely heard the other joining him, as he began to walk down the ramp.

Before them were about five or six dark Jedi, with an apprentice leading the way. They stood only a few meters from the landing pad the Hawk rested on. Kaleb smirked. Piece of cake, he could take them by himself. His left foot had only hit the dirt when the apprentice shot a stasis, freezing his companions where they stood behind him.

"If you think that's going to stop me, you're wrong." Kaleb announced, taking a few more steps towards the group.

"We're not here to fight, Assassin." The apprentice replied. At this, Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "We're here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" he asked, sarcastically. "Oh wait. Is it the, 'surrender now and we'll promise not to hurt you too much'?"

The apprentice didn't so much as laugh. "Our master would like to have a discussion with you." He said. "And the former Lady Revan as well. He just wants to talk, that's all."

"Talk is cheap and for cowards." Kaleb said, activating his saber. "Shut up and fight me."

The apprentice shook his head, knowing some of his followers wanted nothing more than to do just that. "Our Lord is interested in you," he continued. "In both of you. I believe Lady Revan knows where we are. If not, you'll soon discover us soon enough. Until then, goodbye Assassin."

Just as the Dark Jedi shimmered out of sight, the group behind him were released from their stasis. "Where'd they go?" Carth asked, his swords at the ready. Kaleb shook his head. From up ahead, they saw the rest of the crew, following behind Revan. Upon reaching them, the former dark lord had a smile on her face.

"So," she asked. "What we miss?"

* * *

If there was one thing Revan hated more than anything, it was having to repeat herself. 

She never could remember having this problem during the wars, but as soon as she came back from the Star Forge, it seemed like every second, on the minute, on the hour felt like she was retelling what happened; re-explaining what had happened to Bastila; reliving things she wanted to forget. This was one of those times. And worse, she couldn't _lie_ or leave something out because they would _know_ she was lying or leaving something out.

Damn the Force.

To be fair, she hadn't really told anyone this, except for Carth, and she had spared him some details. Like how most planets weren't very happy to see her, given her former life. And how some Jedi had gone after her. Not to mention that ridiculous bounty on Jedis by the Exchange. Truth be told, she had spent much of her time dodging from vigilantes and bounty hunters. And it only got worse once she went into the Outer Rim.

But the council, like all Jedi Councils, was nosy at best. They wanted to know everything that had happened, from the time she had stepped aboard the Ebon Hawk from the Unknown World to how she found her old general to the here and now. And so she began, telling them how Carth Onasi had asked her to come with him to Telos, how his son had asked about being a Jedi, and how she had sent him off to Dantooine, where Juhani and Jolee were.

She, of course, conveniently forgot to mention that she and Carth had begun a long awaited relationship and that she and Dustil had nearly come to blows, but the look from the Selkath Ulrich told her he probably had thought along those same lines. She followed up with her quest to find herself, find who she really was, and how she may have come across another emergence of the Sith.

They stopped her after that, wanting to hear from Kaleb, who didn't look pleased what so ever. It took some needling from her just to get him to even _begin_ his story. With a sigh, Kaleb told how he woke up on Peragus II, not knowing what had happened to him or the miners there. Revan listened in stunned silence as he talked about meeting Kreia and how she had come to be his rescuer. She gulped, hoping her own actions on the dark side hadn't lead her beloved mentor over to it as well.

Kaleb told of his adventures, from Dxun to Iziz to Korriban and how Kreia had brought him back in touch with the force and showed him the ways of the Sith Assassin. The young man's eyes looked haunted as he talked about his teacher, but turned to anger as he described what happened in the abandoned Jedi enclave. How Masters Vrook, Kavar, and Ell had attacked him, had tried to pull the Force from his body, and how he had woken up sometime later, finding their lifeless bodies. He told how he had reached a near panic at finding both Kreia and the handmaiden Brianna gone.

Revan shared in his anger, listening to how he found out Atris had been behind this, had betrayed everything just to get him, and how he made a mistake in letting her live.

Revan did all she could to keep her own anger, her own hatred from rising to the surface. She stayed quiet as the three masters confirmed what the trio in the enclave had: that he was a dangerous presence in the Force and that in allowing him to live, he put not only themselves, but the rest of the known Jedi at risk. What surprised Revan more was the fact Kaleb Flare just took it. Gone apparently was the young man she had known, or thought she knew.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to be striped permanently and suffer as much as possible, even though he already had.

"If you think I'm going to just stand here and watch you kill him, you have another thing coming."

She dared them to say something, anything that could set her off and give her reason for harming them.

"This is why we cast you out the first time." Atris replied, clearly wanting to finish their 'discussion' from earlier.

"To be fair, Atris darling," Revan smirked. "I wasn't cast out. I became a dark lord. And then after that, the Jedi Council decided the best way of saving me was raping my mind." The masters flinched at that. "Besides," she continued. "It's not like I fell to the dark side cause my padawan didn't have any feelings for me."

Atris had heard enough. She had her lightsaber in her hand and ready to go, just as Revan and Kaleb grabbed theirs. "I even have my own saber." Revan mocked. "I didn't have to steal _min_e from some teenager I was lusting after." The former master began her assault, lunging at Revan, while shooting drain force at Kaleb. Unfortunately, the younger man saw it coming and stopped her with a force wave, sending her back against a nearby wall.

"Stop this!" Donovan cried, standing and placing all three in stasis. "Does the dark side still flow in your bodies?" he exclaimed. "That might be true for young Kaleb, but I had thought the two of had changed." He released them from stasis, angrier than he had ever been. "The dark side is all powerful and it doesn't matter the reasons for succumbing to it." He continued in a much steadier voice. "What does matter is what one does to atone for what they have done." Turning to Atris, he said, "Perhaps we have found anything suitable for your atonement, Atris."

Atris lowered her head.

"As for you, Revan," he stated. "Since you are aware of this new Sith threat, perhaps you may continue on the path of light by seeking them out and freeing the galaxy from their grasp. We had received word before you arrived that a small armada attacked Corellia. They didn't do much damage, but I don't imagine this lord is of the Malak or Nihilus type, where nothing is accomplished without violence or the destruction of a world."

Donovan sighed. "No," he continued. "I fear this is someone along the lines of what you once were, Revan. Someone like Ulic. Cunning, planning…those are the most dangerous of Sith Lords, of that we know all too well."

Ulrich agreed. "We shall spare you again, exile," he said. "So you may be able to once again help Revan with this task. Although I feel this is a mistake and you are a danger to us all."

"He's not a danger," Revan defended.

"Watch over him as you did before…"

"I am not some child who needs to be babysat." Kaleb spit out. "In case you all have forgotten, I was a general in a war at 17! You'll do well to remember everything I have done, good _and_ bad. And you'll keep in mind what I am now, a very talented and very pissed off assassin." Without another word, he turned and stalked off.

Revan watched him go before her eyes turned back to Atris, who was also watching her. "Revan, allow Dalis to show out…" Donovan began.

"I know the way." She hissed, turning on her heels and leaving.

She had never been so angry, thoughts of what she could do to the council or yet Atris, continued to flood her mind as she hurriedly walked from the temple. She wasn't watching where she was heading and it was only until she ran into someone, she finally looked up.

"If you wanted to find me, you did a horrible job." Atton joked.

"See you haven't gotten rid of that Pazaak habit of yours." She retorted.

Atton shook his head. "You make it sound like I'm addicted."

"Aren't you?"

The scoundrel was preparing to make another remark until he saw the look on her face and her tight posture. "I take it things went as they usually do."

"Like pure Pazaak." She sighed.

Atton nodded his understanding before pulling her by the sleeve and walking. They only took a few steps before his tirade began. "I don't understand how you can continually go back." He replied, casting a glance to make sure no one was listening. "You know how they are, too blind to see the blaster comin' while they'll checking the lightsaber."

"Still not set on becoming one?"

"That was a pipe dream and you know it." He shot back. "Do you have any idea how hard it was hanging out with our young friend, the assassin? How tempting, how very tempting…"

"Have you told him?"

"Hell no."

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" she asked.

Atton huffed. "It's not like he's all forthcoming about what happened in the Mandalorian War." He said.

"That's not fair, Val." She began, but was immediately cut off when he stopped and turned to her.

"Don't call me that." He growled. "Don't ever call me that."

"Atton, whatever." She shrugged. "The point is, that's not fair, making him tell you something you already know full well about."

"Have you told him what you did?" Atton asked. "Hell, have you told your pilot boyfriend what you've done?"

Revan looked around them, noticing no one seemed to pay them any mind. "That's different." She sighed. "I've told him some, but…"

"There's always a but." He muttered. "But what?"

"It's complicated." She replied. "I…destroyed his home planet of Telos. I killed his wife!"

"Everyone knows Malak did that and you taught him something, didn't you?"

"Val…"

"I warned you, Revan."

"Do you honestly think any of the crew is far from perfect?" she cried, clearing her throat when a few guards looked their way. "The only person who's innocent in all this could probably be Mission."

"And Brianna, the handmaiden."

"Maybe, but seeing as she used to follow that schutta Atris, I count that as serving in a war of itself." Atton chuckled. "Listen," she continued, her voice softer this time. "Do an old friend a favor. Follow me and let's get rid of all the Sith, then the council will leave us the hell alone."

"And how do you suppose you'll hide your little romance with the admiral?" he asked, a bit of mirth in his voice.

"I've gotten away with it so far." She said, shrugging. "It's not like they're going to stop me. I've saved their asses more than need be. I think they owe me."

Atton laughed. "Well, Force knows no one could say no to you, no matter how hard they tried."

"Why Atton," she purred. "Are you flirting with me? I bet you have a crush on me."

"Had." He smirked. "As in past tense. Besides, no one was ever willing to get in Malak's way when it came to you."

"Nothing went on between me and Malak."

"Maybe not on your part," he chuckled. "But he certainly had designs on you. And I'm sure he expressed them when he was alone."

"Ew!" she exclaimed, hitting the man on the arm. "You're going to make me lose my lunch! No wait, scratch that. I haven't had lunch yet. Come with me to get some lunch, so I can lose it on you."

By the time the two had reached the respectable cantina, Zaalbar had done a fair job of eating the place out of business. In fact, it was Revan's smooth talking, and minor use of the force, that allowed them to escort the wookie out, all the while saving themselves from jail. They didn't stop to say hello to Bao, they just grabbed him and headed back to their ship. As they approached, they could see the rest of the crew standing outside, as if looking for something.

Walking up to Kaleb, she asked, "So, what we miss?"

****

Oh wow! I know it has been like an eternity in writing this and waiting for this, but I had to spark some inspiration. Sorry for the long wait, but the tension, as you can see is building! Sorry for not getting the exact dialogue. I've been searching and searching for anyone who has it, if not in a book or for a walk through. The closest I have is Dan Simpson's walk through, but if you know of a complete set of dialogue, let me know!


	6. Chapter Five

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Five**

The port dormitory of the Ebon Hawk had seen many things. During its run as a smuggling ship, the port dorm was used to house such illegal substances as spice and chemicals. After being 'liberated' from Davik Kang, the port dorm had served as an extra room for its first legit crew. The second time the Hawk was used for transportation, the old woman known as Kreia had resided here; had dished out her brand of teachings to a young Jedi exile turned Sith assassin.

The Hawk now the saw the port dorm used as a private sanctuary for that lone exile.

Kaleb had immediately quarantined himself inside the quarters of his former master, trying to find some kind, any kind, of peace after his ordeals. It had only provided him with the ghosts of his past, of what he was and what he had done. It was this sanctuary Kaleb had come to after being confronted by the Sith. He sat on his knees, his objective trying to reach some sort of meditative state, to no avail.

His mind was a jumble of thoughts and actions, none making any sense, and every one hit some part of guilt within him.

"You're deeply troubled, Master."

The young man nodded solemnly, before standing and facing his visitor. Visas Marr was attractive in her own way and certainly she had let her feelings for him be known. Kaleb felt a stab of pain knowing she felt for him the way he felt for Brianna. If he weren't smitten with the beautiful handmaiden, maybe…

"Things aren't progressing as I thought." He whispered, leaning against the door jam.

"With this mission or a certain handmaiden?" she questioned.

Kaleb grinned. "A little of both, I guess."

Visas cupped his cheek in her hand. "I wish I could take you away from all of this."

"As do I." he smiled. "I wish…"

"You had met me first?" she asked, wistfully. "Could you have chosen then? No, my love. I am not angry at her or you. No matter the reason, I will protect you and fight with you, by your side. As I swore to you."

"I wish you hadn't." he replied, shaking his head. "I wish no one had, knowing what I know now."

"Kreia sought to harm you…"

"No!" he exclaimed, looking at her. "She…she didn't want to hurt me. She…wanted to help. I know she did. I can't fault her for that." He looked down, sadly. "And yet I can't help but feel anger at what she did, what she put me through, put us through."

Visas stroked his arm. "You are still loyal to her."

"I do know how to pick Jedi masters." He quipped. "First Atris and now Kreia. Who's next?"

"How about Revan?" she asked.

"I do not need another Jedi master, Visas." He replied. "In fact, I don't need any more to do with the Jedi than I do now."

"I only meant to suggest another way of finding you peace."

Kaleb sighed. "I know." He whispered. "I appreciate your help, you know that."

"The Twi'lek approaches."

Mission hated Revan. Well, if there was ever a time she could hate Revan, it was now. Being assigned to the gather and retrieve project wasn't so bad, if she had better people to retrieve. The two she now walked towards gave her the creeps, especially after what happened earlier. The young woman was convinced they would turn on Revan in a heartbeat, at least that Kaleb guy would.

The two looked up at the young Twi'lek, Kaleb nodding at her presence. "Um…" Mission began. "Revan wants you two for like…a…um…debriefing or something. So…you know…I came to get you."

The two just looked at her. "O…kay." She murmured. "Well, my job's done." She quickly turned and hurried away. She didn't bother to see if they followed her or not, but soon after she sat herself down between Big Z and Dustil, the two stragglers entered.

"What's all this then?" Kaleb asked.

"There you are." Revan replied, glancing at the two late comers. "I'm just about to go over our lovely conversation with the council this morning."

The young man's face grew dark and he whispered something to Revan. "That's not fair!" she whispered, harshly.

"Why do I care if it is or not?" came the question.

"You should." She said, receiving Kaleb's classic intimidating stance. "Sit. Now."

The exile threw himself into the chair directly next to Revan, sulking like a teenager who's just been grounded and forced to participate in their parents' activity. "Right." She began, addressing all those near. "So, long story short, the council wants us to find this new Sith lord."

There were mutterings of disbelief, especially from those who had thought they had put a large dent in the Sith empire.

"Sucks, I know." She continued. "But hey, it wasn't like we weren't going to do that anyway. I mean, after doing some other stuff."

"Like what?" Atton asked. "You haven't exactly told us what we're doing here."

"I'll call it insurance." She answered. "If what the council said is true and if what happened today was any indicator, this guy's done his homework. On a lot of things. So, I just want to…check on some things. Make sure…"

"Make sure he hasn't found any goodies you may have left." Kaleb finished.

"Exactly." Revan shook her head and sighed. "Wiping my memories was probably one of the worse things the council could've done."

"One of?" Mission asked, incredulously. "Sounds like it _was_ the worse thing."

"Trust me, Princess," Atton mocked. "There are much worse things the Jedi Council has done than a simple mind wipe."

"Like what?" the girl challenged.

"How 'bout sitting on their asses while people and planets were destroyed?" Kaleb stated, rudely.

"Hey, that's enough." Revan announced, throwing looks to both Atton and Kaleb. "What's done is done. Leave it." When she was sure the two men wouldn't say anymore, she pressed on. "First stop's Korriban, Sith central. I'm thinking one group can chat amongst the locals at Dreshdae and a second group goes in through the Valley of the Dark Lords. Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Complaints?" Looking at everyone's faces, she could tell going to the Sith planet was not going to be fun.

"Hey, think of it this way," she joked. "At least Freedon Nad isn't buried there." She failed to see the slight shiver Brianna made, but it didn't go by Kaleb. "Being the evil incarnate he is." She muttered. "Right. Well, I'll leave you to your own entertainment."

Everyone departed to their own forms of fun. Dustil accompanied Atton up to the cockpit, while Mission managed to snag Zaalbar in no holds barred card game. Kaleb's eyes followed Brianna, as she headed back to the cargo hold, before making the journey himself. Revan was just about to walk over to Bao Dur, who was in a conversation with Visas, when Carth pulled her towards the med bay, which also doubled as their quarters.

Closing the door behind them, Carth was surprised to see a smile on her face. "Why Carth," she purred. "You sly rogue. And with Bao and Visas watching. You do surprise me sometimes…"

"I need to talk to you." He said, his face and voice unwavering under her flirtation.

"That sounds serious…"

"It's very serious." He said. Running a hand over his face, he began to recount what had happened prior to their visit from the group of dark Jedi. "Kaleb Flare is going to kill you."

Revan snorted. "What?"

"Revan, I'm not joking." He said. "He as so much as told me he would, along with the rest of the crew!"

"Oh, he's not serious."

"Revan!"

"He's not going to do anything." She replied. "He's not serious."

"You're taking this a lot lightly than you should." Carth regarded her for a moment. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Look," she said, putting her arms around his waist. "You know how I love when you get all protective, but Kaleb's not serious."

"He sure as hell sounded serious."

Revan shook her head. "He…there are…circumstances…that make him think the way he does."

"Such as?"

Again, she tossed her head from side to side. "I can't tell you."

Carth pulled out of her embrace and began to pace behind her. "Carth…"

"I hate this." He said. "Every time you go anywhere near that council, there's something you've gotta keep hidden from me. Every damn time, you come back with some new secret they've entrusted to you and I'm sick of being in the dark."

"Hey, it's not my secret to tell." She insisted. "I don't know any more about this than Kaleb does and _he's_ going off of what the council on Dantooine told him, assuming they're even correct in their guesses."

"Then what's going on here?" he stopped to look at her.

Revan sighed. "I don't think I should tell you," she whispered. "Cause if this is true, then we're all in danger."

"From him?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Possibly. I don't know." Carth returned to his pacing. "It's connected, I'm sure of that. Haven't you given any thought to the people on this ship?"

"The people on the…?" Carth shook his head, but still looked at her in confusion. "I don't get…look, I just…I just hate when you keep stuff from me. Like…like you're leaving me in the dark. And you know I hate that."

"I know." She whispered, once again putting her arms around him. "And I'm sorry, handsome. You know I don't mean to. Hell, I don't even have all the pieces in this puzzle yet. I just…call it fate or the Force, but there's a reason I got my memory back. And there's a reason I ran into Kaleb and Atton again. What it is, I don't know." She looked up him. "I do know I love you."

Carth tried to keep the stern look on his face from turning into a smile, with no use. No one was immune to Revan's charms. "You love me?" she asked, kissing his jaw.

"What kind of question is that?" he whispered, kissing her nose, then her cheek.

"Honest one." Came her muffled answer from his neck, where she was leaving a rather detailed mark.

"Ow." He murmured, his cry indistinguishable between pain and pleasure. The admiral only received a chuckle for it. "That did hurt, you know."

"You'll live." She sniggered. Gesturing around her, she said, "See? You're in the med bay. And you're alive."

"Yes," he quipped. "How you've provided for me."

"Handsome and appreciative." She smirked. "How did I get so lucky?"

"It just so happens I find bad girls very attractive." Carth replied, waggling his eyebrows at her, as he headed for the door.

"I figured as much." She quipped. Giving him a playful smack on the behind, she said, "Now get that pretty little ass of yours up in the cockpit."

"Woman, you're asking for it."

"Promises, promises."

* * *

Brianna usually didn't let things get to her. She was an Echani warrior and by right, she was strong willed and determined not to falter under pressure. So it always struck her funny, after all her teachings, that suddenly whenever she was around the exile Kaleb Flare, her emotions were all of a sudden out of control.

She had learned about some of the Jedi code from Atris, that emotions hindered your training. But she also learned that the Jedi of the past no longer existed, that they had forsaken everything they had learned, only to fall to the dark side or be exiled. Atris had spoken much about the exile, how he had been a student, a rising star along with the likes of Revan and Malak. But as the latter had betrayed their masters and teachings, so had he.

But Brianna hadn't passed judgment on the man. She couldn't, knowing in her heart she too wanted to learn the teachings her mistress had learned, the teachings her mother had learned in her youth. She had always had a fascination with the Jedi and their use of the Force. This is what kept her distracted from her training. Questions about her parents as well kept her as the odd one out between her sisters. Even Atris kept her at a slight distance.

But the distraction that sent her to her training ground of the cargo hold was the mention of the ancient Sith lord, Freedon Nad. Though she felt unease at going to the Sith world, it was nothing compared to her visit to the former lord's tomb. Only the Mandalorian and Visas knew of the temptation she had felt, standing in the evil encased tomb, confronting those dark Jedi. If she had to be honest with herself, Brianna knew she had nearly taken that step to join the others in the dark side. And she would have.

For him, she would have.

A short knock snapped her from her musings and looking up, the real image of the man she had been thinking of stood before her. "Yes?"

He took the few steps inside and looked at her in concern. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Should I not be?" She began to start her routine for training; deciding how she would train, what she would train with, and how long to train.

"You looked unsettled."

"I'm not." She began to cross the room when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't lie to me." He said, trying to pull her to him, just to have her pull away.

"Then don't lie to me." She growled. "You haven't exactly been forth coming with me or anyone else for that matter."

The two were locked in a stare before Kaleb lowered his eyes, then his head. "You're right." He whispered. He trudged over to the nearby storage containers and sat down. "I haven't been forthcoming, about a lot of things." Looking up at her, he continued with, "I want to have you trust in me again. Before…before everything got so crazy. I want you to trust me the way I trust you."

"Do you?" she asked, walking towards him and sitting down. "Trust me?"

"With my life." He said, looking at her as though she had just asked if his parents were married.

"You have an odd way of showing it."

Kaleb looked down, shame evident on his face. "I shouldn't even be here." He said, shaking his head.

"You have an inordinate amount of Jedi luck." She joked.

His lips lifted in a slight smirk. "I'm not much of a Jedi, am I?" he asked. "Or Sith. I'm not really anything."

"You know that isn't true."

"Isn't it?" He let out a big sigh before standing and looking down at her. "I didn't come for that. I came for a challenge." He smiled. "Unless you think you can't handle me."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Not like I haven't heard that before." He said, removing his jacket. He hesitated on the collar of his shirt, instead watching as Brianna got undressed. He was feeling very lightheaded, only because his blood had rushed to his groin.

"Are you going to get ready or stand there ogling me all day?"

Kaleb chuckled. "I get a choice?" he asked. "Well in that case, I'd like to stand and ogle you all day."

She smirked and went back to looking over her weapons. By the time he had gotten to his thermals, Kaleb had looked up to see Brianna watching him. Smiling, he asked, "Are you going to get ready or stand there ogling me all day?"

A blush crept up on her face, embarrassed at getting caught looking. Smiling as well, she threw back his previous answer. "Oh, I get a choice? I guess I'd like to stand and ogle you all day."

He laughed. When he finished, he noticed her looking at him. "What?"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." She said, gazing at him. "Or smile in a…genuine manner." She smiled shyly. "It's very becoming." It was now Kaleb's turn to blush. Clearing her throat, she said, "We're wasting time. Let us see if you've improved since we last fought."

Their fight was hand to hand and only lasted a few minutes, before Brianna defeated the assassin.

"I must admit," she replied, going to sit on the containers. "I'm slightly disappointed. After your show on Nar Shaddaa and Coruscant, I was expecting a better and longer fight."

Kaleb nodded. "I didn't do much of anything…after." He whispered. "I just…couldn't really find the will to do anything."

"From what Revan said, this fight might be more difficult than our last encounter with the Sith." She remarked. "Perhaps…perhaps, if you wanted…I could help in your training." He looked up at her, a neutral expression on his features. "If I am out of line by my request…"

"No." he said, quick to ease her mind. "I mean, no you're not out of line. I appreciate your offer, but…"

"You're worried about something."

One black eyebrow raised on his face. "Am I wrong?" she asked.

Kaleb shook his head. "You're right." He said. "I am worried. I'm worried about what kind of danger you're in. The danger Revan's putting you in, that _I'm_ putting you in."

"I don't understand." Brianna replied. "What kind of danger could you be putting us in?"

"The same danger we faced before."

"The Sith have fallen before and they will again." She stated, still confused when he continued to shake his head. She walked to him, kneeling, and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Kaleb…"

"I really hope Revan knows what she's doing." He muttered.

"You've had faith in her before." She said. "What's different now?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Everything."

* * *

The life of a bounty hunter was a hard one, especially in this day and age. Those who took up the profession had lived hard lives after the wars and it seemed to be the only way to get the needed credits one must have in order to survive in the aftermath and desolation.

It wasn't a glamorous life, like that of the Jedi, but if you knew the right people, you could get by. Most of these people were creatures that had lost their homes in the Mandalorian War and the Jedi Civil War, who were bitter at those that came and destroyed their homes. Most importantly, they were bitter at the Jedi for letting these things happen in the first place.

For a very small portion of the bounty hunting population, hunting people wasn't about getting credits.

It was about revenge.

That thought was usually the only one the wookie Hanharr ever thought about. The creature was a staple in bounty hunting, the rumors of what he had done to his village and the Czerka employees there was more myth than legend. The truth was, no one really knew what had happened so long ago, but everyone knew Hanharr wasn't playing with a complete Pazaak deck.

The rivalry between him and the lovely Mira had been lore and legend until the wookie had finally killed her. Rumor had it, after he had killed his entire village and Czerka's employees, Hanharr managed to be in possession of a young slave girl by the name of Mira. How it had happened or when, no one really knew. But how the young woman escaped did get around. Some said she poisoned the large creature, but was caught in the act. Others said she planted mines in his bed, but that he had gotten up before they went off.

The real story or how some saw it, was that Mira tried to kill her hairy master, but somehow felt sorry for him and saved him. But instead of receiving gratitude for her deed, Hanharr became enraged and begun to hunt her down for it.

In the wookie culture, the gesture known as a 'life debt' was something to be honored. It meant someone had risked their life to save another and for that, a wookie would give the same gesture back, by saving the life of the one who saved him or her. It was a measure of honor for the wookies and only those they deemed worthy were able to be granted such a high amount of respect.

For Hanharr, having a human, especially one in his servitude, was anything but honorable or respectful. It incensed him. Incensed him that he had, out of the traditions of his people, to give a life debt to someone like her. But if he thought killing her would bring him peace, he was wrong. The old woman had then approached him, insisting he be in debt to her Jeedai.

But the old woman was dead and the bounty on Jeedai was still active, especially now that the lone Jeedai was still at large. His boss had told him that and now he would get his revenge. His console came to life and his boss' face was visible.

"Hello Hanharr." He replied. "I do hope your trip was…eventful."

"The Jeedai got away on his ship." The wookie warbled.

"That was to be expected, I'm sure." The image said. "Not to worry, Hanharr. You will get another chance at the Jedi exile. My new…partner, if you will, has his sights on this one."

"You promised I would have him!" Hanharr roared.

"And you will." The image soothed. "What you need to do is find the exile and his friends. I have word their ship was headed to the Outer Rim. Check Korriban or Nar Shaddaa again. They're in the Rim, Hanharr, and I expect you to find them."


	7. Chapter Six

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Six**

It had been years since Dustil had been on the surface of the Sith world Korriban. In a way, it had been his home after the destruction of Telos. It was rather ironic now, that he would be once again brought here by one of those that had destroyed his first home. And involved with his father, no less.

The young man shook his head. He had stopped blaming Revan for the problems in his life when he saw that no matter how he felt, his father would always be in love with this woman, this former Jedi turned dark lord turned Jedi savior. If anything, Dustil had learned more about himself during his time with his father and his lover, as well as apart, with the teachings of Juhani and Jolee.

He had learned, from Jolee no less, that he was rather hypocritical towards Revan. When his father had told him that this woman, this Brianna Tora, was in fact the former dark lord Revan, he had flipped. And to Dustil, it was like a slap in the face to find out that this woman also held his father's heart. It was like…at least to him…not only had his father forgotten him, but he had forgotten about his mother, the woman who had been his one true love.

At least until he met _her_.

He couldn't admit it then, but Dustil could now admit that he had been disappointed and even slightly jealous. He had just found his father again and though he was still angry for all the years he wasn't there, he was the only person he had at the time. And then, the small child inside him, that had been so used to seeing his parents together, couldn't see his father with someone else. And to be confronted with it…well, it took him some time, but finally, he got over it.

And despite what his previous thoughts were, he had come to actually…enjoy Revan's company. He agreed with his father, that Revan had some similarities in common with his late mother. She was friendly, very outgoing. She obviously loved being around people and had the talent, even without her Force powers, to make friends with most people she came in contact with.

And she was forgiving. That above all else is what Dustil liked about her. As Jolee had once said, "How can you expect forgiveness from her when you yourself won't give it?" He had been right. He expected to be forgiven for his choices, but yet he couldn't find any in himself to give out. It had taken him a long time to search inside himself, to find out what was going on with him and how he was going to undo he damage he had done.

But sitting here, in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, taking his watch with Atton, those days seemed so long ago. For now, he was just an apprentice of a master who was deceased and another who seemed to be on Coruscant.

"Ever been to Korriban?"

The question pulled Dustil from his thoughts and he turned to look at Atton, who sat in the captain's chair. "Uh…yeah." He stumbled. "Yeah, I have."

Atton just nodded.

Dustil couldn't help but be curious at the lack of interest on the part of the pilot. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to _why_ I've been on Korriban?" he asked.

"Kid, when you've been around as long as I have, you know why people have been on certain planets in certain sectors." He chuckled.

Dustil turned to look out the front, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment on his face. "You don't seem to be worried."

The scoundrel smirked. "Have you looked at the passengers on this cruise ship?" he asked, sarcastically. "The question you should be asking yourself is exactly how many people onboard _haven't_ been touched by the dark side? I can name three, maybe four, though at the rate he's going, she'll be over before we even _get_ to Korriban."

"Do you think Korriban will be…" Dustil paused, unsure how he should ask such a question. "I don't know. A temptation? To…those who've been on the dark side?"

"Are you asking in regards to everyone or just yourself?"

"I'm just asking."

"People are stronger than you think, Kid." He said, eyes never leaving his console or the window in front of him. "Sometimes one fall makes you stronger. If you think someone may fall on this trip, then perhaps you should address our esteemed captain." Atton smirked. "If you can tear her away from your old man, that is."

"It's not like we're attached at the hip."

The two turned to see Carth and Revan standing behind them, the latter with a large smirk on her face. "And I am not old!"

"C'mon Dustil," Revan replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Let's leave these two sailors for the night." He nodded, jumping from his seat and following the Jedi knight. Their journey lead them to the med bay, where Revan turned to him and said, "Look, I don't want you to get mad or anything, but I don't want you down there on the surface of Korriban."

If he had heard this in the year's past, he would've been upset, angry that she would try and attempt to coddle him like a child. But growing up seemed to have calmed him somewhat and the conversation in the cockpit with Atton played a small part in his answer.

"All right."

"It doesn't mean anything, I just…" Revan halted when realization of his answer finally hit her. "What?"

"I said, all right." Dustil repeated. "I understand."

Revan regarded him. "That certainly wasn't the answer I expected to hear." She said.

Dustil shrugged. "Just…could you…" he stumbled. "Are you…worried…that I might…fall back to the dark side, if I'm there?"

"What?"

"Is that why you don't me to go with you?"

Revan chuckled. "It's not as big as that." She said. "I was just worried there would actually be Sith on the planet, in light of this new dark lord. I just…" Revan looked down, her hands fiddling with the seams of her pants. Dustil knew this was a sign of nervousness. "I just didn't want you to have to face anyone…face your friends or something…if we had to meet them."

Dustil opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He hadn't even thought of that. True, he had tried to save as many of his friends as possible, but he couldn't save everyone. Those he couldn't save said they'd keep his betrayal to themselves, but they'd be damned if he was going to stop them from being Sith. The thought had never crossed his mind.

What would happen if he ever met one of his friends who had turned to the dark side?

Looking again at Revan, he saw she was observing him with a look he couldn't describe. "It never crossed your mind, did it?" she asked. Dustil shook his head. "I'm glad it didn't." she whispered. "And I hope it never happens. The unfortunate thing about all of this…is having to face people you thought were friends, having those people on the opposing side is…such a hard thing to witness."

"You have some experience in that." It was a statement, rather than a question, and Dustil wanted to use his own Force powers to see if he could get the mighty Revan to talk.

"More than I'd like to admit." She replied, a sad smile crossing her face. "We'll talk about some other time." He tried schooling his features, but he couldn't stop the small amount of disappointment at not getting her response. "Don't look so sad." She grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Not all your persuasions work the first time." At the look on his face, she out right laughed.

"You knew I use was using the Force!" he whined.

Clearing her throat, in order to calm herself, she said, "If it's any consolation, you almost had me." The young man let out a sigh of frustration, inciting another laugh from Revan. "You sounded exactly like your father, when he gets frustrated with me."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment then?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Brat." She smiled, hitting him on the arm. "Speaking of the Force, I do feel kinda bad for taking you away from your training and all."

"But you didn't." Dustil insisted. "I mean, I had to go, Revan. That…thing that killed Master Bindo…"

"I know." Revan replied. "But still…you're not getting the training you deserve and with me asking…telling you to stay put…anyway, if you wanted, I wouldn't mind pointing you in the right direction at least."

"You wanna teach me?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I didn't say that." She stammered. "Just…I'd find someone…to…do that. Like…like Kaleb."

"Why don't you want to teach me?"

"Dustil, we've been through this…" she sighed, before he interrupted her.

"Look," he sighed. "I know I've been an ass about things and I'm sorry, Rev, I truly am. But I was hoping you wouldn't still be holding that against me."

"I'm not holding anything against you." She said. She smiled at him. "Do you really want someone like me as your teacher?"

His smile matched hers. "Do you really want someone like me as a student?" She laughed.

"Well, if you're anything like your dad, then I had a challenge ahead of me." She patted his arm again. "After Korriban, we'll get right to work, yeah? In the meanwhile, do take the time to get to know our dear handmaiden, Brianna. She's quite skilled."

Dustil quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well," Revan smirked. "If you can tear Kaleb away from her. Good luck."

* * *

"The key to being on Korriban is two pronged." Revan replied, as she addressed her crew. The Ebon Hawk hovered in the space near the vacant planet. "Here's what I'm thinking. We take two groups down. One group checks out The Valley, while the other group takes a stroll in Dreshdae."

"Talk to the locals, see what's been happening." Kaleb filled in.

"Exactly." Revan nodded. "Kaleb and Carth are with me."

"Oh?" Kaleb asked. "And what are we doing?"

"Why, we're storming the Sith Academy, darling!" The woman replied, in a cheery voice.

"Hooray."

"Me and Big Z will talk to the locals!" Mission piped up. Zaalbar made a small roar. "What're you talking about?" Mission asked. "We're great at talking to locals!"

"Or taking their credits." Carth muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, only due to your credit." Carth amended, pretending not to see the looks Visas and Brianna threw him and ignoring Revan's snort turned cough.

"I shall go with them." Brianna volunteered.

Revan nodded. "Okay then." She said. "Let's land and get started."

Carth took his position back up in the captain's chair, with Atton as co-pilot, and the two marked a course for the section of Dresdae. Landing on a rather battered landing pad, Revan winked at Brianna and said, "Have fun." in a rather mischievous tone, as the handmaiden, the Twi'lek, and wookie stepped out to check around. Within minutes of their departure, the Hawk was once again airborne and heading to the other side, where the back entrance of the Sith Academy was.

Setting down, Revan lead the way onto the desert like planet, anxiousness gripping her heart. "Everything okay, beautiful?" Carth asked, seeing her face start to pale.

"Yeah." She said, letting out a shaky laugh. "It's been a while since I've been here. I had almost forgotten…how dark it was."

Carth looked over and saw Kaleb wasn't having as much luck keeping his anxiety down either. "Let's get this over with." The young man said, walking forward at a quickened pace.

"Hold on there, Speedy." Revan called, causing the man to halt. "We're looking for something, remember? We can't just go running through the Valley of the Dark Lords." Revan paused, looking unsure at the structures around her. "I want off as much as you do, but we have to make sure this planet isn't going to be used again. We have to make sure, short of blowing the place up."

Kaleb felt like a two ton weight had been placed on his chest. He felt the way he did the last time he was here, unsure, scared…but now, he seemed to be drowning in it. His breath was starting to quicken and just when he thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen, he began to feel…calm. A wave of serenity seemed to pass over him and his breathing began to slow back to its normal speed. Looking at Revan, he said, "Thank you."

Sharing a look of concern with Carth, Revan asked, "For what?"

"Calming me down."

"O…kay." She said, a confused look on her face. "Let's do what we came here to do."

The trio headed through the dirt and rubbish that littered the ground towards the back entrance of the Sith Academy. Carth didn't know how the Force worked or what one with it felt when they were in a place like this, but Carth remembered how _he_ felt the last time they were on this planet. After learning that his son, his own son, was a student learning the teachings of a society that were responsible for killing his mother, Carth tried keeping the horrible thoughts out of his head.

He hadn't believed it at first, that his son could be a murdering Sith. It was the same feeling he had gotten when Saul Karath had told him the woman they'd been traveling with, the woman he was falling in love with, was in fact Revan, the murdering Sith who had at least gone along with Malak and the destruction of Telos so many years ago. The destruction that had taken his wife and son, that had taken everything he had ever loved, away from him. Arriving on Korriban the first time, even he felt the evilness of the planet and its energies. He remembered that feeling, because he was having it again. Not as strong as before, but it was still there, none the less.

Most of all, he remembered how anxious and nervous Revan had been. They had been on their way to the Sith planet when the Leviathan had caught up to them and their crazy ride had doubled two fold. The admiral couldn't imagine what had gone on through Revan's mind then. To not only learn she was the former dark lord that had essentially caused all these problems, but then to lose the only person who could explain it to her…to her former best friend and student, no less…but then having to come to the very place where she could be pulled back in again.

Looking at his lover now, Carth couldn't help but be reminded of that time, years ago, because she looked almost the same. She was overly cautious and jumped every time they heard anything. She would let a frustrated sigh whenever she jumped at something as mundane as a rustle, cursing herself for being so uptight, but she couldn't help it. They couldn't help it. Korriban was as dark as they could get.

Or at least that's what Carth hoped.

This mission the council had them on sounded suspicious anyway, but having them run around the Outer Rim, knowing about the bounty on Jedi, and knowing about this new Sith threat wasn't sitting well with the seasoned pilot. What the hell was the council thinking? It was one thing to have Revan run about, but adding Kaleb Flare? From what Carth could tell, it was like putting fuel on a fire. And he was getting that feeling, the feeling that told him things were going to get bad real soon.

As they walked, the trio passed the entrance to a cave, causing Revan to stop and look at it strangely. "Hey, what's this?" she asked.

"It's a cave." Kaleb answered. "Come on."

"Has this always been here?"

"I don't know." The assassin huffed. "Come on."

"Just a minute." Revan said, harshly. Turning to Carth, she asked, "Do you remember this cave?"

The pilot shrugged. "I remember passing it, coming towards the tombs and stuff." He said. "I don't remember going in it."

"Look, it's a shyrack cave." Kaleb replied, testily. "It's got shyracks in it or rather, it did before my lightsaber cut them in half. Now that I've given you the history of the cave, can we go?"

Revan gave the young man a stern look before saying, "I wanna go in."

"Damn it, Revan, we don't have time for this!" exclaimed Kaleb.

"What _is_ your problem?" she asked, hands on her hips. "I want to explore every part of this hell hole, including this cave."

"Unless there's something you're not telling us." Carth replied, narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

Kaleb looked between the two. "Fine." He said. "It's your funeral."

Revan rolled her eyes. "Did you or did not kill the shyracks in there?" she asked.

"I did."

"Okay then." She huffed. "So there's nothing to worry about. Unless you are, of course, hiding something from me. Which in any case will make me very unhappy."

"And what will you do, Lady Revan?" the assassin asked, walking right up to her. "Teach me a lesson?"

"Do not seek to challenge me, Kaleb." She replied, showing no signs of backing down.

"Let's keep it cool, all right?" Carth pleaded, stunned at how quickly this was turning against them.

"We're going in that cave," she said, her voice low and menacing. "And you are going to lead the way."

The two stared at one another for a few minutes before Kaleb stepped away and headed into the entrance of the cave, Revan and Carth following him.

* * *

"It's quiet."

The trio of Brianna, Mission, and Big Z stood outside the entrance into the sector known as Dreshdae. Upon stepping outside and watching the Hawk as it lifted out of the sky, the earth around them became very still. Not even the birds were chirping. It was Zaalbar that had mentioned the obvious, smelling the air around them.

"A little too quiet if you ask me." Mission muttered, looking around them. "No place should be without chirping birds or something."

"Unless of course, that place is here." Retorted the handmaiden. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, the first time we came," Mission replied. "But Big Z and I stayed on the ship. This place gives me the creeps."

"Well then, we'll just have to do our job quickly."

The three headed into the first hallway. If they thought it was quiet outside, the inside of Dreshdae was like a tomb. Some of the lights were flickering, while many just weren't lighting the hallways. The only sounds made were that of their footsteps.

"Is anyone else extremely freaked out by all this?" Mission asked, quietly.

"I am…quite disturbed by this, yes." Remarked Brianna.

"The air is uneasy." Warbled Zaalbar. "It feels strange."

"Maybe that is the feeling the planet gives of." Brianna said, feeling an incontrollable chill come over her, like she was drowning in the darkness of the place. She sucked in a breath and noticed she was shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mission asked, seeing their companion seize up in terror.

Brianna closed her eyes and wished for peace to distill her. After a few minutes, she began to calm herself and push past the taint that brushed her. Opening her eyes, she saw Mission and Zaalbar looking at her in concern. "I'm all right." She said, her voice still shaky. "Let's hurry up and find someone to talk to. This place…has a very bad feel to it."

Mission continued to glance over at her, even after they returned to searching the eerie building. Their journey lead them into a small room, with table and chairs, only they seemed to be turned over or destroyed. "Whoa." The young scoundrel breathed. "You think this place was hit by a rancor or something."

"More like what happened after the Sith turned on each other." Brianna informed her. "Possibly what the aftermath of when the Republic made a strike here. But it's not as badly damaged as the other side of the planet."

"Perhaps they only wanted to destroy the symbols of the Sith." Big Z replied.

"Hey, that could be it!" Mission exclaimed.

"That would certainly explain why the building looks like it does," Brianna murmured. "But where are all the people? Surely, if they all cleared out, there would be some remains of them."

Mission shrugged and headed for the archway in front of them. "Maybe they all just packed up and left." She threw over her shoulder, walking out of sight.

"Mission!" Zaalbar hollered, chasing after her.

"You really shouldn't wander off…" Brianna replied, going around a table in order to catch up them. She had only gotten to the very archway when she stopped. Zaalbar and Mission stood in front of the door that had once lead into a Czerka run store and office. Though she was hidden behind the large beast, Brianna could Mission's head buried in the wookie's chest. Turning away, she looked at the scene in front of her, her mouth opened, but no sound or words coming from her lips.

That sudden chill of fear and horror once again filled her.

They had found the locals.

* * *

Kaleb lead his two companions on the shortest path possible, in order to finally get out of the caves they were currently exploring. The cave was dark and smelled of decaying flesh, so whatever reservations anyone had about being here, was heightened by the smell and feel of the place. Kaleb remembered how unsure he had been the first time he stepped foot in these caves, but this time he knew what awaited Revan when they got to the end of it.

He just hoped she'd want to turn back.

The cave was just as he had left it back then, except corpses had turned to skeletal remains or dust, adding to the already covered ground. Any items for the taking had been taken and he hadn't thought much of the terrain until he had reached the entrance to the secret tomb. Remembering his decisions from the past had been hard, but he came to realize he would do nothing differently than he had all those years ago. At the time and even now, his decisions had been correct and he would never look at them differently.

Upon reaching the opening into the tomb, Kaleb held back Carth as Revan inspected the doorway. "Hey, what's this?" she asked.

"A hidden tomb." Kaleb whispered. "Of one of the Sith Lords."

"Who?"

Kaleb looked at Carth, before saying, "Ludo Kresh."

"Ludo Kresh?" Revan exclaimed. "You're kidding me. This is Ludo Kresh's tomb?" Kaleb just nodded. "But…his body was never found after the Republic…"

"Don't ask how, just take a look for yourself." The assassin replied. "Seeing as you were all gung ho about coming in here."

Revan waved him off before walking into the secret tomb.

Carth shook the man's hand off him. "Mind telling me why we can't go in there after her?" he asked, his hand hovering over his sword.

"Because it's not our journey." He said, rolling his eyes. "It's hers."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaleb sighed. Looking at the pilot as though he was a five year old, he said, "I know your feeble little mind doesn't understand the complexity of the Force, so I'll break it down a little for you. This cave, that tomb…let's just say there's a heavy amount of the Force on this planet. Surely you've felt it."

"Of course I have." Carth spat. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

"Good." Kaleb smirked. "Then I can tell you this in plain basic. Revan's got to go though that…tomb, by herself. I went through it by myself and so must she."

"How do I know you're just luring her in there to meet some horrible fate?"

"You don't." Kaleb said, harshly. Heaving a sigh, he amended, "I'm not going to kill her, or you, for that matter. I'm loyal to Revan, just as I was during the Mandalorian War. If something _does_ happen to her or the crew, it was my doing, but not willingly."

"What do you mean, 'not willingly'?" Carth asked, red flags going up in his head.

"Sometimes, certain things can not be changed or undone." He whispered, his eyes closed and his head down. Carth opened his mouth, but was cut off by Kaleb. "Don't ask anything of me." He said. "I couldn't give you the answers, even if I wanted to."

* * *

Revan had opened the door that stood in front of her and had only walked five feet, when she was confronted by the faces of the Jedi Council. It was like stepping back in time, their faces looking younger, brighter almost. "Why have you come to us today, Revan?" asked Master Vrook, staring at the young woman. "If this again about the Mandalorian threat, the council again will tell you the same thing."

"That we should sit around and do nothing." She spat, remembering the exact words she had said before, on that day.

"As your masters, I think we would know more about this situation than you." Atris retorted.

"You are not my master, Atris." Revan growled. She could still feel the tension that she once did, between her and the white haired woman.

"Ladies, please." Kavar pleaded. "As we told you, Revan, there is no point in seeing to this war."

"No point!" Revan exclaimed. "What about the fact that millions are being slaughtered right outside our very window? Is there a point to that?"

"You will address this council with respect, young lady." Commanded Vrook. "There is a far bigger threat this just the savage war mongers known as Mandalorians. We have seen it, therefore, we are not going to respond."

"Then if you're not going to act, I will."

"Going to war is against everything we as your teachers have taught you." Atris said. "Are you so smug and overconfident that you would be willing to throw all of that away?"

"If it's smugness that proves I'm a true Jedi, who strives to help those in need, than not only am I full of smug, but I'm a better Jedi than any of you could hope to be."

The image immediately faded away, leaving Revan heaving in anger, but feeling a sense of confusion. What was this place? Why was she presented with the day she told the council she would join the Republic forces against the Mandalorians? Shaking her head, she continued straight on her path, which lead her to another door. Opening it, she was surprised to see a hooded old woman standing on the other side. Hearing her visitor, the old woman removed her hood and smiled at the younger woman.

"Kreia?" Revan asked.

"I see you've managed this far." Kreia joked. "I also see my appearance before you is surprising."

"I thought…" Revan shook her head again. "You're not real, are you?"

"I am as real as you wish me to be." The woman responded. "But if your question is whether I am a figment of your imagination, than perhaps you are right. Think of me as the guide that will lead you through the rest of your journey."

"My journey?" she asked. "You mean the one I apparently triggered when I walked in?"

Kreia chuckled. "Still covering your emotions with humor, I see." She said. "But you are correct. This tomb is a gateway into the past, where one can see their decisions for what they truly were." The old woman looked around her. "I had once thought to come here, to see if I had indeed failed in teaching you."

"You didn't." Revan said, vehemently. "Master Kreia, you taught me to stand up for what I believed in, for what was right."

"And where did it lead you, child?" she asked, spinning on her heels to gaze upon her former student. "Perhaps if I had been more like Vrook or Atris, I could have stopped your journey to the dark side."

"That wasn't your doing." The young woman insisted. "You're still the best teacher I have ever had."

"And you have had many."

"You couldn't have known what was to happen."

"Oh, couldn't I?" Kreia chuckled. "I had struggled, in the past, as to what my roll should have been regarding you. Yes, I believed you should stand on your own two feet and see the forest for the trees. Those fools on the council would want you to adhere to their whims, their desires, but I never taught that to my students. Which may be why those were the ones to join you."

"The council may have wanted peace, but they were doing it at the expense of lives." Revan began. "If all that dribble we learn, about protecting those that need it and preaching peace, how can we back that up by sitting on our asses, watching people die? That's not what I learned a Jedi was. Someone who sat back and let others do the work for them."

"That is what I taught you."

"And you were right in doing so."

"So your decisions remain the same then?" Kreia pondered. Looking over, she saw Revan had turned her gaze from her. "Ah, there are still demons that haunt, my pupil. Like the exile, I sense a quiet unrest upon you." Revan finally turned to face her former master. "Was it coincidence that brought you both together again? No, I think not. The Force moves in mysterious ways, as you know, and this journey is just one of several. Continue your tour, if you wish. See if your path is the same as it was then."

"And if it's not?"

"Then you truly wish to undo all that has been done by your hand."

The image of Kreia disappeared, leaving Revan alone in the room. Taking a deep breath, she entered the next room, then turned towards the exit that lead to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door, that opened as soon she neared it. The scene she saw caused her to inhale quickly, feeling on the verge of tears.

Two young men, teenagers really, stood before her. The first was slightly taller than the second, with a bald head covered in a dark patch of black fuzz. He had a small goatee on his chin and he was dressed in a general's Republic uniform. The other boy next to him was a Zabrak, his small horns protruding from the top of his head. He had a pair of goggles pulled on his forehead and a data pad in his hand.

"Excuse me, Revan," a young Kaleb Flare replied. "But this Bao Dur, the Iridonian I told you about. He has this incredible idea for taking out the Mandalorians once and for all."

The young Bao nodded, enthusiastically. "I've created a mass shadow generator." He said, excitedly. "I don't think I have to tell what kind of damage that'll do to anyone on the surface."

Revan looked at both boys, their eyes showing the deep seeded thrill of the impending death they were about to unleash, the one she herself implanted in them. "There's got to be a better way." She answered, stunning the two in front of her. "Do not use that here. That thing could kill us all, not just the Mandalorians."

"But Revan…" Kaleb started, but was silenced by her.

"We're trying to get rid of the opponents, not our own rank." She said. "Kaleb, take a squad to the surface and fight them down there."

Kaleb nodded slowly, then with a look towards his friend, the two vanished before her.

Revan closed her eyes, knowing that her change of heart now, wouldn't change the past then. By the time of that conversation, she had already been studying the Sith teachings and passing them on to certain members of the forces, including Kaleb. She had trained them to be assassins, talented in stealth and the Force. She had hand picked Kaleb, knowing him from the Academy as an eager young student, wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. He had been the first to approach her about joining in the war effort, after learning his home planet had one of those destroyed by it.

Opening her eyes, she wandered around the square room before heading out a nearby door. She then chose the right door in which to enter. Like the others, it automatically opened for her. She found herself in a rather dark room, in which only one light hung from the wall. She could tell this was a scene she was meant to see and not participate in. In the center of the room was a Jedi, held in a force cage. There were about three men in the room with this Jedi and one was a familiar face.

Val Hoft, a Republic soldier turned Sith assassin, stood in front of the Jedi being held. "Not so smug now, are you?" he taunted. "How's it feel, Jedi? Knowing you're trapped and can't escape?"

"There is no emotion. Only peace." The man chanted, recounting his Jedi code.

"Save that for someone who could care." Said one assassin.

"If you think I'm going to join you or Revan, you have another thing coming!"

Val laughed. "_We_ have something coming, he says?" he joked. Facing the Jedi, this time anger written all over his face. "You have two choices in this matter. You can either join us or die. And quite frankly, I want you dead. If you think Revan cares one way or another, she doesn't. Personally, I can't wait to hear your dying screams."

"You're a sick bastard." Retorted the victim.

Val shook his head. "You want to know what's sick?" he spat. "Having you pretentious, pompous asses telling us we're sick. You, the people who sat in your cozy enclave, while the Republic battled against a force we had never seen before. You, who sat around all day meditating, while mothers and children and whole families were wiped out. You, who sat on your precious Dantooine and Coruscant, while planets like Lavin, Kalab, Oysis, and Dalunin were destroyed, killing millions of people in the process. If it weren't for Revan and Malak and the other Jedi who at least had some backbone to help us, we'd all be speaking Mandalorian right now and your Force loving masters would be to blame."

Val walked away from the Jedi, his eyes closed.

"Don't you see what Revan's doing to you?" the Jedi pleaded. "Going to war wasn't the answer!"

The assassin turned to one of his cronies. "Burn him." He said, turning to watch as the other two assassins began to deliver painful doses of Force lightening to the Jedi.

Revan backed out of the room, as the image slowly disappeared from sight. The door closed in front of her and all she could do was stare at it in shock. That's what he did? That's what she had instructed him and all the other Sith assassins to do? To her former friends and colleagues? Revan sniffed, wiping away tears. Had she been so cold and cruel? Had she been so deep into the dark side, it had made her do the things she did? She sighed. It wasn't just the dark side to blame.

She still felt the same about the council, especially after learning what they had done to her in the past. Even after seeing what she had, as she told Carth in the beginning of this journey, she would never regret helping the Republic. She only regretted that her strategies and research had lead her, and everyone else, to Malachor V. But even knowing what she did now, her plan of trapping the Mandalorians above the skies and ground was just too good to pass up. Even with Jedi help, the Republic had suffered many losses. The battle had needed to turn in their favor and Malachor was the perfect staging ground.

Turning around, she walked towards the opposite door, wondering what past event she would behold this time. Again, the door opened for her, and she felt like she was back on the Leviathan. The scene was a familiar one as well. There she was, in her Darth Revan attire, pacing back and forth across the floor of the vacant command deck. Revan watch as Darth Malak and Adm. Saul Karath come forward, causing her to stop pacing.

"You wish to see us, my master?" Malak asked, his voice dripping with a sweetness he hadn't possessed since his Jedi days.

"Tell me something," she heard herself reply, her voice huskier behind the mask she wore. "The destruction of Telos. Was that discussed with me?"

There was silence, Karath looking over at Malak for some help and as usual, not finding any. "We thought…"

"Ah, but that's just it, Admiral." Darth Revan began. "You didn't think. I seem to be having more and more of your officers failing in this aspect. Perhaps I need to show them an example of how not to disobey me."

Karath's eyes widened at this and he gulped loudly. "Get out of my sight." She growled. "I will call you later." Karath quickly nodded and hurried out the door, leaving just her and Malak. Making sure they were truly alone, Revan removed her mask. The present day Revan sucked in a breath. She had forgotten had she looked during those days. Her light blue eyes had been tinged with red lines, while her face was extremely pale. "Correct me if I'm wrong, _my apprentice_, but I believe I was still Dark Lord around here, am I not?"

"Yes, my master," Malak answered, not missing the way she had accentuated 'my apprentice'.

"Then would _you_ like to explain why you felt the need to bomb Telos in to nothing more than a ball of light?"

"My lady," he responded. "Telos wasn't responding the way we would've liked. And one of its heroes had family on the planet."

"I could care less if he had a herd of Twi'lek slave dancers!" she exclaimed. "Force, but you're an idiot." Storming right up to him, pretending the extra foot of height didn't matter, she growled, "Do you have any idea what you've done? Telos had resources that we could've used, not to mention they are a primary planet of fuel. You have just _blown up_ our _fuel resource_!" Turning around and walking away, past Revan seemed to calm down slightly, but present Revan knew what would happen next.

"I'm sorry, my master."

"For this blunder, you'll need to be made an example of." She said, her hand toying with her lightsaber. "Something that will teach you a lesson."

And then, as if in slow motion, past Revan swung behind her, lightsaber in hand, the energy blade catching Malak at his cheek. Then the past image continued, as Malak curled on the floor, hands covering his mouth, blood seeping through his fingers. Past Revan walked over to him and kneeled. "This will teach you to keep your thoughts and comments about tactical planning to yourself." She whispered. "And will hopefully teach you to never cross me again."

She then stood, kicking his severed jaw across the floor, while replacing her mask on her face. Turning back towards a console, she called up another image. "Captain, could you send some assistance to Darth Malak?" she asked, sweetly. "The poor dear's had an…unfortunate accident." She turned to stare at her student, the young man directing nothing but poor hate towards his master. The scene dematerialized, leaving the present day Revan slightly out of sorts. Ahead of her, was another door, which she headed for.

Behind that door, another, and behind that, she was confronted with someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Hello Revan," Bastila Shan replied, cordially. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Did I enjoy my trip?" Revan repeated, sarcastically. "You mean my spice induced trip through the horrific memories of Revan? Yeah, it was great. Just great, thanks."

"Well, aren't we testy?" the young knight joked.

"Isn't that the rancor calling the shyrack black?" Revan retorted. "Are you another one of my figments of imagination?"

"Should I be?"

"Are you?"

"Will you stop answering a question with a question?"

"Am I?"

Bastila cried in frustration. "Ah, Bas," Revan chided. "Even as a specter from beyond, you're still an easy target."

"What's worse is that I should've seen that coming." Revan nodded. "Seriously, did you enjoy your trip?"

"No."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why was that?"

Revan just looked at her. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Bastila, surely _you _are aware of all the things I've done. All the…really horrible things I've done."

"Well now, the question is, did you learn something?"

"Yeah," Revan huffed. "I'm sadistic wench."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "You are not sadistic."

"Oh, but I'm a wench?" Revan asked, a small grin on her face. "Thanks Bastila. It's nice to know how you feel."

"How Onasi keeps you around, I'll never know." The knight huffed. "Will you _try_ and be serious for just one moment?" she asked. Getting a nod, Bastila began. "The point wasn't to get you down on yourself. It was to let you see the choices you've made. Surely you know that the choices you make affect others as well, which is probably why so many of our number followed you to war." Bastila came forward and sat. Revan followed suit, sitting across from her.

"I must admit," she started. "I have always been a bit envious of you. You're a natural born leader. Just looked what happened on Taris. You had everyone behind you and you all had only just met. I was on the Endar Spire with Carth the entire time and not once did I have his vote for my leadership. But it…it wasn't just that. You…made your own decisions, I'm sure with help from your master.

"I had always felt that she must've been the trigger to cause you betray everything that had been taught to you, to betray those on the council, but it wasn't until I was capture by Malak that I understood."

"Bastila…"

"No, wait." She interrupted. "Let me finish. I meant what I said, back on that Rakatan world. The council _did_ use us, you and I. It may have been for the greater good, but they still used us. I didn't want you to die, Revan, but I didn't want them doing what they did to you either. I looked up to you somewhat, even when you went to war because _no one_ had ever defied the council before. And then when you did, it seemed everyone did. I still feel it was a mistake for you to go, but I understand now why you did.

"All of this was to see not if you made the right choices, but if you were happy with them. You can't change the past, you know this. But you can change the future. And I know you're going to." The young woman stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "I know I can't insist that you adhere to the Jedi teachings, but at least _consider_ some of them." She smiled. "You're a good Jedi, Revan, you always have been. Learn from the past and teach from it now." She turned to go when Revan stopped her.

"Bastila," she gulped. "I'm really sorry I killed you."

"I'm sorry I challenged you." She joked. "The fault was mine, Revan. As when we first met, I underestimated your capabilities. I should've learned by then no one should ever do that. I think that was the council's mistake as well." She again turned to leave and was again stopped by Revan.

"When we looking for the Star Forge, you couldn't wait to get rid of me. Now that I'm no longer on the physical plane, you wish to stay my visit."

Revan shrugged. "Am I going to see you again?" she asked.

"You'll receive guidance," Bastila replied. "From those you knew." Again turning, she was once again stopped. "What now?"

"You never said I wasn't a wench."

Bastila rolled her eyes. "From this moment on, you _are_ a wench." She said, receiving a smile from her former comrade.

"I do believe the afterlife has made you funny, Bas."

Pointing with her left hand, Bastila said, "Go out that door for a quick way back to where you entered." Turning once more, she replied, "Force help me, Revan, if you stop me one more time…" But the young knight had taken her leave, letting the specter stare after the closing door. "Not even a goodbye." She said, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Carth felt as though they had been standing on that bridge for hours, when probably only minutes had gone by. He couldn't stop pacing and glancing over at Kaleb from time to time. Their conversation had Carth more on alert than anything. What the hell had they gotten themselves into this time?

Hearing a whistle behind them, Carth almost ran when he saw her emerge from another entrance, still intact, if not a little shaky. "Are you okay?" he asked, hurriedly, doing his best to conceal a quick once over on her.

"I'm fine." She said, caressing his cheek. Looking over at Kaleb, she couldn't help but grin. "You knew I'd have to go through all of that."

The young man shrugged. "I tried to steer you away, but you insisted." He said. "And I know better than to cross you."

His words caused her to fidget, remembering the same words she had used against Malak. "Anyway, let's get out of here and head toward the Academy." She said. "We can take the back way in to Dreshdae."

The trek back out and to the academy was uneventful, with an occasional glance from Carth, making sure she was truly okay. She seemed fine, but he knew when she was shaken up and she was doing a rather poor job of concealing it. He'd leave it, for now. The door into the Sith Academy was opened, but no sound seemed to be coming from inside. In fact, no sounds seemed to be coming anywhere.

That alone made the hair on Carth's neck stand straight.

"Anything of interest since you were last here?" Revan asked, looking around.

Kaleb shook his head. "Not unless you're interested in looking at the remains of Master Vash."

"As…thrilling as that sounds…" Revan replied, jokingly. When she didn't hear the sound of laughter or even a chuckle, she turned towards Kaleb, who seemed to be having another attack. "Kaleb?"

"Something's wrong." He said.

"What?"

"Something's not right." He repeated. "We need to find Brianna. Something's not right."

Though Revan wanted to stay and explore, she knew if they hadn't found anything yet, they might not. And it didn't mean they couldn't come back, as much as she loathed it. What was important was that they rush to the aid of Brianna, Mission, and Big Z. "Let's go then." She said, taking off for the main entrance. She would obviously have to ask about this incident back on the ship.

The trio easily found their way through the academy main hallway and out into the sun and desert of Dreshdae. When reaching the door in order to enter the establishment, the group found it locked. "Was this door locked when you came this way?" Revan asked, noticing faint burn marks within the steel.

"I didn't come this way." The assassin responded. "We were ambushed by Sion, so we went out the way we came." Kaleb also examined the door. "Shouldn't be difficult." He muttered, getting to work at slicing the door. Within seconds, the door groaned opened.

The sight before them was not pretty.

Mass amounts of bodies lay in the hallway outside the local cantina. Most lay in sticky, dried up blood, with it covering the floors and even parts of the wall. Brianna stood looking at the group in a bit of a daze, while Mission stood, hiding her face in Zaalbar's fur. "Wow." Revan breathed, feeling some bile rise up in her throat. "This is…wow."

"What the hell happened in here?" Carth asked, in awe.

"We found them like that." Brianna whispered. "How could the Sith be so brutal?"

"This wasn't the Sith." Kaleb stated, as he kneeled to get a closer look at one of the bodies.

"How can you defend them like that!" Mission cried out.

"I'm not defending anyone." Kaleb said, glancing over at her. "If you had bothered to look instead hiding your face in your pet carpet, you'd notice every one of these people have been shot. Excessively so. That's not the Sith's style, trust me. If the Sith _had_ razed this place, we'd be finding bits and pieces of people, not their whole bodies."

"Kaleb, that's enough." Revan admonished. "But he's right, in his own primitive and disgusting way of description. Only Sith commandos use blasters and they do it to kill, not decimate. This…is the work of one sick gizka." During her speech, Revan had moved towards the cantina doorway in order to take a look. Sticking her head in, she quickly ducked back out, her face slightly pale. "If you think it's bad out here…"

"If the Sith didn't do this, who did?" questioned Brianna.

"We're gonna have to find out." Carth replied. "No one should have to die like this."

"Can we go now?" Mission whined.

Revan nodded, pulling her comm. link closer to her lips. "Atton?"

"All set?" came the question.

"Yeah." She said. "Come and pick us up on the Dreshdae landing pad. Rev out." Looking at her companions, she said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

The group quickly made their escape through Dreshdae and happily climbed aboard the Ebon Hawk. When Atton had asked when they were going, Revan said, "Just go. It doesn't matter, just go." The group was severely shaken from being on the surface; anyone with eyes could see that. Mission went off to the starboard dorms, Big Z warbling he'd look after her. Both Revan and Kaleb seemed to be having trouble calming themselves down as well. Revan began pacing, a nervous habit she had picked up from Carth, and she couldn't stand still for more than two seconds before she'd begun pacing again.

Kaleb kept his eyes closed, willing away images of the war from his mind. He was a lot more shaken up than he realized, after seeing the massacre at Dreshdae. It reminded him too much of what he had seen at Malachor, at all the bodies that lay dead on the planet's surface. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone touched his arm. Looking down, he saw Brianna's concerned face looking back at him.

"Come sit with me?" she asked.

Kaleb nodded weakly, before following her to the cargo hold.

Dustil had looked between Revan and his father, wondering what on earth had caused the normally composed woman to be so out of sorts. "Atton wants to know where we're headed." He said, causing the two to look up at him. Revan opened her mouth to speak, but was finding it hard to compose any sentences. Just when she was about to finally speak, the whole ship wobbled, causing the three to stumble.

"What was that?" Revan asked, watching as Carth ran ahead to the co-pilot's chair. When another shake nearly toppled her, Revan and Dustil also joined Carth.

"We've got trouble." Atton replied, clearly speaking to anyone who had entered. "We've just taken a hit port side and I have a bad feeling the hyperdrive's out."

"We're gonna have to make repairs." Carth said, fingers flying across keys.

"We're taking on some major damage back here!" Bao's voice flittered through the comm. system.

"We have to land." Revan stated.

"Where?"

Revan stood thinking before saying, "Yavin 4. It's not far away from Korriban and I think we might pass it."

"Anywhere is pleasant, if it means we can fix the damage we've taken." Atton responded.

"Any idea who's shooting at us?" asked Carth.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, it's not the Sith." Atton joked. "But that only means it could one of the _many_ bounty hunters who are after us."

"That's comforting." Dustil replied.

"Hold on." Carth said. "This might be rough."

The Hawk began it's decent, doing maneuvers in order to shake the star ship that was firing on them. Their route took them through various trees and branches before taking a landing in a lush field.


	8. Chapter Seven

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Seven**

The jungles of Yavin 4 were lush and full of wild creatures that roamed freely. The planet was now inhabitable, no human or species had been on the planet since the Massassi were made extinct by Exar Kun. Only a few places on the planet had the lushness that it had seen in its heyday.

It was in an area of this lush that the Ebon Hawk found itself.

Revan looked around the cockpit, glancing out the window at their surroundings. "Everyone okay?" Carth asked, receiving nods from Dustil and Revan.

"I'm gonna check on everyone else." The raven haired woman replied, turning and going down the hallway. In the main hold, she met up with Zaalbar and Mission, who looked a little shaken, but didn't seem to be hurt. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Mission replied, nodding her head. "But I don't think the Hawk is. Bao's in the engine room."

Revan walked past them and headed towards the engine room, already seeing Brianna and Visas standing at the entrance. Inside, T3, Kaleb, and Bao were hunched over the hyperdrive. "Why do I have a feeling that something's about to go wrong?" she asked, rhetorically.

"The hyperdrive's smashed." Kaleb replied.

"And the engines' are going to be offline for a while." Bao added.

"How long is 'a while'?" Revan asked, hesitantly.

Deet deet beet dwoo.

"That long!" she exclaimed. "Damn."

"We're going to need parts in order to replace some of these components." Bao replied.

Revan let out a groan of frustration. "Right." She sighed. "Okay. Bao, you and T3 stay here and see what you can rig up. You three follow me back to the main hold. We're gonna need to search this planet."

When everyone was assembled in front of the galactic map, Revan once again asked if anyone was hurt and the crew seemed to be in good health. Typing in the destination, a holo world of Yavin 4 appeared before them. "Yavin 4," began Revan. "The forth moon in the Yavin and Sumitra systems. If you think Korriban's bad, this is the worse on the list of dark energy."

"Exar Kun subjugated the people of the moon during the first Sith war." Kaleb continued. "They built these huge temples in order for him to draw upon the dark side."

Revan nodded, a small smile on her face. "I see you _were _paying attention to the history lessons." She quipped. "But that brings up a very good possibility that those buildings may have something we could use."

"Are you sure?" Atton asked. "Kun made his last stand on this planet, causing it to go up in smoke. Anything that was left is probably charred lunch for the creatures around here."

"This planet was full of dark energy once," Visas replied. "The Sith could be using this planet, as well as Korriban."

"Visas is right." Revan said. "This new lord isn't like Malak, the council came right out and said so. Meaning, he's cunning and if he wants to get the most out of his kath hounds, he's gonna do his history lessons."

"Which makes Yavin 4 an essential turning point for the Sith." Dustil concluded.

"Exactly."

"Hey Revan, look at this." Kaleb brought up an anomaly on the planet, which when enlarged, showed a sole building. "This must've survived all the fires that were caused by Kun's powers."

"Or was just recently built to exploit them." Revan replied, glancing at Kaleb. "We need to search this area, no matter what. We need parts and we need to find out whether that building is a left over from the first Sith war or it's been newly renovated." Facing everyone, she continued. "I think three groups should be good. Group one would head towards the left of the building, group two towards the right, and group three would have the honor of taking the straight path."

"I think I'll take the right." Atton said. "At least I hope it's nothing I can't handle."

"Take Mission and Big Z with you." Revan added. "It's always good to have a wookie around."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew Hanharr." Atton retorted, eyeing the furry beast suspiciously.

"You, me, and Dustil take left, yeah?" Carth asked. Revan nodded.

"Excellent," Kaleb smirked. "The ladies and I can be the welcoming committee."

"Play nice." Revan said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I always do."

With the assignments handed out, the group left the Hawk and branched off into their separate journeys. Carth, Dustil, and Revan headed northwest towards the building, marveling at the high grass and green terrain of the planet. "Do you think the Sith is on this world?" Dustil asked to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't put it against them." Revan replied, marching in between the two. "Like I said, this new guy has done his homework. It's not far from Korriban and like that place, this world has Sith history. Exar Kun used the people of this world to sustain him during the end of the Great Sith War. He drained their energies in order to keep himself alive."

"Can you do that?" Carth asked, slight horror on his face. "I mean, can the Force do that to someone?"

"The Force can do anything, Carth." Revan replied. "Anything you want it to, it will do. It's even worse if you've fallen and made some sort of redemption. While I'm glad I can at least remember some of my light side powers, it's too easy to drain someone's life."

"But I thought you couldn't use drain force on someone who wasn't force sensitive." Dustil stated.

Revan chuckled, rather bitterly. "Oh, you can drain force on anyone, whether they're sensitive or not." She said. "The Force is just energy, that's all it is. Rule number three on being a Jedi: anything can be done using the Force, good or bad. Hence why the JC has such a big thing about emotions."

A few cannoks were ahead of them, causing Dustil to smile. He had been waiting for a moment when he could show off some of his skills to Revan and the toad like creatures were perfect. Even Carth was happy to see the little pests. He'd been wound up since Korriban and needed to work off some steam and seeing as he couldn't just whisk Revan off to their quarters, he decided a little combat training would have to suffice. The beasts proved not to be hard at all, the five or so falling almost immediately. The bright side was finding a few spare parts and a short lightsaber.

"Ah," Revan said, holding the lightsaber in her hand. "Our first real clue. This light saber certainly didn't float its way into our little friend's stomach, so…"

"There must be Sith soldiers on the planet." Dustil concluded. "Do you think they're in that building?"

"They must've just built that." Carth replied, shaking his head. "Exar Kun left a fiery world when he died and the Republic fleets left nothing standing."

Revan shrugged. "Like I said, either the Sith have been very lucky at finding one intact building or…"

"They built it themselves." Dustil filled in. "It would make sense, though. Yavin and Korriban aren't in Republic space and few venture into the Outer Rim." A look of realization came over his face. "The Sith could've been here the entire time."

"Good conclusion, D." Revan smiled. "I was thinking that myself, though I don't think this Sith would stick to just one planet of operations."

Carth nodded. "That sounds like something the Sith would do," he said. "Make their bases out of our reach and then turn around and come after us."

"It's happened before." Revan replied, giving him a look. "So let's not waste any more time than needed. Come on."

* * *

Atton really hated being in a group. No, that wasn't quite true. He hated being the leader of a group. Well, that wasn't very true either. He just…ugh, he hated being in _this_ group. He wasn't too sure about this wookie, considering the psycho one named Hanharr was after them and he wasn't exactly fond of Twi'leks, considering two of them had given away some of his history to the exile, while another one had ratted them out to Vaklu and Tobin on Onderon.

Atton shook his head. All they had to do was find some parts for Bao and the mech droid and they could leave this horrible place. He hadn't said anything, but he had been so uncomfortable on Korriban, so jittery, he had almost hugged Revan for not wanting him to go down there. And now he had the same feeling on Yavin 4. It wasn't as intense as the Valley of the Dark Lords, but it was same fearful tinge he had felt from the home of the Sith. He wondered if anyone else felt what he had.

"Let's go hunting for parts and get the hell off this planet." He muttered.

"Do you think Revan's right about the Sith being here?" Mission asked.

"It feels like the same evil as Korriban." Zaalbar whined.

"Perfect place then." Mission rolled her eyes. "Too bad Malachor V blew up. It's a perfect place for them, besides here of course."

"Malachor was an evil place, for evil people." Big Z warbled.

Atton rounded on the two. "Would the two of you shut up about Malachor?" he hissed. "People died on that planet, were mutilated on that hell hole and you're standing around joking about how it would be the perfect Sith home. We're not here to wax about the past, we're here to find some parts to get our damn ship running, so we can get off this stink pit. Now are you gonna shut up and help me? Cause I certainly don't need the help to find what we're looking for."

"All right." Mission said, putting her hands up. "No need to get your panties in a twist. We'll help." When the scoundrel turned and stormed off, Mission whispered to Zaalbar, "What's his problem? We were only having a bit of fun."

"He smells like the exile." Big Z whined. "And Revan. They have the smell of war over them, the smell of death."

"Ew, Zaalbar." Mission blanched. "That's disgusting. And this so isn't the place I wanna hear about death and stuff."

The unlikely pair quickened their pace in order to catch up to Atton, who was already ahead of them. Their walk didn't take long before they came across a crash site, with a small ship. Rushing up to it, Atton exclaimed in surprise, "This is a republic ship!"

"What's a republic ship doing all the way out here?" Mission asked.

Atton shook his head. "They'd only do a sweep if…"

"There are bodies." Zaalbar cried. "All dead. They met with a fierce opponent."

Sure enough, on the opposite side were four bodies, all dressed in Republic uniforms and all bloody. They appeared to have been shot, repeatedly. "Here's a data pad." Atton whispered, picking up a tossed pad by a nearby body. The data recorded was by the captain of the vessel and was entered only a few days ago. It went on to explain that the Republic had gotten word from some 'higher ups' that the Sith could be making another stand against the Republic forces and the galaxy. It said certain planets would be the key in defeating the Sith. It began its list with Yavin 4, but was cut off before it finished.

"Do you think the Sith…?" Mission began to ask, but Atton shook his head.

"These are blaster wounds, that's for sure." He whispered. "If this was a Sith attack, they wouldn't leave bodies intact, especially not Republic officers."

"Weird." The Twi'lek breathed. Zaalbar made a small noise.

"What?"

"That's the same thing that Sith assassin said back at Dreshdae." Mission replied, eyeing the pilot. "Not in that same wording, but it was nearly identical."

"Not only are we reunited, but now we're thinking alike." Atton muttered. Shaking his head, he replied, "As long as we're here, we might as well see what kind of parts we can get from this shuttle. These guys aren't going to be using it any time soon."

* * *

Kaleb, Brianna, and Visas had made their way straight ahead, only running into a few cannoks that never had a chance against them. Their path was marked by silence between the trio, the only sound being their footfalls through the dense jungle foliage. Brianna, for her part, could still feel the effects from Korriban and though it seemed dim, she could still feel evil on this planet, too.

Kaleb and Visas could also feel the simmered power pull of evil, but it was Kaleb who noticed Brianna seemed to be troubled.

"All right?" he asked, glancing at her in concern.

"This place…" she whispered. "It's just like Korriban. I feel like I'll panic any minute."

"You'll be fine." He assured her. "We shouldn't be here much longer."

"I just don't want to go through what I did earlier."

That stopped him. "What do you mean?"

Brianna stopped to look at him. "On Korriban, I…" she started, but turned her eyes from him. "I felt panicked, scared…like…"

"You were drowning." Kaleb finished, an odd look on his face.

"Yes." She said, feeling slightly relieved that he understood her so. "It took a few moments, but I was able to calm myself down."

"Brianna," Kaleb began, giving her a strange look. "I had a similar experience on Korriban."

"How odd."

"I don't think it is."

"Kaleb, I think you should see this." Visas replied, drawing his attention away. Walking over, he followed her hand towards something in the distance. "I believe someone has set up something to detect anything coming through."

"Perimeter sensors." Kaleb replied, nodding. "I don't think that was an option for Exar Kun, so we must assume this was just recently added. Let me take of it."

In moments, Kaleb had disappeared, only a slight shimmer was seen before that too was gone. He quickly made his way to the sensor, disabling it, before seeing another ahead. Running to that one and quickly taking care of it, Kaleb looked around him. More of the building was in view, as well as several gun turrets. Luckily, off to the distance he spied a power generator and made his way towards it, turning it off with ease. Only a few feet from that was a droid power generator.

_This is way too easy_, he thought, turning off the droid generator. He quickly made his way back to the girls, not wanting to pass up a chance at a little prank when he heard Brianna say, "I hate when he does that."

"You must admit," Visas replied. "He is a very skilled and talented assassin. I'm surprised with all of that skill, he never aspired to be a Jedi Master…or Sith Lord."

"He would never stoop so low." Brianna defended.

"To what?" he asked, causing both women to jump. "Jedi Master? Or Sith Lord?" He rematerialized, a grin on his face.

"You took much longer than I expected." Visas said.

"I found some generators up the way, so I figured I'd take care of them." Kaleb explained. "That building's just up ahead and surrounded by gun turrets, that I took the liberty of shutting down. Can't work up too much of a sweat, now can we, girls?"

"Always itching for a fight." Brianna said, a frown on her face.

"It's what I do best."

The three continued on their trek to the building, walking past the sensors unharmed, as well as the droids that stood in their way. The building itself looked like a cross between an ancient temple and a classic castle, with its squared tops and box like perimeter. It was made of stone and concrete, with a large stone door guarding the entrance. The area around it was like that side of the planet, new growth of the grass could still be seen, but most had overgrown next to the building.

Brianna felt herself shiver, an eerie unpleasant feeling hitting her all at once. Until she had finally met the infamous exile, she had never felt anything like this before. This felt wrong, as Korriban felt wrong, as some of the actions she had done in the company of Kaleb Flare was wrong. She could almost feel the dark energy flowing from the building.

"This place…" Visas whispered.

Kaleb let out a shaky breath. "This has to be a leftover from Exar Kun." He said, looking around. He took a few steps to the building's side and looked out across the land. Behind the building, the grass was shorter, but behind that was a burned ground, some ash still littered around the grass. Returning to the women, he said, "There's remnants of ash behind the building. The grass growth isn't as much as it is up front."

'So this could be a building from the Great Sith War?" asked Brianna.

"It is possible." Visas replied. "If the Sith has come across this building, then Revan's theory might be true."

"Only one way to find out." Kaleb said, swallowing.

They made their way inside.

* * *

Dustil wasn't sure how far they walked, but the building ahead was looming closer, while the Ebon Hawk was in the distance. They had come across more creatures of the jungle, like cannoks and maralas and even a fairly small and young zakkeg. All in all, at least to Revan and Carth, it was child's play and made even more fun when they found two more lightsabers and random items, like cells and parts.

After walking a little ways from their kills, they heard the sounds of another fight coming to the front of them. Standing before them, was a man in grey and black armor, with a strange mask over his face. It took Dustil only a moment to realize that this person was a Mandalorian. He vaguely remembered watching holovids about them when he was younger, knowing his father was fighting those same people. He had heard about their deeds and even now, Mandalorians were on his list of the vilest people, only seconded to the Sith. In the months getting to know Revan, he had scratched her name from the number one spot, moving up the Sith.

But now, this Mandalorian was surrounded by cannoks and other beasts, with just a repeater holding them all at bay. Revan and Carth wasted no time in joining in on the 'fun' and soon, the beasties were lying dead around them.

"You know, I was doing quite all right before you arrived." The Mandalorian grunted.

"Oh?" Revan quipped. "Is that why your armor's all screwed up like that?"

Dustil thought a laugh escaped the large man. "I see time hasn't erased your crude sense of humor." He chuckled.

"Crude?"

"If I didn't know any better…" Carth began, looking at the soldier.

"And you usually don't, Republic."

"Oh no." Carth groaned.

The Mandalorian removed his helmet and underneath was a man's face, middle aged, with cropped salt and pepper hair. Revan laughed out loud, while Carth just shook his head, but couldn't hide a small smile on his face.

"I knew you were an ass for saying something about my 'crude' humor." She giggled. "Ah Candy, it's good to see you. Or should I say Mandalore now?"

The man known as 'Candy' picked Revan up and swung her around before shaking Carth's hand. "First of all, stop calling me Candy. You know I hate that." He said. "And yeah, I became Mandalore with all the publicity from our last little adventure." He slung his Mandalorian heavy repeater over his shoulder and stood looking at Revan, before bowing slightly. "I did as you asked."

"Thank you." Revan whispered. "But it doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Recognizance, if you will." He said, in a gruff voice. "We're situated on Dxun, with a relay dish that can reach into the front part of the Outer Rim. We were receiving sparse signals from this planet, so I sent out a few men to come check it out. That was three days ago."

"Normally after that, you assume the mission was a bust." Revan said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Usually, yes." The Mandalorian replied. "But this was a…special search. See that building? I have a pretty good idea where that signal came from. And I'm fairly certain you're not here for a leisurely walk in the jungle."

"What do you know about that building, Canderous?" asked Carth.

"I know it's probably full of Sith." He said. "But I think you already know that." He regarded his former crewmates. "I'm wondering what you're doing here though, Revan. Not that I'm surprised."

"Checking a few old hangouts." She replied, looking up at him.

"Did you…?"

"No." she interrupted, then sighed. "Well…I haven't been back to…double check, if that's what you mean."

"I don't like this." Canderous said. "But you know my feelings on things." Revan nodded.

"You have my thanks, you know that." She whispered. "Now, what can you tell us about that building?"

"I haven't been in it," he began. "But I know it's heavily guarded by droids of some sort. I've seen various soldiers and the like, but they've kept to themselves. I did hear a crash though. I think some of our…other mutual friends have sent some of their guys to check things out as well."

"What mutual friends?" Dustil asked, looking between his father, Revan, and Canderous.

"Canderous, you remember Dustil, right?" Revan asked, quickly changing the subject. She noticed Carth giving her a look. "Carth's son?"

Canderous looked at the young man, giving him a nod. "Glad to see you made it off that hellhole Korriban." He gave Revan a sly look. "You know, this isn't the first time I've run into some friends of yours."

"Let me guess," Revan replied, holding a hand up. "Tall guy, bald head, little chin beard?"

The Mandalorian nodded. "I'm not surprised you know him." He said. "Even after everything he'd gone through, he pushed on. He impressed my men, hell, he impressed me. He would've made a formidable mandalorian, if he weren't a Jedi. And you know, I haven't thought like that since I last saw you. It was an honor to serve with him."

"He just went head first into that building." She smirked. "I'll relay the message."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Canderous laughed. "Hell, it sounds like something you'd do!"

"Need any help, Canderous?" Carth offered. "Or rather, wanna join in the fun?"

The Mandalorian shook his head. "I can't." he said, glancing quickly at Revan. "I have some other…pressing business. But this won't be the last time you see me, Republic. No matter how much you might want it."

"I always did love it when you two fought over me." Revan quipped.

Canderous snorted, turning and walking away as he did. "Tell the exile Clan Ordo says hello." He said, before his form shimmered under a stealth generator belt.

"You're friends with a Mandalorian?" Dustil asked, confusion written on his face.

"Times of war make strange bedfellows, son." Carth said.

"Rule number four," Revan said, walking off towards the building. "Accept help when offered. It can greatly improve your chances."

"Your chances of what?"

"With anything." She answered. "It comes in handy."

"Care to tell me what these 'chances' are?" Carth asked, barely controlling the anger he felt. She was hiding something from him. Again.

"All in due time, Admiral." She whispered back. Looking at him, she could tell he was angry and upset. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Atton tried to keep his mind off things while they stripped the Republic shuttle for the parts and components they needed, but he just couldn't help thinking back on things and trying to piece all this together.

He was getting a bad feeling about this, about all of this. This wasn't the first time he wished he was back in his cell on Peragus. He had thought he had been pretty smart after the wars and what he had done. Skipping out to Nar Shaddaa where no one would find him had been one of his best ideas. From there, he'd gone to Anchorhead in Tatooine, hoping to score some extra credits by hunting, before once again coming back to the smuggler's moon for some drinks and cards.

He had almost been tempted into going for the Exchange's bounty on Jedi, knowing he could easily make a lot of creds there, but he stopped himself, remembering his last encounter with Jedi and he decided then and there, Nar Shaddaa wasn't the place for him anymore. So he went to Peragus. It was a small mining colony, aiding the ailing Telos from across the way. No one would ever think of looking for him there and he felt pretty safe.

Until he got locked up.

And by the time that happened, The Harbinger was headed towards Telos, with a Jedi onboard. It had been attacked and two people, plus a droid had come crashing down on his little mining hideaway. If he'd known all the trouble they'd go through, he would've stopped and headed back to his cell.

Which was where he wished he was right now.

For no where in the Force could it explain why after all of that, he had agreed to not only accompany his ship mates again, but Revan as well. She was the reason he had killed Jedi in the first place and here he was helping her! When he thought about it, Atton was on the verge of believing this was some sort of conspiracy again him. No way could the Force bring people like him and Revan together again or him and the exile.

Or maybe…maybe it was the Force. Atton stubbornly shook his head. He did not want to think about that.

_But why?_ he asked himself. Because it was a painful part of his past and he never wanted to go back there, to relive it. He had almost been so close to telling the exile everything, just to rub it in that old, manipulating schutta's wrinkled face. How dare she seek to control him, remind him of what he had been, what he had done. Even now, her words, mixed with Revan's, only sought to confuse him and put him into more of a mood than he had ever been in before.

So when they heard a rustling in the trees next to them, Atton was feeling the need to take out some aggression on some unsuspecting creature.

Unfortunately, the creatures that appeared weren't what he ordered.

"Statement: I remember you. You are one of those accompanying the Jedi exile."

"Irritation: You have avoided us for too long. We have spent many months trying to follow you and the exile and our current master has spent much in the amount of tracking you down."

"Recitation: But now we have found you again and if you are here, then _he_ must be here."

"Statement: Our other counterparts will see to him."

* * *

The inside of the building was lit only moderately, causing shadows to be cast on the walls. The feeling inside was that of power and dark power at that, sending small ripples that swirled around the trio as they entered. The area seemed quiet, no friend or foe walked the halls, except them and it was only their steps that echoed in the walkway.

"It is quiet." Visas whispered.

"The Sith may lie in wait for us." Brianna added.

"Be at the ready." Kaleb whispered back. "So far, they haven't seemed like a match, but you never know."

The trio continued their pace, watching around them for any sign of danger. They passed several doors, which Kaleb easily broke in to, finding containers and footlockers. They contained a variety of items, including armor, weapons, and healing packs. But other than that, no one met them with resistance. They were coming around a corner, when Kaleb saw a familiar orange jacket in the distance. He whistled, causing the trio to jump and turn around, only to sigh in relief when they saw who it was.

"This place could be littered with Sith." Revan said, quickly walking towards them. "And you're whistling."

"Had to get your attention somehow." Kaleb retorted, shrugging. "Find anything?"

"Yeah." Revan said, grinning. "We found a whole lot of nothing. You?"

Kaleb shrugged. "Just some stims, armor, some weapons…nothing big."

"What is this place?" Carth asked, looking around him.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Dustil whispered, letting out a shaky breath.

"The overwhelming sense of evil, combined with the chaotic charge of undeniable power?" Kaleb asked. Dustil nodded. "It's intense, that's for sure. I don't know who it's worse for. Those that have yet to have the dark touch themor those who's tasted the power and strength that comes with it."

"Stop waxing nostalgic." Revan spat. "Let's finish searching, then get back to the Hawk."

"You can't deny what you once were." Kaleb replied, staring at Revan.

"Drop it, Kaleb." She argued. "Now is not the time. You have a problem with me, we'll deal with it later. For now…"

Revan's sentence was cut off by the sound of blaster fire, barely missing their heads. "A welcome committee." Kaleb smiled. "Let's go greet them."

Kaleb had his hand up, already aiming at one of the group of Sith apprentices and dark Jedi. One of the men rose in the air, struggling as an unseen force crushed the life out of him. After the man's fall, Kaleb used his Force Storm to strike the others, leaving them drained, while the others unleashed their own attacks. Dustil found himself against two opponents and only a blade keeping him alive. He cast a stasis over one, then used the Drain Force technique on the other. While the first attacker was stunned, the second was saved from his attack and continued his offense.

Dustil soon found himself up against a wall before Revan shot the Drain Life technique at his attacker, causing the man to fall at the young man's feet.

Soon, the sextet were surrounded by the dark Jedi, their bodies stilled from the fight. Revan kneeled down to begin scavenging from one body, when something stopped her. "Hey Kaleb," she said, lifting the sleeve of the dark Jedi. "Look at this."

Kaleb walked over to her, kneeling down next to the body. His eyes looked at the arm of the dark Jedi, seeing a strange tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It was done in black and red, the colors of the Sith, and seemed to be a symbol of something. "A marauder?" he asked, looking at Revan.

"Don't see too many of those." She replied.

"Sion, Nihilius, and…Traya…employed assassins, in order to get the jump on their prey." Kaleb replied. "Marauders are, essentially, killing machines. Marauders haven't been used since…"

"Malak was in charge." Revan whispered. "You're right, Junior. Marauders are straight forward, aggressive. Sith assassins stick to the shadows, you know that."

"How can you tell?" Carth asked, trying to look at what had caught their attention. "That this is a marauder?"

Revan pointed to the man's tattoo. "A Sith tattoo." Dustil whispered. "Every student, once they had reached a certain level, got a tattoo, especially if they knew what their prestige class was. It's a symbol of honor and courage. At least, that's what I learned."

"It's also a big target." Kaleb said. "There's a reason most Sith don't have a blaring tattoo anywhere noticeable. Especially if you…switch sides, so to speak."

"The appearance of Sith marauders could mean problems for us." Visas said. "My…former master had wanted to use marauders, for the simple fact of causing pain and suffering. This new lord has obviously employed this technique."

"As well as the talents of Sith assassins." Kaleb added. "He's not gonna go down lightly, that's for sure."

"Then we'll just have to beat him at his own game." Revan responded. She stood up and hooked her lightsaber back on her belt. "We have to finish searching this place. I say we split up again, same groups. We canvass this place from top to bottom."

The group once again split up and began looking for anything. Kaleb and the girls had found a computer console, holding some holocrons of the people that had been in and out during the week. It outlined that this new Sith lord would be using Yavin 4 and Korriban, but the officers didn't know what for. They also discovered that the dark lord was getting outside help from someone, possibly of the Exchange, in order to find the Jedi exile and the former dark lord Revan, who was rumored to be on the Outer Rim.

The assassin copied this new information onto his data pad before destroying the console.

Within minutes, both groups met up again, Kaleb telling the others what he discovered. He gave Revan a look, which only seemed to be understood between the two of them. Brianna and Visas, though, couldn't shake the feeling that both Jedi were worried, extremely worried. Revan shrugged it off, telling the group they needed to head back out.

The walk back consisted of Revan and Kaleb huddled together at the back of the line, Carth and Brianna shooting concerned and irritated glances back at them, while Dustil whispered to Visas every once in a while. "What do you think's going on?" he asked. "With Revan and that assassin?"

"Can you not feel it?" she asked. "The Force is disturbed as you know and it seems Revan and Kaleb are at the forefront of that." She sighed, looking back at Kaleb. "I fear this new lord knows this as well and he seeks to destroy everything and everyone that stand in his way to controlling all this."

Sounds of a fight up ahead stopped their conversation, as well as the one between Revan and Kaleb. "What the hell?" Revan asked, as blaster beams and the sounds of swords drifted through the air.

"It looks like it's coming from the Hawk." Carth said, looking at Revan.

"Damn." She whispered, breaking into a run, with the others behind her.

The sight before them looked chaotic. The Ebon Hawk was still docked in its temporary port, with Bao and T3 standing in front of it, fighting off three Rodian bounty hunters. To the side, Mission and Zaalbar had their ownproblems, fighting three HK-50 droids, as well as two Trandoshans shooting at them with blasters. Atton had been on the ground, but soon was getting up in a rather dizzy manner, but he continued his fight with the HK droids before falling down again within minutes, resting, and then standing again.

A battle soon began, with the Force users in the group using their powers to strike down some of their foes.

"Exclamation: Finally, we have found you again, exile." Stated one of the HKs.

"Hey, he looks like HK." Revan noticed, thinking back on her rather…psychotic droid.

"That's because they are HKs." Kaleb spat, his lightsaber ready for battle. "These bastards have been following me around for a year."

"Clarification: You are aware of the situation, exile. Our current master is in need of your services."

"Service this." Kaleb replied, using his Force Storm to shut down one droid.

"Irritated declamation: Really, master. Haven't we told you before?" Suddenly Kaleb, Revan, Carth, Dustil, Visas, and Brianna were surrounded by a large group of HK assassin droids. "When you destroy one of you, five more will soon replace it. You will not get by us so easily again."

"There's like thirty of them!" Dustil exclaimed.

"Thirty to six?" Revan quipped. "That's a bit unfair."

"Yeah," Kaleb grinned. "I mean, there're only thirty of them." He already had his hand ready for Force Storm and with a look to Revan, he unleashed it, taking at least ten out with one charge. Visas used her Destroy Droid on the five in front of her; Dustil tried a Force Push, causing just two droids to be pushed away from them. It only took a bit, but the thirty or so HK droids had been demolished, enabling the six to rush to the aid of their other crew mates.

Kaleb had just used Force Crush on one of the Rodians when a loud roar caught his attention. Turning, he saw Hanharr standing in front of him, his double-bladed sword raised above his head. "Hanharr!"

"You think you evaded me, Jeedai," he growled. "But I am the best bounty hunter on your trail. I missed you on Nar Shaddaa and my thirst for human blood was soon satisfied on Korriban."

"You barbaric freak!" Kaleb exclaimed. "You executed all those people in Dreshdae!"

"Yes, Jeedai." The wookie warbled. "I realized I had reached the planet of the tribe called the Sith before you had, so I had to bid my time until you arrived. But again, you eluded me. Not this time, Jeedai. Your old woman Jeedai is gone and she can't protect you from the dark of the Shadowlands, so you are mine now. I will rid us both of this accursed life debt!"

"Are you gonna talk my ear off, you flea bitten carpet or are you put your weapon where your mouth is?" Kaleb taunted. "We need a new rug for the ship."

Hanharr roared angrily, before charging at the young man. Kaleb unleashed his Master Force Scream, causing the wookie to stumble, but soon the wookie had entered a Fury, one Kaleb had admired during their time as compadres in arms. The wookie seemed unstoppable in this manner and even some of Kaleb's Force powers just seemed to bounce off him. In a bold move, Kaleb tackled the creature to the ground, hitting him in the face with the hilt of his lightsaber. The wookie countered, swiping his large paw across the assassin's chest, causing him to fall backwards in pain.

Kaleb clutched his chest in anguished suffering, blood oozing between his fingers. He stood up, shaky, and turned to face Hanharr. The wookie was right there, his paw reaching out and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him in the air. The paw squeezed his neck, cutting Kaleb off from his breath. To retaliate, Kaleb reached out with the Force, catching Hanharr in a Force Crush. They were both in the same predicament, wondering which one of them would die first. To try and break his hold, Hanharr threw the exile against a tree, causing him to release his power, and fall to the ground in agony.

Hanharr then lifted his double-bladed sword, ready to release his life debt on this human.

A shot stopped him, hitting the hand in which his sword held. The wookie cried out in pain, his sword dropping to the ground. He turned, seeing Carth, blaster in one hand, a sword in the other. The wookie roared once more before fleeing the scene, leaving the other bounty hunters at the mercy of the Jedis and their companions. It didn't take long before the crew of the Hawk had the situation under control. Revan rushed over to Kaleb, checking his vitals and healing him as best she could.

"We gotta get Kaleb and Atton to the med bay." She said, trying to keep the young assassin stable. "I think we cleared area, but we only have a limited amount of time to get the Hawk fixed and back in the air."

Carth and Dustil grabbed a hold of Kaleb, while Zaalbar swung an unconscious Atton over his shoulder, and headed back into the ship.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: A short little AN to thank people. First, I want to thank all of you who are reading and have praised this fic. I'm trying to stick to the game and I will now be getting into game dialogue or rather as much as I could gather. I would like to thank for their encyclopedic like site, which I have gotten planet info, as well as species info. I also acknowledge the work of for the wonderful space map that I traced this journey on, the Star Wars Galaxies web site for their species list, Game Banshee for their wonderful chronicles on these games, and most importantly Dan Simpson for his very in-depth walk through of the game, from which I have used his partial dialogues from.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this story what so ever. Knights of the Old Republic and the Sith Lords are property of Lucas Arts, Bioware, and Obsidian entertainment.

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Eight**

The mood of the ship was rather somber, only the workings of Bao and T3 sounded from the engine room. Atton had assured Revan he was all right and made his way to the cockpit, while Visas and Brianna stood over Kaleb. His wounds healed with help from the Force and an advanced med pac, but he lay in a bed, enjoying the fuss over him. Brianna and Visas had never left his side and now Revan stood over him, a small smile on her face.

"We have some things to discuss, when you're feeling better." She said, her eyes belaying the impishness she tried to pass off. Kaleb nodded, watching her leave the room.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Visas asked, her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Visas." He sighed. Looking at Brianna, he could see the jealousy in her eyes as she looked at the Miraluka, but it soon turned to concern when she glanced at him. "I'm fine. In fact," he replied, sitting up slowly. "I'd better go see what Revan wants." He slid off the bed, wincing slightly before leaving the room in search of the raven haired woman. Both women stood to walk out, but Brianna turned to Visas before she left.

"How did you know where he was?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "How did you find him?"

"The same way you could've found him." Came the retort.

"Convenient, that you knew exactly where he was, just as a new Sith threat begins to arise."

"I would never hurt him, if that's what you think." Visas replied, stepping up to the handmaiden. "I _could_ never hurt him."

"Good." Brianna said, menacingly. "Because if you ever did…"

"I wouldn't worry about me, if I were you." Visas said, the same amount of venom in her voice as well.

"A Sith turned on us before," Brianna stated. "What makes me think you won't?"

"Because I have more affection for Kaleb than Kreia did, apparently."

"Apparently."

The two stood, staring at each other. "For now, Sister of Atris," Visas began. "We are again brought together by circumstances and one Kaleb Flare. I suggest we do not squander what time we have together." She stepped closer, saying, "But if _you_ dare to hurt _him_, I shall forget what we have been through and act accordingly." The former Sith seer walked out, leaving Brianna to stare at her retreating back.

* * *

Kaleb found Revan at the work bench in the garage, tinkering with the short lightsabers she had found on Yavin 4. She looked like she was far away from the task of installing lenses and color crystals, her mind seemed to be wondering away from what she should've been doing. "Revan?" She looked up at her name and gave him a small smile.

"Something's troubling you." He blurted, picking up on the look on her face and…something else.

"How perceptive of you." She chuckled. "I've been trying to figure things out and I'm still coming up with nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Revan turned from the work bench and leaned against it. "During your travels," she began. "Didn't you ever…wonder what was going on, after you found some piece of something, that you couldn't explain? Couldn't put together until it was too late?"

Kaleb nodded. "I didn't understand why the council had stripped me of the Force until I returned to Dantooine." He whispered. "It was only then that…everything that had happened, made some sense, but still surrounded me with confusion. And then Kreia…" He shook his head.

Revan shook her head as well. "I can't believe she became Sith." She whispered. "Or a Sith Lord."

Kaleb looked at her in surprise. "You knew her?" he asked.

"She was my teacher, among many." She said. "But I came back to her, because unlike the rest of the council, Kreia understood the Jedi Council could never understand what it meant to be Jedi, to be looked upon with…with envy and respect. She taught me much. I'm sure she taught you the same."

Kaleb nodded. "I…I don't think she meant any harm." He stumbled. "She just…she wanted to show them, the whole council…what I was, what I could've been if they hadn't cast me out."

"Do you…do you ever regret going with me? To war?"

Kaleb was startled at this. "Do you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean…I don't regret going in order to help those that needed it. I just…I regret the actions I had to take in order for that to happen." She looked at him. "I never meant…I never intended on…making so many people suffer. To break so many."

"It was a sacrifice that had to happen." Kaleb defended. "It was for a good cause."

"From good intentions, lies the path to evil." Revan quoted.

"I think you've been hanging out with the council too long."

Revan chuckled. "I sometimes wonder if…maybe I should've heeded their warnings about going to war."

"Then you do regret going." Kaleb stated. "You regret helping the Republic, helping those that needed it."

"No, I don't." she insisted. "I will never regret coming to the aid of the Republic! I only regret what it led to afterwards." Revan looked down and sighed. "All those people, civilians and Jedi alike, all died, _all dead_. We lost so many good people. I _killed_ so many good people."

"Who were your other masters?' Kaleb asked, changing the subject for the time being. "I met someone…on Dantooine, who said you had many masters."

"I did." Revan nodded. "If it weren't for the Mandalorian War, I may have strived to become an historian, like Kreia, like Atris. I liked learning and knowing what my potential was. You were like that, you still are. That's what drew Malak and I to you. You reminded us of ourselves." she sighed. "Kreia was my first master, my last, even. My favorite. She had taught me so much and just when she thought she couldn't teach me anymore, I surprised her by coming back for her teachings, her advice on matters that only she would understand.

"Kavar instructed me for a time, before the war, as did Arren Kae. I'm surprised Brianna hasn't talk to you about her."

Kaleb looked at her in confusion. "Why would she?" he asked. "Who was Arren Kae?"

Revan chuckled. "Only her mother, is all." She joked. Seeing the look on his face, her smile lessened to a grin. "She's never mentioned her to you."

"Her mother was a Jedi?" he asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Brianna looks just like her." Revan looked at him. "Kaleb," she said. "Surely you've noticed she's Force sensitive." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Actually, that might explain some things, like how she knew you were alive after Malachor V was blown off the map."

Kaleb too thought about some of the incidents as of late and of their last adventure. "I had…thought…that she might be, but I could never…" he stopped, thinking. "She had said it was a sensitive subject. I had asked. She looked different from her sisters."

"Half sisters." Revan corrected. "Yusanis was their father, but Arren was her mother. The Force only gets stronger when passed on." Revan whistled. "Arren was powerful in her own right. I can imagine what Brianna could capable of."

"She asked me." He whispered. "What it felt like to feel the Force."

"And what did you say?"

"I could only tell her what it felt like to be without it." Kaleb blushed. "I said something like the sun without the sky or something. Just…something that would…"

"Put her in a better position to like you?" Revan quipped. The young man blushed even more. "And how did that go then?"

Kaleb couldn't help but smile slightly. "Okay, I guess." He lost the smile, as his face grew cloudy. "Until she accused me of trusting Kreia more than I trusted her. At that point, I didn't trust anyone, _but _her, but…she wouldn't listen. We didn't talk until we went to Dantooine and I…may have gotten…may have been…harsh to her." Kaleb looked down at the floor. "We didn't speak until I confronted Atris and then…"

"Both Arren and Yusanis could be very stubborn." Revan remarked. "I see Brianna got that ten fold." She looked at him. "Have you talked to her? About maybe…working on the Force?"

Kaleb looked back at her. "You want me to turn her into a Jedi?" he asked, incredulously.

"No." she said. "I'm suggesting that you talk with her about the possibility of her being Force sensitive. If she _wants_ to become a Jedi, then that's _her _choice, not yours." She regarded him before sighing. "I know the council doesn't sit right with either of us, but if you haven't noticed, we're about to enter into something big and I have a feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get. Besides, even if you did train her, that doesn't mean the council is going to recognize it. You're an exile, Junior. Just like Jolee was, just like Arren was, just like all the others who, if they'd lived, would've been. And I can almost guarantee you that if I trained her, they'd think I was training a new legion of Sith soldiers."

Kaleb sighed. "That's not the only problem we'd faced." He whispered.

"Then we'd face it together." She replied. "Force knows, the council would just love to yank me away from Carth as soon as they found it convenient for them. Fortunately, they view me as such a lose cannon, the mere thought of doing that may unhinge me." She walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never know until you ask her about it." She said. "The Force can't tell you if someone's in love with you."

"It would be nice if it could."

"Yeah, but then certain Jedi would use it to their advantage." Revan chuckled. She patted his shoulder again, before heading back to the work bench. "Bao and T3 should be about done with those repairs. When they are, I'll meet you in the main hold. We gotta pick our next stop."

"You already know what it is?"

She nodded. "After today, I think we need a little rest bit and I happen to know some place where not only can we do that, but check out a…place I may have there."

Kaleb raised his eyebrow. "Right." He said. He turned to go back out, but cast a glance at Revan, before completely walking out of the room. Walking through the halls, he nearly ran into Carth, who had been looking for Revan as well. Kaleb nodded. "Admiral." He saw Carth regard him in a suspicious manner before walking past him.

"You know," he said, stopping the officer. "I never thanked you for saving me. From Hanharr, I mean."

Carth turned from his intended destination to face the assassin. "I told you on Telos, I owed you one." He said. "I'm just returning the favor." He turned again, but was also stopped one more time.

"You're still suspicious."

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked. "Look…I just…I hate being left in the dark and so far, both you and Revan have done a damn good job at keeping what's really at play here a secret."

"Well, you know us Jedi." Kaleb smirked. "Always keeping secrets."

Carth gave him a look, before once again heading toward the garage. "Carth." Kaleb called to him, stopping the man once more. Kaleb looked at him, before swallowing. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "About attacking you and all. The council sometimes puts me a little on edge."

The Republic officer nodded after a time. "They seem to have that effect on everyone." He said. "What I find interesting though, is that the handmaiden and that Visas woman shadowed your moves exactly. They would've killed them, wouldn't they? If you had killed me?"

Kaleb nodded slowly.

"That's a powerful Force persuade."

"It wasn't a persuade." He whispered, shaking his head. "It's…I have these…look, I think…for all involved, you'd better keep your son away from me."

"Why?" Carth asked, eyes narrowing.

Kaleb looked past him, towards where Revan could be found. "When Revan tells you what's going on with her," he began, turning his gaze back to the Republic officer. "I'll tell you what's going on with me." With that, the young assassin continued on his way towards the cargo hold.

* * *

"The engines are working again, so is the hyperdrive." Bao replied. "But I would caution against using the hyperdrive unless it's in an extreme emergency. We still don't have the parts or even the time to rig it properly."

The crew was again scattered around the holocron console in the middle of the main hold. Bao had just returned from the engine room with his statement.

"But the engines are okay?" Revan asked

"They should get us where we need to go." The Iridonian replied.

Revan nodded. "We…have someplace to go?" Atton asked, looking at the former dark lord.

Again Revan nodded. Turning to Bao, she asked, "Do you think the Hawk can last long enough to get to the other side of the galaxy?"

"Where the hell are we going?" Atton asked.

Revan held up a hand to quiet any protests, before looking at Bao.

"It'll suffice." He said. "But where exactly _are_ we going?"

Revan turned to the holo and brought up a planet. "This…" she said. "Is Kal'Shebbol, in the Kathol sector."

"That's at the very back end of the Outer Rim!" Mission exclaimed.

"What do we have to go there for?" questioned Dustil.

Again Revan held up her hand for silence. "The reason for going to Kal'Shebbol are many." She said. "First, it's to put some distance between us and those that follow. Mission's right, Kal'Shebbol is far out in the Outer Rim, as well as far out of Republic space. Most people don't even know the planet exists, hence why we're going there."

"There's another reason we're going there." Kaleb stated.

"Too right." She said. "Like I said, it's far out there and most people don't know of it. I…went there, several times, to center myself. It's a quiet place and it might give us more time to think about how we'll proceed to our next stop. In the Unknown Regions."

"The Hawk is in condition to travel that far," Bao remarked. "But I hope this place can provide us enough resources to fully bring the Hawk up its efficiency."

"We can do that there." Revan nodded. "Anyways, it's gonna be a long flight, so I suggest you relax and rest up." Revan turned and headed for her quarters, knowing Carth would be behind her in seconds. She sat down on their med bay bed, looking up and seeing him in the doorway. He just looked at her, closing the door behind him. She knew she was in for it.

"Go ahead." She sighed. "I see by the look on your face, you're angry with me. So, come right out and say what you're going to."

Carth shook his head. "I don't even want to talk about it." He said, going to where he kept his bag.

"You don't?"

Carth shook his head again. "No." he whispered, toying around with the contents. "I can't make you tell me what's going on, Revan." He said. "I had just hoped…hoped that, with everything we've been through…you'd at least trust me enough to tell me whatever's going on. But I can't make you."

"What're you on about?" she asked, eyeing him curiously. "You know I'd tell you anything, anything at all, anything you wanted me to."

"Except this, right?" he asked, turning to face her, anger still apparent on his face, but his eyes held a look of disappointment and sadness. "Except anything that has to do with the Jedi and their damn council and whatever trouble we're about to enter into."

"Now wait just a damn minute." Revan growled, standing and walking towards him. "What exactly are you saying, Admiral? Are you saying I'm purposely keeping something from you?"

Carth shot to his feet. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." He spat. "You even told me there was something you couldn't tell me."

"And I told you it wasn't my secret to tell." She retorted. "If you want to know more about Kaleb Flare, you go to the source, not second hand. As for what's going on with me, I'll tell you what I tell anyone who wants to know. I don't know! I don't even know what half of what's happened is. In case you had forgotten, Carth, because you were busy looking at my track record as dark lord…"

"Now wait a minute…"

"The wonderful Jedi Council, with whom you seem to think I grovel to, on hands and knees, is responsible for my lack of memory. They erased it, Carth. They erased any trace that could remind me of what who I was, what I was. I still don't know who the real Brianna Tora is or if there ever _was_ a Brianna Tora." She took a breath, suddenly realizing she had been crying through her outburst.

Carth stepped forward, taking her in his arms, and holding her. "I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing her hair, her forehead. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. I just…"

"I don't want to keep things from you." She sobbed. "It's not that I'm doing on purpose. I'm doing it because I don't have all the answers that you want."

"I know." He sighed, hugging her again. "And I'm sorry. I just…I can't lose you, Rev. You know if they ever found out…about us…they could take you away from me."

"I wouldn't let them." She whispered, calming slightly, and sinking into his embrace. "They owe me and if they so much as think they could, I'd play that trump card."

"I love you so much."

Revan pulled back to look at him. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek. "I know." She whispered. "That's why I told you what I did. I couldn't have you come with me, at least, not then. Even now, if I didn't need your help, I'd say stay away from me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you because of me."

Carth leaned his forehead against hers. "I just wanna help." He whispered.

"You are." She said. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "If you have questions for me, about anything concerning me or this whole trip, you can ask. And I promise I'll you what I know. Anything else, like about Kaleb or Canderous, I can't answer."

Carth nodded. "What's this place we're going to?"

She pulled away from him to sit back on the bed. "When Malak and I were looking for the Star Maps, I kinda stumbled on it." She began. "We had split up or rather, I had split myself off. I needed time to…center myself, I guess. There were only a handful of humans on the planet, nothing big, like Telos or Dantooine. It was nice. Quiet and very far from anything. It's beautiful there and like I said, it…gave me relaxation before I went through what I was planning."

"The Jedi Civil War."

"I hadn't meant for things to…go the way they did." She responded. "I wanted to crush the Jedi, the council. My personal revenge on what they had done to the galaxy, to all those people that suffered while the council dictated to us who we could save and who we couldn't." She shook her head. "Did you ever have a dream, that when you wake up, you can't remember it? Like, you can only remember bits and pieces, but that important piece…that little something that tugs at your brain and you can't help, but feel as though…you're missing something. I go through that everyday, Carth. Like…I'm always missing something that's so close, but…"

"Just out of your reach?" Carth supplied.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I can't help thinking…knowing that there was something else under the Mandalorian Wars, that something else drove me to go and fight. But by the Force, I don't know what it is. This…whole trip I've brought everyone on…I know there's something about Kaleb, and about Atton being here, but I can't seem to think what it could be."

Carth walked over and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Whatever you're missing, we'll find it." He said. "You know I worry about you. You tend to attract trouble, beautiful."

"That's true." She said, grinning. "I attracted you."

"Woman!" he exclaimed, tickling her until she fell backwards. "Now you've gone and done it. See if I don't pull you on my lap."

"Cheeky devil." She laughed, trying to avoid his grasp. When he finally pounced on her, he tickled her until she was breathless, and then he lay beside her, holding her in a loose hug.

"I thought about you so much." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, handsome."

"I know why you did and…I understand why you had to."

She kissed him, squeezing him tightly. "You realize, after all this is over, you're stuck with me."

"Well then," he chuckled, pulling her closer. "I'll have to find something for you to do."

"Hmmm?" she purred. "Such as?"

"Keeping me on my toes for one." He murmured, his lips trailing her jaw and neck. "Watching our children grow…"

She pulled away to glance at him, a small grin on her lips. "You do know," she said. "Any children we have will be adventurous, troublesome, and stubborn to the core."

He pulled her back to him. "I wouldn't want it any other way, gorgeous."

* * *

Kaleb spent some time in his own quarters, wondering what he should say to Brianna the handmaiden. It was true, as he had told Revan, that he suspected she might have been able to weld the Force, but their argument over Kreia had stopped any chance he had at discovering for sure if she could. That only brought him closer to Visas, wanting to forget his grief over one woman to find comfort in another. It only brought him heartache, especially when every time he tried to talk to her, she replied in a cold manner, "We have nothing to say to each other. Leave me alone."

It killed him, knowing he had somehow managed to turn her against him, made even worse when Atton reflected the same feelings. But they just couldn't understand. Kreia was his link to the Force, to the boy he had been before war sought him out, before he cut himself off from it. She was trying to help him. And even though she betrayed him at the end, it wasn't really a betrayal. Yes, she had manipulated everyone around him, but it was so nothing could happen to him, so he could learn the truth. So he could help her make others understand.

He understood now, what she wanted to accomplish. She had alluded to the fact that his use of the Force all the time was unnecessary, would doom him to being like any other Jedi. He had learned that, in the techniques she taught him, in the ones he felt return to him. He had made it through two planets before building his lightsaber, he'd gone through Peragus and Telos without all of his Force powers intact. Hell, he had managed on his own for years after the war without the Force, had even managed to cut himself off from it. She wasn't trying to hurt him.

In true Sith fashion, the apprentice had usurped the master, even if he didn't want to do it. She had said as much, that she was proud, had loved him as she had loved Revan as a student. She had wanted him to follow Revan's path, but he had chose his own. How ironic then, that he should be in the company of his commanding officer again, following her path towards a new threat. That brought him back to his original reason for being in his quarters. Could he teach Brianna what was taught to him? In order to accomplish that, he'd have to go back to his own teachings, back before he was a Sith assassin, before he had gone to war, when Atris of the council had been his master.

Though he was wary about teaching her anything about the Jedi, it was her heritage, as it was his. His father had been a Jedi before he had met Kaleb's mother and the Force flew through him as it probably went through Brianna. He had known, of course, that children of Force sensitives were stronger than their parents, especially if those parents were both Jedis.

Letting out a breath, he stood up and stretched. She had been kind enough to set aside their differences to train him again, he should at least return the favor. If she did, of course, except the possibility and the help. Strengthening his resolve, he left his room and headed for the cargo hold. He could hear sounds of a battle happening inside and he wondered if perhaps Brianna and Visas decided to finally settle whatever disagreements they may have had.

Walking through the door, his eyes narrowed, seeing Dustil Onasi in his thermals, bent over and breathing hard. When he looked up, the boy's eyes got wide, his mouth opening and closing, trying to think up an excuse for his state of dress. Brianna was talking, her back turned to the happenings behind her. "You did well, although you did not defeat me." She was saying. "I suggest you continue your training. I'm surprised Revan hasn't offered to teach you." She stopped, feeling Kaleb's presence, and his feelings of anger and…jealousy.

She smiled slightly, the thought of him feeling threatened by the young man filling her with glee. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on his arm, causing the assassin to turn and look at her. "Come seek me out if you wish to challenge me again." She said, the request going to Dustil, but her eyes and smile stayed on Kaleb. Dustil gulped and nodded, easing his way of the cargo hold. Brianna turned from him, continuing to gather her things. "You need not be jealous, exile." She said, a sly grin on her face.

"Do you think you could put some clothes on?"

"I don't see you complaining."

"Please Brianna," he whined. "I need to speak with you and I'd rather not be distracted."

"I have some heavier robes I could wear," she said. "If that would please you." She removed a set of grey and black Jedi robes, which Kaleb noticed immediately.

"Those look like Jedi robes."

"They suffice for training purposes." She replied. "They belonged to my mother. She was the one my father followed to war."

"He followed her to war?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Brianna replied, sitting on one of the storage containers. "I feel I may trust you with such things, if you wished to hear the story."

Kaleb sat next to her, obviously interested in hearing about her past. "Yes, I would hear it."

"Though my father's blood I share with my sisters, I wear the face of my mother." She began. "My father, Yusanis, followed her to war on the Outer Rim."

"Yusanis was a hero of the Mandalorian Wars." Kaleb whispered.

Brianna nodded. "He left our family to serve in the Mandalorian Wars. But his true reason was to follow my mother. She was a Jedi and had followed Revan to help the Republic."

Kaleb smiled slyly at her. "If your face is any indication, she must've been beautiful."

"I never saw her face," she whispered, her eyes down cast and Kaleb could kick himself for bringing this up. "And she never did return from the battle. My father was never the same after that."

"Do you blame me?" he asked, silently. "For Malachor V?"

"You know I don't feel that way." She said, looking at him. "You remind me of my father. When he returned, he had the same stance you do. The walk of one who's been through so much, the look one has when they've seen too much of battle."

"I felt that way." He said. "During my exile, as though I walked in a haze of a dream." He looked over at her. "I appreciate your trust. Thank you for telling me." Brianna blushed, turning her gaze away from him. "I had some other questions."

"You may ask."

"I wanted to ask about your mother."

Brianna irked an eyebrow at him. "What of her?" she asked, wondering why they were going over the same conversation they just had. "As I said, I know little of her."

"Did you know she was a Jedi Knight?"

"This is already known to me." She said, becoming irritated. "Why are you asking again?"

Kaleb took a breath. This was it. "Because the Force runs strong through bloodlines." He said. "It means you may be able to feel the Force as well." He watched her as the information he just revealed sunk in to her brain. "It's the same with me." He continued. "My…my father was a Jedi as well. I was the only one to feel it as strongly as he did." Again, she said nothing. "That might explain…why you've been feeling the sensations on Korriban and Yavin 4 and why…why you might be feeling my emotions lately."

"I…think I've always known this." She whispered.

"I've known as well." He said. When she turned to look at him, he clarified. "Before…before I knew the truth, I had wondered why you seemed to shadow me in my fighting, my stance. And, knowing that…you can feel the pull of the dark side, that you seem to…know my thoughts…" He shook his head. "I'm going too fast here." He chuckled. "If you wanted…I…I could train you, to feel the Force, to be in tune with it. Sort of a…thank you, for training me."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" she asked, moving closer to him.

Kaleb raised an eyebrow at her. "Anything within reason." He said.

"Tell me about your father?" she asked. "As I told you?"

Kaleb blushed. "Are you sure you really want to hear that?"

"I wish to hear it." Brianna replied. "Unless you don't want to tell me."

"I don't mind." He said, looking away from her. "My dad…Kelis Flare, was a Jedi around the time of the first Sith War. He was one of those that went against Ulic Qel-Droma when he joined with Exar Kun. He didn't like to talk about what happened, but before I went to war against the Mandalorians, he had told me Ulic was a friend and it hurt him deeply to see him go down the path of ruin. Anyway, some time during the war, he met my mother." He turned to look at her. "That's why he left the Order, so he could marry her.

"Her home world was Kalab…it…had been in the Glova system. She and my father had three children, two sisters and me. I'm named after the planet, my mother loved it so much. My sisters couldn't feel the Force as strong as I could, so my parents sent me to Dantooine, to introduce me to Master Vander, a friend of my father's. I trained on Dantooine when I was twelve, then two years later, I was promoted to Padawan."

"That's when you were assigned Atris as your master?" she asked. Kaleb nodded.

"She was nice enough, I guess." He continued. "I mean, I had no feelings for Atris that extended from apprentice and master, although she felt more for me than I her." He shook his head. "Anyway, I did my studies and made friends pretty quickly, including that of Revan and Malak." He stopped, running a hand over his head. "It was Revan who told me about…what they had done to Kalab. Kelis Flare was a hero of the Great Sith War and he had been so easily defeated at the hands of the Mandalorians. I wouldn't let people say that about him, about what could've happened.

"My father had led the strike team against Exar Kun on Yavin 4 and those that he sought to protect turned on him and everyone else they were sworn to protect. That's why I went to war with Revan and Malak and the Republic. The Jedi Council couldn't understand the reason we did what we did, but how hard could it be to understand? Millions of people were dead, several planets ceased to exist, families were destroyed, and they couldn't understand _why_ we went to war?" Kaleb ran a hand over his face.

"There was this secret tomb, the tomb of Ludo Kresh, that we found the first time on Korriban." He continued. "It made me relive everything. Kreia said it was a test, to see if my actions would be different, if I regretted what I had done. And I hadn't and I don't. I don't regret doing what I think is right and going to fight the Mandalorians was right, no matter what the consequences."

"I've never faulted you for what you believed in." Brianna whispered. "I had always wondered, if Atris knew of my mother, if they had trained together. I could never get a…positive answer from her."

"Revan would know." He said. "That's how I found out about your mother."

"You asked her?"

"No." he said, shaking his head, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of their last argument. "In fact, she was telling me about her former masters and your mother's name came up."

"My mother taught Revan?" Brianna asked.

Kaleb nodded. "That's what she said." He replied. "In fact, she had wondered why I hadn't asked you about her and why I hadn't approached you about the Force."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

Kaleb blushed. "I wanted to." He said. "I had thought that maybe…you could be, but by the time I felt you might possibly be strong in the Force…you weren't talking to me."

This time it was Brianna who blushed. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered.

"Don't apologize." He replied, smiling at her. "You had reason to suspect Kreia, as did I, but…that's in the past now. The point is to get back the trust I lost from you."

"You have it."

The two stared at each other for a time, before Kaleb cleared his throat. "Do you…do you want to get started?' he asked. "On your training, that is?"

Brianna grinned. "What must I do?"

* * *

"So you built a remote by hand?"

Mission couldn't sleep and normally, when she couldn't sleep, she snuck out to watch holovids. But she had gotten caught by Jolee that one time, so she didn't do it again. Instead, she had found getting to know her crewmates could be fun. Canderous had some very…risqué jokes and stories; Juhani would tell her stories she had learned as a child; Jolee had some pretty good advice-within-a-story stories, though she had pretended they were boring as hell. She had thought she knew everything about Big Z, but he would surprise her now and then with stories from his childhood on Kashyyyk. Every now and then, she missed Bastila, especially when they never really got along. But now that the Jedi Knight was gone, Mission wished she could've at least _tried_ and gotten along with her.

But now Revan had brought her back, with an entirely new crew and Mission was once again eager to learn about these mysterious people that had joined them. She was currently in the garage with Bao, who also didn't seem to sleep at night, and learning new tricks of the trade. To be honest, Mission had been spending a lot of time in the garage, wanting to know how good this tech guy was. The young Twi'lek had prided herself on being the computer wiz of the group, as well as the youngest. Now, she seemed to have competition, between Atton, Kaleb, and Bao. But unlike the former two, Mission enjoyed her time with Bao-Dur.

The Iridonian had so many stories of getting into trouble and getting out of it with his knowledge of computers and security systems. She had come by this night, just to talk, and found him working on T3. That had got him started on the little remote he had built in his youth.

"I built him quite young." He said, his voice always a pleasant whisper. "I just put some parts together and I had a remote that followed me for years."

"So what happened to it?" she asked.

The alien made a sad smile cross his lips. "I had to sacrifice him, at Malachor." He said.

"You mean…" she stuttered. "During the war?"

He shook his head. "No." he said. "When the General and I were last together, it was again on the surface of Malachor. I needed the remote to set off something I implanted in the planet, which would destroy it once and for all."

"I'm sorry, Bao." She whispered. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay, Mission." He said, smiling at her. "Sometimes it's good to talk about the past, to remember memories. Either good or bad."

"I hope you don't mind me being here." She said, shyly. "I can be a bit of a pest." _Why the hell did you just admit that?_ She blushed.

"I don't mind." He said, his smile getting bigger. "I like talking to follow gear heads. That's why the General and I got along so well."

"He gives me the creeps." Mission said. She immediately blushed. "Sorry." She sighed. "I tend to speak before I think." _What is wrong with you?_

Bao chuckled. "Don't we always?" he said. "The General's not so bad when you get to know him. Sometimes I wonder if maybe his experiences during the war were still dictating his life. We were very young when we went, maybe he just got caught in the moment."

He turned to look at her, smiling again as he did. "But you didn't come in here to hear about the General, did you?"

Mission blushed. "Well, I mean…" she stumbled. "I came cause I couldn't sleep and I wanted to know more about…well, anything I guess."

Bao went to respond, but stopped, a slow smile coming across his face. He was silent for bit before nodding to himself and once again looking at Mission, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Why don't I show you a trick?" he said. "I like passing on one skill trick to someone else."

* * *

Atton was bored. It was his turn at watch, which he shared with Visas, but he was bored. Revan wasn't kidding when she said this next planet would take some time to get to and with the hyperdrive out, the trip was even slower. Most of all, he was on edge. Being with _anyone_ who could use the Force or even see _through_ the Force, had him on edge, especially as of late. He glanced at his companion, who had been quiet since arriving to the cockpit.

"Meditating?" he asked.

"You could call it that." Came the answer.

"Seems like a waste to me." He sneered. "Wasting away, when you could be doing something else."

"There's anger in your voice when you say that."

"Can you blame me?" he quipped.

"Why did you decide to come along this time?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did." She stated. "We all have a choice and your choice was nearly decided when you saw the exile and myself walk into that personal lounge on Nar Shaddaa. But it changed. You made your choice to come along."

"Maybe I wanted another adventure." He said.

Visas looked over at him. "I do not believe that is the whole story." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Atton chuckled. "And who are you to ask? Don't think I don't have a clue as to why _you're _here. Same with our little handmaiden. If it wasn't for Kaleb Flare, you two wouldn't be on this pleasure cruise."

"I admit that…our affection for the exile is the driving force." She said. "But what is yours? What're you hiding, Atton Rand?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Visas Marr." He retorted. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Feel the ship around you. Strip away the metal, the walls. Feel the hum of the engines, feel the energy that flows throughout."

Kaleb and Brianna sat in the middle of the cargo hold, eyes closed, as Kaleb tried to show Brianna the Force, the way Kreia had shown him. It hadn't been hard for him, having known the Force and wielding it, but he wasn't sure if Brianna could catch on as quickly as he did. But he believed she could. Once you opened the Force to someone sensitive to it, learning of the power it could bring, how it could be use to help, or hinder, would be easy.

He just hoped he could make her see what he had.

She made a small gasp, causing him to look at her. "You feel it?"

"Yes." She breathed, still concentrating.

"Follow it through." He continued. "Go under the surface, to feel those around you." He watched her meditate, wondering if she would indeed feel the first steps to the Force. Her eyes opened in surprised wonder before turning on him. "What did you hear?"

"Everyone." She whispered. Brianna had never felt anything like that before. In the quiet of her mind, she could feel things around her, _hear_ things that she shouldn't have been able to while encased in the walls of the cargo hold. She sensed the whereabouts of the rest of the crew: Revan and Carth in the med bay; Bao and Mission in the garage; Zaalbar asleep in the port dorms; Visas and Atton in the cockpit…and when she thought she couldn't delve deeper, she heard it. _Them_. Their thoughts.

It was strange, hearing what they were thinking, knowing that she could hear inside them. She heard Carth debate on whether or not he should propose; Mission's struggle with herself over an attraction to Bao; Dustil's thoughts on pleasing his father, on pleasing Revan. She felt, rather than heard, Revan's anxiety over their trip, over their next destinations.

"Surface thoughts." He said, breaking her out of her own musings. "It's the first layer of thoughts that people have. The immediate thoughts one has at any given moment."

"Atton's thoughts were…"

"Random?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "He plays Pazaak in his head or counts off sequences."

"Why?"

"It's to stop people like us from reading his thoughts." Brianna quirked an eyebrow at him. Kaleb went to respond, but instead got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not really sure why though."

"There was…something else…"she began. "Bao knew. He…he talked to me."

Kaleb chuckled. "What did he want?"

Brianna thought a moment, before saying, "He said it was a nice try and if it had been any other person, he'd be upset."

The assassin laughed. "I'm really starting to think Bao may be Force sensitive himself." He joked. "It was a shock to me, too. That he knew I could hear his thoughts and that he could block them from Kreia, but he wouldn't with me."

"Or me, apparently." Brianna concluded. "That was incredible, if not a bit voyeuristic."

"It's just a lesson." He said. "I don't want you to think that you can go around and read people's minds. I mean, there are incidences in which you can."

"Like what you shared with Kreia?"

Kaleb nodded. "They're called Force bonds." He said. "Under normal circumstances, Force bonds occur between master and student."

"Normal circumstances?" she asked.

"Well," he whispered. "You must admit the bond between Kreia and I was far from normal."

"Do Force bonds only occur between master and student?"

"Not necessarily." He replied. "I think the technical answer is that Force bonds occur between people who are close. I guess it doesn't mean between master and student. Hell, sometimes master and student don't share a bond."

"So you and Atris never…?"

"Shared a bond?" he filled in. "No. In any shape or form."

"Isn't that odd?" she asked.

Kaleb shrugged. "I'm not a big expect on Force bonds." He said. "You should talk to Revan about it. She'd know more, I'm sure."

Brianna considered it, knowing that she did want to talk to Revan. "There is something I wish to discuss with her." She said.

Kaleb nodded. "Hey," he replied, giving her knee a poke. "I'm sure it's late and you've learned enough for today." He stood up, reaching his hand out to help her as well.

"Will you teach me again tomorrow?"

"I rarely turn down a request from a beautiful woman." He grinned.

"And how many beautiful women have you told that to?"

"Including you?" he asked. "Just one. But…I never put much effort into it." He gave her what he hoped was an award winning smile, the smile growing in size as a blush graced her features.

Turning from him, she said, "Good night, Kaleb."

"Good night." He grinned, happy to hear the soft laughter in her dismissal.

* * *

The Destroyer loomed between the line that separated the Unknown Regions from the very edge of the Outer Rim. Darth Lyo stood on the command deck, looking out into the dark sky. From behind him, Zairia stepped up, bowing slightly in his presence. "The wookie and his bounty hunters failed to capture the Ebon Hawk, my lord." She replied. "The creature returned with a wound. I think he may hinder our efforts."

"I believe you're right, my love." He said, turning to stare at her. "That's why I've taken things into my own hands. Our…acquaintance has been told to intercept our fallen brethren and bring them to me. I think that if they could at least meet me, they could truly be brought back into the fold."

"You have such high hopes for these fallen Jedi, Master." Zairia replied. "It is that important to have them?"

"Yes, it is." He whispered. "Revan was the most powerful Dark Lord since Marka Ragnos and the exile…he possesses a power that we will need in order to crush the resisting Jedi and the Republic. With them on our side, nothing…no one will dare stand in our way."

Zairia nodded. "I'm sorry to second guess you, Master."

Lyo stroked her cheek, before letting his hand slip around her neck. "You are forgiven." He whispered. His thumb stroked her throat before his hand tightened around it. "Do not do it again."

The Zabrak gulped roughly, nodding at her master's wishes.

Removing his hand, he said, "I realize obtaining their loyalty will be hard, but I think when the exile sees the truth…when Revan learns what the council has done, has kept from her…I learned much about her from my master, from her replacement, about what the council has done to her. How they hound her, keep her from the true power she could possess, the power she had possessed before they destroyed her and everything she had been.

"And the exile…cast out for doing what he believed in? Does that sound like a just council?" he shook his head. "I will have them, Zairia. It may take time, but greatness can not just be handed to you. Sometimes, you must wait for it and others, you must take it.

"Do not worry, my love. I will have them, because if I do not, I will destroy anything and everything that keeps me from achieving revenge for those that laid ruin to the rightful descendants of the true Sith."

* * *

Atton thought he'd finally achieved peace and quiet when Visas departed, but just his luck, the exile took her place in the co-pilot's chair. The scoundrel closed his eyes, then opened them. _One hour_, he thought. _Just one hour, than Onasi can replace me and I can continue to ignore the guy_. They reached a comfortable silence before Atton realized the young man was staring at him.

"Something up?"

"I had some questions for you." The assassin stated.

"All right." He replied. "What did you want to know?"

"The first time, on Nar Shaddaa," he began. "I met someone who said he knew you."

"Yeah? That's a surprise." He chuckled. "Did he say I owed me credits?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No." Atton said. "Because, one again, you're asking about it. If I wanted to tell you…"

"I think I have a right to know about your past."

"Is this an interrogation?" he spat. "If so, you're terrible at it. I don't think you _could_ pull off a true interrogation"

"Maybe I will if you don't tell me." Kaleb growled.

"You know what?" Atton asked, turning to face the assassin. "I helped you get off Peragus. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be stuck on the admin level!"

"Actually," Kaleb smirked, using his intelligence to defend himself. "If I had been trapped on the administration level on Peragus, the Sith still would have arrived through the airlock and tried to capture me."

"Yeah, well…" Damn, that had him. "I…I still helped you. Sort of."

"I want to know where you were before you arrived on Nar Shaddaa."

"You know what?" Atton remarked, his irritation levels rising. "Not once have I asked about the Mandalorian Wars. Not once."

"If you've got a question, then ask it."

The scoundrel put the ship on auto pilot, before turning to glare at his companion. "How did you live with yourself after Malachor?" he asked. "Is that why the council chucked you out?"

Kaleb glared right back, trying to keep the feelings he had in check. "Go on." He said. "Let's hear all of it."

"But Jedi don't kill, do they?" Atton taunted. "At least not their prisoners. Maybe that's why the Mandalorians barely lost."

"You weren't there." Kaleb spat. "You have no idea what happened."

"Oh yeah?" the scoundrel smirked. "Shows how much you know. Maybe you're wrong about a lot of things, like the fact that those Jedi who went deserved to die."

Kaleb couldn't take it anymore. He stood from his seat, looming over the man in the pilot's chair. "If you wish to die, keep talking." He growled, hands clenched into fists.

Atton too shot to his feet and faced the assassin, though Kaleb had a slight height advantage. "Go ahead and try." He said, menacingly. "I might be a little more than you can handle."

"Apparently so, if what the Handmaidens said was true."

The two stood, toe to toe, waiting for the other to make the first punch. It didn't happen. Kaleb backed off and returned to his seat. Atton glared at him, before taking his seat as well, and leaning back in his chair.

"I don't want to argue with you, Atton." Kaleb whispered. "I don't want the same…tense environment that we had the last time we were together. I just want to know what you're hiding from me and I know you're hiding something."

"Yeah, well…" he began, taking a deep breath. "Don't get too attached to me. I'm likely to bail at any moment."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a deserter." He whispered. "It's what I do."

"Did you turn away from the Mandalorian War? Or the Jedi Civil Wars?"

"Served in both of them." He said, his attention wavering towards the keys on the console. "Against the Mandalorians, before and after the Jedi Civil War."

"I didn't know you served with the Republic."

"Right after the final battle with the Mandalorians, I was right there…on the surface of Malachor." Atton continued, his voice getting softer. "They were killing us by the millions. The millions. If it wasn't for those Jedi who came to help, if it wasn't for Jedi like Revan and Malak, like you…we'd all be speaking Mandalorian right now."

"So you followed Revan." Kaleb whispered. "Like I had."

"We were loyal to Revan." Atton replied. "That was enough. She saved us. _You_ saved us. Maybe that's why I'm here, cause no matter what, I'll always be loyal to Revan, just like you are."

The scoundrel shifted in his seat, his eyes glazing out the window. "After Malachor, after the Mandalorian Wars, I became a part of Revan's ideals, her plans." He whispered. "We were all disillusioned by the lack of concern the Jedi had, so when Revan called on me to…even the score, I jumped at the chance."

"You fought Jedi?"

"Yeah." He said, a small sneer on his face. "And I was good at it, too. They could never get into my head, like they wanted. They never knew I was coming. Sometimes, the Jedi that were with us didn't even know I was there, cause they could never sense me."

"You make it sound easy."

"I taught myself…techniques." He continued. "It's hard for Jedi to see you coming when they can't sense you. I had a talent for it, more like instinct. The Jedi Civil War wasn't about who could control what. Whoever had the most, the strongest Jedi were going to win the war, and Revan wanted to make damn sure it was us. Revan had plans for all Jedi. It was important to her, I think it still is, that we showed the council what they had lost, what they had turned their backs on."

"You were Sith." Kaleb whispered.

"Got my tattoo and everything."

"But you're here now." Kaleb replied. "Why?"

"One day, I decided I didn't want to do it anymore." The scoundrel shrugged. "So I left. Ended up on Nar Shaddaa, drinking, and playing Pazaak like my life depended on it."

"You realize you're telling a Jedi you killed other Jedi."

Atton snorted. "You're not much of a Jedi, now are you?"

Kaleb smirked at him. "I'm not much of a Sith either."

The two were once again in relative silence, Atton paying more attention to his piloting then the fact his co-pilot still had another question. "There…was a woman." He whispered. "A Jedi."

"Who?"

"I never knew her name." he said. "She sought me out. She said she had come to help me, to show me the truth."

"Truth about what?" the younger man asked.

"She said that Revan was doing something terrible to the Jedi within. She was changing them, turning them against each other."

"So what did you do?" Kaleb asked, in barely a whisper.

"I did what I did with all Jedi." Atton responded. "I hurt her. I hurt her a lot. But…I guess I let my guard down, because she did get in my head and showed me everything, everything I wouldn't admit to or acknowledge. That's when I loved her. Not like I fell in love or anything, but there was love there and she showed it to me. I killed her for crawling inside my head, for showing me that. I loved her and I killed her _because_ I loved her.

"In the end, she sacrificed herself to protect me, to prevent anyone from knowing what she had learned." Atton let out a sigh. "I didn't want to tell you any of this, but…I had to. After everything, that's the only thing you were bugging me about and to be honest, I had been asking questions of you too. I was just never that brave to say them to your face."

"You know I don't hold that against you," Kaleb replied. "You're a great help, Atton. Hell, you saw something in Kreia that I didn't and it nearly cost me my life, _our lives_. For that, I can only apologize to you." He looked over at the pilot. "There's a reason you're able to do what you can do. You know that."

Atton nodded, rather slowly. "Once, a Jedi showed me the Force." He said. "I heard it, I felt it." He looked at Kaleb. "I know I could use it. I could use it to help you and anyone else. Just as I was loyal to Revan, I was loyal to you. I still am, whatever happens."

"I'll train you, Atton." Kaleb stated, nodding his head. "If that's what you want."

"Yeah." He whispered. "What must I do? Is there a chant? A ritual?"

"Close your eyes…"

* * *

Revan woke up, slightly disorientated. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and sighing. Carth lay next to her, breathing deeply as he walked in dream land. She smiled, brushing those errant locks of hair from his forehead, just for them to spring back into place. Kissing him lightly on the temple, Revan carefully sled from the sheets and searched for something to wear. She came across the white undershirt Carth wore under his jacket, pulled it over her head, and headed for the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink, rolling her eyes at her drowsy expression. Turning on the tap, she washed her face and looked back up, only to see an odd shape behind her from her view in the mirror. "Aren't you dead?" she asked.

"That's the kind of greeting I get?" The apparition asked, shaking his head. "But that's all I get, isn't it? Even in death, I'm not properly shown the respect and…damn it, woman, are you listening to me?"

"What?" she asked, in her own thoughts for a bit. She gave the ghost a smile. "Sorry. I just couldn't get over how well you look."

Jolee Bindo couldn't help but puff his chest out a bit. "Yes, well," he said. "I kept in great shape after…hey! I know what you're doing and I'm telling you to stop that. Hmph! Act like you've never seen an apparition before."

"First Bastila and now you." Revan grinned. "Is this my punishment?"

Jolee laughed. "It should be." He chuckled. "After all the trouble that follows you."

"Well, old man," she asked, turning to face him. "This ain't no social call, is it?"

"Still have your mind intact, that's good." He joked. "I'll spare you a long story…"

"Thank you."

Jolee gave her a look before continuing on. "Now, I know I don't have to tell you that something big's going to come out of this." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This vacation you're planning is a good idea. You'll need the training for what you'll be up against, especially now."

A troubled look came across the young woman's face. "It's that big, isn't it?" she whispered.

"You knew it was." Jolee reminded her. "If you didn't think something big was going to happen, you wouldn't have told Carth to stay behind and watch the Republic; you wouldn't have told Canderous to keep an eye out; you wouldn't have told T3 to find your old master. You knew, Revan, even if you didn't want to admit what might happen. You knew what could happen. That's why you went out on the Outer Rim."

"So it's true, then?" she asked. "There's going to be another war."

The old Jedi master nodded, solemnly. "At this point, all I can say is be careful." He said. "And get all the answers you can. That council knows more than they're saying, you know that."

"I wasn't sure." She said. "But I think I've always known they were keeping something from me."

"You're doing the right thing, though." He said. "Your intuition has rarely been wrong, even when you were on the dark side. Whatever it's telling you, I say heed it."

"I have a bad feeling about all this."

"As you should." He agreed. "I can't tell you what's gonna happen, but I know you're involved and I can tell you that those you travel with will listen, take direction from you. Especially that exile. He's a main key in this."

"How?" Revan asked. "You don't really believe that whole 'Force echo' thing, do you?"

Jolee looked at her. "I can't explain it, Revan." He whispered. "But if you can get him to discover how to fight whatever demons he has, it might prove to be invaluable for the Republic. If he can't…well, I'll say this. You need to get to the bottom of your demons, as well."

"You think I'll fall back to the dark side, don't you?"

The elder put his hands up to still her. "I'm not blind, like the council is." He said. "Both you and most of your shipmates walk that fine line between light and dark. It can be an advantage or it can be a temptation. You're the only one who can make the distinction. You know how I feel about emotions and feelings…you need 'em. You can't just turn them off. But you have to know when to control 'em." He stood in front of her and smiled.

"I know you're still denying what happened and what you were. And I know the council would love to just forget about the whole Revan turning on them or the whole Kaleb turns to the dark side, but if you want to be better than them, and I know you do, you need to embrace your past."

"Jolee, how do I do that when I don't know what my past is?" she asked, a tear escaping her eye.

"Well, you just don't sit on your butt and wait for it to be revealed to you." He said. "The Revan I know would be busting down the door to the man in charge of the council and demanding he tell you what you need to hear. After you come back of course."

"Of course." She sighed.

"You'd better be getting back to bed, before your…company finds you missing." The Jedi smirked at the small blush that graced her face.

"Despite you being a pain in my ass, you're still my favorite Jedi." She quipped.

With a roll of his eyes, Jolee shimmered away, leaving Revan standing at the sink. She let out a huge yawn, then padded back to bed. She was surprised when Carth's arm snaked around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He laid a kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, before snuggling up against her. "Love you." He murmured, nuzzling her ear.

She gave a loose hug, whispering, "I love you too, handsome." Before settling down to finish her night's rest.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" exclaimed Revan, as she sat working on T3. "Ugh, will you stop asking?"

Mission laughed loudly, as she leaned against the engine room doorway. She was getting cooped up and the only way she thought about relieving it was driving someone crazy. She had already made Zaalbar storm off in order to find refugee from her, so that left a variety of people she thought needed a good laugh. Revan just happened to be one of those. "C'mon Rev," she chuckled. "I'm just having some fun."

Revan stuck out her tongue at the young Twi'lek, then went to look at some wire she was holding. She tinkered a bit more, before closing his panel and patting him on the head. "There ya go, T3." She said, smiling at him.

Dwooo. Deet deet deet.

"Aw, buddy, you always say the sweetest things." Revan smiled. "That's it for now, okay? But if you have a problem, have Kaleb look at you or Bao. They might see something I missed."

Deet deet.

Revan poked Mission in the stomach, causing the girl to giggle. The two left the engine room, laughing about something Mission had said. As they walked the med bay, someone called to them, causing them to turn. Brianna had just left the cargo hold, watching as Kaleb went over to talk to Zaalbar. She admitted she had been admiring him from a far, when she had heard laughter coming from the hallway. Turning, she saw Mission and Revan leaving from the engine room.

"What's up, Brianna?" she asked.

"May I talk to you?"

"Ooh!" Mission cried. "Someone's in trouble!"

"She is not in trouble." Brianna insisted.

"Go pester someone into playing Pazaak with you." Revan laughed, shoving the Twi'lek in the shoulder. "I'll catch you later."

Revan followed the handmaiden into the cargo hold, then leaned against the wall closest to the door. "Something bothering you?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

Brianna shook her head. "Kaleb said you…you knew my mother." She began, feeling nervous at asking.

"And your father." Revan said, looking at the young woman.

"What…what was she like?" Brianna whispered. "I know my request is odd and I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel the need to…"

"You look like her, you know?" Revan interrupted.

The handmaiden nodded. "I have been told by many that I share her face." She said.

"You could be twins, if you really tried." Revan replied. "She was a knight, hoping to gain her master status when she took me on. I was only glad to help. You know she was there during the Great Sith War?" Brianna looked up in amazement. "She was a great teacher and a wonderful person. She was adventurous, always jumping at the change to do scouting missions of some sort. That's how she met Yusanis, I think.

"Anyway, I had come to her, wanting to learn more, needing to know more. She and Kreia were friends I believe." Revan noticed the scowl that had replaced the look of wonder. "Kreia wasn't always…the way you knew her." Revan replied. "I know what she did or wanted to do, but when she was a historian and a master, she wasn't like that. In fact, it was Kreia who suggested I learn more of my studies from Arren."

"She went to war with you."

"I asked, twice as a matter of fact." Revan began. "The first time, she said she couldn't. I didn't know it then, but I would later. She had been gone for months, nearly a year when the Mandalorians gathered their forces. I only went for advice, mainly, but I wanted to know that if I did help the Republic, she'd at least understand my side of things."

"Did she?" Brianna asked.

"Well," the former dark lord replied. "She said I should at least listen to the advice of the council, but that ultimately, it was my choice. She said she wasn't happy with just sitting around either, but the council must know something they weren't privy to tell us. And then…" Revan stopped, as a small grimace appeared on her face.

"And then what?" Brianna piped, looking at Revan in concern.

"How close are you and Atris?" she asked. "Or rather, how close were you to one another?"

"I was in her service." Brianna said, unsure of where this was going. "We weren't…friends, if that's what you're asking. If anything, I always felt she looked at me with…contempt sometimes."

"Then she never said anything." Revan sneered. "Typical."

"Revan," the handmaiden inquired. "Where exactly are you going with this? What is it that Atris has not told me?"

The raven haired woman stood for a bit, looking at the walls of the cargo hold, before sighing. "I shouldn't even be the one to tell you this." She sighed. "Those months…that your mother was gone, she was pregnant with you. Which, I'm sure Atris has faithfully preached is the number one no-no in the Jedi Code. Unfortunately, Arren was in love, hence you being conceived and thus being born. When she returned and I asked her to come with me, she refused. Said she had…other matters to attend to and that perhaps I should wait it out. So I did. I waited a month.

"By that time, the Mandalorians had destroyed so many planets. Iridonia, Onderon, Kalab…I had to tell Kaleb his whole family had been wiped out because the Jedi Council was too cowardly to do it. If there was ever a greater Jedi, it was Kelis Flare and if there was a woman Jedi who could top that, it Arren Kae." Revan sighed again. "There were rumors, about what would happen to anyone who wanted to go with me. Right before I met with the council, the day I made my decision to go and help the Republic, they were already convened. They had called Arren in there, because someone had leaked the fact that she had been pregnant and had given birth. That's exile right there. It's one thing to fall in love, but how dare anyone actually act on it.

"When I left that day, Arren said she'd go with me, she'd help, if only to throw back what the council had done. So we went to war."

"And my father followed."

"He loved her, Brianna." Revan whispered. "He would've done anything for Arren. Force, that man couldn't stop talking about her or you, for that matter. He followed because she asked for his help, because I asked for help."

"And then you turned on him." Brianna whispered, glaring at the woman. Revan had the good grace to look away. "I do not blame you, Revan, for my father."

"I didn't want to kill him, Brianna." The woman insisted. "I tried to make him see…reason…I…wanted him to help me, to avenge Arren's death. If it weren't for the council, she wouldn't have died, if not indirectly. It was a fight he wanted, so I gave it to him. He was one of the best. That's why he trained only a few skilled soldiers, because he wanted the best and he would train the best. I knew it was a mistake to go after him, but…I didn't even…a parry that went wild." She was silent for a bit, before saying, "Your parents were good people, Brianna. I'm…sorry you didn't get to know them as well as I did."

Brianna nodded. "I want to ask about something else."

"Okay."

"Kaleb said you might know about Force bonds," she replied. "About how they're formed."

"Well," Revan began. "I'm not an expert on them, but I have experience with them."

"Kaleb said it was a bond shared between master and student."

"Not necessarily." The woman replied. "It's true, most Force bonds do occur between master and student, but there are those bonds that occur between people who are close. Sometimes, siblings experience it between one another. All it is…it's a telepathic link between two, or more, people who are extremely close. There are exceptions, of course."

"Like the bond between Kaleb and Kreia?" Brianna asked.

Revan shrugged. "I'm not all that familiar with it."

"I know it was…dangerous." She whispered. "I think Atton might know more. I just know that, whatever happened to her, would happen to him."

"Whoa." The raven haired woman breathed. "That's a pretty strong bond. Those are rare, too. Where was I? Oh yeah, the exceptions. I was thinking along the lines of a Force bond I was involved with."

"Between you and a teacher?"

"No." Revan smiled. "Me and an uptight, prissy Jedi princess."

_I heard that. That's rather rude, don't you think?_

"Jedi princess?"

"One of those Jedis who lives, breathes, and sleeps the Jedi code, 24/7, sometimes even longer."

_Now you're just being insulting._

"Even in death, she still annoys me." Revan grinned.

_Really! Revan! That's…that's down right mean!_

"So it was not a wanted bond?" Brianna asked.

The former dark lord sighed. "It's believed that when the Jedi assault team came to capture me, when Malak fired on the command deck of my ship, that one Jedi Knight used her powers in the Force to try and heal, to stabilize me. Apparently, we formed a Force bond. We shared…thoughts…dreams between each other. Force bonds can really only be broken by death."

Revan gave the young woman a smile before turning to leave, but the handmaiden stopped her. "You never told me how Atris was involved in my mother's exile." She said. "That _is_ what you were alluding to earlier, right?"

The former dark lord turned to look at her. "Perhaps you should ask _her_ about that." She then left, only to be replaced with Kaleb, who could see immediately something was wrong.

"Hey." he whispered, walking over to her. "You okay?"

"A little confused, if not intrigued." She said. "Otherwise, I am all right."

Kaleb looked her over a bit, before asking, "Did you want train some more? Revan said we shouldn't be far from Kal'Shebbol, but we might have another day to get there."

Brianna nodded, as they both sat cross legged on the floor, closing their eyes to further their meditation. Even though it had been some hours of their lesson, the handmaiden seemed to catch on to the Force as though she were born to wield it, which of course, she was. She was able to get into a small conversation with Bao earlier and she was able to feel the Force within Atton. Kaleb was extremely proud of her accomplishments in such a short order.

But today, Brianna's thoughts kept wondering. What had Revan been trying to tell her about Atris? Could her mistress have something to do with her mother's exile? And if so, why? Her thoughts continued to stray until she heard something in her mind.

_Focus, Brianna._

Opening her eyes, she looked at Kaleb, whose eyes were still closed. "What did you say?" she asked, causing him to look at her.

"What?"

"Did you say something?" she repeated.

Slowly shaking his head, he asked, "Did you hear me say something?"

Brianna opened her mouth to say more, but closed it, shaking her head. "It might have been Bao." She said, giving the assassin a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract us."

"Quite all right." He smiled. "Let's get back to it."

They went back to their meditations, but Brianna's thoughts still couldn't come together to concentrate on their current task.

_I know something's bothering you. You're not concentrating._

_It's nothing._

_I wish you'd tell me. I wanna help._

_I know._

At the same time, their eyes opened, staring at one another. "Did we…?" Brianna asked, her voice a breathy question.

A slow smile grew on the assassin's lips. "This is faster than I might have expected." He said.

"You were aware of the possibility?" she asked.

He shrugged. "There was a chance of it happening, of course." He replied. "But maybe not so rapidly."

"Perhaps it is because we are master and student."

Kaleb tried to mask the slight disappointment held with that statement. "We're a little more than that."

"We're friends, of course." She said, looking away from him.

"That's what I meant." He said, hurriedly. "That…that we're friends."

The two sat for a bit, trying to rid themselves of the awkwardness of the moment.

_You're beautiful when you blush._

That received a smile from her, as well as a sly look his way. "Isn't that a misuse of our bond?" she asked.

"Is it?" he asked, acting surprised, but he couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"We need to get back to what we were doing." Kaleb nodded, watching her close her eyes, and then following suit. He had just settled when he heard her comment.

_You're quite handsome when you smile._

His eyes shot open and he looked at her, her composure unchanged as she meditated. "Isn't that a misuse of our bond?" he asked. Receiving no answer, he replied, "I'll overlook it." He smiled, closing his eyes once more as he felt calmness wash over him.

* * *

On the planet surface of Kal'Shebbol, an elderly gentleman sat in his chair at the head of a large table. He was sitting down to lunch, glancing out the window to his right. His face was thoughtful, as though he was trying to remember something he forgotten. A younger man approached him, taking a seat to his left. The younger man was quiet, before he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir." He said. "But if you don't mind me saying, you seem to be troubled."

The elder chuckled at the man. "No, Roth," he said. "I'm not troubled. Just…" the elder gentleman sighed. "I believe an old friend will be stopping by for a visit."

"Old friend?"

The older man nodded. "Someone I knew long ago." He whispered. "Can you not feel it, Roth? The disturbance in the wind, the trees, in nature itself. Troubled times are once again upon us and I fear my friend is in the thick of it."

"What exactly is this trouble, sir?" the man named Roth asked. "The difficulties that face the Republic hardly ever reach to this part of the galaxy and some have said the Republic is verge of collapse."

"That is certainly true, Roth." The older man replied. "The question is, who will help the Republic?"

"The Jedi." Roth replied, but then frowned. "If there were any left, that is."

"Oh, there are Jedi, Roth." The man chuckled. At the younger man's look, he elaborated. "There will always be Jedi, my boy, as long as the idea of protecting those unable to do it themselves, as well as those in tune with the Force. There are masters that haven't taken their seats yet and Jedi Knights that just enter Padawan status." He chuckled again. "My friend…she will change the Order around. This is just the catalyst she needs, to fully redeem herself, I think."

"Redeem herself?" Roth asked. "Redeem herself from what?"

The elder look at the young man, a smile still on his face. "You'll see when the time comes." He said, patting him on the shoulder. "For now, fix up those extra huts for the new arrivals. I believe she will come with allies."

* * *

Dustil lay on his bed, reading some history on the Jedi from a book he had received from Jolee Bindo. The young man's trip had been fairly quiet, just observing those around, as per Revan's instructions. She realized he would find a hard time finding anything to do, other than to hang out with Bao for the duration. So she had suggested working on a skill she found important: people watching. At first, he was a little insulted, having to do something so…beneath him, he thought. And he certainly didn't understand the logic for doing it. How the hell was watching everyone on the ship going to help in his training.

"_Try it." She said. "You'll get it if you do it."_

Figuring he was being dismissed and she was trying to make him _feel_ important, than she probably didn't need his help, he began to look at those around him. Dustil had usually prided himself on knowing what people were about, what they were up to. Thinking back to his time in the Sith, he realized he was obviously not looking hard enough. To even believe the Sith to be truthful, was ludicrous at best. Then to have actually believed their story about Selene and later finding out they had lied to him…the month he spent before coming back to Telos had been soul searching at best.

A small part of him felt the exercise was training. Force knew, the Sith had proved him wrong about his abilities to figure people. So, with a small sigh, he decided to give a try, just to see. Revan had told him to use his abilities of the Force, though they were limited, it would be enough to at least get started on. He concentrated on those that actually the Force because he was able to feel at least a small portion of the Force coming from other people. He was able to pinpoint Revan naturally and then Visas. He had been surprised with the amount of Force energy that came from the assassin Kaleb Flare and that of Revan, though he was surprised to discover faint traces of the Force from Atton Rand, Brianna the handmaiden, and Bao-Dur.

From there, he had just observed the occupants of the Ebon Hawk. He avoided the obvious. He knew his father was contemplating marriage and he knew Revan seemed to be slightly nervous. Instead, his first focus was that on Bao, the Iridonian technician. The Zabrak was pretty laid back, soft spoken. He was relatively quiet and usually only spoke for long periods of time to Kaleb Flare or Mission Vao. Even by his look, Dustil could tell his was loyal to Flare and Revan. That led him to Mission, who seemed to be spending most of her time with the technie.

Dustil wasn't blind or ignorant, so he could see the Twi'lek was entering in a major crush on the alien. She was always upbeat and chirper, never seeming to have a down time from her laughter or shenanigans. She and the wookie Zaalbar were also together, the furry creature being the young woman's bodyguard of sorts. Dustil likened him to be a conscience like person, someone who would rein Mission back in if she got rowdy or her ideas were too wild. He had seen that on Coruscant, when Mission had wanted to follow Atton to a much seedier cantina.

Once Dustil had the easier people figured, it was time to use his skills on the harder to figure crewmates. He started with Atton, the co-pilot. The man was a scoundrel, living from cantina to cantina. The young man had figured the pilot to hiding from something, but he didn't know what. His sarcastic attitude and comments always seemed to be a shield for something. Dustil knew something about that; Selene had been that way as well, using the humor to hide from a life that had been hard. Dustil figured from the way the man was with Revan, they served in one of the wars together.

As for Visas and Brianna, Dustil figured they had more in common than they realized, especially seeing as one of those things was one Kaleb Flare. Visas, too, was the quiet type, using only speaking to Kaleb. She kept mostly to herself and was soft spoken. Dustil hadn't seen anyone like her before, but Revan had said she could 'see' through the Force, that her people had the ability to do so. Dustil put her on the list of people he needed to see in order to advance in his training. Also on that list was Brianna. When he had gone to her for training, she had said she was a member of the Echani, an advanced sect of warriors and she had certainly showed him.

She had a poise and grace about her and Dustil would be blind if he didn't think she was attractive, especially when she had said they needed to fight in their underwear. The young man had liked to think she used those black undergarments in order to distract anyone that attempted to beat her and at least for him, it had worked. But he had to admit, she was tough to beat and she had been nice enough to tell him he could return if he wanted. While he did want to, he had to stay away because of the assassin that he was sure would kill him if he did.

Above everyone on the ship, Kaleb Flare had been the hardest to figure. At first glance, Dustil figured him just to be muscle, no brain in the upstairs compartment, but some of the comments he had made regarding the secret tunnels on Nar Shaddaa and that of the lessons on Yavin 4…Dustil had also seen the man in action. For a big guy, he was agile and seemed to be a master at the lightsaber. He also had destructive Force powers. He could still see the lightening storm he had called and then had nearly choked a wookie. Dustil remembered when he was on Korriban, how he wished he could command the Force like Uthar and Yuthura; how he had wished he had dark powers that could kill an opponent, strike them dead at his feet.

Thoughts like that had often entered his mind and it was hard to get rid of it for long periods of time. From knowing Revan, he wondered if she ever felt like that; felt the pull of the dark side enter through her, only to stay for a time. Now that he knew Kaleb to be a Sith assassin, one of the elite in the Sith…first he wondered why the hell Revan had him here in the first place, second he wondered how this man could even help them. A Sith in their midst could only lead the other Sith to find them, wouldn't it? And when he thought of it, wasn't that Visas a Sith as well? Dustil had heard his father say Revan could make friends with anyone, any where, and certainly he himself had seen that, but he didn't think that line of friendship extended across enemy lines.

But then again, he had learned she and his father were friends with a Mandalorian and apparently, so was Kaleb.

All in all, Dustil had discovered these people might be able to help him in his training. Or at least, that's what Revan told him.

* * *

"You're anticipating my moves."

"I have a good teacher."

It had been three days since the Ebon Hawk had crashed on Yavin 4 and three days since it's departure from the planet, en route to Kal'Shebbol, a planet that Revan had said would be a sanctuary for them, as well as a make shift hideout from their pursuers. Though the three days seemed to pass by slowly, Kaleb and Brianna had spent that time not only training, but getting to know each other again. Though they had spent the better part of the last half of their first adventure not speaking to one another, the feelings they once held still remained.

Brianna enjoyed spending her time with Kaleb, especially now that they had no interference from any old Jedi master turned Sith women to stop them from progressing any further. She had always respected the former Jedi Knight, even more so than her own mistress. He did remind her of her father: brave, proud, strong in the face of adversity. And she knew Kaleb had been strong in his defeats. In being on the ship, she had learned more about Kaleb Flare, probably more than her former mistress had ventured to discover.

She had told him she had never passed judgment on him, even when Atris had wanted her to. She couldn't fault the man, the boy he had been, for going to war in order to save people. After learning of his father and his family, how the Mandalorians had destroyed his planet, she understood why he had gone with Revan, why he had to fight. She also understood why he had cut himself off from the Force, whether he did it intentionally was something else, but she knew why he had. For someone not in tune with the Force, the death of friends and colleagues would likely weigh on anyone's mind, but for someone to feel it through the Force…she thought it must be unbearable. He would've known maybe, that his father had been killed, some twinge that said his family had been murdered.

He was a general, a leader of troops, and to have seen those troops killed in battle, coupled with being on that horrible planet Malachor…she understood him well.

And the more she learned, the more she was attracted to him and the more she loved him. Her affection for him seemed to grow, especially now knowing they were bonded through the Force. She liked how they shared things no one else knew and that he shared them with her only. She wanted to know more, one more piece of information he with held from her and she had be cautious in asking, knowing that with this question, she might not be able to ask the much harder question that ran in her head.

_Don't get dressed on my account._

She turned to smirk at him. "It is rather cold in here." She replied.

He handed her his cloak, before draping it around her shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold." He whispered.

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to train with." She quipped.

"I wouldn't have anyone to keep me company." He retorted.

_There's always Visas. I'm sure she'd love that._

"You know I don't that way about her." He whispered, taking a seat on a storage container.

_You have nothing to worry about._

"I'm being silly."

_And jealous_, Kaleb smirked. _Not that I mind. I'm highly flattered_.

She shook her head, while rolling her eyes. She smile faltered when she said, "May I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." He replied, taking a hold of her hand.

"I wanted to ask you about what you said on Yavin 4." She began. "About Sith tattoos. How did…?"

"The ancient Sith, meaning the true race of the Sith," he started. "Had different sets of traditions they passed down from generation to generation. Well, on of those was, showing your heritage, your…rank within the group. What better way than having a tattoo?"

"All the Sith receive one?"

"Well," he said. "The chosen few, yes. I'm not sure how the ancient Sith did it, but… the common Sith now usually award it to those in the prestige classes." He paused, noticing the way she looked at him. It caused him to turn away for the moment. "It's a rite of passage, if you will, and not uncommon. Revan has one, Visas has one, I'm sure Onasi's kid has one…"

"Do you?"

Kaleb took a deep breath, before turning to look at her.

_Don't ask if you're unwilling to hear the answer._

_But I am willing. Should I ask it again?_

"Yes." He started. "I have one. Didn't you…didn't you ever wonder why I have the powers that I do? Why it took little time for me to learn?"

"You were Sith." She said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of realization.

Kaleb turned from her, not wanting to see the hatred or condemnation in her eyes.

_I wish to hear the story, if you permit it._

"During the Mandalorian War, right at the point where even with wins on the Republic side, we were still losing, Revan discovered that Malachor V was deemed forbidden to Mandalorians, a taboo." He sighed. "Unfortunately, _we_ discovered why it was this way. Some lucked out. The pull of the dark side was strong, but…we didn't falter like some of our comrades."

"Was my mother…?" Brianna asked, tentatively.

Kaleb shook his head. "I don't think so." He said. "If you share your mother's face and features, I'd remembered, I'm sure. No…I think she would've…might've been able to resist. But some of us couldn't."

Brianna sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder to prompt him to continue. "You have to understand, Brianna," he whispered. "We thought it was a good plan. Beat the Mandalorians on uncharted turf. Revan was researching, finding out all the weaknesses of our opponents. When it was over, we had won, but…I don't know. Those that were left were bitter, jaded. We had gone through hell trying to stop them and they had killed so many of us, so many people. How could the council let this happen? Why would they just…just sit back and allow so many people to suffer, to die?

"All the while, Revan had been building this academy, the dark version of the enclave on Dantooine. She had learned some of the secrets to the Sith, how they thought, how they lived…and though many consider it to be evil, there was truth in their teachings. Everything they taught was the polar opposite to the Jedi Code. With the Sith, we would be able to express our emotions, show our hatred, our love, our…feelings. And never have to hold back because someone said it was wrong. The Force…the Force was a part of us and it wasn't right to hide it. Our emotions worked with Force and those in tune with both, could control them with such mastery."

His eyes took on a glassy look, as he reminisced. But they soon darkened, causing a frown to appear across his lips. "Revan and Malak wanted me to go back to the council, face what I needed to, what they might have been put to." He said. "They wanted me to go back before I continued with my training. I didn't understand why they were dismissing me. After all I'd done. But I think Revan knew. She said I looked haunted and perhaps I needed to face judgment in order to be free. So I returned."

"And were cast out." Brianna filled in, to which the assassin nodded.

_There's something you're not telling me._

Kaleb shifted uncomfortably.

"Something happened on Dantooine, the last time we were there." She said. "When you met with the remaining council members."

"Another time, Brianna." He sighed, standing. She grabbed his hand, forcing him to face her.

"Show me." She replied. "The tattoo you received while in the Sith."

He looked at her, inquisitively. "Why do you want to see it?" he asked.

"I just do." She replied, a small grin on her face.

Again he looked at her. "Is this some ploy to get the rest of my clothes off?"

Brianna snorted. "If I wanted to get you out of your clothes, I wouldn't need to resort to such things like seeing a picture on your skin."

Kaleb chuckled, matching her smile. _Are you sure? _He asked through the link.

"I don't think less of you." She whispered. "If anything, I respect you more. I know there's good in you, Kaleb, even if you don't think there is. I know your intentions in the war were good and I even believe that your anger towards the Jedi Council was…justified. I did not know the person you used to be, but I know the man you are today, the man you are now. Even so, I can see the demons of your past haunt you, as they haunt Revan, as they haunt the others on board."

Kaleb swallowed hard. Even after everything, she still trusted, still believed in him, when half the time he didn't trust or believe in himself. "Only you." He whispered, once again sitting on the containers. "I show this to no one, no one in my past, on the ship. No one, but you because after… all I've said, you continue to stand with me and fight with me. Just you because of the respect, loyalty, and affection I hold of you."

She stroked his cheek. "Then show me."

He nodded slowly, turning so his back was to her. He slipped the top of his thermal down, so it settled at his waist.

Brianna was confused at his movements, at first, until she saw the top of the ink that marked his upper back and shoulders. It was writing of some kind, a word that went from his left shoulder, across his back, and ended at his right shoulder. It was done in red and black ink, with 'word' in black and the color of red outlining it, like fire around a dark hole.

"It says 'knight'." He replied, answering her unspoken question. He chuckled. "I had been made a knight just before I left and I was furious at the council, so I figured what more of an insult to them, than to have my title in the colors of the Sith. I had it even when I was brought before them."

She touched the middle of the word, almost pulling her hand back when she felt him tense. But soon, he relaxed, and took the moment to trace the word with her finger. "Even knowing what it meant, it is still…beautiful, in its own way." She whispered. He sighed, happily. He had never let anyone see his tattoo, not even when he been a randy teenager, out on his own after being exiled from the Order. He never trusted anyone the same anymore, not after what he'd seen and done and felt. In some small part of his mind, he couldn't believe he was letting her touch him like that, but he felt relaxed and happy.

Brianna's fingers seemed to under their own volition, as she traced and retraced the strangely written title he held, still held as far as she concerned, from his days as a follower of the Jedi and their teachings. Her eyes drifted over his back, mentally tracing muscle shapes and forms. She was brought from her admiration when he turned back around to face her. He gave a half smile, which caused her to blush.

_You want to ask something else._

"Yes." She whispered. "Do you remember…our conversation from last year, about those Jedi who went against the code in order to seek relationships and to marry?"

"A Bindo." He laughed.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's…it's called 'pulling a Bindo'." He corrected. "Well, technically, it's called that when two Jedi fall in love and get married."

"Why is it called that?' she asked.

"One of the Jedi followed his heart and got married to another Jedi." Kaleb answered. "I think he was one of the first. My Dad knew him and I think Revan did too, so you'd have to ask her if you wanted more information."

"So," she breathed. Her heart seemed to be beating faster with nervous excitement. "It's…not uncommon for a Jedi to…feel something more for another Jedi?"

"Covered up and hidden, probably," He said, gazing at her. "But definitely not uncommon."

"So…" she swallowed hard, moving closer to him. "It would common for a student to feel that way about her master?"

Kaleb nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's not uncommon."

Nodding her response, Brianna leaned in and touched her lips to his. The kiss was short, but long enough cause a slight moan from Kaleb. Brianna pulled away, a blush on her face. "I'm sorry." She stammered. "I…I wanted…"

Putting a finger to her lips, Kaleb let his hand drift to the back of neck. "You do realize," he whispered, bringing her closer to him. "That sometimes, a master may feel the same way."

They were soon kissing once more.

The planet of Kal'Shebbol was only a few meters away when Revan walked into the cockpit. "Is that it?" Dustil asked from the co-pilot's seat. The planet was green in color, but yet had some sparse brown coloring signifying desert. Revan nodded.

"That's it." She said. She pointed over Carth's shoulder to a spot as they approached. "You can land right there. There's no port, but you can set it down."

Carth navigated the Hawk to the spot his lover pointed out. They landed in a small grassy area that overlooked a little town settlement. From the window, they could see two people heading towards them and waiting for the departure.

"I guess that's the welcoming party." Atton muttered from the door. "I really do hate welcoming parties."

After turning the engines off, the crew made their exit, to be met with an older gentleman and a much younger one.

"Revan." The elder replied, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long, but as you can see, it was longer than I thought it would be. As far as updates, we may be losing our internet connection today as our former roommate is moving to Cali and it's his router we are using. So hopefully, when I get finished with chapter 9, I'll be able to upload it. Don't freak if it takes long.**

**WMG**


	10. Chapter Nine

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Nine**

The majority of the Ebon Hawk crew had been a bit surprised when the two men that met them instantly recognized Revan, but it was more of a surprise when she addressed the older man. "Hello again, Master Cres."

"_Master_ Cres?" Atton asked, staring at the man, who was now shaking the hand of Kaleb. "I thought all you Jedi were dying out. Or had died."

The older gentleman named Cres chuckled. "It seems you share the point of view of my aid, Mr. Rand." He ignored the look of surprise that filled the scoundrel's face, instead pointing to the younger man by his side. "This is Roth, he's a great help to me and a close friend."

"Master Cres has spoken of you and your arrival, Lady Revan." He said, making a grimace when Revan shot him a look.

"Revan is no longer in charge of the Sith, Roth." Cres replied. "She has made her way back into the light. Or as close as she can get to it." He gave a small smile, before turning to Kaleb and patting him on the arm. "And you, Kaleb, look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a small little twig. And now look at you." The assassin smiled at the man. "But we can't just stand out here and reminisce all night. Come! I'm sure you're all tired and hungry." He began walking towards the little town, Roth on one side of him, Revan on the other.

"Roth has prepared small houses for you, which he will show you after lunch." Cres said.

The group walked through a town center of sorts. It was well lit, with a few offices along the way. Towards the back was a medium dining area, which held a long table to fit at least sixteen people. This was where they sat for lunch. A few droids brought out food, placing plates in front of them, then turned to leave for drinks. Everyone sat around, with Cres seated at the head of the table and Revan and Kaleb on either side of him.

"How long has this place been here?" Carth asked, swallowing a large portion of his sandwich.

"I discovered this place during the Mandalorian War." Cres answered. He let out a sigh, giving a look towards Kaleb. "I was visiting a friend during one of their raids. It was horrible. I managed to get to my shuttle in time and leave. I took some liberties with the ship I had, needing to get as far away as possible. I had gone as far as Nar Shaddaa, realizing I couldn't go there and have someone see me. So I kept going and I noticed this planet in the navcomputer. So I landed."

"Were there people here already?" asked Dustil.

"Some." Cres replied. "With my help, we created this. It's not much, but we like it."

"It's lovely." Brianna commented.

"Thank you, my dear." Cres turned to Kaleb. "I am glad to see you in good health, Kaleb. Your sister will also be happy to see you."

The smile Kaleb wore faltered into a look of sadness. "Master Cres," he whispered. "When…when the Mandalorians came to Kalab, they demolished it. No one…no one was left. My family…"

Cres put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know that most of your family perished then," Cres replied. "But your sister Katrina survived."

"What?"

Cres removed his hand and looked at the assassin. "Katrina is alive and well, my boy."

Kaleb was standing in an instant. "Where?" he demanded.

"She is here." The former master responded. "Roth will take you to her."

The assistant walked over to Kaleb, but the assassin was in too much of a rush to wait, and nearly knocked the man over. He was almost to the door, when he realized he needed the guide. Looking back, he saw Brianna and Bao following the aid. "This isn't your concern." He spat, his voiced hitched because of his anxiousness.

"Take them with you." Revan said, looking over her shoulder at the assassin. "It's always nice to have back up."

Kaleb sighed, before heading out the door, the trio following behind him.

Revan turned back to the elder gentleman. "Sorry Jon." She whispered. "Things haven't gone so well with him."

Cres raised his hand. "You need not apologize, Revan." He replied. "It's a terrible shame about what happened with Kelis and Maron." He shook his head sadly. "Kelis Flare was my best friend and I was close to Maron. Hell, I was the godfather to their children. I didn't give a second thought to saving Trina."

"But if you were there and you knew what happened, why didn't you at least let the almighty Jedi Council know?" Atton asked, a bit harshly, which caused Revan to throw a look at him.

"That's just it." Cres said, his eyes filling with anger. "I did notify them. I told them while I was fleeing from the destruction of the planet. But as you saw, they apparently didn't get the message to Kaleb. I only hope that the time that has passed has not corroded the bond they shared."

* * *

"_Katrina is alive and well, my boy."_

Kaleb had been in a haze, a nervous haze since those words left the mouth of Master Cres and had entered his consciousness through his ears.

"_Katrina is alive and well, my boy."_

He couldn't get the sentence out of his head. His sister? Alive? Alive all this time? How long had she been here? Since the destruction of their home world? How did she get here?

It was so hard for him to think beyond the moment he knew was coming. He was going to see his sister. His oldest sister; his parents' first born. And she had survived. Survived the hell hole the Mandalorians had left Kalab in after they razed it. What would he say to her? The last time she had seen him, she had just gotten engaged to a young man from their city. He had just been made a Knight. Then all hell had broken loose and he had gone to fight the Mandalorians for executing his family.

_Are you all right?_

Kaleb ignored the concerned question, only hurrying ahead of the group, trying to find his sister. Realizing he didn't know where he was going, he turned back to Roth, who gulped and pointed to the east. Kaleb rushed off in that direction, not waiting for the others. "He seems in a rush." The aid noted.

"Wouldn't you if you just discovered a dead family member was truly alive?" Bao asked, eyeing the man.

"Well, yes of course." Roth agreed, hurriedly. "I'm just commenting on the fact that he doesn't know where he's going, therefore he could get lost."

"He's up the street and wants to know which way." Brianna replied. She looked at Roth, who was looking at her in confusion. "Well?"

The aid opened his mouth, then closed it, before saying, "He…he needs to go to the left. Katrina's house is the second on the left side." He replied. "How…how did…?"

Both Bao and Brianna paid little attention to the aid as they continued on to where he had directed. Roth watched them go, suddenly aware that they had ignored him and were currently walking away from him. He went into a quick run, finally trailing behind. When the trio reached their destination, they found Kaleb standing in front of a small home. It was light tan in color, with a row of flowers stationed around the base of the house. A round window was placed on the front side of the home, a few inches away from the door.

A young woman stood in the interior of the house, humming, and seemed to be making lunch for herself. She was slightly taller, maybe about 5'9, with long black hair, tied in a ponytail.

Kaleb stood looking through the window at the woman he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. He was speechless, but had a longing in his eyes. He didn't notice Roth walk to the door and buzz, causing the woman to turn from the sink in order to answer. The assassin snapped from his reverie to walk over to the door, either to prepare to greet his sister or to stop Roth from ringing again.

But when the door opened, Kaleb had no choice but to confront his past.

"Yes?" the woman asked. "Who's there?"

"Hello Katrina." Roth replied.

"Roth," the woman smiled. "How are you? It's good you've come to visit."

"I'm fine, Katrina, thank you." The aid nodded. "I brought some friends with me today."

"Friends? Who are they?"

Kaleb fought to find his voice, swallowing several times before saying, "Hello Trina."

The woman's smile faltered slightly and then was replaced by a thoughtful look. She stretched out her hand until she was touching his jacket, then moving her hand, she touched his shoulder before reaching his face. She placed a hand on his cheek, making a small gasp. "Kaleb?"

The assassin covered her hand with his own, taking a shaky breath as he did. "Kaleb?" she repeated. "Is that you?" He couldn't speak, so he only nodded, suddenly overwhelmed when she hugged him tightly. "I didn't know if you were okay or not." She sobbed. "It was so horrible, Junior, it was so horrible. And we couldn't get a hold of you."

"I know." He whispered. "I…I only knew…how did…?"

Katrina Flare wiped her eyes and took her brother's hand in hers. "Come inside." She whispered. "It's better if we sit."

The group went followed the woman inside and after making introductions for Bao and Brianna, Katrina began her story.

"It started out as a normal day, a wonderful day." She began. "I was engaged to a man I had met in our city of Saris. I had invited him over that day; we were going over our wedding plans with Mother. It happened so suddenly, just out of nowhere." She shook her head. "Uncle Jon had come with news that you had been made a Jedi Knight. Daddy was so proud, Junior, he couldn't stop saying how he had the most wonderful children in the galaxy. Katie had just gotten this job working with the administrator and he was so proud of all of us.

"Then it happened. We heard a loud blast close by, Daddy and Jon ran outside. Then there was screaming all around us and people running. We could hear the sounds of blasters, then Daddy ran back inside and grabbed his lightsaber."

"They let him keep his lightsaber?" Brianna asked, who immediately began to blush at her rude outburst.

"He left voluntarily." Katrina replied. "Meaning he really _shouldn't_ use it, but he can keep it."

"What happened after that?" Kaleb whispered.

"Daddy…he…he had his lightsaber, then he ran back outside." She sniffed. "He told Mother and I to hide, that there was trouble. Mother…she and I…well, you know how we are. We were worried, so we glanced out the window, to see what was going on." She grew silent, her head lowered. "They were everywhere. There were explosions and fights and blasters…we weren't prepared for something like that, even with Daddy and Uncle Jon there. But even they were overpowered and then…oh Kaleb, it was terrible!"

Katrina began crying in earnest, while Brianna handed her a napkin to use as a tissue. The woman sniffed before continuing on. "It was such a blur, but when it was all over…I awoke on a ship and Uncle Jon was flying it. He said…he said the planet was gone, that the Mandalorians had destroyed it." Again, she looked down at the floor. "He said everyone was gone. Daddy, Mother, Katie… Madden, my finance…everyone was dead.

"He told me that after watching…he saw…when our father fell, Uncle Jon came back to the house, only to find it in ruins. He didn't know what happened, but he found Mother dead, crushed by a crumbled wall. He said…he said, the damage…whatever was inflicted on me, left me sightless. I don't know how long we traveled, but soon we reached this planet."

Kaleb sat silently across from his sister, hearing for the first time what had happened to his home world, to his family, during his tenure at the Jedi Academy. "I think we'll go see our rooms for our stay." Bao replied, standing and glancing at Brianna, who also stood.

Roth perked up at this, saying, "Oh yes, of course!" he exclaimed, nervously. "I'm terribly sorry. I shall show to them now. But how…?"

_I'll let you know which one will be yours._

Brianna placed a hand on the assassin's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, receiving a short nod for the gesture. Then she, Bao, and Roth left the siblings to their memorial silence.

* * *

After the return of Roth, Bao, and Brianna, the aid showed them to their huts. There was a small, unoccupied section of the town, which Roth explained was for visiting guests. The houses were smaller versions of their own homes, but that didn't mean they were in any way inferior. There was a variety of huts, from one bedrooms to two. These homes were lined in the same fashion the rest of the city was, houses on either side of the dirt street.

"Our population isn't big enough, so we have these extra houses that extend to those who get lost on our planet." Roth replied.

"You mean other people come wondering past here?" Atton asked.

"You'd be surprised." Roth said. "It was during the Mandalorian Wars that Master Cres landed here and during the war between the Jedi and the Sith, Revan found her way here. I'll admit we're very far out of the way, but we do get visitors every once in a while." The group stood in front of the row of houses. "I'll let you all decide which houses you'll want." Roth continued. "There're small maps inside, so you'll know how to return to the town center and Master Cres if need be. It also shows some of our other areas, like our pond. Well…I'll leave you to it then."

The aid gave a small bow before turning and heading back the way they came.

Revan immediately picked a center house, because it had gardenias in front of it. Carth followed her, watching as she stood in the middle of the room, doing a 360 view of it. The homes reminded Carth of his own housing on Telos and watching as Revan walked around only cemented it. "Hey, I found the map!" she exclaimed, jumping over to a console with a mini map. She ooh-ed and ah-ed at the discoveries she made and the seasoned pilot realized this wasn't the first time he imagined their children to be as awed and excited as his lover.

"Hey, handsome, check this out." She called, waving him over. The man walked over and put his arms around her middle. "There's a training facility not too far from here." She continued, glancing over her shoulder at him. "What do you say we take Dustil over and put him through the ringer?" she asked, with an impish look in her eyes.

"Sounds like fun, gorgeous." He murmured, bringing his lips to hers. They exchanged a few kisses, before the raven haired woman giggled.

"Perhaps we should get settled in first?" she asked, dropping another kiss on his lips.

The pilot untangled his arms from her, instead taking her hand, and headed towards the bedroom. "Let's take a tour of the bedroom, yeah?" he chuckled.

A few hours later, Dustil heard a knock on the door. Looking up from his meditative stance, he called out for the visitor to come in. He wasn't surprised when both his father and Revan walked into his living room. "Hey D," Revan began. "Your dad and I thought we'd try out this training facility that's down the street. What do you say to a little friendly rumble?"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you two already had enough of a workout?" he asked, trying to keep a grin from breaking out on his face. He watched as his father's face grew a dark red, while Revan laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, her face gaining a new determined look.

Dustil stood and smiled at Revan. "It is."

"All right." She said, nodding in agreement. "Then let's begin your first unofficial day of Jedi training."

The trio left the house and headed down the street. To the left of them was a large building that would be the makeshift training facility. Inside was just as large, with mats that covered the floor. Revan was instantly reminded of the training facility that was housed inside the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Dustil must of also seen the similarities because he said, "This looks like the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, only…more put together, I guess."

"This is what it looked like before…" Revan stopped, not wanting to say how the enclave was destroyed. "It also looks like the one on Coruscant. Ever been in that one?"

Dustil shook his head. "You think Master Cres was responsible for this?"

"Probably." She replied. "Wouldn't surprise me. He's been a Jedi for a long time."

"So why'd he leave?" Carth asked.

"You heard him earlier, Carth." Revan replied. "Kelis was his best friend; he's Kaleb's godfather, and he thought he'd lost everything when Kalab was destroyed. That and knowing the council didn't bother telling Kaleb about it…well, they either thought he never made it to his destination or they simply forgot that he was ever in the Jedi Order."

"Much like Jolee." Dustil answered.

"Or you." Carth said, looking at his lover.

Revan shrugged. "They're just jealous of my popularity." She commented, causing a snort from Dustil. "It's true."

"Let's get started." Carth replied, walking around to the center of the room.

* * *

It was near dusk when Brianna finally found him, sitting in a meadow, underneath a large tree. He had been gone all day long and by the time she had contacted him through their link, he had said he'd be waiting for her, and gave directions as to where he was. She didn't know what he and his sister discussed, but she knew it had to be hard for him.

Kaleb had been sitting under that tree for who knows how long, just that he needed refuge from everyone at the moment. Everything his sister had told him about the day their planet, their family was obliterated had brought his level of happiness down from when he had first seen his godfather, a man he hadn't seen in years. He had always just assumed he was one of those Jedi that perished when Katarr was destroyed.

The young assassin didn't know what to make of things. Should he be happy that his sister was alive? Should he be angry that he wasn't allowed to even know about this? He didn't know what to do now. And what about the threat that loomed above them? The bounty hunters, the Sith, his own threat brought upon them. He closed his eyes, realizing he had now just lured Brianna and Atton into certain death. He wondered if there was so much a man could take before they completely had a break of it.

Isn't that what happened to him after the Mandalorian War?

Could he do it again?

_You've been gone for so long. I was worried about you._

_I had a lot to think about._

_Are you all right?_

_Yes. No. I'm not sure. Sit with me?_

_Where are you?_

He had told her where he was, hoping she could find him, help him. She could calm him down, maybe help him understand what he could not. It had been a few minutes, but when he heard the crunch of grass, he felt her presence behind him, and then she was next to him, rubbing his arm. Then suddenly, he was in her arms, sobbing. Sobbing over the family he had found, the family he had lost, and everything in between.

When he finished, he wrapped her in a loose hug. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be."

They sat in silence for a time, watching as the dusk turned to night and the stars came out. "It's a nice place, this planet." Brianna murmured. "It's quiet and serene."

Kaleb nodded solemnly, before moving away from her, and standing. "Come on." He whispered, holding his hand out to her. He helped her stand, pulling her into a hug, and kissing her forehead. "Thank you."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Let me show you the guest quarters you'll be in."

* * *

The days passed into weeks. Both Carth and Revan worked Dustil through his fighting skills, while Revan took the time to work with him on his Force powers. The young man enjoyed the teachings he received from both. He began to learn more about the man he called his father, though he had done so for months after returning to Telos. While things had been strained at first, the two had found a relaxed truce, but now on Kal'Shebbol, even before landing here, Dustil began seeing his father in a new light. Not only was he a talented pilot, something Carth had been not so subtly trying to teach his son, but he was an excellent marksman and swordsman. He always assumed Revan and his father teamed together because they were lovers, but now he realized it was because the former lady of the Sith trusted the pilot to watch her back.

Dustil especially enjoyed the teachings by Revan. Though he enjoyed the teaching he received from Jolee, Revan did seem to understand him better. She understood the pressure he felt, having been in the Sith and now hoping to serve the Jedi. Revan knew what it was like to have both dark and light sided powers.

The former dark lord had even suggested the young man take some lessons from Kaleb, who had been concentrating on teaching both Atton and Brianna. At first, Dustil had looked at her as though she had turned into a three headed rancor. "You keep forgetting Kaleb was a Jedi before he became an assassin working for the Sith." She said. "Besides, he's done some good while in that haze the dark side creates. Remember, he helped Dantooine and ended a civil war on Onderon. And single handedly destroyed most of the Exchange's big bosses. For every five bad things he does, he does one hell of a good deed."

In the mean time, Kaleb spent those weeks training with his two Jedi charges, while also getting to know his sister once again. On that particular morning, he found himself in her kitchen, helping to make lunch. "I can't say I'm happy about the whole dark side fall, Junior." She replied. Anticipating his look, she retorted, "Don't think because I can't see what changes it's done, I did know you had fallen. I feel the Force as you do, though I never wanted to be a Jedi."

The young man nodded. "I had forgotten."

"Though…you're not fully on the dark side, are you?"

"I tend to…do some good deeds, ever now and then." He stated.

His sister chuckled. "Too good for your own good, huh?" she asked, slicing a tomato. "Even when I felt it, I knew you couldn't be completely on the dark side, no matter what you may have done." They continued on in silence, until she asked, "What is it that keeps you so rooted within the light then?"

Kaleb looked over at her, a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm sorry?"

She turned, glancing in his direction. "There was a reason you turned from being a Jedi." She replied. "But there must be a reason that keeps you from falling totally into the darkness that surrounds those in the Sith."

Kaleb went to answer, but was interrupted by her musings. "I mean, from what you say about Revan, the person she is now, it sounds as though something…or someone...has kept her from falling again. Is that the same with you?"

"I don't know, Trina." He muttered. "I mean, there wasn't even a reason for me to be on the dark side, I guess."

"Junior, everyone has a reason to be on one side or another." She stated. "And sometimes, there are those who are just border line."

"Like you?" he asked. "If you knew I was on the dark side, knew I was a Sith, why didn't you…I don't know, have the kind of reaction most people do when I walk into a room."

"Maybe it's because you're my brother, nerfherder." She retorted. "I know lesser people who would not admit that someone they're close to were on one side or the other, but I think our parents taught us better than that." He didn't refute her thoughts. "Besides," she continued. "The Jedi Council is just as bad as any empire the Sith could create. And I know you feel the same."

Kaleb was silent, surprised his sister would feel that way about a society in which her father, godfather, and brother belonged. "Maybe," he began. "Maybe you're right, that I may have some good left in me, but what…what would you say, if I told you that I was responsible for the deaths of so many?"

Katrina stopped her activities, picking up a plate and walking to the sink. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean, what if I said I was responsible for the deaths of Sith and Jedi alike?"

The woman sighed, saying, "That would make sense, wouldn't it? When you were a Jedi, you killed members of the Sith. As Sith, you killed Jedi. Why would I be surprised?"

"So Jon never said anything about what was happening?"

"To the Jedi?" she asked. "Don't you think I felt it as well? Uncle Jon felt it stronger than I, yes, but I still felt…the disturbance." She turned to face him. "Are you saying _you're_ the cause of that?"

She heard nothing from him, but he's breathing, until in a sigh, he said, "Yes."

"That's impossible."

"The masters told me." He insisted. "At least those that were left. They tried taking the Force from me and I had no choice…"

"They told you…that you were the cause of this?" she asked.

"They said I was the death of the Force." He explained. "That somehow I was causing some… negative energy or something, but that somehow I was causing it."

"How?"

"I…I don't know." He whispered. "They never really explained it. They just said…when I came back from the war, I was…shattered, I guess. I cut myself off from the Force, not knowing that I had done it myself. They said that action caused a backlash, created a new Sith regime, who fed off of what I was feeling. It ended up killing the majority of the Order.

"I gathered them together, because they said they would explain everything, that everything I needed to know, they would tell me. But it was a set up. I left the enclave with more questions than answers…and more blood on my hands."

"So you killed them?" she whispered.

Kaleb shook his head, before realizing the action went unnoticed by Katrina. "No," he said. "But they attacked me first. They tried taking the Force from me. I had just gotten it back, so I refused to give it up without a fight."

Katrina took their plates and led him into the living room, placing them on a table in front of the couch. "You should speak to Uncle Jon." She said. "He'd know what to do. But you never answered my question, Kaleb. What keeps you on the side of light?"

Kaleb busied himself with his lunch, making an 'I don't know' sound around the food in his mouth. "Hmmm," Katrina hummed. "I bet it's a girl." The assassin looked up, trying to keep himself from choking. "Even Jedi, or Sith, can't ignore the trappings of love." She commented. "So who is it, baby brother? Some girl you have stashed on another planet? Or is it one of your crewmates?" She could feel his emotions spike when she mentioned his shipmates, whom he had spoken of during his visits.

"Ah, so it is a member of the crew." She laughed. "Could be Revan? No. She's…already involved. Then who?"

"What're you digging for?" he asked, obviously irritated with her questions.

Katrina laughed once more. "I'm just having some fun, Junior." She chuckled. "No harm done. Besides, it's my job as your older sister to make sure all your groupies have been properly screened."

The young man snorted in annoyance. "Groupies." He muttered.

"Again, there's no harm done." She repeated, taking a sip of her tea. "Besides, you shouldn't be so upset. I like her."

This time, Kaleb did choke, clearing his throat as he looked at his sister. "What're you talking about?" he sputtered.

He only received a laugh. "You may be good with wielding the Force through battle, baby brother," she said, a slight twinkle in her eye. "But I was always better at emotion and empathy than you were. You never notice how…romantic your voice gets when you speak of Brianna, do you?" Without waiting for his response, she continued on, giggling as she did. "I thought not. The first time she was here, she was concerned for you. So was your other friend, but hers was a deep concern…as one would feel for a loved one." She took another sip of her drink.

"Do you care for her?"

Kaleb ducked his head, feeling a blush creep over his face. "Very much so, yes."

"Are you lovers?"

"What?"

"You heard me." She replied.

"I…I…I am not…" he stumbled, the thought of discussing such things with his sister was just out of the question. "I am not having this discussion with you."

"So you're not?" she asked, coyly. "At least, not yet anyways."

"You know, it's getting late…"

"I'm teasing you, brat." She giggled. "You never could take our teasing about you."

"I can take anything you can dish out." He retorted.

Again, she giggled. "Though you were very good at getting angry about it." She said. "In all honesty, I am glad you found someone to care so much about you. Remember what Daddy used to say, about sacrifices?"

"Love and family should never be sacrificed, even by a Jedi." He repeated. "Dad…he spoke from experience."

"Nothing could have ever taken him away, if it weren't for Mother." Katrina whispered. "And he loved her so much."

"Yusanis did that." He murmured.

"Yusanis?" she questioned.

"He was Brianna's father." He replied. "Her mother was a Jedi and her father followed her into the Mandalorian Wars."

"He was a man in love. Could you really blame him?"

"No." Kaleb looked through the window, seeing the sun getting lower in the sky, and an idea struck him. "Trina, I have to leave."

"I understand." She said, standing. "Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course." He said. He gave her a quick hug, before rushing out of the house and into the outside.

* * *

Atton walked down the street towards the training facility. He felt like one of those old fashioned gunslingers he'd seen on one of the holovids, the lightsabers Kaleb had given him and helped him put together on either side of his hips, swung lightly as he came closer to his destination. A frown however marred his features when he heard the sounds of a familiar workout.

He wasn't surprised to see Brianna, already inside, and working on her Echani lessons. "Don't you ever give it a rest?" he asked, sarcastically, walking over and watching her.

"You know," she said, stopping in mid form. "I'm starting to think you're all talk, Atton."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning, even though you know the tiers of my people's fighting styles," she elaborated. "I'm sure you couldn't use them on me."

"Oh ho ho." He chuckled. "Is that a challenge, sister? Cause I guarantee you that I'm a little more than you can handle."

She turned to face him, a predatory smirk on her lips. "Then come and try." She said, readying her stance.

"My pleasure." He grinned, unhooking both lightsabers. "What say we get in some Jedi training as well? That way Kaleb doesn't feel too bad when I mop the floor with you."

The hiss of lightsabers being ignited were the only sounds before the match. Atton smirked, nodding his head towards her staff. "Did your boyfriend give you that?" he asked.

"No need to be jealous," She retorted. "Just because my saber is bigger than yours."

The scoundrel went to retort, but soon narrowed his eyes at her. He went to attack with his right saber, while going for her stomach with his left. The staff she used blocked both attacks and she used his momentum to knock him back momentarily. The two continued their fight, only stopping to throw insults at one another.

"Where exactly did you learn the Echani style of fighting?" Brianna asked, using the pause in battle to ask some questions.

"And why would I tell you?" Atton shot back. "If you need to know, I learned when I was fighting Mandalorians in order save the galaxy. Happy?"

They struck each other again, going back and forth. Atton would attack; Brianna would block. Brianna would try and attack; Atton would block.

"So then my father taught you." She huffed.

"I'm not telling."

"Why?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why won't you say anything?"

Brianna flew backwards, thanks to Atton's Force Push. "The only person who needs to know about my past is the exile." He spat. "Now, to be fair, you're an exile too, but I don't care if you and he can change into one another. My past is _my_ business, not yours."

"If we're traveling together," she said, using the Force to dig deeper. "It's important…"

"Don't try and lay that on me." The scoundrel interrupted. "In case you didn't know, we're the sidekicks here. Revan and Kaleb are the important ones at stake. We're just fodder. You know as well as I do if that new Sith lord ever got a hold of us, he'd use us in a hostage exchange and for the greater good, we'd be the ones sacrificed."

"You don't know that." She said, standing.

Atton snorted. "Do you really think they'd put the entire galaxy in danger just to save us? To save _you_?"

"If you're so against the Jedi," she asked, walking up to him. "Why are you training to become one?"

"I'm training to help." He said. "I don't know why, but I got it in my head to make sure our little exile travels safely and that nothing happens to him. I know you have an ulterior motive…"

"Is that what you think?"

"Hey," he said, putting his hands up. "I know women and I've known women like you, so if you think…"

"No, no," she replied. "I would protect him with my life. And I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who I thought might endanger or harm him, including anyone on board the Ebon Hawk."

_Busy?_

_Just having a friendly discussion._

_Ah. Well then, when you're finished, go make yourself even prettier, and meet me by that big tree. Remember? The one you found me at?_

_I remember. But why?_

_I have a surprise for you. Please come?_

_I'll be there._

_I'll see you then. Oh, please don't kill Atton. He's an ass, but a courageous ass._

_Concerns noted._

"You're having a conversation with him, aren't you?"

"As much as I enjoy getting into these verbal sparring matches with you," she replied, replacing her lightsaber and heading for the door. "I have some where to be. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait a minute." He said, jogging to catch up with her. "Just so the record's straight here, I'm not too fond of you and you're not fond of me, but I have a hell of a lot more respect for you than I had for that schutta Kreia. So just a word of advice," Looking her in the eyes, he continued. "If you ever try getting into my head again, you'll regret it. I've killed a lot of people for doing that and I'd really feel bad for killing you if you try it again."

With that, Atton gave her one last blazing glance before continuing on his way.

* * *

Kaleb felt a nervous twitter in his stomach. Even though he had had his crushes in the past and certainly wasn't a stranger to the company of being with a woman, he realized as he sat outside that this could be considered a date. A first date.

With Brianna.

He hadn't told her that was what he had in mind, but he hoped she would understand he wanted to see her, to at least make a good impression on how he felt about her. He definitely didn't want her to think that as soon as this galaxy quest of theirs was over, he wouldn't continue their relationship. He wanted this thing between them to work. Kaleb had never felt this way about anyone before and he was slightly bitter about that. While everyone else his age may be halfway into a relationship or even married, he was drifting through life.

He had been thinking a lot about Brianna, even before being reunited, he had thought about her; wondering where she was, if she could forgive him for his behavior. But now, now seemed to be a lull in the activities that concerned them. They hadn't heard any reports about worlds being destroyed or people being killed. They hadn't even heard from any bounty hunters that may be after them. So the young assassin decided he would make his intentions known, show the woman he loved that he indeed loved her.

So he had rushed to the town center, in order to utilize the cooking droids. He then showered and dressed in a button down maroon dress shirt and black slacks. When he saw himself in the mirror, he was quite surprised. It had been some time since he'd been dressed in regular clothes and dress clothes at that. For years, he had always been in Jedi robes and recently dressed in stylish, but intimidating dark Jedi robes.

He had brought out a blanket for them to sit on and saw by the setting sun, they would only have a few minutes of light, but he was relieved to find lights that outlined the meadow he wanted this dinner to take place. And when he thought about it, a moonlit picnic was better than just a regular one. And so, he sat on the large blanket, with nervous twitters the size of shyracks floating around in his stomach, waiting for his lady love.

He didn't wait for long.

Hearing the crunch of the grass, he turned and saw her. Against the setting of the sun, she was a vision, at least to his eyes. She wore a simple blue sun dress that seemed to match her eyes and a shy grin on her face. Kaleb immediately jumped to his feet to greet her, his smile matching hers.

"You look good in maroon." She said.

"You're stunning in blue." He replied, causing her to blush.

"I haven't worn this in a while." She whispered. "Not since my father bought it for me."

Taking her hand, he said, "Then I'll do more things to get you to wear it often." He led her towards their supper, each taking a place on the blanket.

"What's this then?" she asked.

Kaleb shrugged. "I…just wanted to have dinner together."

_Like it?_

"We could've had it in the town dining hall."

_It's a sweet gesture, but you didn't have to do all of this for me._

"It wouldn't have been the same."

_I wanted to._

She leaned into him, her hand resting on the back of his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"No problem." He sighed, happily.

The two talked and ate, watching as the sun sank into oblivion, Kaleb telling her about the visits to his sister. "I can't begin to tell you how I feel about all this." He said, staring up into the sky. "For years, I thought I had lost her, thought I had lost everyone. And now, I have a sister again."

"You should see her as often as possible." Brianna replied, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"That'll be hard." He sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Even if we take care of this new dark lord, I'll still have bounty hunters after me. I can't bring any of that back here, especially with Master Cres on the planet. I can't have my problems falling on to them."

"We'll get to the bottom of this." She said, snuggling against him. "I have a feeling Revan wouldn't just finish this quest, if you will, with loose ends. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would."

"She isn't."

They sat for another hour or so, before standing and heading towards their quarters. Kaleb dropped off the basket at the town center before walking Brianna to her lodgings. Coming to her door, the handmaiden turned and asked, "May I show you something?" Kaleb nodded, a curious look on his face. Following Brianna inside, he watched as she entered her bedroom, then heard a drawer open and close before she returned to him. She stood before him, holding a small box in her hands.

"My father gave this me, shortly before meeting in battle with Revan." She said. Opening the box, she revealed a gold necklace, with an emblem hanging on the chain. "My mother gave this to him." She continued. "He told me that she gave it to him, before she had to return to the Jedi Academy on Dantooine." Brianna pulled the necklace from the box, admiring the way the medallion turned slowly. Her hand stretched out to him, the necklace dangling from her fingers.

Kaleb took the item from her, studying it closely. The medallion had several markings on the face, while the back was smooth. "I want you to have it." Her words caused him to look at her in surprise.

"But it was your mother's." he replied, shaking his head. "Brianna, I couldn't…"

"I want _you_ to have it." She repeated, interrupting him and stopping any arguments. He looked at her for a moment before undoing the clasp and putting it around his neck. The medallion seemed to lean to his right, even after his straightened it.

"It seems to lean to the right." He noted, looking at her.

Resting her hand on the right side of his chest, she said, "Father said that as well, that it leaned towards the heart."

Kaleb took her hand, placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, and whispered, "Then I'll cherish it, as I cherish you." The handmaiden blushed. "I should…probably go." He walked to the door, with Brianna following him. When he stood outside, he turned to face her. Taking a few steps forward, he leaned in. The kiss was heated, but short, and left them both breathless. "Goodnight." He said, his voice deep and soft.

"Night." She replied, breathlessly. Kaleb gave her a last, hungry look before turning and walking towards his own quarters.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind!"

Revan was used to people thinking she didn't play with an even deck of Pazaak cards, she usually shrugged and did what she wanted anyway. So when she had gotten the great idea that morning, she had rushed out to find Kaleb, who was doing a training session with Brianna and Atton. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" she exclaimed, running in with an excited look on her face. "I just had this great idea. Did you happen to see a beat up looking droid on the Hawk?"

"You mean one of those HK look a likes?" Kaleb asked, to which Revan nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I wanted to destroy that thing, but with everything that happened…"

"Destroy him?" Revan asked. "Why would you do that?"

The three looked at the woman in shock. "You're kidding, right?" Atton asked, tossing a glance towards Kaleb. "You want to activate one of those droids that's trying to kill us?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Kaleb exclaimed.

"First of all, calm down." Revan replied, holding a hand up. "Two, you guys don't have to worry about HK. I built him, meaning he's mine."

"So then we hold you responsible when he blows our brains out." Atton spat.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" Revan retorted. "As I was saying, you don't have to worry about HK. He knows how to toe the line, because he knows that if he gets out of line, he's offline. No worries. Now, which one of you stellar gentlemen wants to help me with this?"

Kaleb and Atton looked at each other, neither one wanting to do what the former lord wanted. Atton shrugged, looking at Revan. "We don't have a choice, do we?" Revan answered his shrug with one of her own. "Right." The scoundrel replied. "I guess I'll go. Leave the two lovebirds to themselves."

Revan chuckled. "Why Kaleb," she teased, following the co-pilot as they headed toward the door. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Very funny." Came the retort as she and Atton headed towards the Ebon Hawk. Bao was already waiting for them on the loading ramp, a skeptical look on his face.

"Hey BD." Revan replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Just so you know…" the alien began.

"I know, I know." She said. "Everyone isn't thrilled about this, but believe me, with HK on our team, we have that needed firepower."

"Revan," Atton said, following the woman inside the ship. "We're trying to stay _away_ from the killing assassin droids, not bring us to their attention. I'm sure that thing's got a tracking device that can easily lure us out of hiding and…"

"I don't know how you guys got anything good done." The former lord exclaimed. "You're all a bunch of pessimists. The only bright spot in the whole crew is T3 and he's a droid! He's not programmed to think of the glass half full! Now look," Revan turned to look at her helpers on this task. "I know you guys have had run ins with these new, sleek looking HKs, but I'm telling you, that _this_ HK is _my_ HK. Meaning I built him. I don't know who the hell gave out his schematics, but I assure you, my assassin droid isn't going to kill anyone unless I tell him to. Okay?"

The two men looked at each other, then nodded at Revan. "If you can vouch for him," Bao replied.

"I guess we could give him a shot." Atton finished. "Besides, it might work in our favor. Maybe we can find out where the hell these things are coming from."

"See?" Revan said. "We're doing a good thing here. Let's go put back together my droid."

The three got to work, installing the pieces the last crew of the Hawk had come across during their journeys. When it was all said and done, the trio stood back to look at their work. The beat up assassin droid hummed to life, all his circuits online. His eyes lit, surveying all around him. He soon spotted Revan, who smiled at him.

"Exclamation: Master! It is good to see you again. I had thought something dreadful had happened when I was deactivated. But I see you are still in one piece. I hope you did not take it upon yourself to manufacture another assassin protocol droid."

"Nope," she replied. "You're still my favorite psychopathic droid."

"Mocking query: I see that your peculiar sense of humor still has a place in meatbag conversations."

"It was a compliment." She retorted.

"Amendment: Of course it was, Master. And I am certainly flattered by it."

Revan gave the droid a look, saying, "I'll ignore the obvious sarcasm in that statement. But all in all, I'm glad you're back among the living. So to speak."

"Statement: I seem to be fully functional, save for some minor alterations to several of my components. Query: I am unable to retrieve some of my memory banks. And I seem to remember taking a blaster to my processor."

Bao and Atton looked at each other, before glancing at Revan. "Ask him about those other droids." Bao asked, looking at the woman suspiciously.

"Irritated answer: Oh. Them."

"I knew it!" Atton exclaimed. "I told you he'd be hooked up to those assassin droids and now he's gonna rat us out to them."

"Amusing answer: Oh, I know who they are, Master, but I can assure you that I would never willingly be around such inferior designs of my own programming."

"Well?" Revan asked. "How the hell did someone get your design in the first place?"

"Irritated answer: I do not know, but I can assure you, Master, they are of primitive design."

"If this droid is indeed linked to them," Bao began. "Then perhaps he knows where we can find the others."

"Statement: Oh, I am aware as to where theses inferiors are being made. They are being manufactured in a factory, somewhere along the Outer Rim of the galaxy."

"Where?" Atton asked. "If you know where, then you'll tell us. Unless of course, you _are_ working for them and you're out to kill us, too."

Revan gave the scoundrel a slight push. "Don't mind him." She said, addressing the droid. "So, where's this factory?"

"Clarification: Oh Master, I couldn't possibly tell you where it, for I do not know the location. Rectifying answer: Unfortunately, I could not attempt to even destroy those that try to pass themselves off as an improved version of me."

"And why not?" Atton growled.

"Clarification: Why Master, deactivating one of those inferiors would be like deactivating my own protocols, something I which not to repeat."

"So basically," Atton said, sarcastically. "Killing one of those droids is like committing suicide, right? I'm not sure I see the problem."

"Statement: Master, is this irritating meatbag causing problems for you? Because it has been entirely too long since I have had the enjoyable pleasure of riding irritating meatbags."

Atton gave the droid a threatening glare, before Revan whacked him on the arm. "Enough." She said. "Either way, HK, I'm glad you're back on the team."

"Recitation: Thank you, Master, though I do have a few queries on the damage inflicted on my memory core."

"Later." She said, looking at Atton and Bao. "For now, just…make sure the Hawk is safe. I promise you'll be shooting up meatbags in no time." She walked past the two men, intent on making it to the exit ramp before they could question her. When she reached her target, she turned, seeing Atton and Bao in a discussion of their own. "You boys coming?"

Atton gave the techie a look before walking past Revan down the ramp. "He's not happy, is he?" she asked, rhetorically.

"I don't believe anyone else will be either." The alien replied, heading out of the ship as well. Revan sighed, before following her companions out.

* * *

"You know, I'm impressed with the way you're learning so fast."

Kaleb and Brianna sat in their spot, as they would call it, watching as the afternoon settled into dusk. Earlier, the assassin had continued training Brianna and Atton on their Force powers and was surprised to see how much the two had learned in such a short time and how rapidly their powers grew.

Brianna smiled up at him, her back resting against his chest. "Perhaps it's because I have such an incredible teacher." She replied, receiving a grin from him. "And may I just say I'm very impressed with you."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what have I done that has gained me such notoriety?"

"Other than being incredibly sweet?" she asked, shyly, grinning when he delivered a kiss to her temple.

"Enlighten me then."

"This planet agrees with you," she began. "You're much calmer than I've known you to be and you're happier." She ran a hand down his cheek. "The darkness that clouded you seems to be fading."

"Maybe it's not the planet," he murmuring, capturing her hand in his. "Maybe it's the company I'm keeping."

Brianna blushed, slightly embarrassed with the way she seemed to melt around Kaleb. She had never felt this way about anyone before, having learned emotions were the way to the dark side. She only made it a few days before she ignored the side that was loyal to Atris. She loved Kaleb, always had from that first meeting, and she did now. She hadn't told him the real reason she had given her father's necklace to him, but she knew he understood what it meant. Brianna would do anything for him, had betrayed her own mistress for him, and was currently betraying the oath of the Jedi…for him.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered, looking out into the horizon.

Kaleb glanced at her. He could feel her nervousness, so he kissed her neck, moving up until he reached her ear. "Are you sure?" he whispered. She nodded, slowly. Placing a finger against her chin, he turned her head to face him, before kissing her deeply. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Her lips curved into a small grin. "I know." She responded, kissing him again.

* * *

Atton felt it was his civic duty to teach his teacher about women. So when he saw Kaleb, goofy, happy grin on his face, the scoundrel knew he had to inform the assassin the ways of life. "Hey Capt'n," he called, strolling over to the young man. "How goes things?"

"Fine." The young man sighed. "Never better. You?"

Atton nodded. "You know, I…um…well, I've noticed you've been pretty upbeat lately." He replied.

Kaleb looked at the man. "Yeah?"

"Well, I mean…" Atton stuttered. "You seem to be…I don't know…calmer, I guess. Must be all this clean air."

The young man shrugged. "It seems to be that way for everyone." He replied. "Hell, even you're not as annoying as you usually are."

"Your jokes could use some improvement."

"I'm serious." Kaleb said. "The…air must be affecting you as well."

"Yeah, well…" Atton looked off into the distance, clearing his throat as he did. "I've noticed something else, too."

"Have you?"

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you and that handmaiden have been spending more time together." Atton replied. "That's still going, huh?"

"I don't think I need your approval on who I want to see in my romantic endeavors." Kaleb stated.

"Hey look," Atton said, holding his hands up. "Don't let this get around, but I happen to respect our little warrior princess. I'm just saying, as one guy who knows women to another guy who may not, you need to be careful with the opposite sex, especially those that have the power of digging into your head and emotions."

Kaleb put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I appreciate the words of advice, okay?" he replied. "But first of all, I trust Brianna and if anything, _I'm_ the one that taught her that whole digging in my head thing and so far, I haven't heard any complaints about what I've been thinking." Kaleb grinned, seeing the surprised look on Atton's face. "Oh and another thing, though I appreciate it, I do, I think I know a little something about women, too."

The assassin gave the scoundrel a wink before heading towards his own quarters, leaving Atton standing in awe at the young man.

* * *

The stay on Kal'Shebbol lasted close to a month, with the morning of their departure opening to an odd sight, at least that's how Dustil saw it. He had awoken to the sound of an incoming call from his computer console, with Revan waiting patiently on the other line. "Rise and shine, sleepy head," she said, happily. "Get dressed and come outside. Oh and make sure you've got your lightsaber." And with a click, she was gone, leaving Dustil confused as to why he needed his weapon.

When Brianna woke, she noticed Kaleb already dressed in his dark Jedi pants, his lightsaber dangling from his hip. He was shirtless and stood in front of the computer console, apparently speaking to someone on the other line. He turned, smiling when he saw her sitting up in bed. "Morning." He said, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"What was that about?" she asked, placing her arms around his neck and delivering a kiss to his cheek.

"A little training session, if you will." He replied. Dropping a kiss on her lips, he replied, "Get dressed." He stood from the side, grabbed his shirt, and headed out the door.

When Dustil walked to where Revan told him to be, he was surprised to see Atton and Brianna already there, apparently wondering what was going on as well. In front of them stood the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew, standing in a line, with Revan and Kaleb standing a few meters behind them. "Hey, what's going on?" the young man asked.

"Call it a…final test," Revan replied. "A battle simulation, if you will."

"Your task is to get to us." Kaleb said.

"Sounds easy enough." Atton replied.

Carth crossed his arms across his chest, a smile on his face. "You have to get through us first."

The three looked at each other. "Let me explain," Revan began. "As I said earlier, think of this as your final test as budding Jedi apprentices. Part one of said test is you have to fight your way to us. Meaning, you'll have to get through our first line of defense here. When the three of you have defeated the combined talents of Mission, Carth, Visas, Bao, and Big Z there, I'll let you know what the second part of the test is."

"The rules are simple." Kaleb added. "No Force powers, from anyone. Weapons only, but this is just a friendly sparring match, so no going for a kill or anything. But that doesn't mean you should slack off. These guys in front of you have been given instructions to not hold back."

"And we won't." Mission piped up.

"You can use energy shields, but that's it." The assassin continued. "And if you're hurt, you're down. End of story. Whenever you're ready."

The 'first line of defense', as Revan called them, each brought up their own energy shields, before readying their weapons. Dustil looked at his fellow students in this exam, each ready to go ahead with their task. Brianna smirked, sending a message to Kaleb that he wouldn't stand a chance. Dustil took a breath and said, "Let's do this then."

Dustil made his attack at Mission, who was ready for it. He had figured she would be the easiest to defeat, until he began battle with Zaalbar as well. The young Jedi fought the duo, wishing he could be well equipped like Atton and Brianna. He didn't feel one lightsaber could do the kind of damage two or even a staff could do, but perhaps that was the point of the exercise. Certainly Revan and his father had taught him to get out of anything, even when stacked against many opponents. He found a weak point on Zaalbar, using the wookie's own momentum to graze his stomach with his saber. One down, four to go.

Revan and Kaleb looked on, watching their students do battle with some of the finest fighters they'd known. "They're good." Revan remarked, watching as Bao fell against Brianna's staff. The young woman continued her assault against Visas, the two going at a fierce pace of blocks and attacks. Kaleb nodded, admiring the way Brianna stood her ground against the former Sith slave. His eyes moved to watch Atton battle against Carth, keeping up with the seasoned pilot.

"Maybe a little too good." He quipped, as Mission fell, allowing Dustil to join Atton against his father.

Revan smirked. "Hundred credits says my student is the better."

"Just a hundred?" he asked. "Two says not only will my students come out on top, but they'll defeat you in a tick."

"You're on." She whispered, shaking the man's hand. They turned back to watch the remaining battle, leaving Carth to fight off the trio. He was down in moments. "Heal your foes, then come over here." She said, watching as the three used their powers to heal their opponents. They then walked over to stand in front of their masters. "Well," Revan began. "I gotta say I'm impressed. Congrats on getting this far."

"Piece of Duros cake." Atton chuckled.

Revan chuckled along with him. "This next part won't be that easy." She replied.

"Welcome to part two of your test." Kaleb instructed. "In true Sith tradition, the students come to face their masters."

"Of course, you're not going to kill us," Revan amended, glancing over at Kaleb. "But the idea is the same. In this round, everything goes. You can use the Force and your weapons. Again, the point isn't to kill us, but to uh…incapacitate."

"Don't let me down." Kaleb said, addressing his students. "I've got two hundred riding on the outcome."

"You bet two hundred credits on us?" Atton asked.

"That does seem a little insulting." Brianna muttered.

"You're telling me!" Atton exclaimed. "I think we're a little better than just two hundred credits."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I think we're at least five."

Kaleb gave Revan a look. "That doesn't sound too bad." He said. "Five hundred says that not only will my students stay standing, but they'll defeat you."

"You hear that?" Revan asked, looking at Dustil. "Kids today, always throwing their money away, when they know the outcome." Dustil gave her look, to which she cringed. "For making me sound like Jolee, you're on. Five hundred says _my_ student is going to floor you. How do you like that?"

Kaleb smirked, sending a wink towards both Brianna and Atton. "I'll buy you some drinks with our winnings."

"Hey, can we discuss how this will go?" Dustil asked, looking between the two teachers.

Revan shrugged. "Go ahead." She said. "Whenever you're ready."

Dustil gathered his two comrades, huddling them together in order to make a plan of action. Kaleb and Revan waited it out, until the trio broke apart and faced them. "Ready now?" she said, sarcastically. Dustil nodded, glancing over to his fellow learners.

Dustil wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he knew it would be an interesting fight. He had limited experience fighting against Force sensitives and now would be his true test. Not only were both Kaleb and Revan former Jedi, but they were former Sith members as well, just like him. If they were going to pull out all the tricks, he would too.

He immediately used Drain Force, knowing it would do little good, having figured their teachers would prepare themselves against that, but it provided a distraction as Brianna and Atton attacked. Atton used a burst of speed and was in front of Revan in a beat, throwing her slightly off guard. The former lady of the Sith was able to recover though, coming at Atton with little resistance. Brianna soon joined in the fray, leaving Dustil to face Kaleb.

The former Sith assassin didn't seem to be fazed by the ruse and was ready for the young apprentice. He went after the young man, using his knowledge of the Ataru lightsaber form against him. It certainly threw Dustil for a loop, trying to block the assassin's rapid flurries. He managed to cast Slow at him, disarming the assassin for a brief period. Dustil used his time to quickly use his Force Potency, while throwing a stasis at Revan, freezing her.

His action didn't go unnoticed though, as he suddenly flew back, his ears ringing. Before he was even fully to his feet, he was being lifted off the ground by an unseen force, a powerful hand wrapped around his throat, and cutting off his air supply. He was only saved when Brianna used her Force Push against Kaleb, making him stagger, but it was enough to break his concentration on Dustil, allowing the young Jedi to fall to the ground, gasping for air.

Kaleb turned and looked at Brianna, who wore a predatory grin on her face. She beckoned him towards her, challenging him. He couldn't resist.

Meanwhile, Revan had broken from her stasis, using Drain Life to stop Atton from attacking. She then charged at him.

_I'm impressed, but I don't think you can win this._

_We shall see._

Kaleb and Brianna continued their battle, each meeting the other blow for blow, their training together enabling them to scout each other's moves. Kaleb stepped to the side, seeing the orange energy coming from Atton's saber as it past in front of him, causing the assassin to change focus from Brianna and over to Atton. The two battled, as Brianna attacked Revan, and then it changed again, the handmaiden once more becoming the assassin's opponent.

_You're sexy when you're determined._

Their sabers hits against each other. "So are you." She stated, looking at him in the eye. She used her own staff to tip his up, leaving his side open to attack, but he countered, bringing his staff down to block her. He then sent her back with a Force Wave, knocking her to the ground. Brianna immediately made an attempt at a leg sweep, catching Kaleb's ankle as he rushed her and bringing him to the ground as well. The sudden land caused him to lose his lightsaber, which rolled away. When he went to reach for it, he was confronted with the blue light from Brianna's weapon at his throat.

He smiled up at her, folding his arms behind his head.

Atton and Revan continued their fight, until Atton uprooted Revan with a Force Push, which doubled when Brianna also hit the former Sith lord with the same tactic. The actions by both landed the raven haired woman a few feet. "I think we have a winner." Bao replied, grinning at Atton, who nodded at Brianna, before blowing out a breath of exhaustion.

* * *

After the final test was over and after Revan forked over the agreed amount of five hundred credits to Kaleb, the group once again met in the town center for a late breakfast. Master Cres sat at his usual spot at head, with Roth standing by his side. "I heard you had a little skirmish this morning." He replied, placing food on his plate.

"Call it a final exam." Revan replied.

"Yeah," Dustil muttered. "One I failed."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Dustil," Visas replied. "You fought brilliantly."

"And it was your idea to change our targets instead of concentrating on one." Brianna added.

"I, for one, think that was a solid plan." Kaleb replied.

"Me too." Revan said. "It was a good strategy. I was too busy concentrating on Atton and Brianna to even be bothered with you, which was a mistake on my part, allowing you to put me in stasis. And then having Atton break in between Kaleb and Brianna was good as well. The change up got us off guard, which is what you're supposed to do to your opponent."

Dustil nodded, still feeling the sting of defeat, but appreciative of the praise from his fellow companions.

"So it seems your students have learned much from you both." Cres mentioned, nodding at Kaleb, before turning to Revan. "You still have command of those around you, Revan. Which begs me to ask if you'd be able to command troops once again, gather followers to you as you did before. If you could…crush your opposition."

Revan looked at the former Jedi master. "That would all depend, wouldn't it?"

"On what then?"

"On whom I'm supposed to be crushing." She replied, flippantly. "The Sith? Or the Jedi?"

"For the sake of playing devil's advocate," Cres began. "Let's say Jedi."

The whole table seemed to stop their activities, in order to hear the answer Revan was forming. The woman folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair as she did. "Are you asking me, Jon, that if I wanted to destroy the Jedi Order, could I do it?" Cres only nodded.

"I hate to disappoint you, Master Cres," Kaleb began. "But there is no Jedi Order anymore. There're three members of the Jedi Council that remain, both Academies are in ruin…there's really nothing left."

Master Cres chuckled. "As I told my aid," he said. "There will always be Jedi and there will always be people who want _to be _Jedi. There will be more, eventually, but that hardly answers my question." His gaze turned to Revan once more.

"I could." She said, honestly. "But I wouldn't. And I won't. It doesn't mean I wish the council didn't exist, it just means I won't be making a strike against them any time soon."

"I'm actually glad to hear you say that." Cres replied. "I have a…feeling the Jedi need you more than you need them and that your leadership, the one that led us through the Mandalorian War, that nearly destroyed the Republic during the Jedi Civil War, will be needed to lead us through again, against a foe that may be tougher than anything you've ever faced."

"Uncle Jon," Kaleb whispered, staring at the elder man. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I don't think my comment needs to be explained." He replied, standing. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to have a quick word with your students."

Dustil, Atton, and Brianna looked at each other, before looking at the man who requested their presence. They stood, wondering what the elderly master would want with them. The master headed out into the street, the trio following behind him.

"What do you think he wants with them?" Mission asked, continuing to eat her breakfast.

Kaleb shook his head. "I don't know." He turned his attention to Revan. "What do you think he meant?" he asked her. "About what he said before."

Revan continued to follow the path the quartet had gone, even though they had already disappeared. "I have a feeling we'll soon find out." She whispered.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk geared up for departure from the planet of Kal'Shebbol to parts unknown. The crew was all aboard and those who hadn't known about HK-47's reactivation were now very aware when the droid asked which one of the 'meatbags' was giving Revan trouble.

"No one on this ship is an enemy, HK." She sighed.

Deet beep dwoo

"Now that was rude." Revan replied, admonishing T3's statement about HK.

"Gleeful retort: Perhaps Master would like me to rid us of this meddlesome inferior."

"Stop it, both of you." She stated. Looking at the smaller droid, she said, "Now you're going to apologize."

Deet dweet boop

"Oh yes you are." She replied, placing hands on her hips.

Dwooo.

"I am _so_ the boss of you."

After getting somewhat of a reluctant apology from T3, Atton and Carth launched off into the sky. The plan was to head into the Unknown Regions, to try and find where this new Sith threat was coming from. But it was just their luck that the Sith threat had been looking for them. The first shot came from the port side, rocking the ship. "What now?" Revan exclaimed.

"I think we're in trouble." Atton replied, checking the system stats.

"Damn it!" Carth cried. "We've been locked out."

"You've got to be kidding." Revan groaned.

"We're caught in a tracking beam." Atton bemoaned.

"What the hell's going on up here?" Kaleb asked, standing in the doorway of the cockpit.

The answer wouldn't come as the quartet watched as the ship that had trapped them came into view. "No way." Kaleb breathed, looking at the huge vessel that loomed in front of them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mission, as she too entered the cockpit. She looked at the group around her, then looked at the ship in front of them. "Are you guys all right?" she asked, looking at them again.

"What's up?" Dustil asked from the hallway.

Mission shrugged. "I'm not sure." She answered. "Guys?"

"This is not happening." Revan muttered.

"That ship shouldn't even be in orbit." Atton gulped.

"What're you talking about?" asked Mission. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna be boarded." Revan said.

"By the Destroyer." Kaleb finished.

A few moments later, the crew of the Hawk found themselves standing in the main hold, trying to think of a way out of this. Carth couldn't help but get that feeling of déjà vu, from the time the Hawk had been in a similar predicament against an unwanted seizing. The console beep, signaling an incoming message. "We've got a greeting." Atton replied, sarcastically.

The image that appeared was of no knowledge to the first crew of the Ebon Hawk, but the most recent crew knew very well who the man was. He was middle aged, balding, and with a long beard that had two pointed ends. "You!" Kaleb exclaimed.

"Ah," Goto smirked. "The exile and friends. I had hoped you were good and well."

"You miserable, son of a…"

"Is that any way to thank your rescuer?" Goto asked.

"Rescuer!" The assassin cried. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Just who in the hell are you?" Revan asked.

The image turned to view the raven haired woman. "Ah yes," he said. "The former dark lord Revan. It is a unique pleasure meeting you. I see my former…comrades didn't bother to mention my help in their survival."

"Help?" Bao growled. "You nearly cost us our lives."

"Not to mention you ever so conveniently involved yourself into matters which did not concern you." Visas retorted.

"I see you're very popular among the crew." Revan said, sarcastically. "Now maybe you can tell us why your ship has us in its sights."

"Oh, this isn't my ship." Goto replied. "Unfortunately, you have your…friends to thank in destroying my vessel."

"That's what you get for kidnapping." Atton quipped.

"Let's just say, I have obtained a new partner in making sure the economy of this galaxy is strictly protected." Goto stated. "I had tried to make you understand the implications of what your actions were doing, exile, but I apparently underestimated your arrogance and insolence. While some of your actions have helped put a splint on the Republic and its situations, most have caused another rift in the fabric that keeps the galaxy together."

"Let me guess," Carth muttered. "Your new partner is a Sith lord."

"As I told the exile," the holo image continued. "I don't choose sides, just the ones who I think will make a difference, whether it be Sith or Jedi. And quite frankly, at this point, there is no Jedi to speak of. Except for the two of you. You took us off guard for a time, as we tried searching for you, but here you are."

"If you think I'm going to just let you take _my_ ship…" Revan began, but was cut off by the former head of the Exchange.

"There's no reason to get violent." He replied. "I'm just sending you a message that my partner would like to talk to you. He tried asking nicely for a word, but it seems it went over your heads. So we are now forced to take matters into our own hands. In a few moments, members of the Sith will be boarding your ship. Do not resist. This is meant to be a peaceful exchange, though I would like to see the exile myself. I have a…matter that needs to be addressed." The image faded, leaving the crew in a bitter state.

"Now what?" Atton asked.

Revan stood silently, bottom lip between her teeth, her face in a thoughtful mode. Looking at Atton, she asked, "How's your stealth ability?"

Atton stood up before disappearing before her, then returning. "Answer your question?" he smirked. Revan nodded before turning to Mission.

"Mish?"

Mission also disappeared and returned in front of Revan. "How's that?" the young woman asked.

Revan nodded. "I got an idea." She murmured. "We'll meet with this new Sith lord, see what he wants."

"Are you serious?" Kaleb asked.

"What better way to defeat your opponent than by getting to know them?"

"You remember the last time we tried that." Kaleb replied, solemnly.

"Hmm yes." She mumbled. "Too much of a coincidence that the Destroyer shows up."

"What's so important about this ship?" Dustil asked.

"It was one of the Republic fleet." Carth said. "And it was supposed to have been destroyed."

The discussion would have to hold, as the crew heard the commotion of Sith soldiers coming aboard.


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: Quick note to say thanks to all the reviewers! Other notes can be found within the reviews themselves.

**KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Ten**

Several Sith elite soldiers entered the Ebon Hawk, with expressed instructions not to harm anyone, just to take them prisoner. The crew was taken from the ship and herded onto the Destroyer. The former Republic ship looked to be in grand perfection, though those that had been at Malachor V knew the ship had been destroyed. Or so they had thought. The interior of the ship was still the lighted grey it had been years ago, though any evidence that it may have been damaged seemed unnoticeable.

When the group reached the first turn off hallway, the leader of the commandos stopped them. His men herded the Hawk crew into smaller groups; Brianna, Visas, and Kaleb being led down the hall to their left, while the droids, now deactivated, accompanied Zaalbar and Bao to the right. The leader then pointed straight ahead, motioning to the three that were left to move forward. They did as they were told, feeling uneasy that they were being separated.

On the bridge of the Destroyer, Darth Lyo stood, a happy smile on his face. A dark apprentice approached him, kneeling in respect. "My Lord," he stated. "The crew of the ship has been brought aboard. Revan and the exile were among them."

"Good." The small man replied. "See to it that after our guests are welcomed, that Revan and the exile are brought to me. And make sure that they are unharmed."

* * *

Kaleb was seething as he and the girls were led down a hallway and into another room. As they were brought to a stop, a collar was placed around the necks of both Kaleb and Visas. The sound of a door opening stopped the inside activity, as a large metal mech droid floated inside.

"Ah," replied the voice of Goto. "I see you have been brought to me first. Excellent."

"You're going to pay for this." Kaleb spat.

"The one thing I hate about you Jedi is that you're so arrogant." Goto fired back. "Here I was, being so very nice and generous in helping you escape from the destruction of Malachor and this is the gratitude I get. How rude."

"Gratitude!" Kaleb exclaimed. "You call trying to kill me being gracious?"

"As I told you before," the large bot sighed, as though explaining to a small child. "I care about the stability of the galaxy's economy, not how we go about gaining it. Though I do owe you some credits." Kaleb's eyes narrowed. "You did as I told you. You saved Onderon and Dantooine, which has not only earned you some fame, but some profit as well."

"Then hand it over."

"Not just yet, I'm afraid." The droid replied. "I have…another pressing matter for you to attend to. You'll notice the collar that is currently around your neck. If you're unaware, that is a neural disruptor, something that will keep you…complacent until I release you." Kaleb made a move towards the droid, but halted. "No, no." the droid continued. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm sure you feel that your Jedi powers are quite dampened right now and I would hate for you to hurt yourself coming after me. But, you may try if you like."

Kaleb did just that, raising his hand and summoning his Force Storm. However, unlike his other successes, the action caused him great pain and he fell to the floor, panting. Brianna and Visas tried to rush to him, but just like Kaleb, Visas fell as well, leaving Brianna speechless.

"I did try to warn you." Goto admonished. "I need you to be completely subjected as I explain the task I have for you." The droid waited until the commandos hauled the young assassin to his feet. "Follow." The droid turned, heading the way he had come, the commandos dragging their captives along the way. They had only gone a few feet before they once again stopped, standing outside a door.

"You will be placed inside, exile," the droid explained. "There is a matter between you and an associate I believe needs to be resolved before we continue."

The commandos began to drag Kaleb inside, but not before the young man stood up to the droid. "When I get out of this collar," he growled. "I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you." The soldiers dragged him inside, the door shutting behind them.

"What're you going to do with him?" Brianna asked, trying to hold her anger at bay.

"You'll see." The droid replied, turning and continuing on. The group once again stopped, this time outside of a large window, where they could see Kaleb standing alone inside the room they had passed. His collar was off his neck, as evident by his handlers lying at his feet. "Impressive." The droid said, hovering next to the handmaiden.

"You didn't really think he'd be a match for them, did you?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I'm surprised to see you still traveling with the exile, Sister of Atris." Goto continued, ignoring her comment. "The last time you were together, I had thought would _be_ the last time."

"You know nothing of me, Goto."

"No?" the droid asked. "I know that both you and the Miraluka are in love with him. Perhaps that's why you continue to travel together."

The opposite door to the room in which Kaleb stood, opened suddenly, revealing the hulking figure of Hanharr, who was already equipped with his swords. Kaleb, who was unarmed, looked around his surroundings, hoping one of his guards had some sort of weapon. He picked up a long sword from one and readied himself for battle.

"Hanharr." The handmaiden breathed.

"So this was a set up." Visas began. "You led him into a trap."

"Yes," Goto replied. "But as you can see, he has found himself a weapon in order to fight Hanharr. That was my intention."

"What are you talking about?" Visas insisted, receiving a shock for her troubles.

"You never answered my question, Sister of Atris," Goto continued. "Why have you continued to travel with the exile? I would have thought your mistress would forbid such things."

"And why are you continuing to ask?" Brianna bit back. "If you already know so much."

The droid gave a low chuckle. "I see she has you trained already." He replied. "Will you be one of those to bring the Jedi back into existence? If so, I believe I have a proposition for you."

"The same kind of proposition you had for the exile?"

"Silly girl," the droid laughed. "Do you really think Hanharr has a chance against him? I too am aware of the exile's powers and I know that walking carpet is no match for him. I just wanted a way to rid myself of the vile beast and what better way than to settle the score that the old woman Kreia manipulated?"

Hanharr gave a roar as he approached Kaleb. "Finally," he whined. "Finally I will rid us of this deplorable life debt. I was free when I killed Mira and I will be free when I kill you."

"Are you crazy?" Kaleb shot back. "After everything, you'd still be willing to kill me?"

"You are a filthy human!" cried the animal. "You have no reason to live! It was your keeper that placed me in your debt, but she is gone now, gone to the Shadowlands, and where she walks is where you shall follow."

Kaleb watched in horror as the wookie gave out a low, rumbling growl. Kaleb knew that sound, knew from experience of the battles he had seen it in. Hanharr had just employed his wookie rage, a technique which would allow the wookie to go crazy with bloodlust, a technique that almost seemed impossible to stop. The young man cursed, watching as the creature stalked him. Outstretching his hand, he employed Death Field, then Force Storm, but it seemed to no avail. The wookie came at him, his swords clashing against his one as he tried to hold the creature at bay.

_Even the most primitive of beasts can be controlled. This atrocious excuse for a being is no exception._

Kaleb stumbled back, the intrusion from Kreia unnerving and unwanted, but it did make him think. Using the Force, he reached out to Hanharr's mind, trying to get to the fabric of the beast. The wookie slowed, his hands going to his head, as he tried shaking the presence from his mind. Kaleb forced the feeling, attempting to at least control the beast for the moment. Hanharr seemed to be losing his fight and though Kaleb hating doing it, the creature needed to be stopped and killed.

Breaking the action, Kaleb raised his hand and seized the wookie in a Force Crush, watching as the creature twisted and turned, grabbing at his throat. Releasing him, he again utilized his Death Field, taking the lasting life from the wookie. Tossing him aside, Kaleb sighed. He hadn't wanted to that, in fact he had hoped to control the beast to do his bidding. He shook his head. That was his old master talking, manipulating through him.

_I refuse to be your tool again, my master, even if I still feel your fall and death through the Force._

_You learned from me, my pupil. Did your former master teach you as I had?_

_You know she didn't. You know I hold you in high regard, but I will not be the subject of another one of your trials._

_I did warn you of the handmaiden and yet you still consorted with her._

_You warned me not to mate with the Miraluka. You said nothing about the handmaiden._

_Ah and did you take from her all you wanted?_

_I refuse to rise to your bait and if you speak of Brianna in that way again, I shall find your battered remains among Malachor's pieces and put an end to you once and for all._

_Still protective, I see. But even in death, my student, you make me proud. _

_And I always shall, my master._

"You see?" Goto said. "The exile was never in any real danger."

"Not yet, anyways." Brianna replied, sarcastically.

"Are you Jedi always so pessimistic?" Goto asked. "I would think that your reputation only would make you see the brighter side of things, but so far, I have heard nothing but dismal reports. I must admit, I had hoped to align with a Jedi, but I am…content with my alliance to this new Sith. At least they seem happier."

"So convinced that I'm a Jedi, but yet I am free from those collars you placed on my companions." Brianna stated.

"You haven't exactly admitted that you were." Goto shot back. "And as I said, I'm hoping to enlist your help."

"Forget it."

"So quick to decline?" the droid asked. "You haven't even heard it yet. Perhaps I need to bring in some assistance in order to…gauge your reaction."

"Perhaps _I_ need to show _you_ that I'm serious in my refusal." She retorted.

"I don't believe it is necessary to become violent." The droid replied. "But you must understand the position you people have placed me and the galaxy in. Though the exile did indeed come through with helping those planets in need, he also helped destroy them. If not for the destruction of Peragus, Telos wouldn't be in the situation it found itself in last year. For every action, there is a reaction. I am only trying to stabilize the Republic."

"So you can continue your business with the Exchange?" Visas asked.

"I don't think you ladies realize what a service my business does for the galaxy." Goto explained. "After the Mandalorian War and the war between the Jedi, it was the Exchange that helped those families and businesses that had been destroyed by the constant fighting."

"Help from the ruthless." Brianna commented. "How quaint."

"Every evil conquest has come from good intentions." Goto stated. "It was Revan's good intentions at Malachor that killed Republic soldiers, Jedi, and Mandalorians alike. And from this 'good intention', Revan amassed an army that nearly destroyed the Republic. Was it good intentions that the exile was cast out from the Jedi Order? Of course it was. And it was good intentions that led several members of the Sith onboard your ship, was it not?" The women said nothing. "Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, there are good intentions and bad intentions and they are as interwoven and cloaked as the Sith and the Jedi."

* * *

Bao and Big Z found themselves locked inside a prison deck, with two lifeless droids. The energy shield was raised, with the Sith soldiers sneering at the prisoners. They left the captives to themselves, laughing on what they could do them when their master gave the word. The wookie warbled, looking at the techie in sorrow.

"Don't worry, Big Z." Bao replied, softly. "If they think this shield is going to stop us from escaping, they're wrong."

"Dead wrong." Joked a voice, emanating from the other side of the shield. The figure of Atton appeared before them, smiling and holding a number of weapons in his hands. "Gentlemen, I bring you the spoils from our dearly departed friends. Shall I free you of your predicament?"

"No need." Bao replied, using his shield breaker to disable the energy field. "Have you been out there the whole time?"

Atton walked in, handing a sword to the alien. "Followed you all the way. Mission and I thought it be a good idea to split up, sneak attack, you know."

"Good plan."

"Thanks."

"So where she is now?" Big Z asked.

"Hopefully following Revan." Atton replied. He looked over at the deactivated droids and noticed the other occupants weren't leaving as he had hoped. "I have a bad feeling that we're going to be staying in here, fixing up these droids."

"I've never disagreed with one of your feelings, Atton." Bao quipped, sending a smile his way.

The scoundrel nodded, sighing as he did so. "I'd knew you'd say that."

"That Jedi training is taking effect."

"Cute."

With help from Atton, any damage the droids may have taken was quickly fixed by the Iridonian. T3 happily beeped and whirred having been reactivated, while HK was gleefully cheerful.

"Statement: I see I have been reactivated. Irritated response: Those meatbags had the audacity to deactivate me! Apparently, they are unaware of my superior capabilities."

"First and foremost," Bao stated. "We need to get out of here. Quietly, that way we can at least try and rescue the General and the girls."

"Well, I've already dispatched your appointed guards." Atton replied. "But on a ship that should've been destroyed years ago, that's covered with Sith, I'm certain there's going to be a ton more dark apprentices and Jedi roaming around."

"Gleeful response: Finally, a change to decimate the shell that holds all meatbag workings."

The group looked at the assassin droid. "Revan must have been in a really pissy mood to build that thing." Atton muttered.

"Just be glad it's fighting _with _us and not against us." Bao countered.

"Good point."

"We should get moving." Zaalbar warbled. "In order to maintain the element of surprise."

"He's right." Bao replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Revan and the Onasis were lead into a room, only a feet away from where they had entered. The soldiers they were with had looked at them with distain and it seemed to get worse when they were addressed by a dark apprentice. "This is the great Revan?" he asked, smirking at the woman standing in front of him. "_This_ is the destroyer of worlds? The former dark lady of the Sith?" He looked her up and down. "I must say, I'm certainly not impressed."

"You should see things from my side." She quipped.

"I don't understand what our master wants with you." He muttered, walking around her. "I could understand his lust, surely. You are quite a lovely sight to look at." That comment didn't sit well with Carth, who tried to make a move against the man, but was stopped by Revan.

Turning to address the dark apprentice, she said, "I wouldn't annoy me if I were you. I'm really not in the mood to be especially gracious or even tolerant right now."

"Are you threatening me?" the apprentice asked, stepping up to the woman. "Despite who you may have been in the past, you're nothing more than a light sided wench." He gave her another once over, his eyes straying a little lower than needed and staying on places he shouldn't. "Maybe you aren't useless after all." He continued. "Maybe our master has decided to reward us with some…needed company."

"I'd watch your tone if I were you." Revan replied, a slight grin on her face, but it was far from happy and more…malevolent.

"If you even think of touching her…" Carth began, but was silenced when a Force Wave sent him and Dustil across the room.

"You're really trying my patience." Revan said, her voice lowering to a growl.

The dark apprentice looked at his men, grinning. "You know," he said, again looking the woman up and down. "I think I'd be the talk of the ship. The one who had Revan, even Malak couldn't boast of that." He laughed, causing the others to do so as well.

Revan liked to think she was an even tempered woman. She was quite easy going and usually very little made her mad. But when she did get angry, she was formidable, a feat only made worse by her fall to the dark side and learning of those dark sided powers. She had done all she could to progress in the light side powers she had once possessed and tried to dampen the dark side powers that begged to be used. But there were always times, times when her anger could cloud her judgment and times when the use of her dark side powers not only taught those who sought to challenge her a lesson, but made her feel powerful as well.

Now was one of those times.

She would later defend her actions as a last resort. She had tried to warn them, tried to be civil, to no avail. So she had to show them _why_ she had been the lord of the Sith so many years ago.

She quickly cast Horror to those around her, before receiving a jolt and casting Force Storm, a power that had previously had been unknown to her. The actions killed most in the room, but it did leave the dark apprentice standing, if not in pain. Standing in front of him, Revan waved a hand, the man's mind now in her control. She had noticed the blaster on his hip and smiled, menacingly. "You're going to take your blaster and point it to your head." She said, watching as the command was repeated with no argument.

"Revan, what're you doing?" Carth asked, his eyes wide at seeing the destruction his lover had caused.

"Teaching these whelps a lesson in respect." She replied, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her.

"Revan, don't." Dustil pleaded, feeling the malevolence radiating from his teacher.

"Repeat after me." She continued, ignoring the protests from her side. "Revan is, and will always be, the most powerful Sith lord there has ever been."

"Revan is, and always will be, the most powerful Sith lord there ever has been." The man repeated, his forehead crinkling in confusion. Revan released her control on him, smiling when he realized what had happened.

The former lord just smiled before delivering Drain Life, taking within an inch of the man's mortality. When he was writhing on the floor, Revan kneeled next to him. "You've apparently caught me in a very generous mood after all." She whispered. "I'm in a bit of a transition right now, so you have the utmost pleasure of living today, because if this had been back when I was Sith lord, I would've torn off your twig and berries and feed them to you for lunch. I will, however, leave you with this friendly advice. If you ever doubt the power I have or the power I wielded, I will find you and kill you. And I can assure you, you don't want that. Do you understand?"

The dark apprentice nodded, if somewhat painfully. "Now," she whispered. "Where is your master?"

"On…on the bridge." He stuttered. "He's waiting for you. And the exile."

"Mustn't keep him waiting then, should we?" she replied, standing. She walked towards the door the apprentice had entered from, only stopping when she noticed Carth and Dustil weren't following. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"What the hell was that?" Carth stammered, taking a few strides to reach her.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly gained a sympathy for the Sith, Admiral." She replied, coolly.

"It's not that." He muttered, shaking his head. He looked at her, trying to form the words he was thinking. "This isn't you." He whispered, settling for what he felt, rather than what he was thinking.

"On the contrary," Revan replied, looking him straight in the eye. "It is. Maybe it's not a part you wish to acknowledge, but it is indeed me. And this same me is going to the bridge of this ship and met the wacko who can't seem to leave us the hell alone. Now are you both with me or no?"

Not waiting for an answer, Revan walked out the door, only to be confronted with another group of Sith soldiers. "Darth Lyo would like to speak to you, Lady Revan." One of them replied.

"And what of my crew?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"With exception to the Jedi exile, they have all been escorted back aboard your ship." The same commando stated.

"What exactly are you playing at?" Carth asked, clearly unhinged at their earlier encountered and his anxiousness for leaving only heightened.

"Our master's orders are that he seeks an audience with the Lady Jedi and the exile." Remarked the soldier. "The rest of you will be escorted back to your ship."

"Bring me to him then." Revan announced, stunning both Onasi men. "But so help me, if one hair is misplaced on anyone from my crew, you will answer to me. And as you can see," she stepped aside so the group could see her earlier work. "I'm in no mood to be trifled with." The group actually seemed to do a combined gulp, before the appointed leader nodded in acquiescence.

Looking at Carth, she could see the disappointment in his eyes, though she hoped he could see her helplessness reflected back. A few of the group marched over, weapons aimed at the father and son before they turned and headed down the hall towards the Ebon Hawk. She watched them leave until they rounded a corner and were out of sight. Facing the soldier who had addressed them, she nodded her readiness in seeing their new lord.

They turned to the left, taking a long pathway towards a turbo lift. "This will take you to the bridge." The leader replied. Revan nodded, stepping into the lift and was taken up through the ship.

* * *

When Revan arrived to the door that led to the bridge, she could feel the dark energy inside. She wished she had the kind of precognition that Kaleb possessed, in order to know what awaited her on the other side of the door. She felt no malevolence, at least not the kind she herself had demonstrated earlier, but she was feeling uneasy about entering. Who knew what lie in wait for her?

Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaleb was already waiting for her, his back turned, as he shifted his head. He motioned towards the smaller man that stood overlooking the command deck. Revan walked over, standing next to the assassin. She gave him a quick once over, receiving a nod to her unasked question if he was all right. The former Jedis turned back to their host, who finally turned to face them.

"Ah, you're here." The little man replied, a slight smile on his face. "Forgive me for the actions the crew may have taken with retrieving you, but you must understand the trials and tribulations with getting in contact with you."

"Well, we're here now." Kaleb stated.

The small man nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "But how rude of me," he continued. "I am Darth Lyo, the current lord of the Sith and it is my utmost pleasure in meeting two of the greatest Sith that have ever lived."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Revan replied. "And yet we really don't know anything about you."

Lyo chuckled. "Ever the historian, my lady," he responded. "I'm sure you've noticed my appearance. I am a direct descendant from the ancient Sith race."

"A true Sith?" Kaleb asked, glancing at Revan. "I thought you were all wiped out, made extinct by your own upheavals."

The small man nodded. "That is correct." He explained. "But not all of us are extinct. As I'm sure you know, the ancient Sith often mated outside their race, forming a lot of half breeds. I am a product of one of those unions."

"But how do you know about us?" asked Revan.

The smaller man looked at the former leader of his organization. "The same way anyone could know about the great Revan." He stated. "But the most important question to ask, is what have the Jedi done for you? For either of you."

"And what has the Sith done?" the raven haired woman shot back. "Lies? Betrayal?"

"And you never have felt that from the Jedi?" Lyo asked. "The same people that sat by while the Mandalorians came and destroyed worlds, who viciously invaded the mind of one Jedi, while exiling and striping the Force from another. _This_ is your great Jedi Order? There must've been a reason for you both to turn to the dark side." The two didn't answer. "Admit it," he continued. "You know it to be true, deep within you, that belonging to the Sith freed you of those constrictions the Jedi would place upon you. You ask how I know about you. Surely you don't think because there are few Jedi left, that there isn't a traitor amongst you."

"What do you want?" Kaleb growled.

"To put you back in your rightful places." The man replied. "I am nothing compared to the tactical mind of Revan. Too many Sith are too proud to admit it was Revan, not Malak, who lead us to victory against the Republic. Malak, like most Sith lords, only wanted the power that came with leading something so great, but it was you, Revan, that knew which planets were essential to gaining control, which planets needed the kind of help the Republic couldn't offer." Lyo turned, beginning to pace in front of them.

"Have you ever wondered of your past, Revan?" he asked. "Of who you were before the Jedi came and ripped it from your soul? Why certain people know you, hate you…why planets tremble in your wake? Did you ever wonder...why the planet of Onderon seceded from the Republic? Why they were so eager to join you under the banner of Sith?" He turned to watch her face, which only held confusion. "Ah," he sighed. "They have yet to tell you. Hell, I don't think they would tell you. Do you know why, Revan? Why they keep this information from you? It's because they're afraid. Afraid of the alliance you would form with a world already tittering on civil war, from your own home world."

Revan's eyes grew bigger, unaware of this piece of her past.

"Oh yes," Lyo breathed. "There is much the council wish to shield from you, from both of you. I know of your abilities, Kaleb Flare, abilities the council tried to take from you, strip from you. They wanted you to be without the Force, not because it was a danger to the galaxy, but because of the danger presented to _them_. Your loss of the Force only affected the Jedi, not the rest of the galaxy. Hell, we Sith have benefited from it, from your rage and anger.

"You two fight a losing battle, trying to do a balancing act between Jedi and Sith, between good and evil. But I know you know, I know you both know, unless you are completely on the side of light, the Jedi will never see you as they had before, as fellow Jedi."

"And the Sith will?" Kaleb asked. "From my experience, it didn't matter if I was an assassin or not. They're still after me."

"If you want solace, young Knight," Lyo replied. "Join me. You'll see, I am not like those other Sith lords. I walk in the path of greatness, the path of the most noble and honored Sith lords that have built us to be great. I know we can be greater. Join me."

The young assassin looked to his left, where Revan stood next to him, a thoughtful look on her face. He couldn't see what she was thinking, but she felt as he did. The explanation, the truths, the offer…all were very tempting and at least for Kaleb, he was nearly there anyways. But could he truly throw away all he had gained?

For Revan, her emotions were tumbled and confused. Her confusion was fueling her anger, anger at everything she had endured, and more so for the information she couldn't even gather from the Jedi Council members. "Do you really expect us to just throw away everything because of your proposition?" she asked.

Lyo turned away from them, walking towards the large window they faced. "Currently, you are being pursued by bounty hunters, the Exchange, and the Sith." He stated. "The cold reality is there are no Jedi left and even if there were, the past speaks for itself. Besides, I could easily crush any opposition mounted by a few Jedi."

"Could you crush me?" Revan asked, feeling the underlying challenge in his voice.

The dark lord turned slightly to gaze at her. "I'd rather not." He said. "And I think we both know how great the galaxy could be if we were charge of it. The Republic is a wounded animal, needing to be put out of its misery." He again turned to face the window. "In case you wanted to know," he continued. "I will be training new troops on Korriban. Unfortunately, the ideal arena had been Malachor, but…we go with what we have. And as we speak, I have transports hovering over Corelia."

"You're going to attack it?" Kaleb asked.

"Perhaps." He said. "I have studied you, Revan, and therefore I have studied your methods. Corelia is in the Core Worlds and a prime place for another academy, or so I've heard." He stopped when he heard the sounds of lightsabers being turned on. "Is that really necessary?" he asked, not turning to face them.

"You're either very brave for telling us your plans," Revan began, her lightsaber at the ready.

"Or very stupid." Kaleb finished.

"Or very clever." He continued, smiling. He turned to face them. "Last chance. Join me."

"The Sith have nothing to offer us." Revan spat.

"And neither does the Jedi." Lyo just stood there, smiling at them. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"As if you could." Kaleb shot back.

"My powers are in no way a match for yours." Lyo responded. "But it doesn't mean I won't fight you."

"Then come on." Revan said. "Stop talking and start fighting."

The small man smiled, before he shimmered out of sight. "He's in stealth." Kaleb whispered.

"Can you sense him?"

The young assassin concentrated, focusing his view through the Force. It was a technique Visas had taught him, but he had never used it until. But now, his view wasn't as it had been earlier. Now his vision was open to the room, deadening the outer walls and magnifying the solid substances. He turned slowly, feeling Revan next to him and…there! Behind them, a figure stood, though not making a move towards them. Not wasting time, Kaleb struck out with the Force, using his Force Scream to incapacitate.

"Ow!" cried the intruder, as she rubbed the back of her head where it hit the wall. "That hurt!"

"Mission!" Revan exclaimed, deactivating her saber. "Where've you been?"

"I got lost." The Twi'lek explained, giving Kaleb the evil eye. "I ran into the wrong room to save you, then I lost you and had to go roam around this stupid place. But the weird thing is, no one attacked me. Odd, huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Revan muttered. "Do you know which way the Hawk is?"

"Yeah, it's…"

"Just go and show us!" the woman exclaimed. "We need to get off this ship." Revan stormed off, leaving Mission staring at her in surprise.

"What's up with her?" she asked.

Kaleb shook his head. "Now's not the time, Mission." He whispered, looking behind him. He stretched out to try and find Lyo, with no luck. It seemed like the dark lord had disappeared and when he reappeared, he would be looking for them.

* * *

There was nervous pacing and waiting upon the Ebon Hawk. Apart from Bao and Atton's captive group, everyone seemed to be lost in their own musings. Above all else was the wondering on what was happening between the dark lord and the two unaccounted for former Jedi and along with that, was the fact that Mission also hadn't returned.

The waiting was over, for the time being, when Revan stormed aboard, Kaleb and Mission right behind her. "Set a course of Coruscant." She barked. "Now!" She continued her stomping until she reached the med bay, turning swiftly and motioning for Kaleb to accompany her. The assassin hesitated, but realized if he didn't follow, the outcome would be far worse.

"What happened?" Carth asked, concern evident in his voice.

The Twi'lek could only shrug, saying, "They were like that when I got there!"

"Come on, Admiral," Atton replied. "Before her majesty comes off her throne in a worse mood than when she entered." The Republic pilot gave one last glance at the closed door to the room he shared with Revan, sighing as he followed the scoundrel up to the cockpit.

* * *

Kaleb understood Revan's anger, of course he did, but wouldn't Carth Onasi be a much better sounding board than he? They were lovers, so shouldn't her lover be in the med bay, as she paced around, shouting insults at everything and everyone. What seemed like an hour was only a few minutes, but as she mercifully let him leave, she instructed, "And you're going with me. You know you want to and I want you there. No arguments."

Making his way to the port dorms, he clearly could understand why the council thought Revan could be a loose canon. She was and it was worse when she was upset. Kaleb could remember vividly what happened to those officers that dared to question her ideas or motives. Thankfully, he was never one of them or at least, she respected and liked him enough, she let him slide.

Walking into the port dorm, he smiled slightly at the person occupying his bunk. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." he whispered back, removing his jacket and shirt before taking a seat on the bunk.

"You are troubled, my knight." She replied, squeezing his bicep and delivering a small kiss to his shoulder.

"Revan's upset."

"I noticed."

"Darth Lyo told us some things," he whispered. "Things Revan wasn't aware of."

"And that's why we're going back to Coruscant?"

Kaleb nodded. "The council isn't going to be happy with being woken up in the middle of the night." He replied.

"Atris will be there." She whispered, her thoughts drifting to her former mistress.

"Where there's rain, there's a storm." He muttered. He turned to look at her, seeing the thoughtful way her forehead crunched. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Brianna looked at him, brought from her musings. "Just something I need to discuss with Atris."

"Want me to rough her up for you?" Kaleb asked, rubbing his hands together, a mischievous smile on his face. She hit him on the arm, but couldn't hide the small grin on her lips. He kissed her cheek, whispering, "Good luck with that."

They held each other for a few minutes, before Brianna asked, "How long before we reach Coruscant?"

He nuzzled her neck, murmuring, "Few hours."

"Come to bed."

Kaleb didn't hesitate.

* * *

Carth let Atton handle the rest of the trip to Coruscant, worry for his lover out weighing his thoughts of piloting. Hurrying to the med bay, he stopped, racking his brain with something to talk about. In reality, he was still feeling uneasy about what had happened on the Destroyer and Revan's abrupt show of her dark side powers. The seasoned pilot couldn't stop thinking back to when they had first learned that this crewmate, this unofficial leader of the ship, was in fact the same person who had caused the near fall of the Republic; the same person who had divided the Jedi; the same person who was indirectly responsible for the death of his wife.

Carth shook his head. He was over that, he was. It had taken some time, but he couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with the scout he'd met on the Endar Spire those years ago. She made him feel alive again, worry again, made him fall in love with someone all over again. And for that, he had looked past her past persona and learned to love the woman she was now. But at the moment, he felt like he didn't even know the person who shared his bed. He was nervous about going in, nervous at her reaction to him, but with a sigh, he opened the door and walked in.

It was dark, but he could make out her form lying in bed, curled up in the fetal position with the covers around her. She was awake, he knew because of the way her breathing was slightly quickened. Shutting the door behind him, he went to the bed, wrapping himself around her, arms around her waist. "Don't be angry, Carth." Came her whisper, so soft he nearly missed it.

"I'm not." He whispered back. "I'm more worried than anything else. Why are we going back to Coruscant?"

"I need to speak to one of the council."

"We're gonna get there in the middle of the night, early morning maybe."

"I don't care." She replied. "They have a lot to answer for and I want answers. This is ridiculous and it ends. Tonight."

Carth got chills from her words, wondering what exactly she was willing to do. "I just want to talk, handsome." She continued, sensing his apprehension. "I'm not gonna go off half cocked, but even you get frustrated with how they handle things, how they keep things from other people, from us. They think it's a game and it's not. This time it's not."

The pilot looked down at her, a frown on his face. "There's still something you're not telling me."

She smirked. "It's the way of the Jedi, Admiral." She quipped. "Rule number six, Jedi lie."

**AN: Short, I know, but it was a segway, if you will to the next chapter if you will. Things heat up as Revan confronts the council and is sent to another familiar face and the former dark lady of the Sith has plans on a grand scale. As always, most of my comments can be viewed within the reviews. New updated review response: Is the exile too weak? And what's up with the preoccupation with Hanharr?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

AN: Answers and questions revealed in this chapter!

**KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Eleven**

The halls of the Coruscant Academy were quiet, with the exception of four figures that crept through them. It was still late in the night when the Ebon Hawk landed in the landing bay and most of the city was asleep. Atton had volunteered to check out any of the cantinas that might still be open before Revan silenced him with a look that literally spelled his death if he even considered it.

"The council isn't going to like this." Kaleb whispered, as the quartet made their way through the arches.

"I've never known you to care about what the council thinks." The raven haired woman shot back. "Besides, we're here now and we're not leaving until I get some answers."

"And just how do you think you'll go about that?" asked a voice.

The group stopped, the figure of Atris stood before them, her lightsaber at her side. Though she tried giving off an intimidating stance, Revan wasn't falling for it. She marched right up to the white haired woman. "Now," Revan stated. "Ordinarily, I would love to just stand here and let everyone know what a backstabbing, manipulating schutta you are, but I have things to do, people to see, so you'll forgive me for skipping our yearly insults."

Revan made a step to go around Atris, but was blocked by the fallen master. "Do you really think I'd let you just waltz in and do who knows what to the members of the council?" Atris asked, staring Revan down.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Atris." The former lady of the Sith replied. "Now move."

Revan again tried to move around her obstacle and was again deterred. "Don't test me." She growled. "Move. Now."

Atris had her saber ready, grinning slightly at the woman. "In order to get to them, you have to go through me."

Revan unhooked her lightsaber, igniting it in one move. "Then I break a sweat." She murmured.

Igniting her own saber, Atris readied her stance. "This has been a long time coming, Lady Revan."

"Maybe now I can shut your big mouth once and for all."

The two charged at each other, the light from their weapons making eerie shadows on the wall. The rest of the group stood watching, Kaleb preventing Carth from moving forward in order to break up the fight. "This is their battle, not ours." The assassin replied. The two women continued their fight, one that had been years in the making.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Atris spat, her saber coming down at an angle.

Revan blocked it, countering, "Oh and like you can? Tell me, Atris, just how long _did_ it take you to finally fall?"

"Obviously not as short as you." The white haired woman replied. "Is that why you're back? To finish what you couldn't before?"

Revan swiped at her, causing the woman to stumble back. "Maybe I should ask you that." She said. Glancing at Brianna, she turned back to the woman before her. "Should I tell her? She spent all these years in your service and you didn't even bother to inform her about what happened."

"Tell me what?" Brianna asked, looking between the two.

"You could never prove your suspicions, Revan," Atris grumbled. "And that's all they were. Suspicions."

"They were damned good suspicions," Revan grinned. "Still are. The only one who doesn't believe that is you, but then again, you could never take not being number one."

Atris came after the former lord, her lightsaber moving in a fluid motion, but Revan couldn't seem to be deterred. The former dark lady had always been a master at the lightsaber, even when she didn't know it herself. She easily blocked the fallen master's hits, countering with her own, before Drain Life knocked her back. She threw out a Force Wave, knocking Atris to the other side of the corridor. The fallen master again used Drain Life, until she was lifted in the air.

Kaleb stood a little ways in front of her, his hand raised as he delivered Force Crush to her throat. Healing herself, Revan stood, walking over to Kaleb and watching as Atris struggled for breath. "What is the meaning of this?" boomed a voice. The group turned, the assassin releasing his former master. Master Donovan stood, wrapped in a robe, face mixed with anger and confusion.

"Just the man I wanted to see." Revan began, walking towards him.

"Revan, have you gone mad?" he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have some questions for you," she replied. "And I'm not leaving until I get the answers I wanna hear."

Donovan looked at the woman in surprise, before glancing at the others in the hallway. Again looking at Revan, he muttered, "Follow me." Before turning and walking away, the former dark lord right behind him.

Carth watched as the two left, leaving him and the others just standing there. Looking over at his companions, he could see Kaleb tense, his hand balled in a fist, as he looked down at the woman who had been his teacher. Brianna stood next to him, hand on his arm, trying to prevent him from striking the fallen woman. "Is he your master now?" Atris asked, glaring at the two. "Is he teaching you the fine art of being a Sith?"

"Oh, I'm teaching her something, all right," he replied, sarcastically. "And believe me, she's quite the quick study."

Brianna shot him a look, one he winced against. The seasoned pilot shook his head, turning around and heading back outside. The air was crisp and he could see the lightening hue of the horizon. "You are out late tonight, Admiral." Replied a voice. Carth tensed slightly, before relaxing again, thankful for the company.

"You should talk." He shot back. "What're you doing out here at this hour?"

"I felt Revan's presence." Juhani said, her voice heightened by her accent. "I think the question should be why are you out here at this hour? The last I saw you, Revan wanted nothing to do with this place or this planet."

The pilot shook his head. "I don't know either, Ju." He whispered. "I'm worried about her."

"Has something happened?"

"Too much," he began. He went on to describe what had happened on the Destroyer and the scene he just witnessed. "I don't understand, Juhani," he went on. "She was doing so well, she was under control. I mean…I don't get the Force and I don't try to admit I understand it, but…do you…do you think that maybe…"

"Do you think that?" she asked.

Carth was quiet for a bit. "I don't know." He whispered. "I…that's what happened the first time, right? Revan fell to the dark side because she went looking for…for something horrific, something that would stop the Mandalorians once and for all. What if…what if when she went, this time into the Unknown Regions, she…"

The Cather looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think…I think it may be possible." She replied, slowly. "Revan was able to control the feelings of the dark within her during the first war, before coming against the Republic and the Order."

Carth slumped against the nearby wall. "I can't lose her." He whispered. "I don't know what I'll do if…"

Juhani placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I said it was possible," she replied. "I did not say it was fact. Given what may have happened aboard the ship you describe, perhaps Revan learned something she did not already know."

"I just wish I knew." He sighed. "I wish she would talk to me. Before coming to Dantooine, I couldn't get her to shut up and leave me alone. But ever since meeting with the council that first time, it's like some new part of her was opened, the part that's like them." He sheepishly glanced at Juhani. "You…you know what I mean." He said, shyly. "I know there's something she's not telling me and it's killing me. Cause then I…I start thinking that…that maybe…maybe my love isn't enough. Our love can't beat this."

"Perhaps Revan will discover what she needs to know now."

Carth nodded, abet reluctantly. He only hoped what she said was true and what he thought was only in his head.

* * *

Donovan led the woman into a small room, one that resembled a small study area. He walked to a desk, turning around to face the former Jedi. Leaning against it, he asked, "You've come with questions?"

"A lot of them." She stated.

The man nodded, a light sigh escaping his lips. "I'm almost sure I know of the answers you seek." He whispered. "So, let us not beat around the bush. You want to know why the council chose the actions it did during the Mandalorian War." Revan only nodded. "And you want to know why the council decided the way it did concerning young Kaleb Flare before and after his exile." Again, Revan nodded.

The aging master sighed once more. "When you were a student," he began. "Master Vander had a vision. He had a vision of a great war, worse than that caused by Exar Kun, a war where everything and everyone would be destroyed, wiped out. We were concerned, of course. Exar Kun was…was a hard war to go through and we lost a lot of good men and women to it, either through battle or falling to the dark side. Ulic was one of those. We…watched…waited to see if such a thing could happen again. That's when we got the reports of the mandalorians.

"They had made their way from the Outer Rim and into republic space. Many of us felt this could very well be the vision Vander had seen. So, in order to…protect ourselves, as you would say, we waited. We wanted to see what would happen, if this was indeed what we had feared. When the Republic came for help, we told them that it was out of our hands. That the Force worked in mysterious ways and at that time, we had to wait it out. Unfortunately, it wasn't the council who needed the patience.

"You must understand, Revan, we never thought something like Exar Kun could happen again and we certainly didn't expect you to raise the alarm and gather so many to you. And when it happened, we were unprepared for it. You were one of our brightest students, someone who not only had an incredible handle on the Force, but could inspire and lead at the same time. We had very few of those, very few of those that were as talented as you. And with Malak by your side, you had the brains and the brawn to do anything.

"As I said, we were surprised when you came to us and told us of your decision to help the Republic. We were even more surprised when most of the Order left with you. You had done the impossible. You had divided the Order, not by means of the dark side, but by means of goodness, of righteousness. Of what we had taught you to be. And along with you, Kaleb Flare managed to do the unthinkable."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Revan asked. "I know you knew before I did what had happened. Why didn't you tell him?"

"You know of our rules about personal attachments." Donovan replied. "Do you know how hard it was to even let Kaleb join in the first place? Kelis Flare was his father, a man who had willingly removed himself from the Order because he fell in love. Jonathon Cres is his godfather. Master Vrook wanted to turn him down, but Jon was able to convince us to let him in. He, like you, had a natural ability to wield the Force, something attributed to his parentage. But we were worried. Kelis Flare was very high in his empathic abilities, something his children inherited as well. We felt that, while having some area of sympathy was useful, the level at which Kelis demonstrated was dangerous and he had passed it on to his son.

"And like you, Kaleb was able to lead and gather others to his cause." Donovan shook his head. "I wasn't there, on Dantooine, when Kaleb returned from Malachor, but I heard from Master Kavar. Heard how this young man felt hollow, how the Force seemed to have died within him. I know Kavar and others thought exiling him had been a mistake. Till this day Revan, we on the council are still unsure as to why you led so many to war." He held up his hand to stop her from commenting.

"Let me finish," he replied. "We sat around, Kavar, Vash, myself…and we discussed about what happened. We tried to make sense of what they had seen in the chamber that day, of how the Force seemed to lift right out of this young man's body." He lowered his head, his eyes concentrated on his bare feet. "I spoke with your master, Kreia." He whispered. "She was already feeling guilty. Many of her students followed you and Atris was pressuring the council to do something about it. But I asked. I told her of this young man, this young Knight, who had been a shadow when he walked before the council on Dantooine.

"Though most won't admit it and we teach against it, the Force does, at times, come from one's emotions. It was my thought, anyway, that the deaths of those Kaleb led, of those he was friends with, was too much. It overloaded him, in a way, until…"

Revan nodded. "I saw it, too." She whispered. "Malak and I…we wanted to train him, had started training him, but…I could see it, _feel it_. I'm the one who made him return, to face judgment and then come back to us. But I knew…I knew something was wrong."

"It's my belief," he continued. "That Kaleb was so overloaded, so…disenchanted, he cut himself off from the Force, from what he was, what he had been."

Revan was quiet for a time, before asking, "And my past?"

Donovan again sighed. "When Bastila Shan brought you before us, you were barely alive." He stated. "It was Vander's idea that we could still heal you enough to live. Bastila had tried healing you, creating a bond between you, something Vrook was not happy about."

"When is he?" she muttered.

"I looked through names and came across Brianna Tora," he continued, ignoring her comment. "She had been a Republic scout before losing her life in one of the first battles with the mandalorians. Her personality seemed to fit yours, so we used her information, and gave it to you."

"But what about me?" she asked. "What about Revan before that? I found out I was born on Onderon. Is that true?"

The master glanced at her. "Revan," he said. "I tell you what I told you the first time you came. I don't know. I only know of your life when you became an apprentice." He could see the pain that etched her face. "I…I think I may someone though, someone who…someone who may be able to help you."

* * *

Brianna had never felt such…malevolence before. Well, to be truthful, she had felt something sinister while in the tomb of Freedon Nadd, but it wasn't as strong as the feeling she could feel coming from her former mistress. She had stepped between her and Kaleb, afraid of what this confrontation could lead to. But more importantly, Brianna wanted, needed to ask about her mother.

"Kaleb's my teacher, yes." She answered, looking down at the woman on the floor.

"He's more than that to you." Atris spat. "I can see it. And if I can see it, so will the others. Don't expect to be let in to the Order."

"That's not why I'm teaching her." Kaleb replied. "She had the right to know she could weld the Force, something you obviously had no desire to teach her yourself."

"You're right." The mistress admitted. "I had no desire to teach her the ways of the Force or the Jedi, knowing that she could easily find herself in the same position that her mother did or worse, your position. Ironic, is it not?"

"Then it's true?" Brianna asked, unbelieving. "What Revan said about my mother?"

"Did I teach you so little that you would heed the words of Revan?" Atris asked. "You would truly listen to the former lord of the Sith, to a Sith assassin, over my word?"

"I don't know what to listen to." The handmaiden shot back. "Now I ask you, from a student to her teacher, did you aid in my mother's exile?"

Atris turned away. "I am no teacher to you any longer." She said. Turning back to look up at them, she said, "Why don't you ask your new teacher? Perhaps he can use his new skills to elicit a confession from me."

"Force my hand again, Atris, and I shall." Kaleb growled.

"Enough."

Revan walked back into the corridor, halting any response Atris could come up with. "All done?" asked Kaleb.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Let's get out of here. We gotta make it to Dantooine before afternoon."

"Dantooine?" Brianna asked.

"Going to finish off the academy?" Atris quipped.

Revan took a deep breath, sending a glare to Atris. "Enough, Atris." She snarled. "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you at the moment. I suggest you leave or I _will_ finish what we started." The fallen master stood, facing Revan. For a minute, it seemed as if the two women would go at it again, but the white haired woman merely glared at the former lady, before stalking off to her own personal quarters.

"We'd better go and set a course for Dantooine." Carth replied, looking at his lover.

"You two go ahead," she murmured. "I need to discuss something with Kaleb."

Carth and Brianna glanced at each other, before turning and heading out the door towards the Ebon Hawk. Kaleb looked at Revan, before folding his arms across his chest. "Well?"

"We've got problems, Junior." She whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You may be controlling the Force through your emotions."

"What?"

Revan looked at him. "That's what Donovan said," she replied. "Or rather what he thinks." She told him of the conversation with Donovan and his theories on what had caused Kaleb to lose the Force and create the havoc he did.

The assassin went over to a nearby bench and sat. This was more than he had ever learned from those that sentenced him all those years ago. "I never knew this." He whispered. "Is that the others thought as well?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, before coming to sit down next to him. "From what Donovan said, I think so." She replied. "I mean, you had your opponents, like Atris and Vrook, but I think the major consensus was that you felt things hard on Malachor and it…manifested itself outside of you, I guess. You know, that would explain why nothing ever happened to me or Dustil." Kaleb looked over at her, confusion on his face. "If what Master Donovan said is true, then your emotions at the time of Malachor was against the Jedi, not the Sith." She concluded.

"Think about it. In the time you were exiled, the entire Order dwindled down to nothing, thanks in part to me, but the others get killed off by some mysterious affliction of the Force, while the Sith grew stronger. They fed off your desire to kill the Jedi or at least to destroy everything you had lost."

"So I am responsible." He sighed.

Revan patted his shoulder. "Indirectly." She said. "You can't possibly be held responsible for something you weren't even aware you were doing."

"I hated them so much, Revan," he whispered. "They were the cause of everything. If you hadn't sent me away…"

"I know," she replied. "If I had known what would've happened…" she shook her head. "I don't know what I would've done. If I hadn't sent you back, would you have still lost your connection and have it turned on the Sith? Or would it have worked to our favor and still destroyed the Order? Either way, Junior, we have to fix this. We can't let this go on."

"So then why are we going to Dantooine?"

"It's a…personal quest." She whispered. "More personal than the one we're on. It's a detour, but it's one I need to take."

"I can't go with you." She turned to look at him. "There's…too much there…I can't…"

"It's fine." She said. "I understand. Come on, we need to head out."

* * *

The crew was silent on the way to Dantooine, with most asleep from their late night encounter and travel. Atton was left to himself up in the cockpit, only because Carth was driving him nuts with his restlessness and he had insisted the seasoned pilot leave.

Kaleb had been meditating inside the cargo hold, a place he normally wouldn't. But it did make it easier for Brianna to find him. He sat in the middle of the floor, hunched over, with his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Not wanting to disturb him, she made her presence known through their link, before kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

_What's wrong, my knight?_

_Everything._

_What does that mean?_

Kaleb sighed. "I need to tell you something." He whispered, pulling away in order to face her.

"What?"

He wouldn't look at her, but he did answer her question. "When I was on Dantooine," he began. "When I met with the remaining members of the council…they…" Taking a deep breath, he continued. "They told me why they made the decision to exile me or rather, they told me why I couldn't be connected to the Force anymore."

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They said I was the end of the Force." He stated. "That I had somehow made a breech, an echo, within it that was causing the Jedi to die. That was causing the Sith to feed off and finish what I obviously couldn't. That's why the Sith is…was…after us. That's why Kreia saved me from the Harbinger and then used us. She hated the Jedi, just as I had, and it was to…to show them how much better I was, better than them, because I had learned to live without the Force. I didn't rely on it as they did and it didn't catch me off guard as it would them.

"But because I was a threat, the masters tried taking the Force from me. I always thought I lost the Force _because_ of them, when in reality it was me all along. But it didn't matter to them. As far as they were concerned, having me live and living with the Force spelled their doom, so they tried to take it."

"Kreia said…" Brianna breathed, piecing everything together. "She said that it was done. That you were dead and the masters were dead. I thought she had killed you all."

Kaleb shook his head. "I don't know what happened, really," he said. "Three on one isn't good odds and I passed out. When I woke, the masters were dead, drained of the Force. And I could feel their deaths, but it…it empowered me, I think. I felt stronger and…I had Force Crush." He looked at her. "That's a Sith lord power and I still didn't see it."

"She still used you." She whispered. "Even if you think it was for a good cause."

"I just wanted you to know."

_Is that what Revan learned? Is this why we're going to Dantooine?_

Kaleb nodded, but said, "It's not why we're going to Dantooine though. That's a personal matter for Revan."

Brianna stared at him, noticing he still kept his head down. Reaching out, she lifted his chin so he would look at her. "They were wrong." She stated. "You're not the death of the Force. If anything, you make it live. I'll agree with Kreia this time, that the masters were wrong in their thinking, that killing you would make things better. That's flawed thinking and I'm starting to realize that very few Jedi admit to being flawed in their ideas and perceptions."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her forehead against his. "I still love you, Kaleb, my Jedi Knight." She whispered. "I've loved you from the moment you started asking questions about Atris and my life in the academy. You've always been honest with me, even when the questions I asked provided you with painful answers. I loved you then and I love you now, after everything that's happened. I can never stop loving you."

Kaleb looked at her, still a small amount of disbelief in his eyes. "I just…" he began. "I just don't my feelings for you to be…to be what you're feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"My family…my father had a high skill in empathy, a very high skill." He replied. "Revan was told that the masters worried I might have inherited that. I did, as did my sisters. I'm just…the council said I had this natural ability to gather people to my cause, to the point they mirror me in everything I did. Kreia said that, too."

"Is that what you think?" she asked, pulling back slightly. "That somehow my feelings for you aren't my own?" Kaleb didn't respond, his eyes downcast. "Kaleb, look at me." She demanded, causing him to look up slightly. "That idea is ridiculous. Are you actually saying that everyone who journeyed with you was somehow influenced by you to join in your cause? That you influenced Kreia to turn on you? That you influenced Atton and I to warn you about her? That you somehow influenced Visas and I to fall in love with you? Because if you truly believe that, than you are not the man I thought you to be."

She gazed at him, watching to see if he truly understood her meaning. "Do you love me?" she asked.

He looked at her. "You know I do."

"Do you love Visas?"

"Not the way I love you."

"When I wasn't talking to you…when I…thought the way I did, did you love her then?"

"Damn it, what does this have to do with anything?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Just answer me." She insisted.

"Brianna," he pleaded. "I've always loved you."

She grinned. "If you're so influential, as the council states," she replied. "Then wouldn't you have feelings for both me and Visas?" He started to answer, but couldn't find anything to dispute what she had said. "Despite being a manipulative beast, I believe Kreia truly loved you, as a master does a favorite pupil. And I know you respected her."

The assassin stared at her, before a smile appeared on his face. "How did I get so lucky to find you?' he asked.

Moving closer to him once more, she quipped, "I'm not sure, but you are lucky to have me."

Kaleb chuckled. "I think we've been spending too much time together." He said. "You're getting a little arrogant."

"As if you don't enjoy it." She whispered, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

"So you know this guy?"

Revan had started pacing as soon as they had entered the ship and entered their makeshift quarters. Carth sat on one of the beds, watching her as she did.

He nodded. "He's name is Mical." He said. "He's a former Republic officer, who just happens to enjoy researching the history of everything. He settled on Dantooine after the wars, spending much of his time within the ruins of the Jedi Academy. He does know his stuff. If you wanted to know about your past, he'd be the person to ask."

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"As I said, he was a Republic soldier." He replied. "I…asked him to look around, see what he could find out about this exile that had returned. You gotta remember, Revan, I thought it was you. I thought _you_ had been the fallen Jedi, so I asked Mical for a favor. If he found who I was looking for, he'd call in and tell me."

"I'm not mad." She said, the hint of a smile on her lips. "Besides, I need this guy. Even if I only get half a story, it's better than the nothing I have now."

It was later in the morning when the ship made its landing on Dantooine. Kaleb once again turned down Revan's request to join her, but did say she may need to talk to the Khoonda administrator, Terena Adare. "Tell her you know me," he said. "She'll give you anything you need."

Revan, along with Carth and Mission, headed out in the morning sunlight, and towards the Khoonda admin building. The place had changed considerably since Revan and Carth had last been here, during her second training as a Jedi padawan. When they had arrived here, the grass was green and the Jedi Academy stood proudly against a backdrop to the planet. Now, the grass was turning green again, but it was still a dingy brown from the time the second crew of the Ebon Hawk had arrived and even from the building that housed the Khoonda government, the remains of what Malak had done could be seen.

The former Jedi couldn't help but look on in awe at the building she had trained in, now a hollow reminder of what they had been through years ago. Of what she had begun. Carth, seeing the pain etched on her face, tugged on her arm, forcing her to continue with their journey to see Mical. The woman nodded slowly, but her eyes continued to be pasted on the academy, even as her body moved forward into the Khoonda building.

Walking in, they noticed a few people already inside, some who stopped to openly stare at Revan. The woman wasn't sure if they stared because of the saber attached at her hip, something Kaleb had warned her about, or if it was the fact they recognized her as Revan, former scourge and savior of the galaxy all in one. They made their way into see the administrator, who was surprised at the Jedi visitor. After explaining who they were and who sent them, Terena Adare directed them to an office at the end of the East hallway, the office of Mical, the resident historian and scientist.

As they made their way to their destination, Revan felt herself become anxious and nervous. Would she finally find the answers that she sought? Or would she be once again let down by someone she thought could help? She tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help feel that maybe…maybe this time, things would be different.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she nearly collided with Mission when the group reached the door. Knocking, the group waited, until a tall blonde man came to the door, smiling when he saw Carth. "Admiral," he replied. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Mical," the pilot replied, shaking the blonde's hand. "It's good to see you again. This is Mission and…um…Revan."

The man didn't hide his surprise or his evident excitement at being introduced to Revan. "Well," he said, the smile only growing. "This is a pleasure. Come in, please." He held the door open for them, closing it when they entered. He gestured to the chairs that sat in front of the desk, Mission and Carth taking their seats, while Revan remained standing. Mical walked over to the desk, leaning against it. "What can I do for you?"

Revan looked at the man, sizing him up, trying to see if what he would tell her would be the truth. "I think we have some mutual friends," she began. "You already know Carth, but I think you met another friend of mine. Kaleb Flare? Tall guy, small tuff of chin hair, bald?"

"The exile." Mical stated. "I met him last year, when he came into the sublevel of the Jedi Enclave."

"What did he want?" Mission asked, suspicion in her eyes.

"He asked why I was there, naturally." The blonde replied. "Then he asked about Revan and the state of the galaxy at the time. As you know, Onderon was on the fringe of a civil war and with Peragus destroyed, Telos was left with no fuel to support itself."

"What did he want to know all that stuff for?" asked Mission.

"I had the feeling he was on his own personal journey," he responded. "So I provided the answers he sought."

"That's actually why we came, Mical." Carth began, his eyes shifting over to Revan.

"Mical," Revan began. "Carth tells me you're something of a…mini historian, someone who knows anything and everything about the Jedi. I'm wondering if I can use your knowledge."

The blonde chuckled lightly. "I think my reputation has preceded me." He laughed. "But I do admit, it is a rather guilty pleasure of mine. I find the Jedi fascinating and I do enjoy studying on them." He looked at Revan. "Some more than others, I'm afraid."

"What do you know of me, Mical?" she asked. "I know it's a strange request, but…there've been…circumstances that have…prevented some of my earlier knowledge."

The blonde nodded. "I know of what you speak." He replied. "The destruction of the Jedi Enclave had been massive and many of the records had been lost, but when I came here, I was able to find some that had been untouched. Unfortunately, with the scavengers and the mercenaries, many artifacts were taken." He looked at Revan, before sighing. "I know of what the Jedi Council did to you, Revan, and the knowledge has conflicted me. While I believe the intentions were good, I believe the method was less than desirable.

"I know that your home world was that of Onderon and that you came from a typical family. It's believed one of your parents was sensitive to the Force, hence why you were able to use it, though I don't believe it was known which one it came from. You had siblings, I believe two or three brothers. You were trained on Dantooine, where you met Malak and I believe the exile, Kaleb Flare. After that, well…"

Revan nodded, the pieces she didn't know finally falling into place. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more…" Mical began, but Revan stopped him.

"You've helped more than you know." She whispered. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to help."

"Listen, Mical," Carth began. "I know it's short notice and all, but I think we could use a little downtime." He looked over at Revan to see her reaction, but was only greeted with her back as she silently and slowly paced. Looking back at Mical, he continued with, "I hate to ask, but…"

"Don't worry, Admiral," the blonde man replied, a smile reappearing on his face. "I'm sure I can find some rooms for you and your crew. I think after what the exile has done for the planet of Dantooine, he's welcomed at any time."

Terena Adare was true to her word, welcoming back Kaleb Flare and his crew. The people of Dantooine had begun building a bigger settlement, which Revan and Carth knew to be the remains of the Mantale mansion. Though no one had moved in yet, there were rooms ready for people to live in. The crew of the Ebon Hawk set up a small camp, thinking they would in and out of Dantooine and continuing on with their quest.

Throughout the day, Revan and Kaleb were together, every time seemed to be in a heated discussion, for which an answer was fleeting. It wasn't until the early evening, when Revan had once again pulled Kaleb over to talk, that a decision would be reached.

"How can you do this again?" the assassin asked. "After you whined about leaving the first time, you're going to do it again?"

"Damn it, Kaleb, I've got no choice!" she insisted. Looking around, she whispered, "Look, it's not like I want to do this, but we have to. There's something brewing out there, Junior, and I've felt it. And if I could reel back against it, there's no way I'm taking this crew with me."

"Then why the hell find us anyway?" he countered. "You said you couldn't go into the Unknown Regions, that it nearly sent you over."

"Kaleb, I will not put this crew at risk!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice down. "I didn't know what was going on when I did this, but I do now. And it's serious, maybe too serious." She sighed, her eyes closed in resignation. "Look," she continued. "At least, let's go somewhere where we can, I don't know, do a search or something. You heard Lyo. We join him or he comes after us and I for one do not want to lose Adm. Carth Onasi and I have a feeling you like having Brianna around."

The young man sighed, looking over at the housing they were currently employing. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"It's not forever, Kaleb." She whispered. "Just…a little while. That way, if we run into Lyo again, we don't have to worry that he could do something to them in order to get us to comply with his wishes. We'll…leave them a note, saying we're…scouting and we'll be back."

"We need to take the Hawk."

Revan nodded. "I know." She said. "And the droids. They'll make up for not having Atton and Bao and we need a pilot."

"That's where T3 comes in." Kaleb finished.

"Exactly." The two stood in silence, considering what they were about to do.

"We'll need to leave early." Kaleb whispered.

"Yeah." Revan mumbled back. "And I know where we'll go. I just have to make arrangements, but we should be all right." Looking over at him, she could see the conflict in his eyes, knowing she felt the same. "You really care about her, don't you?"

The assassin only nodded. "I want to marry her." He whispered.

"Then do what you need to before we leave."

"The same to you."

The two tried playing off their plans while with the crew. Neither saying anything to their lovers, using this night to project all they wanted and wished for. As the sun rose above the horizon, Revan and Kaleb left in the Ebon Hawk to parts unknown, leaving their lovers asleep in their beds, a small velvet box awaiting Brianna when she woke.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Twelve**

_It had been a hard battle, but the Republic forces, along with the help of those few Jedi that came to their aid, had finally pushed the Mandalorians back, at least for a time. The Republic had never been so grateful for the help of the superior Jedi and there was talk of some of those that seemed to be extraordinary in the art of war. _

_One of those people was a Jedi Knight named Revan. She was a small woman, with long black hair, usually tied in a ponytail behind her. The saying 'sharp as a tack' almost always applied to her. She could be devilishly funny, cracking jokes and limericks with the men of the Republic forces, but she was also extremely intelligent. The strategies she employed to bring the mandalorians to their knees were well known and most officers couldn't believe that this small woman was able to cut through the tough skin of battle the mandalorians seemed to employ._

_Another member of this elite team was Jedi Knight Malak, a large bald man, who never seemed to be anywhere else but in the shadow of his friend and colleague Revan. The talk about him was his viciousness when it came to attacking. The man didn't think anything was beneath the art of war when it meant winning by any means. Rumor had it he had done a sneak attack on a mandalorian camp and had snapped the necks of every single mandalorian there. He would never act without Revan's say so, but when he did, it was deadly._

_The most extraordinary of these Jedi was a teenager by the name of Kaleb Flare. Some of the senior members of the Republic and the Jedi knew of the boy's father, Kelis Flare, a man who had lead a strike team against Exar Kun. The mere fact that the boy was young, only just turned seventeen at the start of his service in the war, wasn't the only thing that caught most people's attention. The teenager had been made General of the Republic, a move that some senior officers thought was ridiculous, but the teen would prove his worth. Rumors had it he was the illegitimate son of Revan and Malak because he seemed to be the perfect balance of the two. He had the cunning and planning of Revan, but the impulsiveness and deadly accuracy of Malak._

_The latest battle between the two sides had been fought on the planet of Malachor V, a planet the mandalorians had deemed forbidden. The Republic, and hell for that matter, the Jedi didn't know how Revan had managed to corner the savage tribe onto the very planet they wouldn't touch, but she had proved that she was in charge of planning and tactics a long while ago, so no one stood against her. At this battle, the young general had led a battalion down to a known enemy camp. Fearing the republic forces infiltrating them, the mandalorians had placed a number of mines to stop an entreating intrusion._

_General Kaleb Flare couldn't wait to destroy these people, the very people who had taken his family. He gave the order to charge, but no one was heeding them. The person directly under him, a woman officer with brown hair, looked at him. "Sir," she said. "They've placed mines at the front of their camp. If…if we charge on through, most of us will die."_

_Kaleb Flare looked hard at the woman. "Are you disobeying a direct order?" he asked, his voice menacing. The woman shook her head. "There's always going to be death in war, you can't avoid that. Are you suggesting we let these creatures live because some of you are afraid to die for what you believe? Is that what you're telling me?"_

"_No…no, sir, I'm…" the woman stammered. "I…I'm sorry, General. I didn't mean to insinuate that…I'm sorry, sir."_

_Kaleb looked at the soldiers he was leading, all looked scared, frightened. Most looked slightly older than he. "Now you listen to me," he commanded. "If you all think you're scared now, you just remember how scared the people of Onderon felt when these filthy beasts came and tore up their planet. Remember how scared those on Iridonia were, when the mandalorians came and slaughtered them. Remember how scared the people of Kalab were, watching as a Jedi was struck down in front of them and then being blown apart. Now pull yourselves together. I want that camp decimated and I want those bastard killed."_

_The troops obeyed him, charging through a mine field in order to reach their targets. Kaleb used the distraction to sneak around in order to get the jump on those not looking. The teen, near a stunning mastery of the lightsaber, used the weapon to its most deadly, dicing and slicing apart mandalorians left and right. The end result left many Republic officers dead due to the mines and mandalorian defense, but to his credit, Kaleb had massacred those in the camp._

"_I want to praise you on your work, young Knight."_

_Kaleb wasn't surprised when both Malak and Revan called to see him. He was a familiar figure in their circle of Jedi, in fact, it had been Revan who had so believed in his abilities, to make him general of the Republic forces, despite the disapproval from most of the senior officers, especially that of Adm. Saul Karath, who truly didn't know what had hit him when he had agreed to it._

_Malak had met him had soon as he had walked into the Republic camp, walking with him towards the tent that Revan had set up for the Jedi. "Thank you, Malak." The teen replied, a smile on his face. "Praise from you is always appreciated."_

_The large man patted the boy on the shoulder. "You know that Revan and I have plans for you." He said, his low octave voice sounding lower as he whispered. "When this is all said and done, you may not have a place within the Order, but you will have a place among us, Kaleb."_

"_What do you mean, Malak?"_

"_Don't worry about it for now." The large man replied, opening the tent flap to lead the teenager inside. Revan was already waiting for them, leaning against a small console._

"_I hope you're proud of yourself." She replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice._

"_As a matter of fact, I am." Kaleb retorted, the same amount of mockery in his speech as was in hers._

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly not amused. "Do not tempt to irritate me, Kaleb." She replied, a heavy level of frost in her voice. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

"_Yeah," he said, his annoyance coming through. "I believe I just decimated a Mandalorian camp, with little help from my Republic troops."_

"_Perhaps they couldn't help because they were dead." Revan walked up to him, tilting her head back slightly to glare at him. "Do not insult me and my decision to make you a general by misusing your command for revenge." She turned from him, saying, "I'm sure your father made a better leader."_

_The young man's eyes flashed and in a quick motion, his lightsaber was ignited, and he was bringing his weapon down on Revan. But just as quick, the small woman countered the attack, turning and catching Kaleb's downward move. "That was low, Revan." He growled._

"_You did tip my hand, Kaleb." She replied. Stepping back, she returned the blade to its holder, and placed it back on her hip. "You know what you're problem is?" she asked. "You're quick to react, which in some cases is required, but you need to think as well. I'm sure you could've found another way around, as you so did when you snuck behind them. Or, knowing your friendship with that young Iridonian, I think you could've removed the mines. Then we'd have mines, the mandalorians would be dead, and your battalion would still be alive. Do think before you act."_

"_Malak praised me on my performance." The teen muttered._

"_Well, of course he would." She replied, in a placating tone of voice. "Malak, though a dear friend, is all brawn and no brain. Hence why I'm the tactician and he is not. And just between us, I have plans after this war is over and in order to maintain them, I need everyone on the same page. I'm sure Malak has told you that, while impetuous and impatient, you are one of the most talented Jedi Knights here, and the youngest. Not many padawans are awarded knight at the age of seventeen."_

"_Sixteen and eleven months." Malak supplied._

"_Yes, I had forgotten that." Revan nodded. "I'm sure you're aware, Kaleb, the council won't be lenient to us when, or if, we return. That's why I want to know how loyal you are to this cause."_

"_I'm loyal to you, Revan." The teen insisted. "The hell with the council. What have they done for us?"_

_Revan and Malak shared a look. "I know I haven't been exactly praising today," she replied, a smile on her face. "Despite your initial idea of sacrificing your troops, the idea to use them as a distraction was good. The mandalorians had no idea what hit them, I bet. You still have much to learn, young Knight, but…I have never regretted putting you in charge of the Republic forces. Do not let me down again." _

Brianna woke up slowly, the images of the dream she just had, although fuzzy, were still implanted in her mind. What was strange was the fact that the dream seemed to be about Kaleb. Didn't Revan say she had once shared dreams through a link? But what was the significance of this dream? And why did she have it? Sitting up in bed, she stretched, turning to her side. Though she was slightly surprised not to see Kaleb next to her, it wasn't unusual that he awoke before her, especially after the previous events.

Thinking nothing of it, she prepared to leave the warmth of her bed, but stopped when she saw the small, circular disc on the nightstand, lying next to a small box. Wrapping the sheet around herself, she picked up the disc and examined it, before picking up the box in her other hand. She put the box down, rising, and walked over to the console that was by the wall. She put the disc in and was surprised to see a holo of Kaleb.

"If you're watching this," he began. "Then you've noticed I'm gone. Please don't be angry, Brianna. I truly think this is for the best. I don't want anything happening to you, I couldn't live if something did. That's why…that's why I've gone. It's to protect you and Force knows, I'd go to the ends of the galaxy, if it meant you'd be all right. I love you so very much. I hope…I hope when you open that box, you'll understand. And if you don't, I'll explain it when I see you again. Just know I love you."

The holocron ended, leaving Brianna with more questions than answers. Where exactly did Kaleb go? Walking back over to the nightstand, she picked up the box and opened it. Inside, was a gold ring, with a small blue gem in its center. Taking a breath, she closed the box, placing once more on the nightstand, before hurrying to get dressed.

In a room not far away from Brianna's, an exact same scene was happening in Carth's room. Instead of him having the reaction Brianna did, Carth was angry, but mostly disappointed. He had already been worried about Revan during this last part of their trip and now this, it made the season pilot question whether Revan was doing this to protect them or ensnare them and as soon as he thought that, he was overcome with guilt.

Did he really believe that about the woman he loved?

The problem was, he didn't know. He only hoped his conclusions were off, but he couldn't help feeling a small sense of betrayal. She had promised him, made him believe she wouldn't be running off, that they could be together, even during the roughest periods of their time together. He sighed, stopping the holo recording. If Revan thought she was being smart and sneaky, she was wrong.

Carth Onasi could be sneaky too.

* * *

"The Ebon Hawk is gone as well."

When the rest of the crew awoke that morning, they quickly came to realization that their unofficial captains had made a run for it. Carth and Brianna were the most irritated and upset, pacing around their lodgings, trying to come up with a plan.

"The droids are missing, too." Bao replied.

Atton snapped his fingers, exclaiming, "That's it! Don't you get it? The droids took our ship and our Jedis captive. I wouldn't be surprised if they were heading towards the Sith as we speak."

They all just looked at him. "Do you know what the most disturbing thing is?" Brianna asked. "Other than that idea of course, but the very fact that you're completely serious."

"Laugh, if you will," Atton smirked.

"So what is our next step?" Visas asked.

"Simple." Carth replied, stopping mid pace to face the woman. "We get ourselves another ship. Then we high tail it out of here and get our…crewmates back. That's our next step."

"Sounds easy enough." Mission said. "Especially when we have a Republic officer on our side. But where would we look?"

Carth again stopped pacing to look at Mission, her question bringing up a very important point. Where _would_ they look? Revan and Kaleb didn't give any indication as to where they would go, except maybe somewhere in the Unknown Regions, but it would be crazy to go search there and not find them. The seasoned pilot stood for a bit, trying to think what they could do.

"Hey, what if that Canderous guy knew?" Dustil asked. "I mean, he seemed to know what Revan had planned on Yavin 4."

"That's not a bad idea." Carth murmured.

"Who's Canderous?" asked Atton.

"Friend of Revan and my dad, apparently." Dustil responded. "He's a Mandalorian."

"I wonder if he's one of those we met on Dxun." Brianna asked. Dustil shrugged.

"He's the new leader, I guess."

"You mean the new Mandalore?" Bao asked. "If that's who you mean, then they'd be on Dxun for sure."

"Dxun…" Carth asked. "That's one of the moons of Onderon, right?"

"Yeah." Atton replied. "We crashed landed there when Col. Tobin and his kath hounds shot us from the sky outside Iziz. That's how we met with Bao."

Carth began pacing again, abet slower than before, this time in contemplative stance. "You know," he started. "If we _could_ get a message to Canderous, maybe he might have an idea where Revan and Kaleb went." He then shrugged. "It's worth a shot and it's certainly better than just sitting around here until they return. And it's a start and it's better than what we have now."

The Republic officer went to work, using the console to send a message to the mandalorian on the moon of Dxun. Afraid it could be intercepted, Carth coded it in a way he hoped Canderous would understand. Knowing the message would take a while to send and that it may take some time before they got a response, the crew had no choice but to disperse and try and find something to do. Atton joined Carth in locating another ship, possibly two, for any trip they may have to take; Mission and Zaalbar did what they did best and that was exploring the planet; Visas went to meditate, saying that she may be able to feel the two through the Force.

That left Brianna and Bao behind, the former handmaiden continued her pacing, while Bao watched. "How's your training going?" he asked. The woman nodded, barely hearing anything he was saying. "Brianna," he began, standing and blocking her returning path. "You can't worry. I'm sure the General's okay."

She sighed, deeply. "I know, I know." She whispered. "It just…I just…there's this strain on the link we share and with him so far away…I feel…disoriented slightly."

"I wish I could sympathize."

Brianna looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know," she said. "I had wondered why you didn't join Atton and I in training, especially knowing you seem to be in tune with the Force."

The techie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty happy with how I am now." He replied. "Besides, I don't think I could really follow the Jedi Code very well."

"As if I am." She muttered. Thinking back to the small box she found that morning, she couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that she was breaking a cardinal rule for being a Jedi.

"You're thinking about him now, aren't you?" Bao asked, a grin on his face. Brianna looked up, then instantly blushed, embarrassed that her thoughts had strayed. "I must say, I'm glad you two found each other. I know you think he's always been the man he is now, but he hasn't. Then again, are we ever really the same when we grow up?"

"You knew him, when he was younger?"

"Well, I knew him as a teenager." He began. Chuckling, he said, "Maybe I shouldn't get into that."

"Please," she insisted. "I wish to know. We've talked about his past, but we usually never talk about what happened on Malachor."

Bao sighed. "I don't think anyone enjoys talking about some of things that went on during the war." He replied. "But the General was a good guy, at least in my opinion. We became friends during that time, we had…something in common. The Mandalorians had destroyed our planets, our homes, our families. I know it's not the best way to start a friendship, but that's what we had at the time. We were all just kids and…maybe in hindsight, placing a kid in charge probably isn't a good idea, but for his age, he was a good leader.

"He tended to act first, think later, and I know it got him in trouble sometimes with Revan. Malak, on the other hand, loved the way he'd just go through a blind rage and decimate whatever was in his way. But then again, that's why Revan was the planner and Malak wasn't." He looked up at her, seeing the slight look of horror in her eyes. "We all do things in our youth we wish we hadn't," he continued. "He wasn't a bad guy, Brianna, I mean…not in the sense you're thinking."

The woman shook her head. "It's not that," she whispered. "I've never held him in contempt as Atris did. I know why he went to war and that shows a level of protectiveness that should've been praised, not scolded. My father did the same when he followed my mother and I never faulted him for that. It's just…" She took a breath, wanting to rely what she had dreamt that morning. "Bao, do you remember a time, during the war, when Kaleb lead a battalion to…infiltrate a Mandalorian camp?"

Bao nodded. "We used to do that all the time." He stated. "We tried to get the jump on them, take them by surprise. Why?"

Brianna described the dream to him, in every detail. Afterwards, Bao looked at her in contemplative silence. "I don't think that was a dream, Brianna," he said. "I think it may have been a memory."

"Of Kaleb's?" she asked. "Is that possible?"

The alien shrugged. "In normal circumstances, I'd tell you to go ask Revan, but…"

"I know." She sighed. "I did ask her once about Force bonds and she said that she herself had shared dreams and visions with the person she was linked to."

"That would explain it then." He replied. "Though it is strange you're having that particular memory."

"Do you think it means something?"

Again, he shrugged. "Even if I am adept, I'm hardly qualified to answer questions on the Force and unfortunately, our only experts have flown the coop."

* * *

It took most of the day, but finally around mid afternoon, Carth got a return response from Canderous on Dxun. "Fancy you calling me, Republic." The mandalorian chuckled. "What can I do for you, slick?"

"You can start by laying off those ridiculous nicknames." Carth growled. "This is serious, Canderous. Revan and Kaleb are missing, along with the Ebon Hawk and the droids."

"So why are you contacting me?"

"Funny," Carth replied, sarcastically. "I was hoping you would help."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you know where they could've gone!" the pilot exclaimed.

The mandalorian shrugged his shoulders. "You know Revan," he said. "When she's got something in her head, she's going to go off and do it. There's really no stopping her when her mind's made up."

"You know what," Carth grumbled. "I'm sorry I called. I figured you'd be no help."

"Whoa, hold on there, slick," the mandalorian said, chuckling a bit. "I never said I didn't know where she went or where she was. I just said you know how she can be."

"Then you do where she might've gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Oh!" Canderous joked. "You want me to tell you."

"This is ridiculous." The pilot mumbled.

"Cool your pretty little head, Carth." The man replied. "I got your sweetie right here."

"What?"

"She showed up here early this morning, with the exile in tow." He continued. "I figured she decided she wanted a real man to keep her warm at night."

"Damn it, Canderous, this isn't a joke!" Carth cried.

"All right, all right." He said, placing his hands up. "No need to get your panties in a twist. I'm being serious. Well, about her showing up here. She came to ask my opinion on something."

"And she couldn't have called?"

"Listen Republic," he began. "There are some things even you can't handle. All in all, she made good sense, so my men and I have treated them both with respect. Hell, you're more than welcomed to come join the party. I'm sure Revan'd like her panties back."

"You're a real ass, Canderous."

The mandalorian boomed out a laugh. "That's the thanks I get?" he quipped. "Maybe I will take Revan up on that 'keeping me warm' offer." Seeing the murderous look in the pilot's eyes, Canderous once again raised his hands in a placating manner. "I'm only joking. Revan will be pleased to know she trained you good, Republic. I think you'll have strong children some day, unless you have some Uncle Canderous doesn't know about."

"You're assuming a lot, _Uncle Candy_." Carth retorted.

The mandalorian snorted. "If you're coming down, I'll get something ready for you. Canderous out."

By the time Carth had indeed secured a ship for them, it was nightfall. The Republic shuttle he had asked for wasn't anything like the Ebon Hawk, but it was all they could scrap together in such a short time. The hyperdrive wouldn't be nearly as fast as the Hawk's, but even with it, they wouldn't reach Onderon space till the next morning. The seasoned pilot had trouble trying to get to sleep, so he volunteered to take the first flight from Atton. He couldn't stop worrying about Revan and couldn't stop thinking about why she and Kaleb had taken off so suddenly.

The same fear he had held after leaving the Destroyer once again came over him. Had both she and Kaleb fallen again? He figured it wouldn't take Kaleb very long, but he had seen a change in the young man on Kal'Shebbol. In a way, Carth could identify with the young man now. Having lost his family, then finding a long to be thought missing member, and sharing it with an amazing woman…it was nice that this young man, someone who had gone through a lot, could finally find things going right for the first time in a long time.

So why did he join Revan in leaving?

Most importantly, why did _Revan_ leave?

Carth couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had thought, despite recent events, that they were happy. They would finally be able to live their lives happily. The admiral geared the shuttle and pointed it on the path towards Dxun.

* * *

The jungles of Dxun were still dangerous terrain, even if the second crew had taken care of the majority of the creatures that inhabited the grassy moon. Atton landed the ship in the same place the Hawk had found itself nearly two years ago. Already waiting for them stood a Mandalorian guide, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Are you the crew Mandalore spoke of?" he asked, in a slight accent.

Carth nodded. "If he's expecting Admiral Carth Onasi and the crew of the Ebon Hawk," he began. "Then yeah. He's expecting us."

"I'll take you to the camp then." The guide nodded.

As much as the crew wanted to have its own words with the two runaways, it was decided that Carth, Brianna, and Bao would head to the mandalorian camp, along with the guide. The quartet was met with a small resistance of cannoks, maralas, and bomas, which wasn't a problem for the Jedi trained Brianna and the weapon skills of both Carth and Bao. Soon, nothing stood between the group and that of the reunion that awaited them.

* * *

The mandalorian camp hadn't changed from the last time Kaleb Flare had been there. Upon entering the camp again, he was greeted with those who had aided him in the fight for Onderon. To his surprise, he was still highly regarded by the men here. He was the battle circle champion, but his deeds that he had performed for the current Mandalore still buzzed around the camp. And along with that, came the buzz that the Jedi savior Revan was with him.

The kind of reception the two fallen Jedi received was something akin to returning war heroes. The men had all stopped to give praise to the two, especially Revan, who many hadn't met since they had fought during the Mandalorian War. Even Canderous hadn't expected their arrival to cause such a stir, though he did know that when the Ebon Hawk and its crew came down, there would be fireworks for sure.

Canderous gave a tour to Revan, who had not seen the Mandalorian and his camp. "This is great, Canderous." She replied, looking around at all the warriors that littered the camp. Revan knew the man had wanted to gather his clan since their adventure together and seeing the large number of people within the camp made her proud of her friend. "How long did it take for you to find all these guys?"

"It took at least a few years before I found all those that are here." The mandalorian replied. "I was still looking when I met up with Cue ball here." Kaleb rolled his eyes at the nickname.

The trio then made their way to the central hub of the camp, where most of the monitoring equipment and the mandalorian's storage was. "Okay Revan," Canderous began. "There was a reason you came down here, so let's have it."

Revan sighed. "Okay." She said. "You know what I told you before, about something that may have actually been the cause of the war between us. I think there's something else you need to know."

"Maybe you should tell the rest of us, too." Came a voice from behind.

Spinning around, Revan came face to face with Carth, who stood in front of Bao and Brianna. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Retorted the pilot. "What the hell's wrong with you, ditching us like that?"

"We didn't ditch you." Kaleb spoke.

"The hell you didn't." Brianna spat, the look of anger causing Kaleb to recoil back.

_Brianna…_

Kaleb was alarmed to discover she had intentionally blocked him from her thoughts.

Canderous just sat back and chuckled. "If I had known the fireworks would start early, I'd arrange for front seating and snacks."

Revan turned to a man she thought to be her friend. "You set me up!" she cried. "I specifically told you not to tell anyone I was here."

"You said to make sure that your enemies were unaware of where you were." The mandalorian replied. "You said nothing about letting your crew know where you were. Hell, how was I supposed to know you hadn't bothered to tell your mate that you were leaving?"

"I want to talk to you." Carth said, in no uncertain terms.

"I'm sure both of our esteemed guests will show you to your diggings." Canderous laughed. "Two to a room, if you don't mind. We've already got a crowded space."

Revan shot a look at the mandalorian, before walking off with Carth right behind her. Bao clapped the young man on the shoulder. "You didn't do a very good job of hiding your tracks, General." He replied.

"We weren't trying to." He whispered, looking at Brianna.

The handmaiden couldn't stop the blush that touched her face, but she did turn away and followed Revan and Carth, with a dejected Kaleb behind her. Bao followed until they reached a section of housing. The Iridonian decided he would head back to the Hawk to get the rest of the crew, leaving two sets of angered couples.

Kaleb showed the former handmaiden to his quarters, letting her walk in first. He watched as she stood in the center of the room, her posture being stand off-ish. He once again tried speaking to her though their link.

_Brianna, please don't block me._

The woman turned, blue eyes blazing in anger. "How could you?" she asked, her voice low.

"Do you seriously think I'd stand by and let that twisted bastard lay a hand on you?" he shot back. "Damn it, Brianna, I love you. And I would anything to protect you…even if I had to leave you to keep you safe."

"So you think I am unable to protect myself?"

"You know I don't think that." He said, taking a step towards her. "You're the strongest, bravest woman I've ever met. I know you're perfectly able to take of yourself, but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you and I always have." Taking another step towards her, he put his arms around her waist. "I love you, Brianna." He whispered. "I thought my gift would've told you that. That…you'd understand the meaning."

Brianna found it hard to stay mad at him, even though she had been more hurt than angry at his departure. Sinking into his embrace, she sighed. "It was so hard without you," she whispered. "It felt so…odd without you, like our link was…"

"Strained?" he finished for her. "I felt that way too, when my master died." Giving her a slight squeeze, he said, "It was hard for me too. I didn't think it was possible for a bond to be so strong, until I came here. I felt…"

"Empty?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Like a void." He pulled back slightly, tipping her chin up, he placed a kiss on her lips. "I have missed you." He replied in between kisses.

"Missed you." She moaned, meeting his kisses.

Their kisses soon became heated, leading the two lovers towards the bed chamber.

* * *

Revan and Carth had gotten into it before they even entered the room the former lord occupied.

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed, walking inside and turning to face him.

"Then explain it to me," He countered. "Make me understand. Cause, damn it, you've really thrown me for a loop." When she didn't respond, the pilot sighed, running a hand over his face. "I thought you had more faith in me." He whispered. "I thought you had more trust in me than this."

"Is that what you think?" she asked. "That I don't trust you?"

"What else is there?" he questioned. "You're holding out on me, on us, the whole crew. You take us on this joyride throughout the galaxy, then as soon as we get caught by this new lord, I don't know. I won't lie, Revan. I'm starting to get worried and I'm getting concerned that maybe…maybe you've fallen again."

Revan just gaped at him. "You're serious." She said, completely aghast at his words. Carth turned from her, unable to look at her. The woman sighed. "All right, Carth," she said. "I'll tell you some things, but some are just…I have to tell the crew anyways. So, first let me put your mind at ease. I'm not turning back to my former life. I haven't fallen to the dark side. I'll admit my behavior as of late has been…um…chaotic, I guess." She walked over and took one of his hands in hers.

"I have too much to lose if that happened." She replied. "That's the difference between that Revan and this one. I had already lost whatever I could've achieved as a Jedi when I went after the Order." She used the other hand to caress a bearded cheek. "I have much to lose if I fell again." She whispered. "And I can't lose you. That's why I left. I just…needed a plan of action and if Lyo could find us leaving Kal'Shebbol, he can find us anywhere. And I refuse to let him use you in order to get to me." She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The pilot shook his head, unable to keep a grin from his face. "Handsome," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "You know I love when you get all protective over me. But surely you don't think that I don't feel the same way about you? I always protect what's mine and I'll be damned if I let some little snot nosed brat who thinks he's a dark lord get in the way of that."

Carth sighed, wrapping his arms around the woman. "I still wish you had told me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "You know me, I tend to act rather than think things through. I won't lie, Carth. Things ahead aren't looking so good and I'm afraid one of my hunches is spot on."

The pilot gazed at her. "Meaning what, exactly?"

Revan didn't answer for a moment, before saying, "I think it's something that needs to be addressed to the crew." She sighed. "I need to know how many people are in this for a long haul."

Carth lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Whatever happens," he said. "I will always be in this for the long haul. Before, during, and…hopefully after. If you'll have me, that is."

Revan smirked. "Do you even have to ask, handsome?" She dropped a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry that I've been keeping things from you. I wanted to keep this to myself, just in case I've been missing the whole picture and it turns out, I've been right all along."

"You'll tell us then?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything." She said. "At least as much as I know. But believe me, it won't be happy."

* * *

Kaleb lay in bed, nestled beside Brianna, his fingers drawing circles on her stomach. His attention was soon drawn to the ring that lay on her chest, hanging from a gold chain. He picked it up and studied it, instantly recognizing it as the one he had left for her. "You've yet to wear it?" he asked, toying with the jewelry.

"You've yet to ask." She retorted, moving closer to him. The young man chuckled.

"Too right." He said. He gave a kiss to her shoulder, before nuzzling her neck, kissing it. "I love you so." He whispered. "I've never felt this way about someone before, never fell so in love, so fast. I don't think you realize what kind of effect you have on me." Lifting his head, Kaleb looked into her eyes, letting his feelings for her flow through her through their link. Brianna closed her eyes, unaccustomed to the technique he employed, but she smiled, knowing she felt the same things he was. Opening her eyes, she saw him still staring at her.

"Marry me." He said, his eyes never wavering from hers.

The former handmaiden tried to keep her thoughts from his knowledge, but the slight smile she saw on his face betrayed him. So instead, she kissed him deeply, cuddling against him when they broke. "I take that as a yes?" he asked, smiling happily.

"As if you didn't see my thoughts." She quipped.

Kaleb chuckled. Pulling back, he looked at her. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Yes." She replied, a smile on her face. "I'll marry you." She kissed him again before giving him a small hug. They stayed in that embrace until Brianna sat up. Reaching around her neck, she unclasped the necklace. Kaleb caught the ring as it began to fall, sitting up as well in order to place it on the fourth finger of her left hand, kissing the knuckles as he held her fingers.

Just as she was about to clasp the chain back, he stopped her. "I want to give you something." He said. Not waiting for her to responded, Kaleb had already gotten up and was looking through his bag for something. It only took a few moments, but apparently he found what he'd been looking for and he returned to her side, a fist closed around something. "My dad gave me this, when I was younger." He whispered, opening his fist and showing her what looked like the remains of a blue colored crystal.

"Tell me." She said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I can show you." He said. At her look of confusion, he continued. "I got to talking to Revan, about how dis-conjointed I felt because we were apart and I asked her if this was a normal side effect. She said it could happen and that she's only heard of it though, cause most bonds are broken by death. But she said it could just be the fact this is the first time we've been away from each other with the bond in place.

"Anyway, we got to talking about the bond she had shared and how she was able to receive visions and dreams through it."

Brianna's mouth opened, stunned realization hitting her like a bantha at full speed. "Kaleb," she began. "The morning I realized you were gone, I had this strange dream. And when I discussed it with Bao, he said maybe it hadn't been a dream, but a memory. From you."

"It's possible." He said. "What was it about?"

She recounted the dream to him, watching as his face nearly lost color. "Brianna," he whispered, shaking his head. "I had it, too. It was…odd, cause I normally try not to think about…that and I had wondered why I was having it out of the blue."

"Could it mean something?"

Kaleb shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. "At least not right now. But it proves what Revan said, so maybe…maybe I can show you this." He closed his eyes, making his mind think back to the days of his boyhood, before he was a Jedi, before he was a Sith, before everything that had happened, back when he was the son of the greatest father ever…

_He was a young boy then, maybe about ten or eleven. He could remember the day clearly: it was summer and he was outside playing; his sister, Katie, only three years his senior, was inside helping their mother. Kaleb had been playing like any little boy; picking up strange creatures then putting them down. Currently, he had found a small gizka that he named Marmo, and was watching as the little guy hoped around and cooed at him ever so often._

_Intent in watching Marmo play, the boy nearly missed his father gazing at him. Kelis Flare had literally given up everything in order to pursue the pretty brunette he'd come in contact with. He had given up the likely position of Jedi Master just to follow her to this world, their home world where she had given him three wonderful children. And it was days like this, standing and watching his son at play, that he never regretted anything. Looking up, Kaleb spotted his father, giving the man a large smile. "Hey Dad."_

"_Hello Junior," the man replied, taking a seat next to his son. Looking at the creature that was hopping around them, he asked, "What's this?"_

"_Oh, that's Marmo." The boy stated. "I found him all alone and when I picked him up, he was all squishy like a marshmallow. Well, I thought calling him that was kinda dumb, so I shortened to Marmo. Can I keep him?"_

_Kelis chuckled. "That's going to be hard," he said. "Seeing as you'll be training on Dantooine."_

_The boy looked at his father in excitement. "You mean I got in!" he exclaimed, to which Kelis nodded, causing the boy to jump up in glee. Marmo, not understanding what was happening, but clearly seeing his new friend so happy, joined him in jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be a Jedi!"_

"_Calm down, tiger." His father chuckled. "Come sit back down, I want to tell you a few things." Kaleb excitedly sat back down next to his father. "Now first off, you won't be going until your next birthday," he began, quieting any protests from the boy. "Now Uncle Jon and I had to call in some favors, because the Jedi have rules about attachments and such, especially family attachments. It was lucky I still have a friend in Jon and he with members of the Jedi Council so you could to do what you wanted._

"_Now, I don't want to hear any reports like I've been hearing from your school teachers, got it?" The boy nodded. "Being a Jedi is a big responsibility and if I didn't think you could do it, I'd say no to the whole thing. So make me proud, son."_

"_I will, Dad." The boy replied, nodding enthusiastically. "I promise."_

"_Okay." The older man said, also nodding. "Now that that's out of the way, I want to give you something." From his pocket, Kelis removed a small piece of blue crystal that hung on a piece of string. "You know what this is, Junior?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "That's a piece from a blue crystal, sir, that is able to change the color of a lightsaber to…well…blue."_

_Kelis laughed. "Right on the first try, Kaleb." He grinned. Holding up the piece, he said, "This is from my very first lightsaber. I built it when I was a padawan on Coruscant and I had it until I made a very hard landing on this very planet." The boy's eyes got wide, as he listened intently to his father's story. "Now, despite what you may think, one day girls are going to become very appealing to you."_

_Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Dad," he groaned. "You know Jedi rules state a Jedi can't fall in love. Besides, why would I want to do all that dumb stuff when I can be a Jedi like you?"_

_Kelis chuckled. "You know," he said. "I felt the same way you do. I was going to be the best Jedi I could and I wouldn't give in to any…urges I may have. But…like I said, I had a crash. Your Uncle Jon and I were out doing a scouting mission, when one of our engines blew." He shook his head. "Neither he nor I were skilled in the art of repair, so we had to make a quick landing before we fell out of the sky. Luckily, we saw this planet in our map and landed." The man leaned back on the grass, a far away look coming in his eyes._

"_That's when I saw her." He sighed. "She was a part of dock security at the time and she was there waiting for us when we climbed out."_

"_Was she pretty?"_

"_Beautiful." He replied. "I was so taken, I ended up paying a hundred credits for a thirty credit fee. She showed us to an inn where we could stay until the ship was fixed. She came by later with the change to my hundred, saying I had over paid. I was hooked. We were there for maybe a few days, each day was spent trying to learn more about this girl I had met. I was so in to her, I didn't even remember what the problem was with that engine._

"_But only a day later, some of the Sith that was working with Exar Kun came down to the planet. Jon and I were out numbered, but we managed to drive them back. I was hurt pretty bad and sometime during battle, my crystal broke. Well, this young woman was so nice to me, taking care of me, giving Jon and I updates on our ship. The council even wanted us to stay for a bit, make sure there'd be no more attacks for a while. So…I ended up spending more time with this woman and the more time we spent, the more I fell in love with her._

"_When we found out the next location for Exar Kun, I had to say goodbye to her, but…" He again held up the piece of crystal. "I gave her this and told her to remember me while I was gone. Then we left."_

"_So what happened to her?" the boy asked, excitedly. "What happened to the woman you had to leave?"_

_Kelis smirked and jerked his head towards their house. "If I'm not mistaken, she's in there making us lunch."_

_Kaleb's eyes grew wide. "Mother!" he cried._

_The man handed the crystal to his son. "I know you may not think it," he said. "But you never know when the love of your life may come into it. Let's keep a tradition, huh? Every son should give this to the woman he loves, to make a statement that he indeed loves her. But until then, you keep it to remember your old dad, how about that?"_

_The boy took the string and tied it around his neck. "I'll keep always, Dad." He said, proudly. "But it's so I can think about your guys while I'm gone. I'm not gonna give this away to a girl."_

_The man laughed once more, tousling his son's hair. "Obviously don't give it to just any girl, Kaleb." He said, in all seriousness. "Give it to the woman you love. Someone you'll want to marry some day. Like I said, it's tradition now, yeah?"_

"_Yeah, okay." The boy replied. "But I get to give this to him when he's gonna be a Jedi, right?"_

"_Right." Kelis chuckled. "But you'll need to give that to a girl first. And as long as we're on the topic of girls and getting married and starting families, I think we need to have a talk."_

"_But we've been talking this entire time."_

"_A different talk." He said. "Getting a little more in depth when it comes to those of the fairer sex." Kaleb covered a giggle. "Well, I'm glad we can start this off with a sense of humor." The man quipped. "So speaking of sex…"_

Brianna opened her eyes, the scene she just witnessed fleeing away as though she had woken from a dream. She couldn't help but gaze at the young man who lay next to her, comparing and contrasting him from the young boy she had just seen. The differences were many of course; the boy from his memories had been happy, excited at becoming a Jedi, following in his father's footsteps. That had been a time of innocence for him, before the call of war and the revenge he would hold in his heart for the murder of his family, the destruction of his home.

She could see his father's features in him now, though some she had to imagine came from his mother. He had his father's eyes and his mouth. And the boy had hair! It was still in a buzz cut of sorts, with spikes growing, but it was black, something she attributed to his mother as his father had brown hair. She couldn't stop the stray thoughts that traveled to their own children one day, to the son that would continue on in the tradition she had been privileged to see. Would their son look like his father, as Kaleb resembled his?

She blushed, catching Kaleb watching her and knowing what she had been thinking about. But he only grinned, placing the crystal on her chain through its loop and fastening it behind her neck.

_I think about that, too._

_We're barely engaged._

_It's never too early to think about starting a family._

He smiled, saying, "I think I may have just channeled my mother right then." She smiled at him, before caressing his cheek.

"Thank you."

He pulled her closer to him, as they sank back into the warm of their bed. "Something's troubling you." She whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I think Revan hasn't told us everything." He responded. She pulled back to gaze at him. "I know she's hiding something from us. That's why she wanted to come here, to talk to Mandalore. He's been on some mission for her and whatever news he holds isn't good."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." He said. "But it worries me. It worries me deeply. And if it worries me this much…"

"It must be torture for Revan." Brianna finished. "I had noticed she's been…off, but I just thought it may have been me, because I'm still learning."

Kaleb shook his head. "I've noticed, too," he said. "And I believe Carth has as well. It seems as though she has a large weight on her shoulders. I only hope she informs of us of what we'll be getting into next and that it'll ease the pressure some what."

* * *

"There's a reason I called you guys in here."

After their talk, Revan and Carth set to work at requesting the other members of the Ebon Hawk to join them in the main room, where Canderous stood in front of a large map screen. The crew stood in the middle of the floor, crowded around, wanting to know what it was Revan wanted to tell them.

"I have to explain some things…"

"Like why you left us hanging on Dantooine?" Mission piped up.

Revan couldn't avoid smile, abet shyly. "Yeah, Mish." She said. Taking a deep breath, she began her tale. "When we came back from all those celebrations and ceremonies, I figured things would settle down, yeah?" she started. "Unfortunately, I started having nightmares, only they weren't nightmares. They were memories…of what I was, of what I had done so long ago. So…I left, in order to find out about those memories I had, but couldn't remember doing.

"But…I had a…um…ulterior motive for leaving. I had this…strange dream, to say the least. It was that dream that made me want…need to go to the Outer Rim." The former lord began to pace. "I had this feeling…this horrible feeling that our efforts to stop the Sith were for naught. I couldn't explain it, but I knew nothing good could come from it. I just couldn't shake this feeling, so I went in search of information that could lead me to an answer."

"And did you find one?" asked Visas.

Revan sighed. "I discovered some things, yes," she replied. "Things that…that don't bold well." She shook her head, taking another deep breath. "I'm getting ahead of myself." She said. "As I said, I had this…memory, I guess of some feelings I held at the end of the Mandalorian War, that all I had learned about the Mandalorians seemed to have been contradicted by their actions. They may be warriors and they may love a challenge, but I never got the sense that pointless blood shed was their style. Maybe I just had more faith in them than anyone else, but that war…anyway, I began looking into that, which lead me into whether or not we really had stopped the Sith on the Star Forge.

"About that time, I had heard reports of what was happening around me, how this new Sith had emerged and how they didn't seem to care about anything but killing. Now, being a former lord myself, I just chalked it up to the Sith being their normal evil selves, but…there was something about them." She looked over at Kaleb, who flinched slightly before turning away. "So I contacted Canderous to see what he could dig up, being in Republic space and all."

"So I continued my own mission, trying to find where this new Sith came from, which once again lead me right back into researching them. It was then my dream came back to me; that memory which seemed so distant began to make sense. I began to think maybe this new Sith, could possibly true Sith, meaning they were descendants of the original race. It was a long shot, for sure, but it was a possibility.

"So I went in search of this Sith, like I said. That lead me to the Unknown Regions, but…something kept me from completely entering. I was so overwhelmed, so…hit by what I felt coming from there, I ended up leaving. But I tried going back, thinking maybe I had been unprepared, but the same thing happened, so I decided I needed help." She looked at her former crew, her former friends and comrades in arms, the new people she had met. "The searching I did and the things I discovered led me to a conclusion I hoped was only in my head."

Running a hand through her hair, she continued. "I thought there could be another war." She blurted, causing the group to gasp at her.

"You're not joking, are you?" asked Atton. "You're completely serious."

"Yeah I am." She said. "Like I said, I thought I was just jumping to conclusions, but I think the council knew it as well."

"Master Cres knew." Kaleb whispered. "He skirted around it, but he knew. That's why he asked you whether or not you could lead another army against the Sith."

"And Master Donovan just about laid it all out for me." Revan replied. "I had hoped it was just me, that I was being paranoid, but you heard Lyo, Kaleb." Looking at the confusion on the others faces, she elaborated. "This new lord, Darth Lyo, is a true Sith and he wants Kaleb and I to join him in taking over the galaxy. Rather ambitious, but that's a Sith trait."

"You said hell no, right?" Mission asked.

"Of course we did." Kaleb answered. Looking at Revan, he said, "But he didn't make it easy."

"No he didn't." she replied. "There's an ultimatum. We either join or we're the first to be destroyed. He's still going to try and hit the Republic as hard as possible."

"The Republic is already on shaking ground." Carth replied. "Has been ever since the Mandalorian War. If we go against this guy, we could easily be defeated and end up collapsing."

"But if we don't, he'll easily turn the Republic and the rest of the galaxy into slaves to the Sith." Brianna countered.

"Well, I'm not about to let that happen." Revan stated. "The problem is, we aren't dealing with another Malak or any of those other Sith lords from last year. In essence, we're dealing with another Revan. He's not going to just go about destroying things because he can. He's planning and thinking of the best way to completely destroy anyone and everyone that stand in his way. Fortunately for us, the original Revan is on the side of light, meaning he doesn't have the kind of tricks I do." Again, she looked at the group before her.

"From here on out, we're gonna be doing what we can to stop this threat before it even starts." She said. "And if that doesn't work, we might be heading into another war, one that could very well eclipse all the others from the past. So I'm just going to come out and ask. I left because I don't want anything happening to you guys and I certainly don't want to put any of you at risk. So I need to know. Who's with me? I only ask to see who wants to come with me, not because I doubt your loyalty. I care about you guys, therefore I care about your safety. If you think this is way too much, I won't be the least bit offended if you bow out."

The group contemplated her words and their answers. "Clan Ordo and the rest of the Mandalorians are with you, Revan." Canderous replied. "As I swore to you aboard the Ebon Hawk all those years ago, I continue my oath."

"I too am with you, Revan." Warbled Zaalbar. "My life debt to you may have been relinquished, but I still do this because of our friendship."

"Where Big Z goes, I go." Mission stated, a look on her face saying there would be no argument.

"You know my decision." Carth whispered to her, taking her hand in his. "We're in this together, always."

"Me too." Dustil spoke up, sending a smile her way.

Kaleb looked at the members of his own crew, finding that their decisions were going to be based on his. He looked over at Brianna, who sent him a smile and encouragement through their link. Looking at Revan, who was watching them, he said, "The crew of the Ebon Hawk is at your service. You lead and we shall follow."

Revan smiled, nodding her head slightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"If we're quite done with all this sentimental bantha crap," Canderous spoke up. "How bout you let us in on your plans? Assuming you have one."

"Ah Candy," she quipped. "You'll kill us with your loving sentiments. And yes, you big nerfherder, I just so happen to have a plan. Or part of one anyway. If you'll turn your heads to our galactic map, I'll give you our next destination. In the Unknown Regions."

* * *

**Hey peeps! I was all set to put this up yesterday, but blame for having very little access. Anywa, I hoped a lot of questions have been explained, if not just send me a lone in the reviews and I'll either answer or make an explaination if there isn't one. Enjoy!**


	14. ChapterThirteen

AN: The information presented in this chapter is mostly derived from info taken from JMM's Star Wars chronology web site and that of the chronicles found on the official site of the games and that of game banshee's site. I also got the information from the site when it came to the known planets in the Unknown Regions. The information presented will reflect what I think was there before the battle of Yavin, which happed over a thousand years after the game's time frame.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this publication. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and The Sith Lords are property if Lucas Arts, Obsidian, and BioWare productions. This story contains major spoilers for these games, though the information provided may differ from game to game. All information presented here is based on the game that I personally played. Any contradictions are due to the differences in the playing performance of the individual.

**STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**FORCE OF ECHOS**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Revan sat within the starboard dormitory, trying her best to meditate, but found trying to relax and think was hard to achieve. She and Visas sat together, side by side, on the floor. After telling the crew they would be heading into the Unknown Regions, she laid out what planet they'd be heading to. The planet was Csilla and it was located somewhere within the uncharted piece of galaxy. There was a small amount of human inhabitants known as the Chiss that lived on there. The way Revan described the planet in such detail made those around herconsider that she may have traveled there in the past.

With instructions to Canderous to keep a look out, the crew headed back on the ship. HK had noted, in his own informative way, that the nav-computer had been voice locked. He concluded that it was voice locked in order to keep someone from knowing where the ship had been. Then he suddenly stopped talking, his systems being shut down abruptly. Revan had shrugged, saying he was probably due for some routine maintenance, suspiciously keeping her hands behind her back. After that, she had found Visas and asked if they could meditate together.

"You're unsettled." Replied the woman.

Revan sighed. "I know." She said. "I can't seem to concentrate. The closer we get to the Unknown Regions, the more…worried I become."

"You seem to know a lot about the planet we travel to."

Revan regarded the young woman. "You find it odd." She stated. "That I know so much about a place I claim to never have visited."

"On the contrary," the Miraluka replied. "I don't believe you've ever stated that you had indeed been to this planet. Or had not, in this case."

The former dark lord nodded. "And if I had been to this planet?"

"Then I hope your judgment in not telling the crew doesn't come back to haunt you."

Revan could only nod. She told Visas that she would be back later, then stood and left the starboard dorm. The former dark lordindeed had a lot on her mind. She remembered telling the crew before hand that she may have been inside the Unknown Regions, but she couldn't give a yes or no. She could tell by the looks on their faces that the thought of her being in the Unknown Regions wasn't a foreign idea, but it did make them wonder what exactly she was doing there.

Making her way back to the med bay, Revan spotted Kaleb, seemingly waiting for her by the wall. She gave him a half smile, attempting to head to her quarters, but the young manheld his hand up to stop her. "Do you need something, Kaleb?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." He replied. "If you don't mind."

Revan sighed, then shrugged. "Sure." She said, following him to the port dorm. Once inside, the assassin turned to her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You've been to the Unknown Regions." He stated.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so, young knight?"

"I'm not a knight." He said. "At least not any more. And yeah, it is so. I know you don't remember, but you must admit you have a lot of knowledge pertaining to the subject."

She smirked. "You do realize I was training to be a historian, yeah?" she asked. "It's kinda in the job description to study history."

"The history of the Jedi, yes." He replied. "Not the history of the Sith or worlds within an uncharted piece of galaxy. Meaning, at some point, you went to this planet we're headed to. The question remains as to what the purpose was. Surely, you don't deny this."

"I don't deny anything." Revan said. "Hell, I don't remember anything! Yeah, it's possible that I've been to the planet of Csilla, but I have no recollection of it. What if…"

"What if what?"

"When we looked for the Star Forge and Malak," she began. "We got crashed on this planet. The weird thing was, the inhabitants knew who I was, that I had been there before. That I had caused the whole Star Forge thing in the first place." Revan began to pace in front of the assassin. "There were these two groups of Rakatans, the race that resides there. One group remembered me, had said they waited for my return, were basically ecstatic to see me. The other group, the…elders, told me I had tricked them into letting me in to their temple in order to activate the Star Forge that hovered above the planet.

"I don't remember ever going there." She continued. "I got some, if not most, of my memories back, but there are still these pockets that I can't even fathom. And what's worse, who knows what the hell I did to those people on Csilla?"

Kaleb shook his head. "I wouldn't do anything to switch places with you." He whispered. "As much as I don't like thinking about the past, I don't think I could ever forget what has happened in my life, good or bad."

"I wish I could say the same."

The two were quiet for some time before Kaleb asked, "Do you think it's possible? Another war, I mean."

Revan nodded. "I didn't want to believe itat first." She said. "That's why it took me so long to even say anything. I didn't want to cause a panic or something."

"I...I think…I'm pretty sure that if we needed reinforcements, I could get them." The assassin whispered.

"As do I." Revan replied. "But thank you, Kaleb. I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

The Unknown Regions, aptly called because most space travelers never entered that piece of the galaxy. Those that did try to enter that particular stretch of space usually came back haunted by the feelings of extreme evil that seemed to radiate from the large, darkened area. No one can say for sure that evil resides there, but for past experience, it seemed to.

Many members of the Sith had called the Unknown Regions headquarters. Being out of Republic space allowed the organization to come up with plans to conquer the galaxy. Revan had used the paranoia of the galaxy and fear of the Republic troops to map out an offense tactic for bringing the Republic to its knees. It was said that somewhere in this unexplored region, that Revan and Malak had finally taken the last steps to completing their fall to the dark side. They left the unknown world, the knowledge of the Star Forge granted to them, and proceeded to turn their hatred upon the Republic and the Jedi Order.

It's said, by many who knew the dark lord Revan, that she often would leave for extended periods of time. It had been during one of these trips that Malak, with the help of Saul Karath, had destroyed the planet of Telos. Of course, once she returned, the two perpetrators were quickly dealt with. Where Revan went, no one knew. And for the woman that emerged from the shadow of the most vile villain since Ulic Qel-Droma, not knowing what her actions could have been, it left a horrible feeling of dread.

But for now, a lone ship floated in this uncharted space, hovering near a gas planet called Mobus. As with the Unknown Regions, nothing was known about this planet, which seemed to have a permanent field of a strange, dark mass around it. For the commander of the Destroyer, he could feel the unwavering power of this gas planet. And from here, he would launch the first of many sneak attacks against the Republic. The refusal of the two former Jedi did not deter his own ambitions, for he would go forward in his plans regardless.

"My Lord," replied the holographic figure that stood before him. "I have arrived on the planet of Csilla, but there is no sign of the ship known as the Ebon Hawk, nor is there sign of the passengers aboard it."

"Wait there until they arrive, Zairia." The man replied.

"Do you believe they will indeed arrive, Master?"

The man nodded. "Revan is going in search of who she was," he said. "And the dark lord she had been did indeed visit those known as the Chiss. When she arrives, watch her movements before coming for her. I want nothing to stand in my way, not even two washed up Jedi."

"I understand." The Zabrak agreed. "Are things still set for Corelia?"

The current Dark Lord nodded. "We are to proceed to Corelia, then to Coruscant."

"Coruscant, sir?"

"I want everything Jedi destroyed." He sneered. "I want the galaxy to know that even in a time of supposed peace, their precious Jedi still refuse to help them rebuild. Destroying them will be the first step in taking complete control. Who will the Republic turn to when the Jedi Order is no longer there to save them?"

* * *

The Ebon Hawk didn't take long in reaching the outskirts of the Unknown Regions. The ship itself responded wonderfully through hyper space, though those on the vessel had different reactions to going inside the murky darkness that stood before them. Revan seemed to suddenly become sick She chalked it up to nerves fromentering this piece of space,but her stomach did feel as though thousands of tarentateks were stomping around in her abdomen.

The rest of those who could feel the Force also felt…uneasy about entering this area. They couldn't explain the feeling they had, but they knew it wasn't good. Though feeling queasy, Revan gave the go ahead to enter the Unknown Regions, plotting a course for the planet of Csilla.

The actual planet of Csilla was a warm, sunny place. It seemed out of place within this realm of the galaxy, a small light beaming from a darkened corridor. The world itself was full of beautiful trees and green grass. Off in the distance, though, was a huge mass of ice; a glacier. It also seemed out of place, compared to the warmth and the greenery of the planet. There was a modest village, with buildings and houses abound. A few air speeders had passed them as they went down upon a modest landing pad. People were already gathered when they saw the ship approached, about five of them.

Revan was the first out, wanting to be the go between should anything arise. The people of the planet, theChiss,were blue skinned, with jet black hair, and piercing red eyes. Seeing the raven haired woman, they all smiled, waving to her. One of them approached, a young man about Mission's age, who bowed before them. "Greetings to you," he said. "And a welcome return, Lady Revan."

"You know me?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied. "I admit, it's been many years since you have been on our planet, but we have never forgotten the Lady Revan who came and sought our knowledge and history."

"So she's been here before?" Atton asked, casting a look at her.

"Oh yes," the young man replied. "Many times in fact. It was the Lady Revan who helped us build our little village. She is greatly admired."

"I helped you?" Revan asked, some of her worry dissipating. "Build a village?" The young man nodded on both accounts.

"It was after we helped you build your own quarters."

"I…have my own quarters?" she asked.

Again, the blue skinned man confirmed her question and pointed off into the distance, where they could see a much larger house than the majority of the ones that made up this establishment. "You told us to never enter it though when you completed it." He replied. "You said something bad could happen to us."

Revan made a move to walk in the direction of her former home, but was stopped by Kaleb's hand on her arm. "Hold it," he said. "You have no idea what kind of things are hidden in that place and what you may have done there."

Revan shook her head, clearing cobwebs in her brain. "You're right, of course." She said, ashamed she could even want to go back there. "I can't go in there."

"I'll go check it out." Carth whispered. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come here."

Again, Revan shook her head. "We needed to come here." She replied. "But I'm not letting you go alone. Why don't you take Mission and Zaalbar with you?" She looked over at the Twi'lek and the wookie, who both nodded their agreements. She turned to look at the man who had introduced himself to her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Zhardin," he said, bowing once more. "I met you all those years ago, Lady Revan, though I was just a boy when you first came to our world."

"I'm glad to see you again then, Zhardin." Revan replied, giving the young man a smile. "Zhardin, would you show my friends to my quarters? And make sure nothing happens to them, okay? At the first sign of trouble, you come running back here and you get me, all right?"

The young man nodded, happily. Turning to the trio, he said, "Please follow me." He then turned and began heading into the village, the others he was with departing for other parts of the town. The trio took once last look at their comrades and began to follow the young man.

"We're staying?" Kaleb asked.

"Right here." Revan stated, her lips in a grim line. "In fact, none of us are to go anywhere near that building or house or whatever the hell that place is. I don't want anyone who's Force sensitive to go within fifty feet of that place. Got it?"

"Aye aye, Capt'n." Atton said, sarcastically, giving her a mock salute.

"If you enjoyed being on the dark side, _Atton_," Revan sneered. "Then perhaps you'd like to catch up to the group. I'm sure you'll be able to taste in the dark side then, Force knows you've got the proper abilities to do it now. Or better yet," she stood in front of him, staring him down. "You could always start you previous occupation right now…by getting rid of me. Are you up for it then? _Atton_?"

The scoundrel just stared at the woman, his demeanor faltering under her gaze. "You know I don't want that." He whispered.

"I didn't think you did." Revan replied. Her gaze softened. "I'm doing this for your own good." Looking at the rest of the crew, she said, "Kaleb's right. I have no idea what's in there and though I think it was a crazy idea letting those three go, it would be much more difficult for anyone of us."

"Statement: Master, perhaps you should have sent me instead of those meatbags. I can easily withstand anything of what you call 'dark energy'."

"No offense, HK," Revan replied, walking over to the droid. "But I don't trust you to stand in the middle of a nursery, more less the middle of a supposed area of dark energy. Besides, how do I know I didn't place some sort of activation protocol in case I came back to the light side? And that as soon as you reach an area of dark energy, you won't turn on me?"

"Exclamation: Master! I am deeply hurt to the bottom of my circuits that you think that I would somehow turn on you."

"That is a bit extreme, Revan." Brianna replied.

"No it's not." The former lord said. "It's exactly something I would do, in the least likely case I was captured by the Jedi and made to serve the light again."

"Talk about keeping your bases covered." Atton mumbled.

"That was plan A." she smirked. "Plan B was to have _you_ kill me."

With that, the raven haired woman left to the quiet of the med bay, leaving the others gasping and staring at Atton.

* * *

The peaceful village of the Chiss seemed to be humming with activity, from people rushing to and fro, to little children playing in the street. The trio followed Zhardin along the path, toward a house that was much larger than that of the people of the planet. It was a different color than the rest, a light blue that seemed to radiate in the sunlight. Before reaching the front yard, the young man stopped, causing his companions to stop as well.

"This is as far as I can go," Zhardin replied, looking at the group. "As I said, Lady Revan made us promise her we would never enter her sanctum and we have kept that promise, even in the years we had not heard from her. If you need me, I shall be awaiting you out here."

Carth nodded his agreement, before turning to Mission and Big Z. "You guys ready?" he asked, receiving nods from both. He turned and began to walk towards the house, the other two right behind him. The door was unlocked, so he just pushed it open. The sunlight illuminated the room, which seemed to only be filled with holocrons and data pads, which littered the floor. There was a mat in the center of the room, in the center of the informative archives.

"This place smells of great evil." Zaalbar howled. "A fog hovers over it."

Carth could only nod, looking around him. He knelt down to one of the data pads lying on the ground. Scanning it, he saw it was some sort of partial history on the Great Sith War, the one that took place before the Jedi Civil War; the first war that pit Jedi against each other. Picking up another pad, he scanned this one as well, reading about the Mandalorian race. On the pad seemed to be personal comments and ideas that Revan had during the height of the war.

On yet another pad, this one seemingly a journal of sorts, had been logged by Revan personally.

_I still can't believe I'm having the thoughts that I am. It feels so wrong to be secretly planning this way, but I can not deter the feelings I have. I'm sick of them telling us what to do, how to think, how to feel. I know I shouldn't have gone looking for things about the dark side, but something about Malachor, something about that planet almost casts about a malevolent charge in the air._

_But now, as I sit here in this hut, this house within the peaceful arms of the Chiss, it seems like this place is evil, the very home I helped build, seems to be drenched in the very thing that the masters warned me about. Should I feel so conflicted? What exactly was I supposed to do? The Republic had cried, pleaded for help and the masters had just dismissed them, dismissed the idea that innocent people were dying._

_They dismissed the deaths of their own Jedi! Jonathon Cres and Kelis Flare were heroes and the council has made them nobodies._

_And to top it off, Kaleb has been completely changed by this. His whole family is gone, like mine, like Malak's. We already know Kaleb will be an asset to us. I worry about his impatience though, his quick to jump into a battle. He's going to get killed one day, I'm almost certain of it. _

_I wonder if this is what others felt like, the constant struggle to know if you're right or wrong with your decisions. Should I feel bad about my decision to join the Republic? To turn against the teachings of my masters or the council? I don't think so and I don't believe I will ever feel this way._

_So, should I feel bad in my decision to destroy those that dared to stop me? To turn on the council and their precious order, to show them what they led me to? If I can get enough of the Jedi to see things my way, I'm half way there with those with us now, then perhaps we can make a new order. I've been studying about the Sith, learning more about them. Why do the Jedi teach that this ancient race, this ideology of theirs is wrong, when they are able to feel emotion, use it in conjunction with the Force?_

_The truth is, I can't feel bad about this and I don't. The Jedi deserve everything that come to them, everything I plan to do to them._

Carth was shocked, to say the least. In his hands, was an account of Revan's thoughts, sometime during the Mandalorian War. Sometime during the time when she and Malak had decided that they would return to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. Pocketing the data pad, the soldier continued on his search. Mission, for her part, had found more holos littered on the floor next to the data pads she was stepping over. Seeing a console in the corner, she hurried over to it.

"Find something, Mish?" the pilot asked, sensing the girl's excitement.

"Yeah." She said, over her shoulder. "Come over."

Carth and Big Z walked over to her, all three huddled around the console, wondering what this holo would reveal. Playing it, the figures of Revan and Malak appeared, dressed in the Jedi robes they had been used to wearing. Malak's persona was still the imposing figure, only this time, his face was complete, his jaw strongly attached to his head. Revan, hair in customary ponytail, seemed happy to see the large man.

"_So," asked Revan, a smile on her face. "How did it go?"_

"_It was perfect." The large man chuckled. "They never saw us coming. Kaleb Flare has led us to another victory."_

_The future dark lord nodded her head._

"_He's impressive." Malak replied. "If there was one thing the council did right, it was making him a knight."_

"_Agreed." She said. "And making him a general may not have initially endeared us to the Republic higher ups, but it garnered the results I wanted."_

"_The results **we **wanted." Malak interjected. "We're in this together, Revan."_

"_I know that, Mal." She sighed. "And with that, we mustn't single out Kaleb against everyone else. Don't forget, in order for this to work, we need as many Jedi and Republic officers on our side. Destroying the Order will gain us the power we want and the solution we need."_

"_Is gaining the sympathy of these ridiculous puppets really going to help us?"_

_Revan glared at the large man. "Those ridiculous puppets, as you call them, have risked their lives to save those that weren't being helped by us." She said, her eyes narrowing. "So yes, Malak, gaining the Republic on our side is crucial. The last thing we want is for them to turn on **us**."_

"_And those that don't side with our way of thinking?" he asked, a smirk on his lips._

_Revan also put a smile on her face, but this one was much more sinister. "Like the Jedi who come against us," she said. "They will be crushed. And for future reference, my dear Malak, take that tone of voice with me again or ask me another one of your asinine questions, I will add you to that list."_

_Malak took a small gulp, before nodding slowly. "You know I never mean the things I say." He whispered, hoping to be back within her good graces._

_The young woman sighed. "We're too close to be arguing," she stated. "If one of us falters, then we all do. I can't do this by myself and either can you. We need to be solid. As soon as we're divided, that's when they'll destroy **us**. And that will only hinder our plans."_

The holo ended right there, leaving the trio looking at the console, then each other. "Should we give this stuff to Revan?" the Twi'lek asked, looking at the pilot.

Carth frowned, unsure of what they should do. Certainly, if they took a few of things, Revan could piece together her past. On the other hand, what if reliving these past transgressions led her back _to _her former past? "Let's…let's be careful about what we decide to take and leave." He said. "We'll leave this bit of memory lane here."

The trio once again went through the home, finding more notes about the Mandalorians, the Jedi Order, Republic officers…Revan had indeed done her homework when it came to decimating the Mandalorians and crippling the galaxy. The group made a tour around the room, not finding anything they'd want to bring back, but enough to know what Revan's plans had been during the war. The trio took one last look, before heading back outside and meeting up once again with Zhardin.

* * *

Revan hoped to seek refuge inside her quarters in the med bay. She sat on her bed, head in her hands, but if she thought she could have peace and quiet, she was wrong.

"And just what do you think you're doing in here?" Jolee asked. "Don't you think you should be getting around to finding that Lyo character?"

"Jolee," Kreia replied. "Surely you can see she's taking time to mediate. Or at least she has the perception of letting us _think_ she is."

"She's probably thinking of new ways to insult the Jedi." Bastila muttered.

"What is this?" Revan asked, sarcastically. "A Jedi party? Don't the three of you have anything else better to do than come down and bother me?"

"On the contrary," Bastila replied, with a grin. "We've actually come down for a purpose and that purpose is to hopefully guide you through this…detour you've taken."

"Detour?" the raven haired woman asked, standing and looking at those dearly departed Jedi. "You think being here is some sort of pleasure cruise? Like I said to myself, 'you know what would be a great vacation spot? Somewhere out in the Unknown Regions. Or even better, how bout a planet I may have fallen to the dark side on? What a great idea, says I!' Come on. Whadda you guys me take for, a complete loon?"

"Well, not completely…" Bastila started, but stopped at the look she received.

"Well thanks, Bas," retorted Revan. "You're a real help." Turning to face the other two Jedi, she said, "And for your information, yes, I plan on taking out this new Sith lord. And if I haven't done it yet, I just wanted to thank you, Kreia, for instillingvalues to such a remarkable team of low down, backstabbing, murderous pupils to control you quest of vengeance."

"A quest that you yourself started, Revan." Kreia replied.

Revan opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to dispute what her former teacher had said. "I did do that, didn't I?" she whispered, turning to start pacing. "I certainly did do a great job of destroying the galaxy."

"As I told the council all those years ago," Kreia began. "It was their own beliefs, their own blindness that contributed to the loss of so many. Either by exile, or Force stripping, or even death, the council's own whims caused the death of the Order."

"How exactly were you able to become one with Force, considering your background?" Bastila asked.

"How did _you_, Jedi Shan?" the old woman retorted. "Being an apprentice to a dark lord should rightly take you out of the running."

Revan glanced at Jolee, seeing the old man close his eyes, hand rubbing his forehead. "I take it this is a common theme in Jedi heaven?" she asked, a small smirk on her face, trying to ignore the small cat fight that was going on around them. The cantankerous man only nodded once. Sighing, she turned to face the women. "All right, that's enough." She said, her voice heightened, but the commanding tone that underlined it was heard by all in the room.

"Now before my companions come in here, thinking I've completely become unhinged," she continued. "Let's keep our voices down, yeah? I don't want anyone knowing about the apparent special report I have with talking to the dead, least it get back to the council, then this whole thing would be for nothing."

"Well said." Jolee replied.

"Thank you." She said, sending a look his way. Turning back to the other specters, she said, "If the two of you are quite finished," she didn't bother to let them answer when she continued. "Perhaps we can get down to business. First and foremost, tell me I'm not on a wild mynock chase or something."

"I told you to follow your instincts and you have." Jolee nodded. "You did a good job in coming here, seeing as you hadn't believed you've been here before."

"Yes, well," the young woman once again began to pace. "It did seem odd to know so much about a planet I had never traveled to."

"Did you forget you wished to be a historian when you were a Jedi?" Kreia asked.

"So, dabbling in the Sith history is trait shared by all Jedihistorians?" Revan retorted. "It didn't seem to stop at you. Or Atris."

"Ah," Kreia said. "But what is it that turns a Jedi into a Sith?"

Revan went to reply, but thought about the question. "Restrictions." She said.

"I thought so too," Jolee replied. "Too many damn restrictions, no fun what so ever."

"A Jedi can't be going around having fun all the time." Bastila interjected. "We have things to do…"

"People to convert, people to save?" Revan asked, a sarcastic smile on her face. "It's good to have you around, Bas. It's essential to have a voice of reason."

"And I'm sure you're that voice." The Jedi Knight replied, a small smile on her face.

"So what next, girlie?" Jolee asked. "Now that you're on this planet, what kind of plans you got going?"

The raven haired woman bit her bottom lip, hesitant to speak. "Um…" she began. "Technically, I really don't have a plan, as of yet, but I'm sure I can think of one real quick. If I need to, that is."

"You don't even have a plan?" asked Bastila.

Revan shrugged, while Kreia let out a cackle. "Yes," the old woman said with mirth. "That's the Revan I remember. Without a plan of action until the last moment, but always ready with a tactical mind if needed."

"You'd better get a plan." Jolee said, sternly.

"The dark lord Lyo lies in wait for you, Revan." Replied Bastila.

"He has learned well, my former pupil." Said Kreia. "All that he knows of you is mostly my doing. And in doing so, I have brought about your demise and that of Kaleb Flare."

"Have you so little faith in me now, my master?" Revan asked, a grin on her face. "Don't worry. I don't think you've done anything to ensure my demise. Hell, even your own apprentices couldn't stop Kaleb. Not even you and you were one of the great wielders of the lightsaber, your skill rarely had an equal."

"Except for you."

A predatory smirk replaced the grin on the young woman's face. "No worries." She said. "I'll defeat your dark lord and his kath hounds. And I'll return to the Republic and the Jedi as a hero. Again. Then, I'll put in for those favors the council owes me."

"Don't you think you're overstepping your bounds a bit?" Bastila asked, a bit anxiously.

"No." Revan replied, simply. "Because they owe me. And after this, I'm going to be in charge of every decision they decide to make upon my being." Embolden and confident, the woman walked out to address her crew, leaving the three apparitions just standing there.

"Arrogant and overconfident." Bastila replied. "That's what made her fall the last time."

"And you, young Knight." Kreia said, causing the young woman to stiffen in remembrance. "Do not forget it."

"How can I when you keep reminding me every minute?"

"All right, ladies," Jolee started, hearing the tone his young companion used. "Let's see how well Revan handles this before we start getting into falls and redemptions." The three shimmered away, wondering what this course would lead to.

For Revan, she now felt a strange kind of euphoria. Knowing that Lyo was waiting for her, meant he could know where they were. But, if he sent his troops after her, perhaps she could find out exactly where _he_ was, preventing any destruction he could cause. She suddenly became cooped up within the ship. Walking out to where the other Force sensitives sat around the main hold, she said, "I'm feeling restless. Who wants to go on a tour?"

* * *

_It was done._

_It was finished._

_He watched as her body fell to the bottom of what ever pit had opened before him, sending his mentor's body within it. He couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't believe that after all this time, all these years, answers had come to him, had finally come to him and for what? There were still questions that needed to be answered, that had somehow slipped under the radar of his knowledge._

_Again._

_But now, along with these questions that needed answers, he was now aware of things he could've done, events that he could've shaped differently. 'The Lost Jedi'. He had been traveling with those who were the Lost Jedi, people like him, who had been exiled or forgotten by the Jedi Order. Atton, well he could see Atton as one of those and Visas. And possibly Bao. Brianna? There lies the question to an answer he would probably never know._

_And Kreia, his mentor, his teacher. The woman he would've done anything for and had. She had brought the Force back to him and even when his crewmates had tried to tell him differently, he had viewed them as the enemy for a time. They were just like the council, trying to prevent him from truly obtaining the power he deserved, the power…Shaking his head clear, he once again looked down within that pit and wondered if he should be there as well._

_He was so confused, so…tormented. What had he done? He had cast his teacher into a horrible bit of doom, his master. And she had wanted him to, wanted him to destroy her, because she felt her goal had been for naught. Had he truly understood what she wanted from him? Did he understand what she had told him? That for every good deed, he could only bring destruction to those thatwere with him. The Sith…they had fed off his pain, off his anger, off his hurt, and had used it to bring devastation to the galaxy. _

_And he had helped them do it. _

_He had only been too happy to follow through with the training that he had missed while in Revan's service. When he realized what his new job would be, he had gone through the ritual of gaining his tattoo, Malak at his side, watching as they marked him with his rank within the assassins. But then, Revan had sent him away to face his judgment by the council, to face what those two would not. And where were the Sith when he needed their help? Where were they when the council exiled him for his 'crime'? No where. And now they had the nerve to hunt him?_

_A blinding pain hit him instantly, hitting his chest and spreading out through his body. It was unlike any pain he had ever felt before and it left him breathless. Falling to one knee, he clutched his chest, seeing debris beginning to fall around him. "Bao…" he groaned, hoping the Iridonian would hear. "Now. Do it now." He felt his very life being sucked from him, his heart beating wildly out of control, as though it would burst forth._

_He fell to his back, telling Bao-Dur one last time to activate the mass shadow generators. It would be for good this time, the level being the highest, which would completely destroy the planet. He clutched his chest again, another series of shocks hitting his system. He was going to die there, there would be no doubt. But his crew would be safe, he could hope for that. After all he had put them through, the least he could do was hope they were safer without him to put them in danger._

_He lay back on the tiled platform, looking up at the lights that hung above. His body was fading, he could feel it, and he could longer move, except to try and steady a breath. He blinked a few times, feeling so very tired. His eyes closed, then opened dimly, then closed again._

"_My my, exile," replied a voice. "You do seem to find yourself in the most unnecessary predicaments."_

_Opening his eyes, he stared straight into a red light. No, no, no. Not him. Force, not him._

"_It seems that I will once again have to shoulder the responsibility for your inexcusable fumble."_

_That greedy bastard! He's probably going to sell me for that fraking bounty!_

_A new wave of pain hit his body, causing a small moan to escape his lips. He was in agony, pure agony and this metal bastard was going to sell him for credits. But what could he do? The planet was crumbling around them. He tried to smile, knowing neither of them would be getting off this planet. They would die here and that's what he wanted._

_It wasn't the person he wanted to die with, but they were the two worst people to the galaxy._

_And they deserved to die._

Kaleb wokewith a start, causing those around him to glance in his direction. Since the incident with Revan, everyone just hung out in the main hold, having nothing else to do really, but sit and wait until their party returned. It was during this wait that Kaleb had closed his eyes, hoping to have a short mediation as he sat in front of the console in the middle of the floor. But he had surprised himself by thinking of the past, of his escape from the Trayus Core, his escape from the dark side hold that hung over him.

He didn't remember what immediately happened after GO-TO had found him, but he remembered coming to in a small medic wing, on some planet close to Nar Shaddaa. He didn't wait around for his 'rescuer' to return, so he hopped on the first shuttle out, which ironically lead him right back to Dantooine, which is where he spent his time. He had begun doing odd jobs for Terena Adare, like helping with the defenses once more, before making his way back inside the ruined enclave.

It was perfect place, really. Most of the scavengers had already taken off with the more valuable trinkets and Jedi prizes, so there was no point in returning to the place. He had peace and quiet, well at least as much peace as he could while sitting in an enclosed circle with three dead bodies rotting in front of you. He felt this was his punishment, his retribution for what they had done, what he had done.

Though he had come far from the young man who had felt so lost, he couldn't shake the memories of that time. He must have been incredibly shakened, because Brianna had come to him, standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and placing a kiss on the back of his head. It was a comfort, but also a surprise. They weren't as public about their affection as Carth and Revan were. Though most of the crew knew something was going on between them, they had never shown their affection for one another outside of their own private moments.

Kaleb was just beginning to relax in his lover's embrace, when there came sounds from the med bay. They heightened for a moment before becoming quiet once more. Nearly five minutes went past before Revan reappeared to them, a new confident air around her. "I'm feeling restless." she stated. "Who wants to go on a tour?"

The group looked at her before looking skeptically at each other. "Didn't you say...?" Atton began, but was cut off by the raven haired woman.

"I said not to go near that...house of mine," she replied. "I said nothing about exploring the planet. So? What do you say? Anyone?"

The scoundrel shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do."

"I too would like to join you, Revan." Visas replied.

"Cool." the young woman said, a big smile on her face. "You guys gonna hang out? I mean, if you wanna come..."

Kaleb shook his head. "We'll wait for the others." he said, Bao and Brianna nodding in agreement.

"Statement: Master, are you sure you'll be all right? I am certainly capable to handle any types of untoward meatbag behavior."

Revan chuckled. "I'll be fine, HK." Looking at the others as she began heading towards the loading ramp, she said,"Right, well...see you in a bit."

The others watched the group go before turning to look at each other. "What was that about?" Bao asked.

Kaleb shrugged. "She may have been restless." he said. "You know Revan. She can't sit still for five minutes. Besides, she might just need something to take her mind off of whatever's going on with Carth and the others. If they find something...Look, I'd rather not think about that either. As long as she keeps away from that house and what could be in it, we'll be fine. I like the happy, chipper, slightly off the beam Revan. It's the taking over the galaxy Revan we can't have back."

"Statement: Oh, I don't know, Master. I quite liked the old master better to this one. Hence why I was happy to see you aboard, sir. I wanted to tell you how I delighted in your senseless maiming of lower class organics. Observation: It is a shame that our wanderings have not more of an ample arena for killing. Observation: And you, Master, have gotten quite...how was it put?...oh yes! 'Soft' in this new setting."

"HK, that's enough." Brianna replied, sensing Kaleb's annoyance through their link.

"Soft?" the assassin repeated, trying to stand but Brianna kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "I'll show you soft!"

"No, you won't." seethed the former handmaiden.

"Mocking Statement: Oh, I'm sure you will, Master. However, if you pry yourself away from the female organic long enough to test out your theory, I would love to show my full capabilities to you."

The soft spoken alien couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. "I said it before and I'll it again. Be thankful he's on our side."

* * *

To be an assassin, one must have cunning and secrecy. One must be able to lurk without someone's knowledge and be prepared to jump into action once battle begins. Though Zairia had yet to take her true Sith test, she knew she would pass and become not only apprentice to her master, but a classified assassin as well. She had already picked her Sith tattoo and she would wear it with honor, unlike the ones her master sought.

She still did not understand why her master wanted these...traitors. They were traitors to not only to the Sith, but their own kind, the Jedi and the Republic. Was it the power they possessed? Certainly the former lady Revan was known for her mastery of the lightsaber and her tactics had led the crippled Republic to victory in the Mandalorian War. And the assassin Kaleb Flare had been known for his brutality with the Mandalorians and his command of the Force was stronger now that he had tasted the power in the dark side, that more Sith had been annihilated by him last year alone than any time Revan had fought them during the Star Forge fiasco.

Zairia couldn't help but have some respect for these warriors, but that's where the line was drawn. They were foolish, at best, thinking they could defeat them, defeat her master. It just couldn't happen. Lyo was a true Sith and they had been the once powerful race to ever be on Korriban and they made the planet what it was. The Sith were to be celebrated, not condemned! Maybe that is why her master wanted these two so badly. Because they shared traits with them, with the ancient Sith. People who needed to be celebrated, but had returned as condemned by their people.

The Iridonian could go on and on, but currently, she and her men were waiting for signs of Revan. They had been there for a day and only this afternoon did they see those that Revan called her friends and crew. The pilot...the lady's lover, she had been told...the Twi'lek girl, and the Wookie had all gone into a large hut earlier. They waited to see if Revan would follow, but she did not. So they left, sneaking back over to the hanger, until they saw her.

To say the alien was impressed would be an insult. _This_ was the woman her master had hunted? This was the former lady of the Sith? The former commander of the Republic troops? The former Jedi Knight? She was a whisp of a thing! Zairia would have no problems in taking that schutta. Her master must have seen lust when he considered this trash a worthy asset. Accompanying the woman was another, dressed in red and black robes. Sith robes. And with them was a man, wearing nothing but street clothing.

These scraps wouldn't even put up a fight.

The alien and her men followed discreetly, watching and waiting. Finally, the trio managed to get turned around into a large dead end. This woman had lead troops? She couldn't even fight her way out of a synthetic pouch!

"Damn," Revan muttered, shaking her head at the brick wall in front of them. "I'm always getting lost. It's a wonder I can find my way to the fresher each day."

Turning, the trio was greeted by a tall Iridonian woman, dressed in the traditional garb of a Sith apprentice. Two sets of two dark Jedi flanked either side of her. "I don't suppose you're here to hand us a trusty map, are you?" Revan joked. When no one else laughed at her, she sighed. "I thought not."

"I had hoped to bring you and the exile to my master, Lady Revan." Zairia began. "But I have decided that if you can't get past me or my men, than you are clearly unworthy of my master's time."

"All we have to do is get past you and the core slime elite?" Atton asked, looking at Revan and Visas with a grin on his face. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Hey look," Revan began, looking at the quintet before her. "I don't have a beef with you. I don't even want to be in the middle of this thing. I mean, come on. I got an honest face, right? You don't want to do this."

"The hell I don't." Zairia replied, pulling out her lightsaber. The men behind her followed suit. "I have heard nothing but rave reviews, Revan, but all I see before me is a broken down Jedi. I don't think you remember what it's like to have real power and not the Jedi shite you like to feed to people. So fight me, Lady Revan, if you can indeed defeat me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Revan replied, but her hand was on her lightsaber. "But I will if you keep this up."

"I bet all that stuff is just stories by the Jedi." replied one dark Jedi.

"All Revan is a low down, flithy traitor." said another. "One of the Jedi's kinrath pups, licking at the heels of a beaten Republic."

"You watch what you say, Junior." Atton said, angrily, one of his lightsabers pointing at the man who spoke.

"One last chance." Revan said. "Cause if you don't take it, I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Come and try, Jedi scum!"

The hiss of lightsabers was already in the air before two of the dark Jedi on Zairia's right were blown back by a Force Push, while those on her left were already suffering from Visas' dark side power of Insanity. That left Revan to pursue Zairia, who thankfully had brought up her own immunity to the Force. But that didn't mean Revan would be shooting at her with Force powers, oh no. In fact, while the former lord of the Sith went about attacking the alien with such a ferocious offense, the accompanying Jedi, having dispatched her own dark Jedi, set about hurling all different sorts of Force powers at her, wearing down her protection until Revan finally caught her in a swipe at her stomach.

The alien apprentice went down.

The trio went to work at scavenging their loot, taking various med pacs and stims, to the lightsabers all five possessed. Turning to her companions, Revan replied, "Come on. I have a feeling this isn't the only welcoming committee we're going to get here."

They quickly headed back to the Hawk, seeing the return of Zhardin. The young man was surprised to see his friend outside of the ship and even more surprised when she told him to completely destroy her former sanctuary. She spoke briefly to the 'leader' of the community, who had come to say hello to the young woman. She instructed him, again, to destroy what had once been hers and even gave him a couple of thermal detonators to ensure the job would be done correctly.

Heading back on the ship, the trio was surprised to see everyone huddled in the main hold, but upon looking at the figure who had garnered their attention, it wasn't a shock anymore. "Ah," Lyo replied, his holo turning to face her. "Lady Revan. I had wondered when you would return. I had to take necessary measures to even get a location from your shipmates." He gestured behind him, where Carth and Zaalbar were looking after an unconscious Mission. "Now that you're back, perhaps we can get down to business."

"I agree." she replied, coldly. "I just had a run in with a few of your men. I had my associates take care of them. Oh, and I killed your little kinrath pup while I was at it."

Lyo's face grew darker in anger, but he quickly put on a smile. "No matter." he said, barely controlling his facade. "Zairia was just filling in your spots beside me."

"How many times are we going to have to say no to you?" Kaleb asked, sarcastically.

"As of twenty standard minutes ago," Lyo continued, pretending not to have heard the assassin. "My armada landed and put Corelia under martial law. I've already dispatched another fleet to destroy everything on Coruscant." He let his words linger for a bit. "Now, I ask you again, Revan, Kaleb. Do you stand with me or against me?"

"You come ten feet within Coruscant, and you're asking for it." Revan retorted.

"Don't be a fool!" the little man exclaimed. "You are no match for me! There is no Jedi in the galaxy that can help you. Just you and your rag tag crew, most of which are former Sith! You can not stand against me, Revan, and if you do, it will be your end. Now join me!"

"Insistent little mynock, isn't he?" Kaleb joked, causing a smile to land on Revan's face.

"That he is." the woman replied. "So, I guess we'll have to show him a thing or two." Looking up at the holo, Revan's smile grew bigger. "You obviously underestimate what I'm capable of, Lyo." she said. "And to answer you, no. We're not joining you, because frankly, I'd rather drink down a whole bottle of Mandalorian whiskey than to join the ranks of a small, blushing tyrant who's only claim to fame is that he was handed the mantle of dark lord because my friend here did him the favor of destroying the three that were standing in your way.

"You know," she said. "That's a pretty weak way of becoming a dark lord. Here you are thinking you're _my_ equal, when in reality, you're no better than Malak. And Malak had some real circuits for getting on my bad side. Now, you have about twenty minutes to call back those ships or I'm going to find you and kill you. Your choice."

Lyo looked fit to be tied. "It will be _my_ name that they chant instead of yours, Revan." he seethed. "I will make the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars look like some planetary skirmish! The galaxy will be mine. Come and take from me if you dare."

"I dare." Revan growled, her eyes narrowing at the Sith lord. The holo shut down, leaving the young woman still heaving from her encounter.

"What now?" asked Kaleb.

"We call his bluff."

* * *

**Hey folks! Sorry again for the dely here, but as you can see, we are approaching war! And looking at my notes, we are also approaching the end of this fic. Now, here are some things in the works: I will have a prequel to this, that will basically go over a lot of people's backgrounds before the mandalorian war. I'm also toying with a fic that will be little snippets of romance like things. That's a maybe though.**

**But a bigger thing...actually, there are two. Number 1: For those of you that don't know, the unofficial KOTOR fan site has a new link and a new look. You can find it here I will be posting a REVISED edition of this fic over there. I'm definitely fixing some mistakes in this and clearing up some things that don't hook together within the entire story. So far, I have the prologue through Ch. 2 there, no rush. But I'd like it if you great reviewers stopped by and left a review. That be nice.**

**The number two thing is, my roommate finally bought the original KOTOR and this time around, I wanted to explore the whole Revan/Bastila thing. So...last night, the coolest fic idea came to me. Seeing as this will be my second time through on both games, I'll be writing another fic for that. Don't worry, folks. This fic will have NOTHING to do with FoE. Totally seperate thing and from what my mind came up with, much darker than this fic here. So, I hope you are look forward to that. As always, love reviews and comments! I hope to be a little faster in getting the next chapter out, hopefully next weekend!**


	15. Author's Notes

Hey peoples!

Now, normally, I hate author's notes, I truly do, especially when they make it seem as though an author has updated, which is not the case here. I would like to explain what the dealio is going on with Force of Echos. I didn't realize it's been three months and yes, I'm still going to finish it. I got a little sidetracked with another project dealing with Star Wars and that's how my mind shifted, but here's the deal:

I am currently revising the first 13 or so chapters of this at As I read through the fic, as well as some reviews, I realized I had let my head get ahead of my fingers and some things don't make sense, so that's what's happening. I've added new scenes to what's posted already and again, in reading, I'm going to do some heavy edits and corrections. So...if you have enjoyed the story so far, I ask that you check out the revised edition at the fanmedia site, and please check out the current fic, Revenge of the Sith, which is what I am working on now.

I know that I left at an approaching war, but trust me when I say that when I fixed all the mistakes the war will be much better. I'm still debating if I should take this down and place the revised edition in it's place. I might once I get up to the current chapter.

So, in summary, yes I am still working on this fic. I apologise for the very long time no write, but I think this will be better for everyone. If anything, I promise if I have not updated or finished this fic by September, you all have the right to shoot me. Or at least throttle me.

The Author - WMG


	16. UPDATE

**_11-29-09_**

Hello all!

First, I would like to express how very sorry I am for not keeping this story up like I wanted. Some of you may know that while I was writing this, I began "Revenge of the Sith", which - after revewing and in hindsight - I feel is the more superior of these KOTOR fics. While I had hoped to finish this fic, along with RotS, I found myself hard pressed to do so, as - again - I feel that RotS is the better story.

However, I do know that people were enjoying this, so I will try and make an effort in finishing If you haven't been to the site in a while, I am no longer going to post nor update any story on fan fiction DOT net. I have re-vamped my website and am now only going to make posts there. For everyone who enjoys KOTOR, I will make an effort to continue to post on the KOTOR fan media site, though you'll most likely be able to read the stories on my website first.

To those that may have also been reading "Revenge of the Sith", I have finally completed that story over at the KFM and am in the process of placing the entire story on my website.

Both of these fics had planned sequels, though I'm contemplating if anyone would be interested in reading. While there is the 80-90% that enjoys writing just to write, there is the 10-20% that does it so people will read it. I will still get notifications if someone leaves a review here or sends me a message, so if you have any thoughts, you can send me a PM. I do have an RSS feed on my website, so you will now be able to know when I have updated.

Again, thanks for everyone that's read, reviewed, put me on alerts...it really does mean a lot and I'm just sorry I couldn't finish this like I planned. Like I said, I know people were interested and if you still are in seeing this concluded or even the sequel to this or RotS, please let me know and I'll begin to get things rolling.

Thanks for reading!

WMG


End file.
